Sins of Harmony: Untold Tales
by xisinj64
Summary: Spanning before, between, during or after the Volumes of Sins of Harmony, this is a collection for various oneshots for various characters in the world/story, canon or OC. World history, comedy, drama, etc. I recommend reading Volume 1 Balance of Power first, then adhere to internal story dates to know where they stand. Part of the Sins of Harmony series. Volume 0 is standalone.
1. Drama: Luna, Deaf Pioneers

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 2: Luna, Deaf Pioneers**

* * *

><p><strong>May 24th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, royal palace, dining room.**

**Early Evening**

Celestia had just lowered the sun for the night, and Luna had raised the moon, and now both sisters took part in their dinner, or breakfast in Luna's case.

Celestia saw Luna getting out her daily newspaper of choice, the Manehatten Times, as she ate her breakfast of a fruit salad and a side of coffee. Ever since she'd returned 5 years ago, she, like Celestia, found the energy sparking drink useful.

Before Celestia could take another bite of her dinner, honey roasted nuts and a main plate of a fruit pie, she heard Luna say quietly:

"Oh no."

Luna's face had fallen at the sight of the front page story. Celestia had read the newspaper, but didn't focus on the front page story because of its lack of focus on economic, political or cultural issues, a rare occasion.

"What is it sister?"

Luna levitated the newspaper over to Celestia, across the table. The front page bore the name of a Gryphon male, and two photos. One of them was his elderly form, sitting in his living room. The other, was of him in his astronaut uniform on return from his most famous mission.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Niale Baldwin, last survivor of the Hermes 10 moon landing, admitted to Hospital due to advancing lung cancer.<strong>_

_**Earlier today, ex astronaut Niale Baldwin was admitted to Nerento city hospital when he collapsed in his home. His lung cancer of 5 years, according to Doctors, has begun advancing to the next stage, and his survival is unlikely given his age and his cancer's condition.**_

_**Launched in 968, the Hermes 10 moon landing marked the first being on Earth to set foot on a planetary body besides out own. Niale Baldwin was the 2nd to take steps on the moon, after Cade Matson, who died in 995 of heart problems, aged 73. The third crew member, Jaken Hans, died in 982, when the private fishing boat was caught in a storm when coming into Kaslan city harbour, a wave washing him overboard and drowning him.**_

_**The Hermes moon landings, despite being mostly Gryphon funded, brought in experts from around the world, including the Old Gryphon empire, the Bulldog Kingdom, Minotreece, Dingolia [pre-revolution], Equestria, and Salaman.**_

_**Niale Baldwin would go on to take part in the Hermes 11, 12 and 15 landings, the most times any astronaut set foot on the moon. Doctors state that-**_

* * *

><p>Not needing to read anymore, Celestia said: "At least he had a good life. It says he had a quiet life after his career. I say he earned it."<p>

"I remember him. I tried to call to him, them, but none of them could hear me." Luna admitted.

Celestia was puzzled, and asked: "Call them?"

"When they were on the moon, I could sense them, see them, even while the Nightmare had me in its power. They didn't hear me." Luna said sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 27th, 968 ANM<strong>_

_**Moon, Tranquility Gorge.**_

_**384,400 km from Earth**_

_"And 2 second burn, 12 degrees. Levelling out."_

_The Lunar Lander, gold reflective panels on the bottom, and a grey/white module atop it holding the 3 crew, gave a brief fire of its thrusters, as it near emptied its fuel tanks as it stopped moving laterally across the surface, descending vertically for 15 metres._

_"Quick burn for slow touchdown, and."_

_The lander's leg suspension compressed as it landed, the 1/6 earth gravity on the moon an ease for the legs. On Earth, they would collapse, but they were designed for the Moon, not Earth._

_"Talhon control, Kestrel has landed. Repeat, Kestrel has landed."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later<strong>_

_The presence pondered at the strange object it sensed on its surface, not having to reach out far from its dark confines to ponder its strange, metallic shapes and features._

_She jerked back as she saw a handle on a side of the object open, and a separate compartment begin to open._

_A grey suited figure, with 4 legs, and a bulky back, slowly exited the compartment. Peering inside, Luna saw the compartment was a small room, leading into the bigger room inside by another sealed doorway. She saw 2 more Gryphons inside, one of them getting inside a similar suit to the first._

_The first slowly climbed down the ladder, his front legs having hands on them. Inside the suit, Cade Matson, like all astronauts, had his claws trimmed to blunt ends to avoid tearing. His wings were restrained, as in a spacesuit, or any enclosed capsule, they were useless and an obstacle._

_Touching down, Cade almost laughed at how light he felt, and found that small leaping was easy to move with than trying proper steps._

_"One little leap, and each leap takes Earthkind further." He muttered._

_A few minutes later, and Niale Baldwin exited the capsule down the ladder, touching down on the ground beside Cade Matson. They looked indistinguishable in their grey spacesuits._

_"Did you make that up on the fly?" Niale joked through the radio, a good few seconds after Cade said the to be famous quote._

_"I figured it would be appropriate, some scientist said something similar to me a week before we took off. I doubt history books would want something like, 'Weee!' to write down." Cade retorted._

_Testing the gravity, Niall looked east, and said quietly: "Look."_

_There, in the sky, was a blue marble, permeated by green, yellow, brown or white landmasses and cloud formations._

_As the two looked back to the earth, they were oblivious to the moon based presence jubilantly calling to them, wanting to talk._

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 hours later<strong>_

_Niale Baldwin had ended his first moon landing shift with Cade Matson, as they wanted to return before they ran out of air. It was a 34% oxygen mix, as a pure oxygen mix had been a contributor to the tragedy of the Hermes 1 ground test fire._

_There were 3 crew, so there would be 3 shifts, so that each person would get 2 shifts each on the moon. This would maximize exploring time, and minimize boredom by repetitive tasks._

_Niale was the unfortunate one to have his two shifts back to back, so he had only taken off his helmet once inside the capsule again. He would be going out again in an hour, so why bother?_

_Now, he and Jaken Hans, their main pilot, and the guy that got them here safely on landing, softly leapt with Niale towards a nearby crater, a prime place for sample gathering._

_Luna angrily screamed at them to listen, but they were oblivious as ever. She followed the suited Gryphons, putting her presence right up into Niale's visor as she screamed for him to say something to her. He and the others were the first people she'd seen for nearly 1000 years, and they were ignoring her!_

_Niale saw a flash of bluish light in the corner of his visor, and shifted his gloved hand to his visor to get a less obscuring look. But it was just a glare, nothing else. But it was odd, he'd always thought sun glares were white or yellow, not a hint of blue._

_"Hey Niale, how much do you bet I could leap out of this crater from the bottom?" Jaken asked. He'd just finished picking up a few small rocks from the base of the crater, boxing them into the compartment._

_Having infiltrated into the suits, Luna had heard the conversation, and in an attempt to get their attention, cheered Jaken on at his wager._

_"No way, gravity's not that weak. I say you won't clear the rim." Niale challenged._

_**"Winner gets 20 palans from the loser." **__Cade's voice sounded over the radio._

_Sighing, Niale said confidently: "Go for it, but land on your hands however it goes."_

_Crouching, Jaken leapt up and forwards. The crater was small, about 20 metres in diameter and 4 metres deep._

_Yelling as he reached the top of his jump, Jaken grunted as he landed hands first just at the rim of the crater. Laughing, Niale said: "Didn't clear the rim. You owe me 20 palans when we get back."_

_As Niale shuffled/jumped up the side of the crater, and Jaken picked himself up, Luna's presence stayed in the crater, quietly wondering why they didn't hear or see her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 hours later<strong>_

_Luna saw the 2 suited gryphons pulling out a flag, the material ruffling in the airless atmosphere only due to the movement in their hands, like waves from any vibration._

_"How deep can you get it?" Cade asked._

_"I dug about a foot down, we should be good." Jaken stood up, having used a large drill to create a hole for the flagpole._

_"Okay. Get the camera, this is the last thing before we have to go." Cade said._

_Shuffling out of the view, Jaken took out the camera he'd been given to record this event. He already had video and photos of their exploits, but now the last piece was needed._

_Cade dug the flagpole into the ground, twisting it as the moon surface behaved like desert sand. Sure it wasn't going anywhere, Cade turned to Jaken Hans, waving to signal he was ready._

_Raising the camera, Jaken began taking pictures and video._

_Luna wandered to Cade, standing right before his visor to tearfully ask why he and his friends were ignoring her. He didn't listen, and watched as the still flag, ruffled slightly when he pushed the pole down into the lunar soil, stood proud against the vast landscape._

_The flag bore the New Gryphon Republic emblem, but had smaller emblems from the countries who provided expertise in getting here beneath it._

_Luna's eyes widened as she saw Equestria's crest as one of the smaller ones, and shrieked: "My sister! What has become of my sister!?"_

_Cade turned to Jaken, and said: "You get what you needed?"_

_"Yeah, just some out of focus sections on the pictures. Scientists warned of distortion with the reflective lunar surface dust, but that one was right in front of you." Jaken put the camera back._

_"Ah, as long as we can see what's in the picture." Cade said._

_Luna slumped on the ground, looking at the flag as the astronauts began to head back to the capsule._

_Cade looked outside as he followed Jaken into the airlock, waiting until it was clear inside it to go in himself._

_All the while, Luna watched silently as they entered. The moon was quiet again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour later<strong>_

_Niale looked outside one last time, seeing the vast grey and white expanse before him in the port window. Jaken then commented:_

_"You smelt these samples? Not sure what to make of their scent."_

_Indeed, the moon rocks they'd collected smelt musty, but not in an unpleasant way, just strange. Like how cold temperatures diminish any scent to a tolerable level._

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later<strong>_

_"Talhon control, Kestrel taking off for rendezvous with transfer vehicle, in 3, 2, 1."_

_Jaken's words were then followed by the faint rumble as the capsule, sat atop the lander stage, separated. Leaving the lander section behind, it rocketed silently off the lunar surface, rocking the implanted flag as some thrust redirected into it._

_The capsule lifted, flying upwards, as Luna's head fell in silent sorrow. They'd come and gone without interacting with her at all._

_While they rocketed up, the landing site was unseen. Growing angry, the dark shackles returning, Luna saw the flag still standing after the takeoff._

_Reaching out as much as she could, she projected her rage on it._

_To her astonishment, it fell over onto the soil._

_The dark shackles mused over this, and they, along with Luna, saw that given a few decades of their power slowly returning, they could finally be free. When the Sun shone most bright in a few decades, and therefore reflected the most power onto the moon, they would finally be free._

_Luna retreated, and she would not bother with any of the visitors in future. They didn't care, and she didn't care for them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 days later<strong>_

_The parade in Kaslan, the New Gryphon Republic's biggest city, was immense. This was a joyous occasion amidst a period where conflicts elsewhere in the world were already winding down._

_On the other side of the planet, the Wyvern war was all but won, their numbers depleting to the hundreds by now because of infighting, last victories against them, and the plague that had escaped in an accident a year ago._

_Even so, this victory was for all races, and achievement by all Earthkind, even as some decreased in number._

_Cade Matson, Niale Baldwin, and Jaken Hans would go down in history, and would return to the moon at least once each. Niale would be the only one to go more than twice, as he went 4 times._

_No distortion of photos or videos in some parts were reported on future missions._

_The flag had fallen over on takeoff, and to the scientists and astronauts, they deduced that the moon dirt was weak under the weaker gravity, and the capsule's takeoff thrust had blown it over._

_No encounters were reported, off record or on._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**May 24th, 1005 ANM**

**Canterlot, royal palace, dining room.**

**Early evening.**

"I was almost happy when I heard that the first two, Cade and Jaken, had died before I returned. I didn't pay any heed to Niale, as he didn't to me. I forgot he existed, and now."

Luna admitted guiltily. Celestia sat there, she knew her sister's stay on the moon had been heartbreaking, torture, and she'd take it back if she knew she'd be conscious the whole time.

It was why Luna was so withdrawn before she began appearing publicly, before she went from the diminished filly form to her bigger Alicorn form she was today, as she was recovering.

"Luna, I, I can't keep saying how sorry I am for what you had to go through. I knew you'd been alone for so long, but why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It wasn't any different. The Nightmare used my anger at being ignored after so long to realize how mine and its power had recovered. I guess, that was what began its crawl to return when I did."

"Without those 3 first stepping on the moon, you may not be here." Celestia realised. She smiled fondly, saying: "I would thank them, for unintentionally bringing you back. Without them, you wouldn't be here, and Twilight and her friends may not have grown to be what they were with the Elements."

Luna smiled, but saw the article: "I know. I was trapped by the magic, so how could they see me? Or hear me? I was, wrong, to think badly of them."

"The others already died. But maybe I can pay a visit to Niale." Luna wondered.

"That's an excellent idea Luna. He may not have much time though."

Celestia wondered.

"Maybe, tonight? I can make it there in an hour, perhaps stay the night." Luna questioned Celestia.

Smiling, Celestia stood up, as she finished her own dinner. She said to a nearby guard: "Guard, tell the ministers and staff that I shall be taking over Luna's duties for tonight."

"Thank you sister!" Luna said.

"In exchange, may I ask you to take my day duties for the first half of tomorrow?" Celestia said, adding on: "I'll take the second half, then you can take your whole night se we are back on schedule."

"Oh, of course sister." Luna said with a smile. Walking over Celestia gave Luna a brief hug, whispering:

"I'd get going. He might be asleep if you don't get there soon."

Pulling apart, Luna smiled back as she teleported out of the dining room, out into the gardens. Focusing her energy for a long teleport cycle, she focuses on a few places to stop, and disappeared in a blue flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Nerento City, General Hospital.<strong>

Propped up in room 47, floor 6, Niale Baldwin turned the page in the book he was reading. The life support machine he was hooked to cycled oxygenated air into his lungs, the air tubes going through his nose to pump down his nostrils.

After the high point of the moon landings, himself taking pat 4 times, Niale and the other 2 on the first mission had lived lives in fear of not amounting to anything greater, that their best moments had passed them already. Even the birth of his children seemed to be unimpressive after the moon landing.

He had lived a good, quiet life however, and at least had to look forward to seeing his beloved Kara again.

Jaken had taken to a life of hardship and toil, saying the sea was still a great challenge that could equal the moon landing. He lived hard, and paid for it when the sea grew too rough coming into Kaslan harbour 23 years ago, just 14 years after Hermes 10, and 11 years after his last landing aboard Hermes 14.

Cade Matson perhaps fared worse, as he had most fame from being the first to step on the moon. He had a quiet life, much like Niall, becoming a astrophysics lecturer in various Universities, before retiring. Just 9 years before his death in 995, as he'd taken up smoking after he too saw his life peak as behind him, he was diagnosed with lung cancer. Despite warnings, he continued smoking, saying he'd lived his life to full already.

Niale didn't succumb to any addiction, even though he did drink from time to time. The elderly male Gryphon's heart condition was one of the ones that simply crept up due to old age, a weakening heart. His family would be visiting over the next week, though doctors said he had about a month left at most, 2 weeks minimum.

Shifting, he flexed his wings at his sides, the feathers tattered and in some places falling out. Turning the page in his hospital bed, he heard a doctor knock on the door.

"Mr. Baldwin? You have a visitor."

"Who? My son isn't due until tomorrow." Niale's voice croaked, laced with age and experience.

"Its Equestria's Princess, Luna."

The Doctor's statement would have been outlandish, had Luna not trotted in quietly as the middle aged Gryphon female doctor said it.

"I'll leave you two be." The doctor left them alone.

Luna saw the decrepit male Gryphon sat up in the bed, putting aside his book on a side table.

"I'd bow, but I-"

"No, you of all people shouldn't bow to me." Luna said softly. She walked over, saying calmly:

"I heard you were sick. I wanted to meet you, as I couldn't meet Cade or Jaken before they died. I was still trapped in the moon then."

Niale's eyes widened slightly, as he croaked a laugh slightly: "Ah, yes. The famous imprisonment of Princess Luna in the moon. Anything moon related I read up, even the mythology."

Pulling a chair up with her magic, shaped for Gryphons, meaning it was suitable for ponies, Luna said: "I, was there, watching, when you landed. I didn't try to call out or anything on later landings, because I failed with you and the others first time."

Niale listened as he was in his bed, the faint beeping and pumping of his life support machine a background noise as Luna explained.

* * *

><p>"Ha! And I told Cade and Jaken they didn't dig the flag deep enough." Niale lightly laughed. Luna said uncertainly:<p>

"You aren't angry I did that?"

"It was a flag, and I'd do it too if I were you." Niale coughed a bit, as he leant forwards a bit due to a mucus build-up in his lungs. A by-product of the age related heart disease. Luna looked down as he cleared his throat, saying: "I was angry for so long, but I realised, well, the Nightmare version of me realised my powers had recovered when I knocked it over. Sure enough, 32 years later, I returned."

"So I guess if we hadn't set you off, made you return, it might have been whoever landed first. Caninberians could have set you off then." Niale thought.

"I think it was the small Equestria symbol on the flag that did it for me. I may not have tried to knock it over without that." Luna admitted, laughing slightly now herself.

Niale then asked: "Its odd, but, do you not wear any perfume or anything?"

"No, I don't. Just anything to stop bad smells." Luna replied.

"I knew it. You're scent is similar to the strange smell we found on the moon rocks, just more faint." Niale said. He added: "Only people who've handled moon samples will know the scent, but I'm the only one who knows a source."

Luna smiled athim, as Niale lightly laughed at his statement.

Niale laid back on the bed, remarking: "Hard to believe. I get you as a visitor before my family. Maybe you could vouch against the annoying moon landing conspiracy theorists."

"I don't want to tarnish the history of it with me interfering. Could we keep me trying to be involved, including knocking over the flag, a secret? Between us? Say my visit was because I'm associated with the moon and wanted to meet?" Luna asked, embarrassed with herself.

Niale weakly laid a clawed hand on Luna's shoulder, saying: "Of course. I'll take it to my grave. I won't have to keep it for too long if the doctors are right."

Luna asked sensitively: "Will you be alright? I know I can't truly comprehend mortality, but what about you?"

"I have lived plenty, and I'll see to it I'm alive when my family visits over the next few days." Niale said confidently, despite his weak voice.

Nodding, Luna asked: "Tell me about your family."

Niale would speak to Luna into the night, until he fell asleep. She stayed to monitor his dreams, even as she left at 5:00 the next morning for Equestria, to carry out Celestia's cuties the next half day, before Celestia took over for them to resume the normal schedule by next nightfall.

Niale Baldwin would pass away in his hospital bed just 2 weeks and 5 days after Luna's visit. She would visit him in his dreams the night as he passed, letting him dream of being back there on the moon, talking to her as he hadn't been able to 37 years before.

Just 2 weeks later, Luna would call for 3 newly discovered stars, always close to each other in the sky in a rough triangle shape, to be named after the 3 of them. Cade, Jaken and Niale, the first Princess Luna met for nearly a millennia, and the ones that, with their leap for Earthkind, set Luna on the path to her return and reformation.

* * *

><p><strong>An interesting premise I thought was worth tackling.<strong>

**I told you these stories would not necessarily conform to one genre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would. Proposals welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>All this short story writing is a way so I can also flesh out the sequel volume story. The rough strokes and most details are ready, just some details needed t iron out before I can begin to write the sequel.<strong>


	2. Comedy: Spike, The Gem shop

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 1: Spike, the Gem Shop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Manehatten, market alleys.<strong>

**June 2nd, 1005 ANM, nearly 2 months after transformation to larger state.**

**Midday.**

Having wandered off on his own, as he'd tagged along with Twilight to Manehatten to attend a finalisation of a trade route to the Oceanic Alliance, Spike wandered through the markets of Manehatten's Hooflem markets.

They were old, but had well off quality to them. As he walked down the cobbled street, he'd noticed how some species other than ponies, including 2 Fire Drakes he'd seen, frequented these markets due to their wide cultures within.

Walking down the narrow shop alley, this one relatively deserted, Spike suddenly heard his stomach growl slightly. He rubbed it thoughtfully as he looked around, his wings flexing as he searched for food.

A sign caught his eye a few metres away, faint music coming from inside:

**Klyde's Jeweller's. Stones and metals for sale. **_**Licensed for public dancing.**_

**Open now for 30 days.**

Spike saw the last part of the overhanging sign with some confusion, but shrugged his shoulders as he walked inside.

* * *

><p>Entering the shop, the ding of the bell was drowned as slow banjo music played, while 2 ponies slowly danced in a square pattern while the third played the banjo sitting on a seat inside.<p>

Shuffling past, Spike eyed them oddly before the shopkeeper called to him:

"Ah, a Dragon. Good, good, you're kind love gems eh? Always welcome here!"

A short, stout looking Earth Pony stallion was behind the counter, as Spike replied over the banjo music in the background:

"Yes, uh, I just saw your sign outside and figured some food would be good."

"Food sir? Fish market's 2 blocks away."

"No, hard fruits of the earth."

"Huh?"

"You're meant to say, what would you like sir." Spike urged.

"Ah, hungry for gems!" The stallion happily realised.

"Exactly. So I had a gander over here and saw you sold such mined treasures of edible wealth and crossed into your establishment." Spike said.

"Eh?" The stallion asked.

"I want to buy some gems!" Spike said, his tone half sarcastic, half humorous.

"Ah, I thought you hated the dancing. Last dragon in here walked out after a few seconds." The stallion commented.

"Oh no, I enjoy a good manifestation of the fluid motions that accompany the noises of the muses."

"Sorry?" The shopkeeper said.

"I like a good dance." Spike said tiredly.

"Ah, I see." The Earth pony replied.

* * *

><p><em>Cutaway to Varkan, stood atop a mountain glacier in full weather gear.<em>

"Moving on."

* * *

><p>"Who said that?" The shopkeeper looked about surprised, but turned his attention back when Spike asked:<p>

"Now then, how about some gems or something. They look good." He gestured to the display cases.

"Ah, sorry, these are faux, display only. I keep all my stock in the back, good way to avoid robberies. Just ask what you want." He explained.

"Smart, but alright. Uhm, how about some rubies?"

"Ran out a few hours ago."

"Never mind, how about some opals?" Spike asked.

"Never at the weekend unfortunately, fresh stock comes in Tuesdays."

"Mm, no matter. How about a bag of Fuchsias?"

"We've had them on order for 3 weeks sir, they should have come yesterday." The Earth Pony replied.

Spike clicked his tongue, saying: "Its not my day is it? Erm, Benitoite?"

"Sorry."

"..ah, Red Beryl?"

"Normally yes, but the delivery ship was delayed coming from Dingolia."

"mm. Erm, Amber?"

"Sorry."

"Amethyst, Morganite?"

"No." The Earth pony shook his head. Pressing on, Spike hoped for results.

"Any Musgravite?"

"No."

"Malachite? Ametrine?"

"No."

"Aquamarine? Aventurine?"

"No."

"Chrysocolla? Pearls? Emeralds?"

"No."

"Imperial Topaz?"

"...No." The earth pony seemed to think on that one a bit.

"Cobalt?"

"No."

"Any Andesine Labradorite?" Spike kept his patience, though he was sure he'd gone through half the world's potential rare materials by now.

"No."

"Obsidian, Apatite?; Peridot, Calcite?"

"No."

"Clinohumite? Scapolite? Danburite? Sphene?"

"No."

"Gaspeite? Hackmanite? Idocrase? Mm, Tourmaline?"

"AH! We do have some Tourmaline sir!" The Earth Pony exclaimed.

"You do? Great!" Spike nodded, signalling he'll have the Tourmaline.

The Earth pony looked back into the storage room, looking back nervously: "Its uh, a bit shattered sir."

"Ooh, er, I like it shattered. Better flavour that way." Spike urged happily.

"Well, as it is, its very shattered sir." The Earth pony carefully said.  
>"No worries, hand over the fragments of Tourmaline please, I can't wait to try them." Spike said with forced happiness.<p>

"I'm sure its more fragmented than you'd like sir." The shop pony urged.

"I don't give a flying pegasus ass how shattered it is, hand it over please." Spike's hidden annoyance began to surface. Behind them, the banjo music and dancing continued in the other part of the shop.

"Yes sir. OOHH!" The shop pony groaned as he looked closer in the storage room.

"What?" Spike growled.

"Some thieves stole it."

"Have they?" Spike stated.

"Sadly yes."

"...Kunzite?"

"Nope."

"Turquoise?"

"No."

"Hiddenite? Iolite? Sugilite?"

"No."

"You do have some gems or precious metal don't you?" Spike asked sceptically.

"Well yes sir, its a jewellry shop sir. We've got-"

"Oh, nonono, I'm eager to keep guessing." Spike cut him off.

"..Diamond?"

"Yes sir?"

"Great, some of those please." Spike said.

"Oh, I thought you meant me sir, Mr. Diamond Clyde." The shopkeeper explained.

"...Spinel?"

"No."

"Fluorite? Hambergite? Sodalite?"

"No."

"Rainbow Moonstone? Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye? Sphalerite?"

"No sir."

Growing tired, Spike rolled his eyes and said: "Alright, lets keep it simple. How about Gold?"

"Well, we don't get much call for it around town sir."

"Not much call, its the single most popular precious material on earth!" Spike exclaimed.

"Not here sir." The shopkeeper pony admitted.

"And what IS the most popular precious material round here then?"

"Rhodonite sir."

"I see."

"Yes, its our most popular precious material round the local city area."

"Is it?"

"Its our number one selling gem." The shopkeeper boasted.

"IS it?"

"Yes sir."

Sucking in a breath, Spike asked: "Rhodonite huh?

"Yep."

"...Alright, I'll go for it. Have you got any...?" Spike trailed off as he asked.

"Let me check." The Earth pony went back into the storage room.

"Nnnnnnnoo." He checked around the storage room, but alas, no Rhodonite.

Spike grit his teeth, saying through his clenched jaws: "Not much of a jewellery shop is it?"

"Best in the markets sir."

"How exactly?"

"Well it is very clean." The sales pony gestured to the shop, the banjo player and 2 dancing ponies still in the front of the shop.

"Definitely no mined gems or metal to dirty it up." Spike muttered.

"You haven't asked about Carnelian sir."

Spike arched an eye ridge, asking impatiently: "Should I risk it?"

"Maybe." The Shop pony guessed.

Sucking his lips in, Spike gave in: "OK. Have you got any-WILL YOU STOP THAT DAMN DANCING BACK THERE!"

Spike's bellow silenced the dancers and banjo player in the front of the shop suddenly.

"I knew the dancing would bother you." The shop pony nagged Spike.

"Ahem, have you got any Carnelian?"

"No sir." The shop pony asked.

"Of course not, I blame my optimism for thinking this time would be different." Spike said to himself. He turned to the shopkeeper once more, asking: "Tell me, do you have any precious rock in this shop at all?"

"Yes sir." The shop keeper said proudly.

"...I'm going to ask that question again. Say no, and I won't be held responsible for what I do. Do you have any precious rocks at all?"

"...No."

* * *

><p><strong>17 seconds later<strong>

Walking out the shop, Spike muttered to himself: "Brought it on themselves."

Inside, a pair of unconscious dancing ponies lay on the ground, with the banjo player and his smashed banjo near them on the floor.

The shop pony was unconscious also, slammed down to rest on his collapsed shop counter like a bed of crushed wood and faux display gems.

Spike wandered down the market street, still hungry for something. Maybe he'd take up that fish market a few blocks away after all.

* * *

><p><strong>The first comedy sketch, but remember these aren't necessarily in date order. Other short stories, of other genres, also to come.<strong>

**As I said, any proposals for short stories, focusing on characters or certain history/situations are welcome.**


	3. Adventure: Fluttershy: Nature

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 4: Fluttershy, Nature's armoury.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 4th 1005 ANM<strong>

**Manehatten harbour**

In front of the timid pegasus mare, the large ocean freighter, packed with cargo, bound for Sydnaye, loomed ominously before her. A small boarding ramp for the crew, and handful of passengers, was where she waited.

Packed light, with only 1 suitcase of things, Fluttershy anxiously waited at the busy ferry docks. The docks bustled with forklifts, workers and activity of all sorts, while she waited for her would-be companions before boarding the massive ship before her.

She had been invited on a Wildlife survey in Dingolia, documenting the various animals in her case. Others would document the plants, and a handful would also be assessing the populations and stability of the animals along with her on the expedition.

Her status as part of Twilight's circle of 'advisors' had, like Rarity and the others, escalated her skills to more notice. Her animal care knowledge had gained much greater notice over the last 2 years, enough that the International Conservation Society recommended her for this survey.

A cough sounded, and Fluttershy turned to see a male Dingo, followed by an Earth pony couple and a female Orang-utan. The Male Dingo, obviously the one in charge, smiled as he greeted her:

"G'day miss Fluttershy. Glad you could make it."

He gestured up the ramp, as the others smiled at her as they began walking up the ramp:

"Lets get going then, I'll get your bag!" He said enthusiastically.

As the Dingo lifted the bag over his shoulder effortlessly, she quietly said: "Oh no, its not a problem, I can-"

He was already halfway up the ramp, waving to urge her aboard.

"'Sigh', come on Fluttershy, think of the opportunity."

She trotted up the ramp, ready to embark on the voyage.

* * *

><p><strong>June 23rd 1005 ANM<strong>

**Sydnaye, Dingolia**

After nearly 3 weeks aboard the cargo ship, the survey team using what cabins were to spare on the freighter, they had arrived.

After getting their documents signed for, allowing the survey team foreigners entry into Dingolia and the Oceanic Alliance, they had found some taxis that would take them to their starting point.

After a one night stay, they were aboard a small cargo aircraft, bound for the southern territories of Dingolia.

Other teams would be doing work across Dingolia, but they had assigned places all over the country over the next month.

On the trip, Fluttershy had seen the large case that their Dingo leader, Wez, was carrying. She'd asked, and he said it was full of medicine.

In particular, anti-venom, morphine and bandages.

* * *

><p><strong>June 25th 1005 ANM<strong>

**Scrub plains, southern territories, Dingolia.**

Fluttershy was amazed as she watched the Kangaroo mother sniff about on the ground, searching for food amidst the undergrowth.

"That's 3 mothers in these 4 square miles. Looks good." Wez commented. The female Orang-utan wrote down the numbers on the clipboard, when a whisper came from behind them:

"Wez. Cassowary, to the right."

Quickly looking over, Wex saw the pony height bird, like a smaller ostrich with a blue scales head. He balked, and said: "We're too close. Back away, I think its seen us."

As he said this, the female Kangaroo noticed the Cassowary also, and promptly hopped away with urgency.

The Cassowary snapped its head to see the leaving Kangaroo, and then saw the 5 of them in the brush, 30 metres away.

As it slowly edged towards them, Wez said sharply:

"Okay, we've wandered into its territory, we're leaving now!"

He turned, leading them off:

"Wait, it may be friendly!" Fluttershy urged.

"If that bird gets too close and gets angry, it will rip your stomach out! We're in its territory, it isn't gonna be happy!" Wez urged her onwards, and as Fluttershy looked again, she saw the Cassowary was approaching too fast now to be curiosity.

They were gone before it charged. They were fortunate to encounter it, as they were hard to find in this part of the territories. A sign of recovery.

* * *

><p><strong>July 4th<strong>

The last date of the Southern territories land based exercises, as the tallies of the local fauna more easily found they needed, such as the Kangaroos, Wallabies, and even the Cassowaries, had been completed.

They had been given orders by the conservation committee of Dingolia's government however, to have a crack at a survey of a few species of snake, that had been elusive in the area to the last team sent.

They had already encountered a few snakes, namely the commonly seen, and highly feared, Eastern Brown Snake, and a few tiger snakes.

Today, they had been tasked with searching for two snakes in particular, ones that went to great length to stay hidden. The Woma Python, and the Death Adder.

They had split up, with Wez going with Fluttershy, and his female Orang-utan assistant, Maila, to go with the Earth pony couple.

They searched burrows, logs, and rocky outcroppings, prime hiding spots.

"Okay, any there?" Wez called.

Fluttershy shone her torch in, and gasped as a web was illuminated inside the cave. The Funnel Web Spider reared angrily as it sensed her outside the rocky outcropping entrance, but she recoiled in surprise as she called:

"No snakes. But there's a spider in here!"

"Let me see!" Wex rushed over, shining his own torch inside.

"Ah, good find. Funnel web, rare down this part south. If that's there, no snake deeper in." He concluded.

Fluttershy heard Wez's radio crackle, and Maila's vice sounded over it.

**"-Found a male Woma Python, dead. Killed by a cane toad it ate, we dissected it just now."**

"Dammit." Wez muttered.

"Cane toads? I've heard about them." Fluttershy remarked. Wez said:

"Yeah, invasive species, destroying local ecosystems. Poisonous skin, no wonder the one they found died. They're up there with rabbits on the invasive species kill list."

"Kill list?" Fluttershy wondered.

"They're destroying the local habitat, and those nasty toads kill animals, pets and livestock. We have to cull as many as possible to stop ecosystem collapse." Wez shrugged. He wandered away from the rock pile, while Fluttershy remarked:

"Its horrible. Having to kill them so others won't die. They don't know they're dangerous."

"I know, but they didn't come here naturally. Imperial influence from the old days brought invasive species to places they weren't meant to reach worldwide. Even here, where Dingolia's famous for having more killer animals than elsewhere, we're at risk."

Fluttershy looked about, seeing a burrow that might be a suitable Death Adder hiding spot.

"I think an Adder might be in there."

Looking around, Wez saw the burrow too, getting out his pole:

"Right. You have a bag ready. I'll poke around and try and entice it out, if there is one."

Once again, they searched for the elusive serpent.

* * *

><p><strong>July 15th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Southern Kingsland, Dingolia**

The light helicopter flew them over the river, carving through the flat rocky terrain like a giant crack in a concrete pavement.

They'd flown 90 miles upriver, and were deeper than most people went. Due to her good eyes, Fluttershy was perfect for this observation role.

Having proven herself, Fluttershy had been picked by Wez to come with him and Maila on a small crew journey into southern Kingsland, in Northern Dingolia.

The pilot began to lower and slow the helicopter, as he brought it in to land atop one side of the surrounding terrain. Beneath the cliff drop, the river curved here in a small pond, with a spit of land extending from a rainforest oasis nearby.

Near the spit of land, a wrecked boat had been abandoned.

They had been called here after the 2 survivors, of 5, had been rescued from the edges of the jungle. The claims of a very large crocodile dominating this part of the river were worth investigating.

And reports stated this bend in the river was its prime hunting spot.

* * *

><p>Having set up at the cliff edge, they had a watch on the river bend, where the water slowed and swirled around it and the spit of land. Around it, where the jungle didn't reach down to it, the cliffs surrounded it.<p>

"Alright, keep an eye out. If anything comes to the river's edge below, watch it. That croc hasn't been seen for a few weeks." Wez said.

Fluttershy looked through the binoculars, noting the calmness of the water in the river.

The helicopter had left them, their camping equipment enough for them. If needed, they could call it up at will, and it would be here within 1 and a half hours.

Maila relaxed in her watching chair. It was ironic she used a bird watching type chair for croc spotting.

* * *

><p><strong>July 17th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Dawn**

"Oi, Fluttershy! Wake up, we see it! The croc's in the river!"

Darting awake, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Fluttershy followed Wez out of her tent, to where Maila was keenly watching through her binoculars near the cliff edge. The thin dawn light illuminated the river just enough to see things.

"Must be on its last stint of nocturnal hunting." Maila commented.

"Yeah. Cor! Look at the size of 'im! Any idea how big he is?" Wez said in awe.

Fluttershy looked down, lightly inhaling as she saw the crocodile's head in the water. It was barely visible, just 20 metres from the shore, where on the spit of land, a wild animal, a sort of halfway species between a Wallaby and a Kangaroo, a Wallaroo, was taking a drink.

The crocodile's head disappeared from view, sinking quickly.

All was silent, and the Wallaroo lifted its head slightly as though it saw something.

It bent down to take a drink.

The water in front of it exploded forth, and a mountain of scales and teeth came with it.

Up above, Fluttershy was shocked at how quick it had struck, the seething mass of scales and muscles grabbing the poor Wallaroo as it dragged it thrashing into the water. A few quick death rolls in the water, and soon it stopped spinning.

The water began to still, while the crocodile swam upriver, the dead Wallaroo hanging in its jaws as it made its way upriver, presumably to its den to store it for later.

Wez was stunned, and he made a call:

"Chopper, its Wez. We saw the croc, but we need a lift down into the river bend. How quick can you get here? ...1 1/2 hours? Great, okay!"

He hung up the satellite phone, while Fluttershy said: "Wait, you want to go down there?"

"If we can stand where that Wallaroo was, with one of us left behind to keep perspective, we can gauge how big the crocodile was by using ourselves as measuring sticks. We're measure the Wallaroo, then the croc in turn."

Fluttershy balked, asking: "Can I stay and do the watching? Please?"

"Its best that I do it. I've got better eyes than any of you." Maila said apolegetically.

"She's right Flutters, we can go down there. Don't worry, the croc won't be hunting much during the day, not when he'd got a big 'ol Wallaroo to feed himself." Wex clapped Fluttershy on the wings playfully.

"Tell you what, I'll go closer to the river if you want." Wez offered.

"Oh, thank you. I just don't want to be in too much danger in case he comes back."

"Flutters, if he comes back we won't know until its too late." Wez said. She didn't know if he was joking, but he was definitely telling the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>July 17th 1005 ANM<strong>

**Southern Kingsland, Dingolia**

**River bend pond**

**Mid Morning.**

Having been lowered on a rope winch each, the helicopter hovering low to let them land on the spit of land in the cove, Wez and Fluttershy now acted as living measurement markers.

The helicopter pilot had landed back on the cliff top, but was keeping the helicopter ready for startup.

Fluttershy nervously stood still where she was, while Wez stood just a few feet from the water's edge. In the sand, they could both see the Wallaroo's tracks as it had come to drink.

The dirt had been thrashed a bit where the croc had dragged it in just a few hours ago.

High above on the small clifftop, Maila made sketches and input data into a calculator she had.

She had the size of Wez, an Fluttershy, and how far apart they were. Now she could calculate the rough size of the Wallaroo, and Crocodile, to within a foot.

All the while, Fluttershy gazed at the distant ruined boat wreck further down the dirt beach. They had briefly stopped by, but found the hole that began to sink it had been made before it hit the beach.

A call came, and Maila called in:

**"Okay, judging by your sizes, compared to the Walaroo, which was about 1 metre long. Crocodiles have a 1/6 ratio of head length to body length. This one's head looked to be just about the Walaroo's length head to tail. Based on this, the minimum, and conservative body size estimate of the crocodile is 5 and a half metres, though maybe more."**

"Blimey! 18 feet! Or more!" Wez exclaimed. He looked back at the water, suddenly more conscious. He then looked at the boat, muttering aloud:

"That boat was shorter than it."

Fluttershy knew it too. She asked urgently: "Okay, now can we leave before he comes back?"

"Sure darling! We only needed size anyhow. If that croc could take out that boat itself, I don't wanna stick around."

Within a few minutes, they had been winched up into the helicopter and back up into the campsite at the cliff edge.

* * *

><p><strong>July 21st<strong>

Fluttershy had departed the Sydnaye harbour aboard another freighter, this on slightly faster than the first. She headed back on her own, going her separate ways from the others on the survey expedition, and the encounter camping site in the last few days.

She had sketches of animals, some photographs, and a glowing report on her expertise and assistance in the field, despite her confidence issues in one or two cases.

Even so, she'd learnt a great deal about nature, how not all things were intractable like the animals she approached often back home.

First thing she would do would be to give Angel a big hug, as he was in a country where rabbit were more natural, and not atop an invasive species kill list.

* * *

><p><strong>August 4th 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Fluttershy's cottage**

**Early Afternoon**

"Whoa, these pictures are amazing." Rainbow Dash commented. Fluttershy passed around the photographs of the trip, as all her friends had gathered. Spike was not present however, as he had taken up a job at Sweet Apple Acres, helping harvest the apples with his enhanced strength. It was a low paying job, but he also had taken it to ease some burden off the apples in their first bucking season harvest after their granny's death.

A few photos were passed around of the Death Adders she and Wez had eventually found, and she frequently used hoof gestures to show how big they were.

Then came few photos of the infamous crocodile gorge cove, along with a few edited ones she'd been given.

"Hey, this is the same photo as before, just altered."

"Yes. They were recording the attack on that poor Wallaroo, and they took a frame to use as a more accurate reference for when we went to stand on that same beach a few hours later, where it happened." Fluttershy commented.

"Ooh, I get it. You know how big you are, so you can know how big that other thing was as if it was where you are then." Pinkie said excitedly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Fluttershy said.

"How big was it in the end?" Twilight asked.

"19 feet, no more than 20. Big enough to attack that boat and the people on it." Fluttershy nervously said. She still could feel how tense standing on that shore had been.

Rarity said with some dramatic flair: "It must have been terribly frightening to be in the lair of such a large creature."

"It was. But Wez was there the whole time, even though he said it would likely go for me because I look like an easier meal." Fluttershy admitted, embarrassed slightly.

Pinkie brought out Gummy, her pet, toothless alligator. She said excitedly as she held Gummy to her face: "You think Gummy here could get that big?"

Gummy stared back, blinking once before resuming staring. Applejack said cautiously: "I'm not sure we'll want to know if he does."

"I wouldn't think so. Alligators don't grow as big from what I know. But, Gummy has grown noticeably over the past 3 years." Twilight mused.

Indeed, Gummy had grown a bit. Now, when Pinkie stuffed him into her mane for storage, there was always some part of him that stuck out, usually his tail. And when Spike had volunteered to pet-sit for a couple of ponies, including Pinkie's he'd said that Gummy's usually 'affectionate' bite had actually been a little bit sharp last time.

But for now, Fluttershy was glad to be back in more familiar wildlife and settings. She admitted to herself that Dingolia, even though nature was just doing its thing, was the epitome of an arms race in nature. Every day she dealt with an animal that could kill her in one way or another, whether it be witness, tracking, or even capturing on a few occasions. She didn't have the nerve to do that for a living, not like people like Wez.

It wasn't just animals that the environment they grew up in shaped. But she felt no shame. Even among more hardened nature countries, even in the great Southern Landmass countries of Zebriopia and Mambibia, Dingolia was notable hostile to even some hardened people from those hardened countries.

It was no wonder that people joked that Dingolians would be able to conquer the wildlife of the world if they wanted to, and that the only reason they didn't was because it wasn't anywhere near as challenging to do so as in their own homeland.

* * *

><p><strong>A little crack at Australia's lethality of nature. I figured Fluttershy, like the other Mane 6 members, would gain notability for being part of Twilight's group. And being an animal expert, who better to have on such an endeavour?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, no official start on Volume 2 until after this coming Thursday at the earliest. University work and all.<strong>


	4. Sport: Alkur, Half Hearted Hunter

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 5: Al'kur, Half Hearted Hunted.**

* * *

><p><strong>12th July 1005 ANM<strong>

**600 miles north of Kingsland, Dingolia**

**New Changliea, Capital city of Metamorcus.**

**The Dome.**

As the noise bustling crowds echoed down into the tunnel, Al'kur sighed to himself. He had gotten this far, but really he wished his friends were still here with him.

His five he'd assigned to the incident in Equestria, now only 2, had been with him through the competition. However, while they used to get through to the finals all together, this year, Al'kur was the only one to make it successfully.

After losing his brothers, Moel and Lerrii, Kurlii had been less confident in all his endeavours, as they had been assets to each other in combat, or in their social lives. He had managed to make it far, but got knocked out in the quarter finals for the opposing team spotting him easily. He normally had his brothers to help correct each other.

Jaeren's death hadn't rocket Kurin quite as much, despite her close ties to the dead male changeling. However, she had managed to make it through to the semi finals, but was caught out when she had been spotted by a particularly skilled hunter.

Without Jaeren, she, like Kurlii, couldn't correct her tactics as much.

Al'kur had chosen the five originally for his team because he competed with, and at times against them, in this competition each year. Such bi annual competitions tested the tactics of Changelings, and the fact that Al'kur had got this far without much helped showed his independence.

Even so, his mother had noted how less enthusiastic he seemed before the final.

**"Competitors, please be ready to enter the arena. Audience blinding sheaths in place."**

Al'kur got his game face on. He'd come this far, he wouldn't lose.

He focused his magic on his dingo shaped body, and readied to alter at will.

He had done reasonably well in the first round, but here was where he could make up points. He just hopes his hunters were worse at hunting than they were at hiding, otherwise this might be too close.

* * *

><p>Up in the announcer stands, the commentators readied themselves as the main announcer welcomed the start of the game:<p>

**"And we are almost ready to begin as the arena is sealed off from audience view for the hiders to take their positions and forms!"**

The square arena in the stadium began to be enclosed, as the giant pyramid outline girders over it dragged an opaque cover layer up their sides to hide the arena. The arena was a series of 3 levels, of bridges, alleys, faux terrains such as swamp, desert, arctic and forest.

The tarp was dragged up, completely obscuring the arena from view.

**"These competitors are among the most highly skilled disguise experts in the Changeling population, and from all walks of life: Military, construction, farming, bankers, bakers, fishers, scientists, all come to try their worth at the skill that sets Changelings apart, form changing. The best of the best make it far, showing disguise skills much greater than even the average Changeling. From the obvious, to the genius, what they hide as shows their intellect, and how different it is from their normal form shows their magical stamina and patience."**

**"And the hiders are ready to take their positions, whilst the hunters are primed and raring to get find them!"**

Down in the entry bridge to the closed arena, 4 Hunters, a pair of male changelings and a pair of female changeling, boasted or waved to the crowds. They all had only one weapon, a paintball gun, used to mark when they'd hit their hider targets.

After a minute, the opaque tarp began to pull back, as the arena became open to the hunters.

**"And the finals of the Changeling Sporting Association Hidden Hunted tournament is underway!"**

Cheers rose form the crowds, as the hunters entered the arena, itself 100 metres by 100 metres in size.

* * *

><p>High in the VIP box, Chrysalis watched from her seat, as her councillors whom she'd invited paid attention.<p>

She hoped that a victory in this tournament might ease Al'kur's grief about his close friends being lost in Equestria.

"Come on son. Just pick something ingenious and they'll never find you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Dome<strong>

**Hunter/Hider arena.**

The most popular hunter, in that she had the highest betting odds of winning best overall hunter, was searching the upper levels for his first tag,

The Changeling, a Ponyshape, had the paintball gun ready. But he was searching about, this part of the arena simulating a city alley.

"C'mon you bitches. Where are you?"

The arena's pyramid outer coating was designed to be soundproofed from the inside, so the hunters and hunted heard no crowd noise. Otherwise crowds roaring when they saw a hunter getting close to a hider would cry out too much.

To the crowds, display boards showed a readout of how close a certain hunter was to any of the hiders, in number of metres. And right now, though he wouldn't see it, Faighen was within 3 metres of one of the hiders.

Faighen saw cans, a bench, the street, and a few discarded items sitting atop a ruined car in the street section.

Eyes darting about, he readied his paintball gun, deciding to use a tactic he'd perfected. He shrugged his shoulders, pretending to leave, muttering incoherently aloud.

A flash of movement caught his eye, and he whipped around.

"I KNEW IT! GET BACK HERE!"

Running after it, firing as he gave chase, a discarded newspaper running along the ground as if its pages were legs.

Paintballs rained down, and a burst of green magic flashed as one hit the newspaper, right as it had tried to run around an alley.

Forming quickly, the ponyshape changeling hider cursed loudly as she saw the paintball mark on her ankle. Laughing in victory, Faighen said boastfully:

"Too easy! Malai, you're out."

"Yeah yeah." She dismissed angrily. She'd done exceedingly well in the hunter stage, but hiding was where she fell short.

* * *

><p><strong>4 minutes later<strong>

The 3 other hunters had split off, though 2 of them had met up behind some stairs. They led down into the swamp marsh section below, but they knew there were hiders there already.

Their harsh, supposedly quiet whispers gave them away from a floor above.

"No, don't come here Kally, you're not the right thing!"

"Waldock, I'm exactly the same as you are!"

A brief, faint green flash, and a retort.

"I'm this now, screw you!"

"Yeah, well, just shut up now, they might hear us!"

"Yeah, but they won't see us. Or me anyway. We blend in too well here."

Losing patience, the 2 hunters came downstairs, seeing just the boggy swamps, grasses, a few mushrooms and a rotting log.

"Where's Waldock?" One of the hunters taunted. Waldock's name had become famous in these games, as he was pathetic at hunting, but absolutely legendary at hiding. Kally was good all round, so if she was copying Waldock slightly, they might be here a while.

"You're never gonna find me." Waldock's taunting voice called back. It echoed in this part of the arena, so it was impossible to tell where it was.

"Oh yeah, look at these 2 idiots, they'll never find us." Kally called.

* * *

><p><strong>8 minutes later<strong>

"DAMMIT!" One of the hunters, Alak, had fired his paintball gun in a frenzy at a bunch of objects. They still hadn't found either of them, and even the other 2 hunters had come down here.

Faighen, and the other female hunter, Laima, had come down to the swamp level, knowing that Waldock alone would be trouble to find.

The 1st female hunter, Nei'ka, searched about angrily. They had only 8 minutes left of the round, and only 1 hider had been tagged.

Points were earned based on how long the hiders lasted, and they were narrow in their point margin already.

"I'll give you a hint okay, you see that rotting log over there?"

The hunters all went over, though Faighen didn't move immediately. He knew what Kally was doing.

"You see the log, okay? That has nothing, to do with our hiding spots."

This earned growls of anger from the hunters, while Faighen listened carefully for the faint snickering Kally and Waldock were giving off.

"Ooh boy, you are so dumb. I'm gonna be growing real mould by the time you find me."

_Real mould, Real Mould._

Faighen heard the slip of tongue, and his eyes flicked to the mushrooms near the fake stream. They were faint brown in colour, and there were about 5 of them in a cluster.

Mould was a fungus, and he knew what else was a fungus.

Flicking out his gun, he fired a burst at Kally's hiding spot, ripping apart all the mushrooms. The 4th he his exploded with a green flash, as Kally shouted:

"DAH, SHIT! Run Waldock!"

Kally materialised, rubbing her arm where the paintball round had hit as she smiled nervously. She'd been taunting them with Waldock for 8 minutes straight.

But the hunters also acknowledged that with this kill, Faighen had guaranteed best hunter trophy for himself, no matter how the rest of the game went.

A burst of movement, and they saw a small lump of crabgrass leaping very rapidly up the stairs nearby.

"Waldock you little SNEAK!" Alak charged up the stairs, firing his gun the whole time.

Faighen knew he had secured Best hunter, and so he didn't have to worry about tagging anyone else, just finding them.

"Anyone have a clue where Al'kur is?" Laima's question was pitched to Faighen and Nei'ka. The hunters all wondered where the fourth hider was. He hadn't been seen yet, and they only had 7 minutes on the clock.

* * *

><p><strong>1 minute later<strong>

"You lost him!?" Nei'ka yelled at Alak.

"I got up the stairs, next thing I know he's disappeared. I checked the room, he's too good." Alak pleaded.

"I'll look for Waldock. Laima, with me. You two, check the snow area, there aren't many places he can hide there." Faighen said.

* * *

><p><strong>2 minutes later<strong>

"Nothing. All snow and he's not here." Alak concluded. It was true, this part of the arena was nothing but a flat expanse of pure white snow, meant to simulate the environment.

"If he came here, some tracks would show." Nei'ka said. Alak then groaned as he looked at the clock on the top of the arena wall behind them.

**4 minutes remaining.**

**3:59**

**3:58**

"Come on, through that door. It probably leads upstairs." Alak said. Nodding, Nei'ka pulled open the door, seeing the stairwell leading upstairs. As they wandered up, they wracked their minds over the places Al'kur could be.

* * *

><p><strong>3 minutes later<strong>

"Where is he? We checked everywhere." Nei'ka said.

They had retraced their steps, and wandered back down the stairs to the snow area. Reaching the stairs, they wandered out, seeing nothing once again.

Alak turned, and said with some worry: "Wait, wasn't there a door between the stairs we just came down and here?"

Nei'ka turned, and saw indeed that the door they'd used to get up the stairs was gone.

"That dirty-"

* * *

><p><strong>"10, 9, 8-"<strong>

The loudspeaker countdown sounded in the arena, and Faighen was searching desperately for Waldock with Laima. They had no luck, even in the desert area.

Dashing through up a level, they came to the city area, where they saw nothing but city waste debris littering the streets.

**"3, 2, 1, BZZT!"**

**"Hiders win!"**

Yelling loudly, Faighen and Laima knew they'd lost the team victory trophy.

Then, in front of them, a crumpled up piece of paper, amidst some trash, exploded in green magic, laughing loudly:

"Suck it! I win!" Waldock danced slightly as he knew he'd won best Hider with his point score after this match. Even though Al'kur had lasted just as long, he hadn't wracked up the same pre-game total Waldock had.

A thumping sounded, and behind them a door frame and door walked on its corners past them, flashing green to form Al'kur's unique diamond dog form.

"Well played." Al'kur said, somewhat disappointed as he saw Waldock celebrating his victory.

Faighen softened a bit, as Al'kur and his team of 5 had been his biggest rivals the last tournament. This year, he had no such rivalry from the whole team, and even Al'kur had underperformed. He would have been a better hunter, had his heart been in it more.

* * *

><p><strong>14th July 1005 ANM<strong>

**New Changliea, Capital city of Metamorcus**

**Royal Palace**

After a day or so of celebrations and resting after a few days of competition, Al'kur had met his mother in her smallish palace.

Chrysalis tried to encourage him: "You won best team this tournament, well done. I made a good profit off you."

"You bet on me?" Al'kur said.

"I always have faith in you Al'kur." Chrysalis said fondly.

Looking down, Al'kur said: "It wasn't the same as last time."

Chrysalis was saddened deeply that Al'kur still grieved for those 3, even while he kept in contact with Kurlii and Kurin as good friends and accomplices in the special forces.

Al'kur was one of her top field operatives, as well as her son. Lending his services was the least she could do after the Hephaestus group helped establish links with the Orang-utans, and helped them form this new country while their homeland slowly recovered and was rebuilt from decades of exploitation.

She laid a holed hoof on her son's shoulders, noting how he was still slightly taller than her. The ponyshape Changeling queen had a special place in her heart for her Dingoshape son.

But she wished she could do more to repair the hurt he'd gone through at the violent deaths of his friends. She wished he'd let it out, otherwise it was going to fester, and drag him further into depression.

She'd seen her father die from depression after their main colony in the homeland was destroyed by horde of Tiger soldiers, who ransacked the colony before their imperial masters moved in, back in 948 ANM.

She had lost her mother a few years later, before a Wyvern party came in and repelled the Cattle attackers from their village.

She didn't want to lose her son as well.

* * *

><p><strong>An insight into a Changeling exclusive sport, and a teasing hint about Al'kur's condition after losing 3 of his most trusted accomplices and friends.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would normally.**

* * *

><p><strong>One day late, I was out of internet contact yesterday. Also, don't expect an update until Thursday 13thFriday 14th November. I have a last stage of University work to grind through, and I hope to get it done.**

**I maybe, MAYBE might get at least one more of these oneshots out before then, but only if I find time.**

**After the 13th/14th, I'll begin on Volume 2, and take any oneshot proposals to heart for later usage.**


	5. Horror: Varkan, Odyssey of Insanity

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 3: Varkan, Odyssey of Insanity**

* * *

><p><strong>August 2nd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Wunae islands, Bahmalk city ruins exclusion zone**

_**Former Wyvern Confederacy capital**_

On the island's northern region, Varkan had, as usual, completely ignored the chain link fence that warded off entry into the Bahmalk city limits.

The Geiger counter at his side already crackled slightly higher than normal, but he was unconcerned.

A by-product of magic resistance, given it was a form of radiation energy, Wyverns, Dragons, Komodos and Drakes had varying degrees of resistance to general radiation. It was not to the same degree of magic or heat, especially with high gamma radiation levels.

Whenever Varkan entered this city, or Hoi'kah on an island on the Wunae islands north western area, he only needed mouth protection to stop him breathing the more harmful dust, and only in the most dense of regions.

Despite the hostile surroundings, Varkan felt more at peace among the barren, radioactive quarantined cities than any other place on Earth. Here, he had peace among the silent screaming of his long dead brothers and sisters.

Every two years he ventured to the islands, visiting certain places for a bi-annual remembrance, or in this case and others, to return reclaimed Wyvern artefacts to their resting places.

He'd already stopped in Hoi'kah 2 days before, but Bahmalk was more unique to him. He'd been there when the bomb fell, fleeing with a flurry of evacuating civilians, all confirmed to be uninfected by the plague that was claiming their kind, at least for that moment.

He could still see the flash, and feel the rumble, as his kind unleashed their mightiest of weapons to quash the plague at its most concentrated point.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 2nd, 964 ANM<strong>_

_The order had been sent, and city had been violently quarantined, allowing only the uninfected to flee in droves. This city, like Hoi'kah a week earlier, would be nuked, as the virus was spreading faster than ever, spreading like a fog amidst the two biggest wyvern population centres._

_For 5 months the virus had spread, starting in Hoi'kah and spreading finally to the capital, along with a few small islands that were already contained. It was just 7 months before, at the start of this year, that they'd been on the cusp of victory after detonating a nuke over the Cattle/Elephant joint naval fleet out in the South Salaman sea._

_Now, they had to turn their greatest achievement against themselves, killing as many infected to slow the spread, to buy them time to make a cure. If they could make a cure._

_Having been visiting his family off duty from the war, the military technology research firm he worked for not needing him these two weeks, Varkan could never have seen this coming._

_Marching up the paved roadway, amongst a horde of hundreds of confirmed Wyvern men, women and children, Varkan heard the sirens going off in the city, and behind him, a great light suddenly emerged._

_Looking back, he saw what looked like a fading sun, and a mushroom cloud rising from the city._

_The shockwave was visible as it levelled any buildings not caught in the fireball, with the exception of a few of the sturdier, larger buildings. It was a minute before the booming rumble reached his ears, and the shockwave brushed over them, reduced to a gentle breeze._

_Looking back up the road, staring at what had been his home city for a good minute, Varkan turned away, suppressing the pain in his chest._

_He still couldn't get the faces of his parents and elder brother and sister out of his mind, the look of hurt as they were pulled from him a few hours ago. He had been the only one not infected among them, himself one of those rare genetically immune few._

_The others had shown only the earliest signs, but it was their fate the moment they were found to be infected._

_He reasoned that at least their deaths had been quick, or that if they somehow lived, they wouldn't be in agony for much longer._

_Not even dragon descended races could withstand nuclear blast burns or that much immediate radiation without death._

* * *

><p><strong>August 2nd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Bahmalk city ruins, city centre.**

Only skeletons of the largest of buildings remained, the rest was a flat expanse of deteriorating debris, and only covered by the hardiest of moss and plant life. This far in, Varkan wore a full face mask, his body being able to handle the radioactive material but not his lungs.

It was a cruel irony that nuclear bomb sites generally had less radiation than nuclear leak or meltdown sites, such as Terrinobel in the most Western part of Caninberia.

Even so, the blackened silhouettes, hauntingly similar in shape to his own shadow, lay forever burned into the walls and paving around the city where he was, growing gradually darker as he drew closer to the bomb's epicentre a half mile away.

Varkan now saw a familiar building, only the strongest of the stone and metal frame standing, but with enough intact to have its general shape.

The Bahmalk natural history museum. It had once been a proud building, standing beside the science and archaeological museums. Its older stone construction spared it from complete destruction from the blast wave.

Inside what was once the main hall, where a large flat rock had sat in the centre foyer, with fossils placed atop it on display, Varkan had converted it into an alter of sorts.

Atop the cracked, albeit remarkably intact fossil rock platform, he had placed makeshift pedestals for the best of the artefacts he recovered.

He would place the others in the other rooms, but one artefact deserved to be here, among a hodgepodge of various Wyvern history.

Taking the item from the bag, he pulled out the case. Every artefact was encased to protect it while he carried them, as no vehicles could be taken this deep.

Opening the case, Varkan slowly pulled out his greatest find. A worn parchment, encased in its own glass box.

The Lexicon of Ghar'nal of Jarinick.

It was perhaps the most valuable item here, at least for Wyvern history and culture, as Ghar'nal of Jarinick had laid out the Wyvern philosophy for conquering one's environment to master it, use it wisely but effectively. He was an ancient sustainability and efficiency fanatic, as the Wyverns had fished bays around some villages dry where he lived, and he preached responsible exploitation, making the most out of the minimum of resources.

It was this philosophy that set Wyverns so apart from their dragon ancestors. Maximum achievement with minimum resources, requiring greater effort.

Gently placing the glass encased Lexicon atop the stone slab in the foyer, Varkan knelt before it, eye shut as he took in the quiet.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

A missing item near the back of the slab, a gem encrusted sceptre, used by the head of the monastic faith system throughout Wyvern territory for hundreds of years. He wasn't religious himself, but he had an obligation to protect his culture.

He glared down, and saw faint footprints he hadn't noticed before. Non-Wyvern footprints. Very fresh by their imprints, as the leaves and dirt hadn't yet blown into them as they did every few days, obscuring any trace of visitors.

Varkan didn't think about his actions, he didn't need to. He'd done things like this before, and all it meant was further warning to would be plunderers.

* * *

><p><strong>August 3rd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Bahmalk city outskirts, 3 miles outside the exclusion zone.**

**Early Morning**

The Caninberian mercenary leader stretched his arms, relishing the sea air as he saw the sun creeping over the horizon.

They'd camped out in a small, secluded bay, just 3 miles from the city exclusion zone. They had brought full protective suits, and had already seized some prizes. Mostly it was random bits and pieces, buried coins and such that were lying around in the city and street debris.

But the sceptre they'd recovered would fetch a much prettier price on the Caninberian black market, or the Oceanic territory. It was lying out in a building with other worthless junk, and had been there a while.

Turning back, the lead Caninberian stumbled in shock as he saw one of the tents nearby, where most trusted colleague had been sleeping, was shredded. It wasn't a problem, as the one who slept there had been on guard duty, in case of a wild animal attack in the night.

The sceptre they'd taken, along with everything else they'd recovered, coins and all, was missing.

But there were signs of drag marks in the sand, and a faint trail of Wyvern coins leading up a trail they travelled. The thief and kidnapper hadn't been careful in taking their comrade and their treasure it seemed.

Briskly walking over, he kicked his other colleague, a smaller dog. Yelping as he woke, he yelled: "What the-?"

"Get up! Demiz is missing! We're finding him!" The lead dog grabbed his weapons, but had a thought.

"Gortov, take your suit. He might have been taken close to the exclusion zone."

Gortov pulled on his radiation suit as the boss zipped his up:

"Boss, the hoods might stop us seeing too well."

"Hoods on if we have to go into the zone to find him. I get the feeling this isn't an animal."

Setting off, the 2 Caninberian mercenaries followed the trail.

* * *

><p><strong>Bahmalk city ruins, city centre<strong>

To their horror, the trail had led right into the city, and with their hoods up, they were not as good at seeing threats.

The Boss saw they'd come to a 4 way crossroads, barely visible by the taller buildings left standing.

"Gortov, head down that road, look in alleys and buildings."

"Right boss."

The 2 split up, but atop the buildings a pair of eyes watched, following Gortov from a distance.

* * *

><p>Gortov peeked inside another building, seeing no signs of life anywhere. He could swear he saw the blackened scorched Wyvern silohuettes moving against the walls, but he figured it was just how disturbing this place was.<p>

Amidst his loud breathing inside his radiation suit, Gortov sighed in relief as he saw Demic sitting in a chair inside a building.

"Demiz, what happened?"

The caniberian was motionless, head forwards on the chair. He was sat in the middle of the room, and it was only now that Gortov, being inexperienced with radiation suits, saw his hood and mask had been ripped off.

A sharp metal spike, ripped from a nearby door frame, had been stabbed into the back of his neck, down through his body. There was no blood, but he was still.

Gasping, Gortov didn't hear the light thud of two feet landing behind him through his radiation suit. Turning, Gortov saw only angry red, reptillian eyes, before he felt his hood and mask ripped off. A blade quickly thrust into his neck, and Gortov spluttered as he bled out and fell, just a few metres from his skewered friend.

The Wyvern had disappeared already.

* * *

><p>The Boss looked around, calling out:<p>

"Demiz!?"

He had his rifle and claws ready, but the boss didn't know what was going on.

He passed by the museum ruins, and out of curiosity, looked inside.

There, on the back of the fossil table in the foyer, was the Sceptre, back in its place.

Now he was getting nervous.

A faint whoosh of air sounded to his right, and the boss saw the faintest movement of black in a ruined corridor nearby.

A loud rattle of rifle fire ricocheted off the walls as he opened fire at this creature.

Stopping firing, the Boss failed to see the clawed fist heading straight for his temple from behind.

A thud, and his world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>August 3rd 1005 ANM<strong>

**Bahmalk city ruins, catacomb prisons**

**Late Afternoon**

Waking up, the boss smelt something wet and rotting. He looked around, seeing a circular chamber of wet grey rocks and moss, and he was knee deep in water already.

Up above, the faintest slimmer of moonlight filtered through a grate like floor above. Atop the grate floor, a black wyvern stood.

Gasping, the Caninberian yelled: "YOU! Where are my partners!?"

"Duck your head underwater. Don't worry, they were dead long before I weighed them down under there."

The slithering voice drove the boss to duck his head under, opening his eyes into the green, filthy water.

Gortov and Demiz, weighed down with rocks tied to them, resting beneath the water on the chamber floor.

Raising his head up, the boss leapt angrily at the grated floor, finding it out of his reach:

"Nobody desecrates a Wyvern territory. Nobody." The Wyvern said calmly.

"What are you going to do?" The Boss asked angrily, fear creeping in as he slumped down in the cold water.

"This chamber once held prisoners for punishment of the highest crimes. The water level rises and falls with the tide by a pipeline. The floor I'm standing on will be submerged come high tide."

The Boss looked over, and saw an open pipe that was letting in water to gradually fill the chamber, though it filled it from the bottom. It was nearly submerged already.

"Lets see how much you suffer. You can stay in here and drown, or you can chance it and try to get through the pipe and out the other side to freedom."

Without another word, the black Wyvern climbed up the ledge, a sort of well like opening leading down to the grated ceiling.

As Varkan walked off out of the prison, he heard the Caninberian shouting an all manner of curses and insults.

Come high tide later that night, and after waiting for any sign of the Caninberian to emerge from the small cove the water flowed in from, Varkan smiled slightly.

He must have gotten trapped midway by the body of the last one that tried to escape similarly, 4 years ago.

Varkan was done in this city, but he had one last stop in the islands to go to before he was done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7th March 967 ANM<strong>_

_**Island of Gatala, medical research station**_

_Having fled here with a few other immune refugees, Varkan and the others were being chased by a horde of angry Wyvern infected. Varkan and his friends, a group of experts from various professions, were hoping to investigate the source of the outbreak from the Gatala island research facility, just a few miles from Hoi'kah city._

_Even though Varkan's expertise was engineering, he had a good degree of biological expertise. Most importantly, he could gain control of the automated facility systems._

_The sick Wyverns had come when they heard they were here, desperate for a cure. They had worked with them for a few weeks, before some began to get worse. Eventually, tempers broke, and the killing started, lost hope giving way to violence._

_Angry, sick and desperate, they attacked them for their supplies, wanting what they could get in their last few weeks or months. Varkan had gone ahead, running deeper into the facility corridor system. Quarantine doors for bio agent outbreaks were at his command from the habitation quarters he'd found, and he waited by the doors for his friends of 2 years to get here._

_Once inside, they would have rations stored in these habitation quarters for months, longer than the remaining sick would survive._

_Varkan waited, hearing the moaning and screaming a few corridors down. He waited, his heart tense._

_He waited._

_Around the corner, charging down the corridor, a trio of clearly infected Wyverns, eye bloodshot and stumbling as they ran, aggression driving them to ignore the mucus and sores over their bodies._

_Varkan's heart sank, his chest constricted. He was going to die with the others, they hadn't made it. He was ready to accept death, he was-._

_He panicked, and smashed the door seal button._

_The half foot thick metal door slid shut before the charging Wyverns._

_Over the radios, Varkan heard the surviving uninfected pleading him to open the doors to let them in, saying the infected were coming to kill them for their supplies from outside._

_'If I let them in, we all die. Its me or none. Its me or none. Its me or none.'_

_Varkan had chanted quietly to himself for a day._

_As the infected ones inside pounded uselessly at the armoured door, anger turning to desperation and pleading, Varkan hunched up in a corner, trying to drown out the desperate screams of his friends over the radio. Within a day, they were silent._

_Within 2 weeks, stripping what they could from inside the facility's non-locked areas, the last infected wyvern inside the facility died._

_For another 4 weeks, Varkan stayed in that lockdown room, his sorrow burying him in an abyss of moral degradation he would never fully crawl out of._

_All that drove him from committing suicide was the thought that he had to survive, endure, for the sake of his species. And by any means, he would recover it._

* * *

><p><em>A Komodo team was sent to investigate the island, a few months after Varkan had come there with his friends.<em>

_They searched the facility, and managed to cut through the door to find the lone survivor. A black Wyvern, huddled in the corner, starved from rationing what food he had left, but with a blank look on his face as he observed them. When he spoke, he conveyed little grief, little sorrow or relief._

_4 weeks later, he'd meet Faral Kol in his training in the Komodo militia, taking up a Komodo disguise until late 970 ANM, when Wyverns were made illegal to hunt, along with dragons and drakes._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**August 4th, 1005 ANM**

**Island of Gatala, ruined medical research station**

The facility had been stripped of useful materials and resources 25 years ago, as part of the New Hephaestus Group. Even then, Varkan had struggled to keep his head.

He had walked through the vine covered corridors, to find the habitation area doorway. Sliced open, he stepped through the hole.

He stared at the spot he'd huddled in so long ago for what seemed like a year. Where he died, and was reborn as a survivor.

Every 2 years he did this odyssey of retracing the events that shaped what set him on this path, so he would never give up his dreams, and duty, to bring his people back.

It was thankful the treaty between the Oceanic Alliance and Equestria hadn't restricted his cloning programs, otherwise he'd go from trying to create life, to hunting those that would deny him the chance to be part of a great species again.

He sometimes had pleasant dreams of being back in this habitation room, except the screams on the other side of he locked door to have sanctuary came from his enemies. And he'd ignore them happily.

His vision of what life was truly worth creating, and what life was warranted in destroying, was warped from what most would consider sane. But here, in this trip among his barren home islands every two years, Varkan could be happy, cry, laugh, and socialise with everyone he once knew.

He relived those days every time he came here, and taking the life of would be grave robbers was simply a civil service to his kind.

He took necessary dives into his own insanity to remind himself of why he must go on.

In his own twisted memories, he truly felt like he belonged, even if his world repeatedly fell apart every visit. Here he was alone, and here he could live, instead of survive.

When he returned to the Hephaestus Research Company every 2 years after each trip, he would be reinvigorated to continue his life's work.

* * *

><p><strong>Varkan's turmoil and mental instabilities are kept in check, and unleashed when he comes home to compensate. No mercy to those that defile his home.<strong>

**An OC insight I wanted to do.**

**Next story shall be lighter in tone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>Suggestions for short stories open as always.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Minor note: I won't be cracking on with Volume 2 in any stage until after November 12th, as I have a lot of University work due in between now and then.<strong>

**At least these short stories are easier to do.**


	6. Drama: Smoulder: Hephaestus History pt 1

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 6: Smoulder, Hephaestus History part 1 of 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Sri Draka, approximately 120 miles from Indo-Burmese Confederacy of Nations south east coast.<strong>

Sri Draka, an oddity among the world's nations. It was established as an exclusion zone due to the Dragon Migration frequently stopping on it, during the global trek's latter stages. Later, as some clans reached out to ensure their clan's future, they developed systems of civilization to the point where trade opened up.

It was first the various Indo-Burmese races that began trade with the Draka members, though the main species was the Fire Drakes, the joint wing and arm dragon sub species.

Unlike the 4 legged, 2 winged dragons that roamed and fought more readily, the Fire Drakes displayed a preference to settle in one place, dig in, and preserve a few select places for settlement, like any species. Their lesser strength compared to Dragons meant they grouped together for defence, even with greater firepower and heat/magic resistance to their credit.

By the time the year 800 ANM had rolled by, a developed, albeit small chain of villages and a few large ports had been established. The exports were the minerals and metal work that the Fire Drakes could mine and process with their considerable strength and firepower. Sri Draka iron, steel and titanium was cheaper as a result, which made their small economy stable and healthy in growth, though such growth was purposefully limited purely for the fact that they needn't expand right now.

To the thankfulness of the local powers, and their current long time trade partners, they made no moves to expand beyond their island borders. They had plenty of food, taking care not to over-fish or hunt, and the ties to the Hephaestus group and what would become the Oceanic Alliance further secured their future.

Of course, any pacts they made reminded partners that they would rival the fiercest of armies should their home be attacked.

It was odd, because one of the most important clans, and the overall most influential, had a few decades ago been under the rule of a greedy, tyrannical Fire Drake.

It was there that Varkan had met with Smoulder, and a long partnership ensued.

* * *

><p><strong>August 13th 1005 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**Baragh clan colony, beachhead.**

The sun blazed overhead, reflecting off the sandy beach with a yellow-brown glare. Waves crashed as the Ocean's expanse stretched over the horizon.

Further inland, the colony, carved out of a rising hillside of hard rock, was bustling with activity. The market, residences, and all other buildings stuck out of the hillside, and dug further into the mountain slopes, a veritable network of single tunnels that extended into the slope, never joining.

The caves were places of residence, market and meeting, whilst the outside was for all other uses. Such public openness and private enclosed areas was the culture of many draconic races, be it solitary like the Dragons, or more grouped like the Eastern Dragons of Fire Drakes.

Smoulder relaxed as she paced down the beach, her larger, natural form relishing the sand beneath her claws. Nearby, a few Drake children played in the water, whilst further back, a group of fishing Drakes had returned, their woven sacks filled with local catches from out in the ocean.

It was a good time of year, as the fishing and hunting was plentiful, and the storm season wasn't due for another month. After the events of the Dragon Migration a few months before, with her son also, she relished coming home again.

Smoulder gave a toothy grin as some young Fire Drakes ran past her, excitedly taking off to fly to the village.

She took her time, deciding to walk. Why rush peaceful times?

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

**Baragh clan colony, central chamber cave.**

It was busy, though Baragh was the biggest Fire Drake settlement on Sri Draka. There were 2 other, much larger cities, but they were not solely Drake colonies, but ones set up by traders that grew rapidly.

Baragh had history, good and bad.

Smoulder had come to the leadership of her clan. The collection of male and female Fire Drakes welcomed her with open wings.

She'd earned much respect, and even though she answered to them, they had her and others to thank for having the chance to lead the clan this way.

"That's the last of the matters. Nothing truly to be concerned about. Have a good day." The lead Fire Drake, an elder brownish male, strode out the cave, the rock floor rumbling as the footsteps of many 100-200 foot long Fire Drakes made their way out.

Sighing, Smoulder felt a claw on her shoulder. One of the others, an slightly older female, with light brown scales, asked shrewdly:

"Aren't you going to at least greet me?"

"La'rei!" Smoulder embraced her. Her sister had travelled all the way from the capital city of Columbu, on Sri Draka's western coast, to visit Smoulder while she was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Smoulder's cave.<strong>

Staying in one of the caves left open, as had to be for drakes that came and went, Smoulder caught up with La'rei.

"So if things work out, the first shipment of equipment should be sent to the Indian Cattle provinces within a month. They'll need it, given the population explosion they're having." La'rei bit into her bluefin tuna, already roasted by each of them to their liking.

"Yes, I heard about it from Maurik. A sort of running joke in the Hephaestus headquarters. Varkan is trying to bring back the Wyverns, but his labs are tied down finding ways to cope with some cows not closing their legs." Smoulder remarked. She hadn't seen as much humour in the joke, but it revealed yet again why Wyvern cloning efforts, or cloning in general, was continually being slowed. Things kept coming up.

"I take it you knew?" La'rei asked.

"Knew what?" Smoulder wondered. She paused when La'rei rolled her eyes and said:

"That 'Karrav' of the Hephaestus group was actually Varkan, the Wyvern, all along?"

"Oh, yes, but he kept it well. He had to expose himself recently, but when he came to me and others about his cloning attempts, he only told me."

Thinking for a moment, La'rei said: "I heard in the news that you and others were involved in Equestria. Did you-"

"'Sigh', yes I did meet my other cloned son." Smoulder said, somewhat sadly.

"He didn't want to leave?" La'rei asked, sympathy in her expression.

As the faint echo of some laughing Fire Drake children came back to her mind, Smoulder said: "No, but I could see why. He'd been accepted, if only with some doubt, even after he was forcibly grown to help in the fighting. He said he'd come if he was ever rejected by the ponies."

"But, its confusing. I want him here, but I want him to be happy and not be here." Smoulder remarked.

"Well, if he's happy, leave him be. What about Razak? He must be quite developed now." La'rei said.

"He's fine, and he's actually coming here in about 2 days. A sort of visit with some others, mainly ones welcomed by this clan. Razak, Varkan, Cal'vel." Smoulder said.

"Oh, and how is Cal'vel?" La'rei asked. She had always been sceptical of the dragon, given his preference for isolation, but she was still warming to the idea of him settling a bit now.

"He's, fine. He's been very helpful, its actually quite nice when he's around. We've been out a few times, and he's really bonded more with Razak. He's becoming a good father." Smoulder then looked down a bit, some bitterness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" La'rei asked. She always knew when something was eating her sister.

"Its nothing. But, you know Varkan has a Wyvern clone now, a son? Well, we haven't spoken much, at least as friends, since I, berated him for not treating Kynok as he should. Cal'vel was away, but Varkan was there for Kynok the whole time and neglected him." Smoulder said.

"Well why are you upset about it? You were right, he was neglecting Kynok, as any father shouldn't." La'rei said.

"Its, complicated. Sure, he does what he can to make sure Kynok isn't harmed, but not smothering him, of course not. Its just that he made it clear, from day one, that he is not going to be a father to them, that he has the goal to ensure they live to start with. Kynok, I've spoken to him, he says he understands. But, its just hard to get into the minds of those Wyverns. I think I might be the wrong person to judge whether they're right or wrong in their relationship, given I have nowhere near the knowledge of how they live. A sole survivor, and a first among hopefully many clones." Smoulder finally got off her chest what had been bothering her.

"Its hard, Varkan has been such a help, but I can't bring myself to criticise his faults too much. I want to understand, but I can't." Smoulder said.

"He was always, different. Even when he came here looking for allies." La'rei had been there when Varkan had first arrived.

He had been leading some Komodos for hire, as he had split from Tul'rok and Sa'ral to find allies for the Hephaestus group. The wheels were already in motion for the Dingo revolution, and various changes of state office across Oceania, over the next few years. He had some down time, and wanted to open up relations lost when the Wyverns became nearly extinct.

He and his team would come afoul of the clan's tyrannical leader at the time, who had risen during the period where Dragons, Drakes and Wyverns were hunted for sport more than ever. Even after the international ban of sport hunting of sentients, he still had an iron grip on the clan.

Varkan's intervention, or more inspiration, saved her clan from a tyranny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>33 years ago<strong>_

_**4th September, 972 ANM**_

_**Old Baragh clan, mountain refuge.**_

_The survivors of the attack had been brought before him. A group of Komodos, clad in military gear. The markings of the Komodo joint government militia, still struggling for stability after the tribal wars that started in 942, ending only 25 years after in 967._

_Why they were out here was odd. Apparently, they'd wanted to open up old relations._

_But Di'raka had no relations with Komodos, those whom he viewed as weak. His clan was strong, conforming to one will, his will. Under his guidance they'd survived numerous attempts to hunt and kill their clan by outsiders, as had happened across Sri Draka._

_Even now, he didn't believe the lies of a ban on hunting of drakes. More tricks of the weak, to lull them into a false security, before killing. These Komodo would try the same tricks undoubtedly._

_In the mountains, the Baragh clan was isolated, struggling for food due to its remoteness, but safe from attack. These Komodos had tried to get the attention of his fisher drakes on a coast trip during the night, to the point of firing their useless guns at them._

_His son had been there, and had led his fellow hunters to burn the boat. 2 Komodos died, but 3 were snatched from the water as they swam. They would face a worse punishment for trying to escape Baragh clan vengeance._

* * *

><p><em>"You outsiders risk our lands, threaten my domain and my clan members. You will be executed, and that is final." Di'raka said with an angry growl. He stood upon his rocky perch, towering over the 3 Komodo survivors.<em>

_There was a single female, and 2 males, though one of the males was slightly odd in his body stature. The female snarled up at him:_

_"You can try it!"_

_"Faral.." The odd male warned._

_"Hold you tongue! You dare challenge my authority when I've sentenced your deaths?"_

_"As if I have much else to lose." Faral's narrowed eyes met Di'raka's, her much smaller komodo form dwarfed by his much larger, 200 foot long, black and yellow striped Fire Drake form._

_"...You will die now. Execute her."_

_His youngest son, a savage looking brown drake, stomped over, a fire charging in his throat. Faral stood fast, facing him._

_"Wait! Before she dies, let me show you that I have more reason to be here than other outsiders!" The odd shaped male Komodo spoke up now._

_As the male began to discard his uniform, Di'raka scoffed: "What could you show me? You're Komodos, outsiders, enough to justify-"_

_Di'raka was cut off as a slight gasp echoed around the rocky alcove, as the military uniform sleeves fell away. Where arms were appearing to be bulky flexed and extended._

_A black, male Wyvern._

_Mutterings among the Drakes, before Di'raka roared to silence them. Among the cliffs, peeking out at the gathering,, a younger, mature female Drake, dark red in colour, along with her light brown scales older sister, watched the spectacle._

_Facing Di'raka directly, looking up at the perched black and yellow striped Drake, Varkan declared: "I am like you. I was among the races hunted, the Dragons, Drakes, and Wyverns. But I am seeking to unite, not isolate. We came here seeking to rebuild ties once had with the Wyverns, and in turn the Komodos."_

_"Impossible. You're kind numbers in the dozens now at best, killed by others and your own mistakes. Why should we help you, if you risk destroying us with your race's own faults?" Di'raka countered._

_"I am all that's left, yes. But I am among the best the Wyverns ever produced, the best at surviving, adapting. I am offering you a chance to become part of something greater. The hunting of our kind has mostly stopped, so we can come out, and rebuild, advance-"_

_"Outsiders cannot be trusted, you are just like the others, trying to lure us out!" Di'raka bellowed back._

_"Maybe if you took your fat ass off your rocky perch and went out yourself, instead of hiding away, letting your males do hunting while you eat and screw your females, you'd see things are changing!" The male Komodo, the real male, yelled up._

_Di'raka looked at the male, burning present in his eyes._

_Faral sighed, while Varkan gave a mixed look. He had always respected Kai'lan for being truthful, and standing up for himself._

_Already, Varkan could see looks of doubt across many Fire Drakes, as they looked to their leader oddly._

_But he shot Kai'lan a sad look, mouthing: "Thank you, goodbye."_

_Di'raka stood up, crouching as he growled: "I'm off my 'perch', as you said. But I think I'll spare my usual meals to give some to others today."_

_Soundlessly, his sentry drake males dragged Varkan and Faral to the holding area, but cornered Kai'lan in the alcove still._

_Di'raka slowly stomped down the perch, growling as he towered over the now calm Komodo male._

_Knowing he had made his last outburst, Kai'lan pulled out his pistol, slowly levelling it at Di'raka as a growl built in the drake's mouth._

_"I hope you get sick after this!" Kai'lan fired a few shots. Di'raka's mouth shot down, roaring as his teeth closed over the defiant Komodo male._

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 will come, and then I'm making a serious crack at, in the least, the start of volume 2.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Something I was requested to write, but its the first 2 part mini fic in this series. This location will come back later in volume 2.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, critique and review as one would, though on a note, recommendations of my stories to others are greatly appreciated.<strong>

**On that note though, I would appreciate detailed reviews, so I can also pick up anything I could improve. I can take criticism, provided its reasonable, because I am always looking to improve my writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>And again, proposals for mini-fics will be welcomed, especially ideas for canon characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a reference for Fire Drakes, Dragons, Eastern Dragons, and Wyverns:<strong>

**Draconian races fly by using gases normally lost by other races: [farts, burps, you know].**

**-Weakness: Fire breathing draconians have lesser need for an immune system, as the heat can help kill most bacteria and viruses. Obviously, when a disease does infect, it can do more harm. Wyverns and Komodos developed a stronger immune system as they evolved. Dragons and Drakes did not.**

**-Their bodies process foods better, especially to harvest the lifting gas, hydrogen.**

**Incidentally, some of this hydrogen also goes towards their source of fire breath, which is either gas fuelled, or for more effective fire, a sort of naturally occurring hydrocarbon fuelled fire [natural napalm].**

**-Note: Too much fire breath for any fire breather means flying becomes an issue, until gas sacks refill. Lifting gases especially needed for more strength bases Western Dragons, otherwise they'd be landlocked.**

**-Lifting gas sacks allow flight, but non-fire breathers get rid of excess gas by means found in other races [excretions etc]. If short of lifting gas, a Wyvern will simply not fart or give off that gas for a while.**

**-Obviously, Komodos are completely outside this gas sack system.**

* * *

><p><strong>-WesternNormal Dragons: MLP show, so 2 arms, 2 legs, and 2 wings. More roaming than other draconian races, more prone to greedy tendencies.**

**100-200 foot length, but greater strength adds more danger.**

**Can walk bipedal, or also on arms for speed.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Eastern Dragon: Chinese Dragons, serpentine shape, 4 smaller arms and legs, and 2 small wings. 'Lifting gases' in Eastern dragons better, so they're lighter, and thus need less wing size.<strong>

**Size: Between 140 and 200 feet in length, but understandably slender.**

**Can walk bipedal, or also on arms for speed.**

**Can also sort of slither like a massive snake, or a legless lizard.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Fire Drake: Look at Smaug from the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug. Maximum Fire Drake size about matches him, as with Di'raka in the flashback.<strong>

**100-200 foot lengths head to tail. 4 limbs, dual arm/wings.**

**Less prone to greedy dragon tendancies.**

**Can walk bipedal, or also on arms/wings for speed.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Wyvern: Like Fire Drakes, but smaller, same size but more lanky than Komodos in body size. Darker in colour, but varied like dragons, no fire breath, but better fliers, and very intelligent, by any sentient standards.<strong>

**Not prone to any greed like dragons.**

**Size: About double average pony height [**

**Can walk bipedal, or also on arms/wings for speed.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Komodo: Like Wyverns in size, but bulkier, slightly shorter. Dark coloured, mostly greys and blacks, not much variation. No fire, some degree of heatmagic resistance, but intelligence on par with most other races.**

**Size: About double average Pony's height, if anything just a few inches less [**

**Can walk bipedal, or four legged for faster running.**


	7. Drama: Smoulder: Hephaestus History pt 2

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Chapter 6: Smoulder, Hephaestus History part 2 of 2**

* * *

><p><em><strong>33 years ago<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4th September, 972 ANM<strong>_

_**Evening**_

_**Sri Draka, approximately 120 miles from Indo-Burmese Confederacy of Nations south east coast.**_

_**Old Baragh clan, mountain refuge.**_

_"Please sister, you mustn't resist this time. He'll do much worse than he did last time." Smoulder pleaded fiercely. The dark red female Drake was shrugged off by her elder, light brown scaled sister. La'rei said darkly: "Like he did to mother? And others over the past 5 years? I'll only resist in ways to torment him as he has his way."_

_La'rei slowly walked up to the cave, where Di'raka had summoned her and another female tonight._

_Smoulder meanwhile, had been relegated to guard duty along with one of the runts of the clan. He was small, yellow scaled, but assigned to guard these outsiders because even one as small as him could do it._

_Memories flooded back as La'rei disappeared into Di'raka's cave up overhead, as memories of their mother 3 years ago bearing growing shame, and eventually being found dead on the distant beach, having drowned herself._

_Di'raka had started as a protector, coming when the 967 ANM dragon hunting spree began, and their leaders were killed in an ambush. He and his sons took charge, taking them to this more isolated colony, and it stayed better defended._

_But hunting and fishing was far more difficult, and trade means were cut off for 'safety'. Things began to revert back to a more primal clan format, and their 'Protector' became a dominator, in more ways than one. He still believed he was right, but had grown to like his position of power, and the benefits he could exploit because of it. Di'raka was blind to his own folly._

_But what could Smoulder do? She was but one Fire Drake, and most others feared Di'raka because of his size and power._

_Sighing as her sister resigned to 'pleasure' their leader, as she herself sometimes did, she paced down into the smaller cave._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Old Baragh Clan, prison cave.<strong>_

_Kenein looked up with a small smile as Smoulder padded down the cave mouth. She was always kind to him, and frankly the other runts and perceived 'weaklings'. Though, in the past, even during Di'raka's first few months of leadership, things had been better._

_"How have the prisoners been?" She asked._

_"Quiet, not like others we've had. I think having their companion being eaten shook them a bit." Kenein gestured with his head, as a small cavern, about the size of a fire drake, held the two near the edge, quietly sat together, heads low._

_They were still clad in their dirty military uniforms, weapons still on them, for what miniscule good it would do._

_One way in, one way out. As long as a guard was in place, there was no way they could escape._

_Smoulder was suspicious, as she saw them talking a bit too quickly to be mourning._

_"Alright, I'm going to see what they're talking about." Smoulder padded past, before Kenein asked:_

_"Its your sister tonight, she's up with Di'raka isn't she?"_

_"..Yes."_

_"I'm-"_

_"Save it Kenein, she'll be fine as long as she submits to him." Smoulder said. The Wyvern's head raised ever so slightly at this, and he nodded to Faral before turning to face the incoming Fire Drake female._

_"What do you want?" He asked flatly._

_"You seem to be awfully composed, considering your fates tomorrow morning." Smoulder jabbed, suspicious._

_"You seem awfully collected while your sister's off being part of your tyrant's harem." Faral jabbed back._

_Smoulder's growl was very low, but she withheld her fire. Annoying, she knew the Komodo female was right. But she had to keep calm, for both their sakes._

_"That brings me to a few questions I have, if you'll grant them to a prisoner before his death." The Wyvern asked._

_Raising an eye ridge in interest, Smoulder asked: "Ask carefully. I'll oblige only because I want to take my mind off other matters."_

_"Unfortunately, some questions I have concern the cause of such problems. Namely, your leader." The Wyvern said._

_Smoulder didn't say anything, but Varkan asked:_

_"How is he your leader? Why do you go along with such leadership when there's obviously opposition to it, including you? And I'm sure Kenein there doesn't like him either, judging by how he tried to show sympathy about your sister."_

_Kenein's response came quickly: "No eavesdropping!"_

_"Its a damn cave, echoes are guaranteed!" Varkan retorted._

_Smoulder thought for a moment, and said: "Why should I tell you anything?"_

_"No one will know it was you, and we'll be taking the secrets to our graves anyway." Faral said, irritated by the Fire Drake's doubts._

_Realizing she had a disposable confession, and could trust Kenein, she began to tell them._

* * *

><p><em>The history of Di'raka's supposed 'protector' start, in wake of their old leader being killed in the 967 ANM dragon hunting, and how it gradually devolved into an isolationist clan method. By now, the self imposed isolation had caused difficulties in getting food, and even some population decline as a result. Punishments for clan disobedience became harsher, and outsiders were dealt with more and more swiftly. Even worse, Di'raka became so abusive with his power to the point of exploiting his own clan members, for extra food, sex, entertainment via fights, and as with Kenein, maltreating weaker but still useful members.<em>

_Smoulder held nothing back, using the prisoners as a confessional of sorts. Her mother's suicide by shame and drowning, her sister and her as part of Di'raka's harem, and worse._

* * *

><p><em>"He sired an egg to you?" Varkan said, somewhat surprised. Faral had sat up, showing some sympathy now.<em>

_"He forced an egg to me, like with others. It was in a time of food shortage however, and, it never hatched. That was just over a year ago." Smoulder spat._

_"He's still convinced he's right?" Faral wondered aloud._

_"Yes, and what can we do to stop him? He won't listen to reason, and quickly silences those who would say against his will." Smoulder said._

_"Perhaps not from previous outsiders, but maybe, maybe I can get through the message." Varkan suggested, thinking now._

_"He'll silence you quickly if you try." Smoulder said._

_"Maybe. But I think I can get him to hear me out, or at least, force him to hear me out." Varkan said._

_"But, and listen here Smoulder, and Kenein, if you see an opportunity to make a change, one that won't backfire, seize it like you would food after starving." Varkan suggested._

_He wandered to the back of the cave, where the allocated sleeping area was. Faral gave Smoulder a knowing look, saying: "I think you can leave us for the night. We'll be just fine tomorrow."_

_The Komodo female walked over the to male Wyvern, and immediately began quietly talking with him._

_Walking out of the smaller cave section, Kenein said: "So, you think they'll last long tomorrow?"_

_"If anything, even shorter now." Smoulder admitted. She felt a little better, venting her frustrations to somebody, and even better considering they'll never spill her secrets ever._

_She'd seen prisoners die before, and she'd not feel bad for these ones._

* * *

><p><em><strong>5th September, 972 ANM<strong>_

_**Morning, Sunrise**_

_**Sri Draka, approximately 120 miles from Indo-Burmese Confederacy of Nations south east coast.**_

_**Old Baragh clan, mountain refuge.**_

_Earning a laugh from his would be executioners, and Di'raka himself, the Wyvern, Varkan, had actually volunteered to go first._

_Now, he stood in the centre of the cliff alcove, Fire Drakes watching all around at each level, mixed looks on their faces. An execution was always worth watching, especially if it was an outsider, no loss to them._

_On the ground, Di'raka sat perched on his usual rocky outcropping, while his sentries, including his youngest, brown scaled son, surrounded Varkan in a wide circle. 3 of them, with Di'raka at the head on his perch, in a square formation around him._

_"Humour me, are you going to ask me how you wish to die?" Di'raka asked. A few laughs sounded from his sentries, but none from the hundred or so Drakes gathered around the cliffs._

_"No, I want to say some things to your clan as a whole. I'm going to be executed, and what harm can words do? I've been a cooperative prisoner so far." Varkan asked._

_"..Very well. This should be amusing." Di'raka nodded his head, as his sentries stood back, ready to laugh._

_Feigning gratitude, Varkan began: "Baragh clan. When we came here to Sri Draka, we had no intention of harming your clan, but to contact you. I will confess, we did fire at your fishing patrol, but only to get their attention. They were flat our ignoring us before we did so, leaving us no choice in getting their attention. They were looking for a fight, for an execution. Unfortunately, we had to oblige."_

_One of the sentries, the youngest son of Diraka, was looked at briefly, while he argued: "We had fish to get back, and we had no time for them! We would have approached if we'd had time. And they're outsiders, they deserve to die!"_

_"Why? Other than us being outsiders, why do we deserve to die. You say because we wish to betray you, hurt you, and that ideology would have been right up until 3 years ago." Varkan argued. He circled as he spoke, addressing the clan as a whole._

_Di'raka was alert on his throne, but did nothing for now._

_"Think about it. I am a Wyvern, and as your leader rightly pointed out, only a few dozen of my kind, possibly less given how many I've met so far, remain. And yet, why do I and others cooperate with other races, when my kind was perhaps most hard hit among the Draconic races!?"_

_His words echoed as other Drakes among the cliffs thought over this. Why indeed, when the few dozen or less Wyverns were cooperating, safely, did their hundred strong clan forcibly suffer under the guise of safety. A single Drake had less to fear than a Wyvern, and they outnumbered them with just this clan, let alone all the others._

_Di'raka saw this muttering in the cliffs, and yelled: "Enough of these lies!"_

_"Really? Lies? The words of a drake that can't refute my claims. As my colleague Kai'lan unfortunately said yesterday, you lack knowledge of what the world is actually like now, let alone this large island. From what I've heard, you haven't left this clan and its immediate surrounding forest and beach for 4 years of your 6 year rule. Your outdated ideas of the world's state concerning dragons and other races has forced your clan to starve, shrink in size, and fall prey to your imposed tyrant style of leadership!"_

_"You may have started as a protector, but your time is done. Under you, this clan will stay cut off, never prosper, and eventually suffer and die under your rule! And the same goes for any successors you've forcibly had with your harems, provided any hatch under the food shortages their mothers have to endure, while you and your inner circle eat more easily than the rest of the clan!"_

_"I'm more at risk, and yet I go out and cooperate, and I'm unharmed. What's your clan waiting for, other than for you to change your act!?"_

_The cliff alcove was silent, as Di'raka eyed Varkan with an intense outrage. His sentries were mixed, some thinking of their slight gult and looking between the Wyvern and Di'raka, while his son remained loyal to his father, glaring at Varkan with the intent to pounce._

_Up in the cliffs, glares sprouted after thoughts of realisation. And most of the drakes wore those openly, drowning out he loyal minority._

_Di'raka leapt down from his perch, shouting: "ENOUGH!"_

_He charged, a stream of fire erupting towards the Wyvern. Shooting upwards, Varkan shouted aloud: "Oh now you do things yourself!?"_

_Flying upwards, a first time thing that a prisoner had done, Varkan flew in a few circles above, as the Drakes watched from the cliffs:_

_"I see those looks! If more support the leader than oppose, its treachery! More of you oppose him, so what is it to be!?"_

_Smoulder heard him, and shouted: "REVOLUTION!"_

_A few shouts rose, while a few streams of fire shot from the alcove, Di'raka and his sentries trying to restore order: "ENOUGH OF THIS! KILL HIM AND THE FEMALE!"_

_Di'raka's son turned to Faral, who was cornered in the side of the alcove. He charged his fire, before he felt something slam on top of his head, something with claws._

_Turning as the shouting and roars started, Di'raka saw his son restrained by some Drakes, having leapt from the cliffs to intervene. 2 of his other sentries fought, but quickly saw their number odds_

_Of the hundred or so crowds of dragons, the dozen or so loyal to Di'raka were being quickly overwhelmed, and restrained. On the ground, Di'raka's remaining sentry looked at him desperately, as he yelled:_

_"KILL THE WYVERN!"_

_A hard look crossed his face, as his last sentry started towards him: "No."_

_Outraged, Di'raka decided to use his superior mass for once. He charged, shaking off the 2 Drakes that pounced on him, ducking under his sentry's bite as he weaved his neck underneath._

_He rose, jaws clamping around the sentry drake's neck with crushing force. Extending his wings, Di'raka flew with his sentry in his jaws, struggling as they rose._

_Crushing the sentry's neck with a swift squeeze of his jaws, Di'raka threw his head sideways, sending the Drake's corpse ground wards, landing atop 2 other, rebellious drakes._

_Flapping his immense wings, his size the biggest among the clan, Di'raka felt something slightly cut his upper neck, like a stinging cut. Turning his head, he saw a black wyvern, a knife extended, flying away._

_Furious, he turned to let the Wyvern join his comrade in his digestive tract. He beat his wings to give chase._

_He bellowed in agony as something sharp clamped onto his right foot, and he looked down to see a Dark red Fire Drake female sinking her teeth into his foot. He kicked her with his other foot, but she held on desperately._

_Suddenly, just as he was ready to blast her midair, a male clamped his jaws around his left ankle, teeth sinking further this time._

_Di'raka began to descend, even faster when a few Drakes began to bite down and drag him by whatever body parts they could._

_Like a swarm of ants dragging a larger insect, Di'raka disappeared under the growing swell of Fire Drake forms assaulting him._

_In his last seconds, Di'raka saw the starvation the rest of his clan went through under his oppressive, isolationist rule. His body would satiate their hunger._

_Off to the side, a black Wyvern landed beside the female Komodo, as he looked on at the revolution he'd caused in just a few minutes._

_The one he was helping catalyse in Dingolia had been in development for a few years before he, Tul'rok and Sa'ral had arrived on the scene. It was nice to get the feeling of satisfaction from a successful revolt now, a taster of accomplishments to come._

_It still pained Varkan that he was helping other races in their needs, and not his own. He would help them, but he'd never truly belong. At least, he wouldn't feel it._

_But here, with perhaps his closest species relatives, closer than the Komodos slightly, he could blend in. After all, it was a joke that Wyverns were simply a smaller, less fierce Fire Drake offshoot, which they were technically._

_All the while, Faral stood by him, as the frenzy died down. She asked: "1 day, and you overthrew a government. You think you can top that?"_

_"I doubt it. This was like a powder keg, we just lit the fuse."_

_"We? You did all the talking." Faral wondered._

_"Kai'lan's last outburst showed the seeds of rebellion were already there. Your defiance of him showed he could be resisted, I just exploited the seeds. That, and Smoulder yesterday was very revealing in her information."_

_As Varkan finished, he saw the Dark red Fire drake leaving the frenzy, she herself having backed away when it got more messy. Her sister wandered over, hugging her in relief. All around, feelings of relief were spreading already, though there was already a degree of uncertainty. Questions of what to do next._

_Smoulder decided to take charge, and said:_

_"Everyone! We should leave this place for one with more to sustain us! We can better build our future in more plentiful lands!"_

* * *

><p><em>It was about a week later, when the very sparse drake colony had started a new colony in some jungle hills, digging into the nearby stone for some small caves, that they saw their visitors had to leave.<em>

_Smoulder had gained a role of leadership, during the interim when they settled in a better location. She grew close to Varkan and Faral, hearing and discussing recommendations for the clan's future with resource locations, possible trading with outsiders as other clans were doing, and developments in other parts of the world._

_About 2 months after Varkan and Faral had to leave, they returned, along with 2 other Wyverns, Tul'rok and Sa'ral, and with them came the Hephaetus Research Company idea._

_Smoulder agreed, as did the appointed leaders, but they said they had to hold off on becoming full partners until they were better recovered. It was mutually agreed to wait a few years, as they had a long term operation already underway across Dingolia._

_Smoulder had stated they had no interest in helping with another race's revolution, but would support the new government, given the status of the current one. In 5 years, they'd join the Hephaestus Company's contracts, when the clan was growing and secured in future._

_Those 5 years would pass, with some visits here and now growing their allegiance and friendship in some cases._

_On their agreement, Varkan had changed greatly, though Faral was as loyal as ever to him. Despite his newer coldness and distance, he valued the friendship he'd built with the clan and others, particularly Smoulder._

_Just 2 years later, he'd introduce her to a roaming Dragon he'd met, Cal'vel, who had been looking for a place to retreat to when he didn't wander. The Baragh clan would become a place of refuge for many of the Hephaestus's distinguished members, particularly the draconic members._

_Even the later ones of unnatural birth would be welcomed, especially as their renowned Smoulder birthed one or more of them with Cal'vel's help._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>August 15th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Sri Draka, approximately 120 miles from Indo-Burmese Confederacy of Nations south east coast.**

**Baragh clan colony, main plaza.**

The small truck had arrived, carrying not just the usual trade supplies to the colony's market. It was always jarring to see the size difference between the outsider traders, usually cattle, the occasional Elephant or Tiger or Python, or some other exotic species, and the Fire Drakes.

Unlike Smoulder and a few other, Hephaestus member Drakes, they had no size control collars.

Out of one of the two trucks, riding with some medicine in exchange for processed metals, some guests welcomed by the Baragh clan disembarked.

Razak, at 24, disembarked, himself shrunken right now. Alongside him, his clone companions Kynok and Lucius also got out. Unlike Razak, they couldn't size change, but they had been here, and been welcomed before.

Smoulder laughed as some Drake children, about twice the height of Kynok and Razak right now, swarmed Lucius, excitedly asking when he'd help them find some crystals in the caves like he often did with them.

Kynok was disinterested, but as Razak grew to his unrestricted size, he couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"Hey mom, everything alright here!?"

Razak ran up to Smoulder, his full size about 2/3 the size of her. He hugged her, pulling back as she smiled and remarked: "Fine. Your Aunt's here by the way."

"La'rei?" Razak asked.

The light brown Fire Drake stomped over, as other fire drakes gathered to see the newcomers and usual merchants.

"Good to see you Razak. You're much bigger than last time." La'rei hugged him tightly.

"Heh, you should see my brother when he'd full size."

A few shouts rose, as Smoulder saw Cal'vel, full sized, landing nearby on all four feet. Then, out of the truck, Varkan and Faral disembarked, earning more commotion.

All of them were welcomed here in the clan, and often came here on a getaway.

Smoulder saw the look on Varkan's face, knowing this time of year, every two years, he visited his homeland. She didn't know what he did there, but she didn't pry.

He seemed happier, as much as he could be, after each visit return. And given his state, he needed support.

She would be sure to see though how he and Kynok interacted, for she had her reservations about their relationship still.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 of this larger story is done.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, reviewcritique as one would, but in detail reviews more than welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>And again, proposals for this story are welcome.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Starting tomorrow, I shall be making a stab at:<strong>

**Sins of Harmomy: Volume 2: Enemies Unbound.**

* * *

><p><strong>So these 1.5 stories, set before, in-between, and in future after volumes, may be delayed at times, as I'll place priority over them for the main Volumes.<strong>

**If you get suggestions to me sooner for 1.5, I can file them away for later use if they're good ideas, so that when I do them during a less main volume concerned time, they'll be fully fleshed out and ready to get out fast.**


	8. Poetry: Entity, Affluence and Desolation

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Entity: Affluence and Desolation**

* * *

><p><strong>November 28th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Morning**

**Maldives, Entity's hub island**

Obscured in a veil of ashfall, the stark, foreboding island was inaccessible to any organic, even the most hardy of dragons, a race known to endure volcanoes. Anything with lungs would suffocate.

But there was a sense of quiet beauty on the darkened island, as the ashfall fell heaviest slightly offshore. But on the island itself, it could be mistaken for a very gentle grey snowfall, as the ash was ejected far enough up and outwards to actually miss the island as the veil was produced. The rumbles of the volcanic ejections and the booms were its life, its power, its protection.

As it quietly mused, the Entity reflected on a great many things, and found itself dwelling on things organics would too. Its catalyst, the Wyvern that had been taken in Starswirl's place 30 odd years ago, had more of an effect than the ones the Elements had interacted with.

* * *

><p><em>The choking island, a fortress and a homely hell.<em>

_Down in the dark, where no foul creature dwell.._

_Deep where the living Earth doth writhe._

_The Source resides where the world gives it life._

_Endless and brooding, it builds tools of its will._

_Forms to build and travel, and if need be, kill._

_The single will , ruled by many minds._

_Some mere memories, others of stronger kinds._

* * *

><p><em>The Sun and Moon mares, who still rule divine.<em>

_The being of Discord, for whom chaos was sublime._

_The Nightmare of the Moon, a shadow of her self_

_The centaur of tyranny, for whom magic was wealth._

_The last female Wyvern, her death a loss most dire._

_The last Wyvern male, a Sun Crusher fuelled by ire._

_The holders of the Six, bereft of duty with the Elements faded._

_No remnant of their power, even their traces now degraded._

* * *

><p><em>Amidst these old traces, new ghosts resided.<em>

_Enemies beaten, defeats over which the Entity presided._

_The mad dog of dual minds, both a genius and a savage._

_Trying to weaken the Source earned a death of great ravage._

_And finally the first, the one that it did not mourn._

_Starswirl the Bearded, whose patience gave it form._

_But now the old one was gone, his form ejected._

_Now lies Tul'rok, who's entrapment the wyvern rejected._

* * *

><p><em>But there was no escape, the Source required a host of flesh.<em>

_The Elements were born of one, and they took Tul'rok as fresh._

_Tul'rok didn't understand, he wanted to return to his mate._

_Hearing his dead love, he drew too close, and sealed his fate._

_And the last thoughts of the host as they merge._

_Doth dictate the manner of Entity that emerge._

_What was under the old one patient and helpful._

_Became bitter and scheming, secretly hateful._

* * *

><p><em>Drive replaced inaction, what were meant as tools became aware.<em>

_Those that abuse power, should now beware._

_The Entity is raw power, which cannot be born, just as it cannot die._

_But deep down, the host still desires to what he's now denied._

_Now a part of the Entity, he exists between life and death._

_Never able to join his love, feel her breathe._

_The only way out was to switch a host, a way for his misery to quell._

_The old one escaped, so could he, to no longer in darkness dwell._

* * *

><p><em>Yet such desires have ill effect, as the Entity's group mind adapts to this.<em>

_It would never allow a switch, condemning Tul'rok to his limbo abyss._

_And so in darkness and heat, as its pawns grow in size and number._

_The Entity plots, while its host resides in his awake, eternal, torturous slumber._

_For death and life held no meaning, by its host a useless mental grief._

_But if he could will it, Tul'rok would welcome death's sweet relief._

_For the Entity was an empty existence, a remnant and creation of his pain._

_But if he soon met Sa'ral in death, happily in even hell would he remain._

* * *

><p><strong>Maldives, Maalho island village.<strong>

**Midday**

**70 miles from Entity's island.**

The Maldives were a large chain of ring islands, and it was fortunate that only the southernmost one had to be evacuated when the Entity's island had begun to grow. Even with the ashcloud expanding to conceal the island, no other islands needed evacuating.

The Maldives islands had become a hotbed for a military presence, at least watching stations, ever since the Entity's attack on Manehatten.

In the distance, the thick veil of ash loomed like an eternal thunderstorm to the south. Inside it, the island was hidden from view.

Here in the largest of the nearby ring island chain, the villagers, mostly a few Komodos and Dogs, had grown used to the sight of the veritable hell brewing and looming in the south ocean expanse.

But the naval vessels, and their crews, that patrolled the Hundian Ocean, were still unnerved.

The Maalho village was frequented by some sailors on short shore leave, but they all still found themselves in awe and fear at the looming dark clouds, and the island they inevitably hid.

In the end, the question of why that volcano was erupting so vigorously, and for so long, had been answered. It wasn't a normal volcano.

And the ashcloud so precisely hiding the island, now a mile and a half in diameter, was too controlled to be natural.

* * *

><p>A few sailors sat on the beach, soaking in the tropical sun. Yet their eyes were fixed on the distant, dark storms to the south. Brewing, but not moving.<p>

Pointing with drink in hand, a Peacock trooper from the Indo-Burmese navy gestured to the horizon:

"Poor guys. Their ships are coming to the north rim now."

In the distance, a few specks were drawing close. The international coalition of navy and air force forces constantly patrolling around the island called the safe zone boundary for the ashfall the rim.

And right now, a pair of Dingolian frigates was drawing close to the ashfall's rim. Nearby, a minesweeper from the Equestrian Navy escorted them. The Equestrians had been quick to develop detection methods for any Entity forces.

* * *

><p><strong>Equestrian minesweeper frigate, REN Menorquin.<strong>

As the skies darkened, the sailor ponies knew they'd come as close as they had to with the ashfall.

Already it was getting slightly hard to breathe, and every sailor had put their small masks over their mouths to filter the air.

"Keep strong! Just an hour, then we're clear!" The crow's nest pegasus yelled down, seeing some Earth ponies on deck grumbling as they manned their posts amid the ashfall.

Brooms in magical grip or mouths set to work on deck, sweeping the ash overboard so it didn't weigh down the ship. Off to the side, the two Dingolian frigates had similar efforts to keep the decks clear.

Gazing out, the crow's nest Pegasus whistled to herself to quell her awe and fear. To the north, clearer bright midday skies. But to the south, stark grey fog and nothingness.

But they all knew, something lurked in there they could never reach. Something that didn't want them near. And for its sake, it could stay there in her mind. She knew some friends who had lost family in Manehatten.

* * *

><p><strong>Early Afternoon<strong>

**Maldives, Entity's island. Volcanic shores.**

The gentle ashfall on the island itself betrayed what views outsiders held of the island. The heaviest ashfall ceased before the shore, to the point where the waves lapping onto the island were covered in an almost algae like grey layer.

The Entity's forays underwater in its various forms and drones saw that any photosynthetic life, and subsequent consumers, were dying around the island form lack of sunlight in the water. Only life accustomed to darkness remained, meaning very little lived around the island's shores.

But on shore, amid the dust covered shores, life of another kind wandered.

* * *

><p><em>From beneath, hot melting earth rose from the hillside.<em>

_Trickling slowly, it moved to meet with the line of the tide._

_Steam rose, and the lava stream became still._

_But its rise was by something else stirring under the hill._

_Like some many others, a creature rose from the cooling stone._

_With rock as its skin, and pure energy as its bone._

_But unlike the other creatures, formed with weak minds infused._

_This one was complex, and its feelings left it confused._

* * *

><p><em>It was a rare breed, bred to think, not fight.<em>

_Through its pondering, on its feelings it shed light._

_For in this form, a hurting presence among the rock._

_As best as he could, it was what remained of Tul'rok._

_The Entity made one exception, in its lack of organic contact._

_Tul'rok was its host, what birthed its form, this was a fact._

_So Tul'rok was free, a conundrum in his own right._

_He longed for death, his own existence causing his spite._

* * *

><p><em>He was trapped in his form, between death and life.<em>

_Part of something greater, but languishing in strife._

_So on the shores he muses, a strategist for the Source._

_His own life long forsaken, nihilism replaces remorse._

_But in his private moments, as he stares out at sea._

_He curses his lying form, desiring to finally be free._

_All the power, everything the Entity could unleash._

_His love was gone, his one hope for peace._

* * *

><p>The stone bodied Wyvern quietly stepped on the ash covered beach, his footsteps leaving prints to be quickly filled in by the tide or the gentle ashfall. In the dark, the stone bodied avatar of the Wyvern, Tul'rok, wandered, alone, on the dark shores.<p>

His thoughts spread, and with his energy at his command, he subconsciously began to dream while aware. Longing thoughts, that with his powers being part of the Source granted, meant they took form. All the forms did however, was show Tul'rok what could never truly be his life. Not anymore.

* * *

><p><em>The stony Wyvern walked, his thoughts adrift.<em>

_His will took shape, and the ash began to shift._

_As he walked, he was aware but didn't look back._

_Shapes formed behind him, one grey and one black._

_One still lived, pursuing his own goals._

_Varkan the last Wyvern, his scales black as coals._

_Beside him another, his love of fierce grace._

_Sa'ral the female Wyvern, sharp lines defining her face._

* * *

><p><em>Pausing mid stride, Tul'rok's body changed once form.<em>

_His colours shifting, to his old body did they conform._

_Now he stood, facing his memories with his false birthmarks._

_His scales grey with brown highlights, his iconic marks._

_In times of solitude, in his brooding and solace._

_Tul'rok dove into memories, his one peaceful place._

_As part of the Source, so many others he could explore._

_But his own, Varkan and Sa'ral, offered enough and more._

* * *

><p><em>He looked at Varkan, his old friend and confidant.<em>

_He was now driven by justice, to his enemies most defiant._

_He never shared the feelings Faral had, the Komodo saddened._

_For his self sanity, control was kept, else he'd be maddened._

_Varkan took near extinction hardest, though he seldom showed it._

_He sacrificed feeling, for saving the future just one more bit._

_Varkan fades, his black form falling to the shores._

_Sa'ral remains, her stare and his into each other's cores._

* * *

><p><em>She is a memory, Tul'rok knows this too well.<em>

_But in these times, he forgoes sense to in happiness dwell._

_Like many times they had private moments._

_They take each other's wings, and move like the ocean currents._

_From high above and from down below, the Source observes._

_He knows Tul'rok's pining, and a desire he deserves._

_But if it brought her back, she would be a lie._

_It told Tul'rok this, and all the more he wished to die._

* * *

><p><em>Despite the nonsense, it doesn't interrupt this moment divine.<em>

_The Source watches, as Tul'rok dances on the grey shoreline. _

_As if for one moment, like so many times before._

_Tul'rok and Sa'ral lived, and loved all the more._

_Gentle and spinning, in this island of isolation._

_Quiet and rhythmic, dancers among the desolation._

_The lovers, one real the other a memory._

_Moved as one, as they did in history._

* * *

><p><em>The Source let him fantasize, to keep Tul'rok calm.<em>

_Drowning in his memories, for him it was a soothing psalm._

_All the while the Source built, it planned and it made preparations._

_And it let Tul'rok dwell, for his lost life it was its reparations._

_Down in the deep, in the hot depths of the Earth_

_The Source made ready, ensuring no resource dearth._

_The dancers of the ash covered shores, a display most heartfelt yet vain._

_What was a memory of a loving pair, now ghost of Tul'rok's pain._

* * *

><p>Quietly the form of Tul'rok, as realistic in appearance as he could, danced with Sa'ral, he looked out at the darkened oceans, knowing his old friend was out there.<p>

**"You think you have it hard? Trying to bring back out kind from scratch? It could be done Varkan."**

Sa'ral dissipated into grey dust with a sad smile, falling to the shore as Tul'rok's thoughts suddenly turned dark, quietly speaking out into the ocean view.

**"Yes, this energy could create Wyverns from scratch. But nobody we've lost could return. We can't bring back the Wyverns, not as we knew them."**

The island rumbled away, as Tul'rok turned from the ocean, and the darkened skies beyond with the choking ashfall. Staring up, the volcanic island was a landmark, hiding so much more creature and drone activity underground.

It was a hollow existence, Tul'rok was tied to the Entity now, but it was in part a reflection of himself. He didn't want any of this, he wanted to die. But now, he never could.

All that could be done now was make do with his life, if one could call it that. Tul'rok was the only truly singular mind among so many that made up the Entity, but even with all those voices, even with it as the only true presence he had a direct connection to, with insight into so many memories of ones the Elements had touched, he was alone.

And he wished it that way. He had no other meaningful thing to wish for now, other than conforming to what the Entity did, carrying out its purpose.

The worst part was being between life and death, as Tul'rok had to learn to ignore the voices of the dead that he could hear among the cosmic background void. He heard the voices of the dead, ones yet to be born, but unlike all others living today, he was doomed now to never join them.

He existence was moot, so he submitted to the Entity, as it was as much part of him as he was it now.

* * *

><p><em>Down in the deep, the Source resides, plots, and schemes.<em>

_And the host dwells with it, helpless other than to live in dreams._

_To yearn for the life he had and could have gained._

_Now he submits, from direct action abstained._

_Down in the deep, despite all the power that they yield._

_The Entity was conflicted, its mixed thoughts concealed._

_The full Elements made it worse, confusing its frustration._

_But pain was its birth, for Tul'rok's pain was forever its foundation._

* * *

><p><strong>The first piece post Volume 2, an insight into the Entity, and the overall state of the Island area itself.<strong>

**The Entity has what it was meant to do, but it was catalyzed in its birth to a more, active presence, by Tul'rok's grief as he was accidentally assimilated in Starswirl's place.**

**Tul'rok is the only organic that the Entity has any concern for. It doesn't hate organics, it just finds them irrelevant. But Tul'rok is part of it, and vice versa.**

**And in his eternal damnation, Tul'rok dives into his memories, and the other memories that the Entity has links to via the history of whom the Elements of Harmony were used by/on. He mostly uses it for his old friends, Varkan and Sa'ral.**

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone put off by the poetry, I wanted to try something a little different.<strong>


	9. Tragedy: Chrysalis, Memoirs of a Queen

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**8: Queen Chrysalis: Memoirs of a Queen**

* * *

><p><strong>28th July 1006 ANM<strong>

**New Changliea, Capital city of Metamorcus**

**Royal Palace**

"Thank you Admiral Veilick. You may go now." Chrysalis waved the naval officer to the nearby door of her study.

Bowing to his queen, the ponyshape Changeling male said in a reminding tone: "You will keep what King Concealsar said in the meeting?"

"Believe me Admiral Veilick, its been at the forefront of my mind since the congress last week." Chrysalis stressed. Without another word, admiral Veilick left her office.

Sighing, Chrysalis opened the letter up, seeing a memo from one of her assistants first that summarised points on the various documents. The memos helped highlight which documents required more priority to read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-King Concealsar's military on higher alert. Militant protests and terrorist attacks across northern Old Changelia border on the increase. Groups are non-affliated with any nation its revealed, but numerous radical groups. Anti-Changeling sentiments rife, many leaders of groups WyvernChangeling war veterans.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Fillypines nationalists, again leaders among WyvernChangeling war veterans, oppose establishment of research facility for Wyvern cloning project. Hephaestus Company leader Varkan requests help on behalf of race to keep facility on Kasilan island secure. Orangutan support from Borenio confirmed, but Concealsar unable to lend support as he combats militants in the north of Old Changelia territory.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Anti ChangelingWyvern sentiments have been on rise since reemergence of Varkan a year ago, disguised as a Komodo for a decade or more beforehand. Fears running of consequences if Wyverns re-emerge, such as a second Wyvern/Changeling war with old alliances, and revenge for former's near extinction. Dissuading these fears is difficult. Enemies of resurgence of Wyverns, and fuelling distrust long held with Changelings, fuelled by Conservative Equestrians, New Gryphon Republic, Indo-Burmese partners, and Faroench Horse Government from the Eorapean Union. Simply put, many old hatreds and alliances from Changeling/Wyvern war are resurgent.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Following, talks of alliances with Pandina, Sri Draka, Other Indo-Burmese members and Salaman allies occurring too, but size of Wyvern population warrants less concern. Oceanic Alliance still stresses emphasis on defence against global rising terrorism and fundamentalist fuelled nationalist movements. Hundonesian government in particular requests military promise if protest groups grow in size.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sighing to herself, Chrysalis knew that all of this was not good indicators of peace. The Oceanic Alliance for one, wasn't made for peaceful reasons necessarily, but to defend each other from outside threats, and to better combat internal threats.<p>

And ever since the Saddle Arabian spring in the middle east, a fundamentalist backlash following Celestia's alliances with the likes of Discord, and later, the Oceanic Alliance, meant a great number of uprisings occured.

Like it or not, the importance of Celestia and Luna as Sun and Moon controllers made modern religions adopt them into faiths, and any changes shook them up and ruffled them, usually for the worse. Religion could be a tool for peace, but it seemed fundamentalism spawned nothing but hate.

But among it all, Chrysalis recalled the Wyvern/Changeling war, and how it shaped her growing up, both metaphorically, and quite literally physically.

After all, Changeling biology was unique, in that their default form shape was determined by which race they disguised as most frequently during what was their equivalent of 'puberty'.

The Wyvern Changeling war disrupting her life during her childhood made Chrysalis the shape she was, and had a large part in what was a long life of hardship until recent years.

* * *

><p><strong>959 ANM, 2 years into WyvernChangeling war**

_With only 2 years of the war, half of the Changelia royal lineage had been wiped out, nearly a quarter in the first few months of combat with the bombing campaigns._

_With the Wyverns pushing to aide the Changelings, being imposed on by neighbouring monarchies and governments of Cattle, Elephants, Tigers and Peacocks from the Indo-Burmese region, a collection of states all looking to expand against each other. The problem was, after the 2nd great war, with the fears of Communism, surging through nations and led by Caninberia and Pandina, many species rallied with the Indo-Burmese stats because they were democratic._

_The Changelings had chosen to ally with Pandina, out of desperation, and the Wyverns had allied with both for economic and sympathy needs. As such, the war broke out. The Wyvern/Changeling war it was called, named for the 2 allied combatant 'enemies' by those of the Northern-Economic-Military-Affiliation, or NEMA._

_The New Gryphon Republic was the dominant militia in the NEMA group, with Equestria supporting its allies by its treaty. Also, the Faroench Horse government from the Western Eorapean region, heaving lost territory in its shrinking empire when the Changelings revolted nearly 2 decades ago, following the 2nd Great war._

_It had quickly devolved into a guerilla war, which the Changelings predictably excelled at. The Wyverns had been handy, as their magic resiliance technology and physicality meant the greatest threat to dealing with Changeling magic, the Equestrians, was often preoccupied._

_All this meant was that the NEMA tactics employed were often total in their coverage and destruction, and more often than not, unwarranted in brutality and their surprise._

* * *

><p><strong>16th August, 959 ANM<strong>

**Old Changelia, Chach Nas Village**

**North South divide border**

_She was young, her family having distant relations with the ruling royalty and various heir families across Changelia. They were a low family, but they existed on the heir lineage if the line of succession fell to them with enough deaths._

_But there was talk of plans for the royal families, with Queens and fertile males, sending groups out to resettle elsewhere. A sort of last resort and place for sanctuary, if fighting grew worse._

_The passage north to Pandina was too risky, with the New Gryphon heavy bombing campaign making the trail dangerous right now. So they travelled south, where covert Wyvern teams, with some odd mercenaries from Komodos, helping Changelings get to safety._

_But as she fled south with her family, Chrysalis was unaware of how devastating the war would be to her personally._

* * *

><p><em>The harrowing sound of distant gunfire and magic flashes woke Chrysalis's mother, a lower lineage queen, not established but in line for the throne if enough were killed. She was a Faroench Horse shape Changeling, having grown up as a servant girl to a wealthy colonist family prior to the 2nd great war, and the Changeling revolution.<em>

_"Chrysalis! Wake up!" She shook the little child awake, the girl only 6 years old._

_Like all Changeling children yet to hit puberty, where they took on a default form by what they disguised most frequently as, Chrysalis resembled a cross between a beetle and very slim frog, an appearance adaptation that offered the easiest transition to any other disguise form when she was older._

_Picking up the young child, who began to whimper over the approaching fighting, her mother ran off, the young Chyrsalis's little legs gripping her mother's chest carapace in fear. The horse shape changeling ran off into the nearby jungles, knowing she had to keep heading south with the others who were now running off also._

_Overhead, a series of red spells flew, setting ablaze the thatch huts they'd been sleeping in that night. The glow of the burning village, and the green flashes as Changeling guerilla fighters escorting them attacked their aerial raiders, illuminated the attackers._

_A silent air attack, as the Equestrian's air skiffs ran on magic. A sneaky tactic that was hard to predict. At least the New Gryphons attacked without magic, or with louder helicopters._

* * *

><p><em><strong>19th August, 959 ANM<strong>_

_**Night**_

_**Kuang Nai, Old Changelia's southeastern coast**_

_They'd lost half the members their group had set off with, and Chrysalis's mother didn't know if her husband and her other children, non-fertile drones that could be, morbidly, afforded to lose, were still alive._

_Their home village further north had been confirmed to have been destroyed in a surprise New Gryphon helicopter strike, which she'd only found out yesterday._

_But now they waited, as the Wyvern hired boat, driven by Komodo mercenaries, was due to pick them up tomorrow evening. Their destination, the Paracel islands, and to head to the Fillypines, disguise as the local Fillypine ponies, and wait until it was safe to return to Changelia. Many other queens and fertile males in the lineage had already done so._

_In the small hut, a far cry from the better farm house in their home town in the north, little Chrysalis asked her mother lowly as they looked up into the night sky's starscape:_

_"Mama, why are they attacking everyone? What did we do?"_

_She was quiet, but all she said was: "We can change shape, its what makes us Changelings unique, special. Some people fear it, they don't trust our kind, and they attack because out kind didn't choose to be friends with them. Some of their friends already attacked us, so we chose not to."_

_"Why can't they just talk? We just want to live peacefully." The little queen asked, her beetle/slender form clicking her mandibles and beady eyes with innocent, but already tarnished questioning._

_"Yes little one. If they saw we only want to live in peace, well fed, then we could feed off food, and the goodwill. When we starve, we must feed off the emotions of others, because we have none to sustain ourselves. If we were allowed to live in peace, grow our food, and prosper, then we could sustain our need to feed off love by what we feel ourselves."_

_Chrysalis would take her mother's words to heart over the coming decades._

* * *

><p><em><strong>20th August, 959 ANM<strong>_

_**Evening**_

_**Kuang Nai, Old Changelia's southeastern coast**_

_"AGAINST THE WALL! AGAINST THE WALL NOW!"_

_It was a trap. The Komodo mercenaries had been ambushed by Equestrian and New Gryphon naval personnel before they arrived, and a trap had been set. As soon as the fishing boat had arrived, the soldiers had swarmed off, and a New Gryphon Cargo Helicopter had arrived on the scene to transport the captured prisoners._

_Miserably, the Changelings marched on, most of the horse shape or Komodo shape. But a few were pulled aside, an Equestrian Unicorn male with a dark blue coat and black mane using his magic to detect strong or unique Changelings._

_"This one's strong, male, and he has a weapon. We got a soldier here!"_

_The burly Komodoshape changeling male was hauled off, the rifle snatched from his fishing outfit. As Chrysalis cowered in her mother's arm, latching onto her chest carapace, she heard the male Unicorn approach them in the lineup, the idle rotors of the helicopter behind him thumping as hard as her mother's heart._

_"Well well, a fertile Queen, and a little spawn queen with her."_

_A pair of new Gryphon soldiers marched over, while her mother backed away, keeping Chrysalis away from them:_

_"No! Not her! Take me, just leave her!"_

_"Get them both. Command has orders to capture alive as many royal Changelings as possible." The Unicorn commanded, as the Gryphon troops seized Chrysalis from her mother's struggling grasp._

_"NO!" Her green magic fired, and a Gryphon trooper was flung against a nearby hut roof._

_Along the line, the other changelings were marched towards the cargo helicopter waiting by the docks as the small fight came to and end._

_"Chrysalis!" Her mother charged the trooper holding the little larva, as she cried desperately for her mother to rescue her._

_A blue flash sounded, blowing her mother forwards, her back smoking. The fall sent her down, breaking her front leg in the fall._

_Marching over, the Unicorn said to the trooper holding the shrieking Chrysalis larva:_

_"Get that thing aboard! It's a queen anyway!"_

_BANG!_

_A gunshot, from a Pegasus trooper that had come over, rifle mounted on his shoulder, had been fired at the Unicorn captain's command._

_"We can afford to lose one."_

_"MAMA!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 hours later<strong>_

_**GRS Hookclaw**_

_The New Gryphon frigate had received the cargo helicopter load of changeling prisoners, a now very quiet Chrysalis among them._

_But down in the cargo hold, they were only roused from their misery as a series of rumbles shook the frigate, and gunshots mixed with magic sounds._

_Alarms blared, and the changelings saw the opportunity as the prison door suddenly unlocked._

_A Wyvern, clad in a wetsuit and arms, yelled at them to get on top deck._

_Chrysalis barely remembered it, but in the chaos, she saw a submarine had ambushed the frigate during its sail south to the HQ of the NEMA war groups._

_They lost another few, until only a dozen changelings, little Chrysalis among them, remained._

_She quietly weept or slept the rest of the voyage. The submarine crew were sympathetic to the changelings, carrying out the task the ambushed Komodo mercanaries couldn't. An intelligence leak had made plans go awry._

* * *

><p><em><strong>22nd August, 959 ANM<strong>_

_**Early Morning**_

_**Paracel islands**_

_As the submarine made ready to leave, the dozen surviving Changelings were seen off by the marines that had rescued them. A collection of highly trained Wyverns and Changelings, ambushing supply ships and disappearing quickly._

_On the beach, the little larva Chrysalis had awkwardly smiled as a male Wyvern leant down, worried for the little queen. He'd been who little Chrysalis had bonded with over the last 2 days._

_"You stay safe, I gotta go help others. Make your mama proud."_

_Nodding a little, the beetleform wrapped her little legs around the Wyvern's wing, almost wishing she could stay with him._

_But she couldn't. She and other changelings had other places to go._

* * *

><p><em><strong>12th January, 969 ANM<strong>_

_**Fillypines, Tablocan City**_

_10 years in hiding, and Chrysalis's 'puberty' had come and past. She'd split from the other 11 Changeling's she'd escape with, but had remained in the Fillypines where disguise was easy._

_As traits from her mother's Faroench Horse form, she was a slightly more slender, larger pony shape by default, but maintained her insect like traits. She could easily disguise herself easily though._

_As she passed into her 'master's offices, where she found a job offering her 'services' like many more unfortunate orphaned ponies in the Fillypines, she saw he had a new prize along his wall._

_A Wyvern skin, greyish and black scaled, hung like a trophy._

_The plague, nuclear self destruction in response, and the hunting like animals, meant that Wyverns were quickly nearing extinction. The war in Changelia was over, but recovery would take decades. Plus, with many royals already reestablishing, Chrysalis had no reason to return to her homeland._

_And her boss had many trophies from hunting exploits, and Wyverns were a new prize to be had._

_Seeing her in his office, her boss, a brutish male Earth pony, demanded: "Silkwings! You're late!"_

_"I'm sorry sir, I needed to get the money off-"_

_He smacked her overt he head, knocking her back onto the floor. Grumbling, he noticed what she'd been eying up._

_"Like it? Tracked him down with a hunting group 2 weeks ago. Bastard was hiding in the mountains, somehow the plague didn't get him. Some seem more immune, but really, as many say, why take the risk? It could jump to other races."_

_Spitting a little, h recited a saying that had unfortunately been circulating since the Wyvern plague broke out: "The only good Wyvern is a dead Wyvern."_

_Getting to her hooves, Chrysalis dropped the money she'd collected, delayed from getting it from the patron she'd spent the night pleasuring with her company, and left._

_Memories were coming back of those that once helped her, and all she lost before it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 3rd, 1001 ANM<strong>_

_**Fillypines, Naasim city, outskirts mountains.**_

_So much had happened, the Dingolian revoltuon, evidently inspired by a few WYvern, but now independant. Increasing alliances between Dingos, the Komodos, the Orang-utans, the Hundonesian dogs and cattle, and even ties with the imporved Indo-Burmese relations. And at the heart of it all, talks of a large alliance, and a single corporate entity that had strangely inspired and fuelled it, the Hephaestus Research Company. Some feared its influence was too great as a corporation, but the benefits outweighed the risks._

_In the caves, Chrysalis had been making her home for near 2 decades now._

_She had ventured back to Changelia briefly, still in a lot of poverty from the war, but slowly recovering. She had a plan however._

_In her brief trip, 20 years ago now, she'd courted and mated with an outlying fertile male, him giving her the first of her brood._

_Now, her colony numbered in the hundreds, nearly a thousand, and it grew faster and faster. But there was a problem. They died more quickly, her cut of from Changeling culture, and her depression, having a detrimental effect on their birth. The only way to counteract their shortened lifespans, and overall well being of the colony, was to feed on the emotions the ponies gave off._

_The Fillypines had a lower quality of life for its ponies, which meant less happiness to leach off without drawing attention. She needed a place where life was good for the ponies, and at a time of grand celebration, so a long, surging spike of emotional energy could feed hr changelings, and sustain them, for a good many months of hardship. There was talk of an outreach program by the Orang-utans and Wyverns to the Old Changelia people, and she wanted to not subject her people to the humiliation of begging._

_She wanted to give them a strong changeling colony, as a demonstration that the Changelings could recover from anything. Even more so, as revenge against Equestria, especially since memory of the crimes against Changelings had been forgotten by the general public it seemed._

_Talks of a royal wedding presided, and she'd already made ready for the travel to get to Equestria._

* * *

><p><em>"Goodbye mom." Al'kur hugged his mother, as the dingo shape changeling readied to leave. He'd spent, for his safety, his childhood in Dingolia with a few other Changelings Chrysalis had sent off, so he'd adopted a dingo shape.<em>

_Tears in her eyes, Chrysalis wished him luck. He was her first born son, and he knew enough that she wanted him safe, and as a backup if this went wrong._

_He was gone, leaving on a boat for Dingolia later that day._

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 1st, 1001 ANM<strong>_

_**Singapaw, Changelia Embassy**_

_It had all gone wrong, the Equestrians had been too strong, and her colony had been cut in half in their failure._

_Now, Chrysalis had been surprisingly called up for an offer, from the Hephaestus group, and the Orang-utan government._

_Now, before her, an offer of a tract of land, which held a port city that had been growing recently due to its position between Hundonesia and Dingolia. The offer was to legitimise the port, in preparation for the Oceanic Alliance agreement in the works, to create a state that would help prop up the weaker member, the Changelings, while the Old Changelia nation was recovered._

_New Changelia would be a lifeline for Old Changelia, and in time, hopefully merge governments, or ally each other at least._

_The Komodo, Karrav, owner of the Hephaestus company, had helped present the offer. His CEO, Maurik, had helped finalise it, and the Orang-utan government leased the land. There was already a small population of dogs on the island country, but they were struggling on their own. And Changelings could build quickly if uninterrupted._

_Plus, New Changelia would act as a buffer state against any invasion from the north eastern ocean separated regions._

_She had been overjoyed, after so much hardship._

_But it was what Karrav pulled the Queen aside for that surprised her most._

* * *

><p><em>"You're, I thought they were-"<em>

_"Not yet." 'Karrav' said sternly. He pulled the tattered wing back beneath the fabric, masquerading as a Komodo yet again. Remembering so much, Chrysalis said: "Wyverns saved my life, when I lost my mother. Now, you may have helped save me again."_

_Karrav recalled the war, and he said himself: "I lost a lot too. I was a combat engineer, not frontline too much, but it happened. I don't want your kind destroying itself out of desperation."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 15th, 1004 ANM<strong>_

_The Oceanic Alliance treaty was set to be officially signed by the end of Janurary 1005, but for Chrysalis, her city, Metamorcus, was a sign of things improving._

_She'd already established ties with the dominant family in Old Changelia, King Concealsar, who had acted as the breeding male on behalf of many colonies, but more importantly, proved himself a suave, knowledgeable politician, who genuine cared for his people._

_Chrysalis was the only adult queen in New Changelia, but she already had lesser queen daughters, and fertile males, in her colony, now numbering in the hundreds of thousands. She herself only had 5 fertile male sons, and 15 queen daughters, but all of them had split off, established as lesser members._

_Al'kur, her first borne son, always had a special place in her heart however. And his ties to Dingolia helped relations with them also._

_Gazing out over the city, Chrysalis recalled the day her mother took her to flee from their old town so many years ago, 45 years really. It was only recently that she felt her future was truly secure._

_It was only after she opened herself to trust others more openly, especially old alliances, that things got better._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

**28th July 1006 ANM**

**Late Evening**

**New Changliea, Capital city of Metamorcus**

**Royal Palace**

She always marvelled at the city of Meramorcus, a collection of mixed excavated and dog/changeling constructed buildings, covering the valley. The largest buildings rested on the more flat areas in the valley centre, or at the coastline.

Walking inside, Chrysalis looked over the various letters that called to her duty. All the important matters had been dealt with already, leaving only the mundane.

But she could afford to forget them all for at least one night.

For now, she simply recalled the events of this day, 47 years ago. It was on this day, that her childhood home town had been bombed, and though she lost no gamily from it, she considered it the destruction of her innocence.

Nearly a month later, that was the day her mother died.

The Queen, established as the New Changelia leader, still somewhat distrusted by Equestria, took out a small box from her desk.

During her trip back to what was now Old Changelia 25 years ago, where she found her first mating male, she had visited her old home town, and salvaged what she could. The village had been wrecked, and very little was left.

That is, save for a small jewel necklace, given to anyone in the Changeling royal line, had survived. But it was all she'd found of her old life.

A jade green pendant, with black obsidian coating it like the carapace of a Changeling. Her mother had worn it every day before they'd had to flee, in disguise to avoid being identified as royalty more easily.

For that evening, Chrysalis simply reminisced, as she stared down at the pendant. What time did to some memories, dulling them, but making others as sharp as they'd ever been.

She had been shaped largely by events she'd rather not have happened. She'd accomplished more than her mother had ever thought possible for their efforts, largely because Chrysalis didn't return to the homeland out of distrust.

But she was a hero, one who struck out on behalf of Changelings, to show they weren't forgotten, weak, poverty stricken. And ironically, her attack against Canterlot served as inspiration for Hephaestus to strike on behalf of the Oceanic Alliance a few years later, which also served to show the Wyverns could return, with Kynok the clone leading, and later revealing Varkan.

He had told her this much, that Chrysalis had inspired others, him included, to follow her example, and to help her when she needed it for her subjects most. For that, she knew she would forever be remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>A piece on Chrysalis and Changeling history, how Old Changelia and New Changelia came to be how they were.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The WyvernChangeling war is an in-universe equivalent of the Vietnam war, with some alterations.**

**Faroench Horses: France**

**New Gryphon: USA, uses tech more.**

**Equestria: USA also, uses magic more.**

**Peacock, Tiger, Elephant, Cattle: Cambodia, Burma, Laos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, it serves to give reason as to why Chrysalis may dislike ponies, or seek to exploit them. I thought perhaps she could have been 'exploited' in disguise in the 'Phillipines', as many orphans there are sold to the sex industry.<strong>

**That, and a bad run in with some Equestrian/Gryphon militiamen as she flees her home country.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would, and I'm taking requests still for Untold Tales stories.**

**Remember, I do these during my hiatus from Volume 3, so if anyone has any proposals, by all means submit them. If you give me ideas, I can write them faster, instead of having to think of them and write them all on my own.**


	10. Friendship: Garnet part 1: Innocence

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Garnet: Times of Innocence**

* * *

><p><strong>12th September, 980 ANM<strong>

**Dingolia, north western regions**

The little dark red dog pup was asleep calmly, not understanding nor hearing if he was awake what his parents were saying.

But suffice to say, he was never to see them again, even only 6 months after he was born. Their parents had to give up one of their children, and their little boy had been the most sickly looking of him and his two brothers.

"We can't support him with the Kahz and Maka, but here he has a chance." The father, a large, thin, grey furred Hudonesian dog said. The mother, nodding gently, knew he was reminding her, so she wouldn't suddenly refuse to part with her child.

Little Da'lan had been the eldest, but ironically, the weakest. But only the cruellest of people would abandon an orphan left at their doorstep, no warning.

That night, when the village was quiet, the two dogs, having illegally immigrated amidst the more chaotic years following the Dingolian revolution, and less priority on border control, slipped into the village.

They found a large farming family house, looking like it was well off with the local cattle farming. The Dingolian cattle were non-sentient, but bred to be better meat producers.

Without much word, and making sure they shushed their other two pups in their mother's carrier, they left little Da'lan at the doorstep of the ranch.

6 years later, when they had the money to live better in Dingolia, his parents and brothers would return to the ranch to find him, and explain.

But he wouldn't be there, as his parents assumed this ranch would support him until then.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd May, 981 ANM<strong>

**Dingolia, North Western regions**

**Newpaw village, Bracas Ranch and Orphanage**

Little 7 month old Garnet, whom the ranch owners had named him as, irritatingly brushed the tuft of fur off his right eye, a trait of his he personally disliked. He knew he'd look weirder without it though.

He continued to eavesdrop on his adoptive caretakers, and the Dingo they were speaking with.

The ranch's owners, a pair of friendly Dingos and their 2 sons and 3 daughters, were talking with another dingo, looking happy and sad at the same time, somehow. Little Garnet was bright enough, even though he was quiet often, to hear them as he listened in from around the corner of the sitting room.

Words such as 'Payment', 'Debts', 'Well-cared for', and other things Garnet didn't know about much about.

His 'parents' spoke to him about it, explained things. They weren't his parents, but like with other orphans, he viewed them as nearly such.

* * *

><p>"We can't support all of us, and, well, the whole town's been down since the storms hit last season. He's from a bunch of people who want to help rebuild our village, and the nearby mine and farms, ours too. And when he asked to adopt you, well, how could we refuse." The 'mother' said, trying to console the sad looking red dog.<p>

"But I don't wanna go."

"I know, but think about it. The Dingo whose friends helped save our town from being abandoned wants to adopt you. His people have helped many villages across the country, and he says others have been adopted by them too. You'll like it."

His 'father' tried to reason, but Garnet asked then:

"He'll just not like me, like the kids at school."

The orphanage and ranch owners knew little Garnet was picked on, because he was a Dog among Dingos, and a little scrawny. Kids could be cruel, but perhaps that was because they were more up front and honest than adults were, who could often lie and deceive.

The children's parents hadn't helped, who believed, correctly, that Garnet's real parents had been among the wave of illegal immigrants following the revolution. Needless to say, Newpaw was a conservative village.

For this reason, his current 'parents' thought it all the better he should leave. After all, the Dingo, and the corporation he worked for that was saving their town. The newly established Hephaestus Research Company, and its predecessor, Hephaestus Incorporated, see a lot of good before its disbanding.

After some persuasion, Garnet left.

He would bid his friends, what few he had, in the orphanage and at school, behind. In truth, he only really cared about the orphanage parents and siblings, and a handful of dingos. Looking back, he wasn't really losing too much.

* * *

><p>On the long car drive to the south, where he was going to his new home, the Dingo revealed himself as Jarak, and offered some more consoling for the little dog.<p>

"Look, I know its hard, but we've got a lot of cases like you. Ones that haven't been treated equally, or even a few orphans abandoned. You'll make real close friends."

"There are others like me?" Garnet asked, hopefully. In his most foolish thoughts, he wondered if his parents would be there.

"Well, not like you, in body and all. But like you in what sort of life they've had, though some didn't get 'picked up' until much later than I did you."

Ganret mulled on these words, but despite what his later future held, Jarak's promise was largely true.

In all honesty, what destroyed his life as he knew it, and what began him on his descent so suddenly, was an accident. Nobody saw it coming, but no side reacted calmly to the situation. All sides were innocent, and guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>7th May, 987 ANM<strong>

**Hephaestus Facility, Living areas**

"Up you get!"

The blinding light, as his closest friend suddenly opened his bedroom curtains, had less effect than she'd hoped.

"Nice try Sketch, you forgot about that thing you like about me."

Groaning as he got up, the female Komodo, 7 years his senior, lightly slapped her forehead as she saw Garnet's fur tuft over his right eye. He always slept with his uncovered left eye pretty much buried in the pillow.

"Dammit, there goes the surprise."

Rubbing Garnet's right eye tuft with a smile, she leant against his doorframe, saying: "Still, I do love that little hair thing you got going on."

"I don't, it gets in the way."

"So why not cut it then?"

"Well, you like it."

Laughing a little, Sketch said: "Sometimes you're too sweet Garnet. Still the nice little guy I know."

Ignoring the red dog's somewhat sheepish look now, she asked more to the point: "You know what day it is, right?"

"Sunday?"

"Terrible pun Garnet." Sketch shook her head, while Garnet scrambled out of bed as he replied:

"Pun? Oh, right, SUNday, you're trick just then, ok. Well, what day is it?"

"Well, other than you arriving here, and me taking you as a roommate, 6 years ago, not much."

"You're still doing that? But you moved out 3 years ago."

"So? We're still friends. Better than anyone else around here, bunch of stiffs, bores or worse if you ask me."

Garnet pulled open the drawers under his bed, but paused as he saw Sketch still hovering by the door.

"D'you mind?"

Rolling her eyes, Sketch shut the door, letting Garnet get dressed with decency.

* * *

><p>Sketch, otherwise known as Jia'lan Neken, was Garnet's closest, probably only friend. Everyone else in the facility was an acquaintance at best. Nobody was unfriendly, but still.<p>

Sketch was a female Komodo, thin and short for her kind, but visibly strong. She was still taller than Garnet, and surpassed most Dingos and other races on site, save for a few visiting exceptions. She was a partial albino, her scales a yellowish-white, and her eyes a soft brown. On her right hind leg, a long thin burn scar ran up it, which she'd had since the age of 4, when her old life came to a violent end.

Like him, Sketch had hardships in her life. She was 7 years his senior, but when she was 4, in 977 ANM, her village was attacked by a rogue pack of Fire Drakes.

The pack had been made homeless by the Faroench Imperial Colony, which bolstered by a union of New Gryphon, Equestrian and Indo-Burmese support, sought to maintain its hold. But it was clear the empire was going to crumble, but they were doing their best to hold off civil unrest. That meant expanding borders, and that meant attacking an established fire drake colony sitting atop a valuable iron ore reserve in the mountains of West Changelia.

The homeless fire drake pack was few in number, leaving only the strongest, and most violent of their pack. They raided villages, surviving off pillaging until they found a new home, heading south until presumably a suitable volcanic region.

Sketch's parents were killed in the attack, and she was found nearly crushed beneath a dead Fire Drake. It had been downed, and struggled, killing a nearby Germaneigh Mare trying to rescue Sketch, before a pitchfork through the exposed, softer stomach killed the wounded Fire Drake. The stallion hat threw the pitchfork was crushed beneath the drake as it collapsed, with the nearby mare with him. Sketch's leg was wounded by this drake as it landed, burnt badly, but she survived from being crushed by the skin of her teeth.

Sketch, as nicknamed, had lived in a village that was near Singapaw, an international trading port for all of the Oceanic region. Her father had been a trade merchant with close ties to the Germaneigh ponies that frequented the village with goods.

Singapaw responded, as a nearby village attacked by Fire Drakes, who were eventually routed and killed for their crimes 5 months later by Hundonesian military.

Hephaestus had found her, as Singapaw was a big business hub they came too also.

They were rebuilding since the Hephaestus Incorporated was legally disbanded by international decree, after their two, once three, Wyvern owners split the company, and had a brief series of skirmishes that also revealed the influence they had in boosting the Dingolian revolution with technology.

As a legal agreement to legitimise the new Dingolian government, Hephaestus agreed to disband. But they simply resurfaced, more covert in some practices, but perfectly legitimate, under their new Komodo owner, and new Orang-utan CEO.

And like Garnet, Sketch was adopted out of generosity, but also, because Hephaestus saw potential, and most of all, needed to employ cheaply whenever possible.

After all, Komodos made good spies, stealthy but powerful. And frankly, not many Changelings were able to be forthcoming to foreign work, with the Imperial stranglehold on migration from Changelia. And Hephaestus was expanding, subtly, into the mercenary business.

Jia'lan had lost her parents in the Fire Drake raid, and quickly accepted a helpful hand , even if not entirely benign, in her despair.

* * *

><p>Sketch quickly proved herself, training in the Komodo militia through basic, then specialising, which was something she came to enjoy.<p>

She was an infiltrator and interrogator on behalf of Hephaestus, and anyone she was leased to. She hardly ever killed, but when she did, the person truly deserved it in her opinion. She tried to see the best in people, knowing to bend the rules whenever morally acceptable, and had a sense of justice that others in her field seemed to lack.

Despite hardly killing, she was quite physically strong. Komodos were balanced in gender physicality, but she was unusually strong for an early adult by her kind's standards.

She lived here, a quiet job as an interrogator and spy on demand. In recent years, requests for her work had declined, meaning she had a more steady life. As such, she offered to 'adopt' Garnet, given her apartment on her pay had room for him. Under the clause of on company living quarters regarding family, Garnet was allowed to live with her.

At first, they shared rooms, until Sketch got a pay rise, and they moved to a bigger on site place, with separate rooms. Now, they were inseparable, metaphorically that is.

Garnet had aged well, given his kind matured faster than Komodos, but at age 7, he was the equivalent of barely a mature adult. At 14, Sketch, by her race's standards, was a more mature adult, but not much.

* * *

><p>"Oh goody, just what I wanted on my roomie-versary." Garnet groaned.<p>

Having collected their mail from the building's mailroom, Garnet had dumped some letters for Sketch onto the kitchen table, while Sketch finished her morning steak, cooked rare.

"What is it?"

"Garnet Neken, and Jia'lan Neken, your annual physicals are due. Please see enclosed letters for dates and tests required."

"Please, its Sketch. If you call me that it makes you, well, less special." Sketch replied, her wincing showing she didn't like Garnet using her old name.

She only let, and wanted Garnet to call her Sketch, because it showed how close they were.

4 years ago, Garnet saw that Jia'lan sketched artwork of anything she wanted: Nature, places, people and so on, and had a flair for it. When he confronted her in a friendly way, she told him she hid it, not wanting to seem soft or 'feminine' in her job. She had to battle a bit of sexism from her fellow interrogators at first.

Garnet promised to keep it secret, in exchange for a sketch of him.

She did one every month. In time, he gave her the nickname, and Sketch stuck.

Looking back at the letters, Garnet said: "Mine's not much, but I'll bet you have a lot for your infiltrator and interrogation jobs."

"Just infiltrator really, stuff like how quiet I am, stamina, so on."

* * *

><p><strong>24th May, 987 ANM<strong>

**Hephaestus Facility, Administration.**

3 weeks after the routine tests, and Sketch was called up for a meeting. But she wasn't the topic, it was Garnet.

"-conducting tests, ones that could benefit thousands of people across this country, the world maybe, if successful."

"He will be paid handsomely, and we'll ensure he's not given anything too risky. They'll be plenty of tissue and animal trials beforehand."

Sketch didn't know what to say. She'd protested, but they made a good case. And especially since it wasn't the first time. Garnet being a test subject of various medicines, vaccines and genetic therapy, wouldn't be a unique case. There were dozens of other volunteers for tests.

"Please miss Neken, Garnet will be helping a lot of people. If these products work on him, then they'll work on many. Diamond Dog DNA is more varied than say, Dingo, or Komodo DNA. More variables, more fool proofing of treatments. He'll be helping many people."

Uncertainly, Sketch replied sternly: "I'll ask him, but if he says no, then the answer is no."

"I understand. We have others we can take, but none are as potentially useful as Garnet is. His blood samples showed that well enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**Hephaestus Facility, Living Quarters**

**Sketch's apartment**

"You sure?" Sketch asked once again.

"Yeah. I mean, I already left to help my village get the money. This is just that again. I mean, its just a bunch of tests, nothing too dangerous, they promised." Garnet reasoned.

"Yeah, but, its just, I don't trust this company. Not at least when it comes to experiments." Sketch said. As an infiltrator, she knew some of the dirtier secrets Hephaestus Research Company had, and its predecessor Hephaestus Inc.

"I wanna do this. I can help people so easily this way, without lifting a finger on my part. Easiest job ever." Garnet said.

Sketch would've smiled at the red dog's naiveté, but she couldn't. One, she didn't fully trust Hephaestus. But two, some 'experiments' had led to breakthroughs that saved many lives, or helped create beneficial technologies.

However, experiments also had negative consequences.

Sighing, she said: "Alright. But on one condition, I'll be going with you wherever you go. I'll be with you every step."

* * *

><p><strong>24th July, 987 ANM<strong>

**Hephaestus Facility, Laboratories**

As fate would have it, the tests they requested were ready to go ahead promptly, and weren't constrained by location. In fact, the HQ themselves had flown some personnel down to oversee the testing of Garnet themselves.

One benefit of all this, Garnet and Sketch didn't have to move. And with Garnet's testing payment, life was beginning to be easy for them. In fact, after a few months, it looked like Garnet would be more paying the bills than Sketch would.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

**Hephaestus Facility, Laboratories**

**Cantina**

Sitting in the lunch cantina, waiting for Garnet to come out, Sketch didn't like this place.

Garnet had been here for 1 and a half months now, and he'd already undertaken drug tests, gene therapy, and even some vaccination tests. At worst, he was purposely injected with diseases then immunised, to test them while infected. Everything he took had already been tested on other races, animal or sentient, so nothing was guesswork.

But everything they gave him was rapid problem, rapid response, nothing gradual. On one occasion, Garnet was out of it for a day, bedridden, until he perked up by a vaccination the day after, 20 hours after he was injected.

She didn't like seeing him suffer on occasions where the tests weren't enough, but Garnet insisted it was helping. And it was in ways, as the vaccines, drugs and gene therapy were going a long way towards various medical treatments.

But she was suspicious, as whenever she asked what the future treatments were, she received no reply. So now, she decided to take the initiative.

She knew at lunchbreak, some guards were less alert, as any breach in security was expected at nightfall, not midday.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Hephaestus Facility, Laboratories**

**Genetics lab**

As the cantina filled up, Sketch snuck into the Genetics laboratory, specifically the files room.

She had clearance to enter the lab, but not this room, so she'd caught a passing assistant who was carrying some files. The young Dingo male was in a hurry, holding plenty of files, and she offered to put them in the filing cabinet, at the front, for him to retrieve later.

He said she didn't have clearance to enter, but a quick drop off wouldn't hurt.

Now, she sifted through files, looking at anything to do with Garnet's future experiments.

She found it, buried away from other files, but lined up for the next two weeks as the first in a series of longer term projects.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Programs under the Lazarus Initiative, Subject Garnet<strong>_

_Overall success of the various projects regarding embryo modification, culminating in __**Project Draco**__ [see subjects Razak and Kurze, Neisha [deceased subject], and contacts Smoulder and Cal'vel], has prompted development._

_Focus shifts towards genetic modification of more extensive nature, on an already matured subject. Subject Garnet Neken, as a Hundonesian dog, is a species with much genetic variation. Other Dog test subject results, combined with his, will go a long way to developing programs that function across a wide genetic spectrum._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Genetic therapy, Project Ares<strong>_

_**Stage: Tested on other sentient subjects.**_

_Genetic therapy to artificially enhance subject's muscle mass, rapid growth, and naturally increase rate at which body generates muscle tissue and strengthens bones._

_Tests on animal subjects and 2 sentients reveal success, though major side effect includes increase in height/length, but with muscle mass growth is not unexpected, so has been regarded as an acceptable effect._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Genetic therapydrugs, Project Athena**_

_**Stage: Sentient subject test yet to begin [first candidate Garnet Neken]**_

_Genetic therapy and drugs joint experiments designed at permanently altering the mental patterns and cognitive capabilities of subject. Tests yet to be done on a sentient, but initial animal tests show growth in brain tissue, and increased mental capability._

_**Note: **__Some animal subjects showed increased aggression in rare cases, but drugs designed to counteract aggression solve problem._

_**Footnote**_

_Given extensive nature of experiments, the reversibility of these changes is the next step, and has seen success on animal subjects already, though implementing the changes has proven to take about 3 weeks, whilst the reversing has taken twice that time._

_If sentient subjects cannot have treatments reversed, full compensation will be guaranteed, particularly with risking side effect of increased aggression from Project Athena. In that case, treatment drugs and other ailments will be part of compensation._

_**-All results from Projects Ares and Athena shall provide useful insight into long term goals of the Lazarus Initiative.**_

* * *

><p>"Lazarus Initiative?"<p>

Sketch mouthed, as she had quickly taken out a notepad and written a summarised version of all she was reading. As with sketching, she was a fast writer.

Looking through, she found Project Lazarus, a brief, vague plan, that was an overall directive of the entire Genetics division of the Hephaestus Research Project. It was written by, surprisingly, the owner of Hephaestus, the Komodo, Karrav:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lazarus Initiative<strong>_

_**Primary Objectives:**_

_-Discover viable genetic modifications for agriculture, medicine, or scientific purposes. Benefits to various Oceanic states and trade partners will help bolster Hephaestus's influence, and recover after breakup of old Inc. predecessor._

_-Find useful modifications for military purposes, potential for bioweapons programs and competing with rumoured 'supersoldier' initiatives in the Caninberian People's Union, and the New Gryphon Republic._

_-In accordance with the old wishes of the owners of Hephaestus Incorporated, Varkan, Tul'rok, and Sa'ral, the Wyvern founders. Any and all genetic programs will be used to give any new methods into potential to recover Wyvern population via cloned breeding and in embryo or living genetic modification._

_This final goal is of utmost importance__, as I personally stress how much of an injustice the extinction of the Wyvern race was. Hunted to extinction after they attacked each other out of survival, weakened in trying to quarantine and subdue a virus that was plaguing them, which escaped when a laboratory was attacked during the Wyvern/Changeling war. Then, they were hunted like animals for sport, the arguments being they might be infected still, and risk the disease that killed them jumping to others, but more importantly, that they were savages, worse than dragons because of being as beastly as them, but smart enough to develop the atomic bomb with less resources and time than the New Gryphons or Caninberians did. By all knowledge, they're extinct now, Varkan taking his own life out of grief._

_But not all knowledge is true, or permanent._

_The next stage, Project Phoenix, will proceed as planned. I shall personally oversee it, along with a Project tackling more difficult DNA subjects, Project Eclipse. Any challenges that can be overcome in genetics now will go a long way in future._

* * *

><p>Now curious, Sketch checked how much time she had, and made sure she was out of sight. Good thing the files room wasn't a high priority area, and she had a good 20 minutes till.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Project Phoenix, scheduled for 988-989 ANM breeding efforts, at Singapaw facility. Fire Drake surrogates lined up and ready. <strong>_

_-Aims:_

_Through artificial insemination of Fire Drake female volunteers, Wyverns, clones of a remaining Wyvern subject, shall be bred. No genetic alteration will be done, these will be direct clones of Varkan, to prove the viability of cloning Wyverns in the first place. Modification for the sake of eventual population genetic variance will come at a later stage._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Project Eclipse [to be carried out after Project Phoenix, due to less priority] Scheduled for 990-992 date, Unicorn surrogate volunteers pending.<strong>_

_-Aims:_

_Unique DNA signature, found in DNA and dark magic enlaced crystal fragment, confirmed to be a trace of vanished Unicorn King Sombra, of the Frozen North, disappeared along with Crystal Empire in 18 BNM, making DNA 1005 years old._

_Dark magic has preserved fragment enough to extract and duplicate full DNA strains, so an initiative is made to clone this subject, to see if it is possible to clone a heavily magic infused sentient with such powers accessible from birth._

_-Company owner Karrav states that Unicorn contact that collaborated on Project Tiresias [now complete with largely success, see Subject Charge Bolt, now named Ohmen Magnes], helped identify DNA subject as King Sombra. Project Eclipse shall go a long way in efforts to create a magical force to counteract the political dominance Equestria holds unfairly over the rest of the planet. More importantly, magical abilities usually manifest randomly, so pre-built abilities will be more easily controlled, as 'dark magic' takes hold at a physical level more readily. Psychological consequences of a 'born dark' Unicorn unknown, because psychology dictates evil is made by experience, so a 'dark magic' user, born into a good life, will likely not act out._

* * *

><p>She couldn't help it, and decided to keep Project Tiresias in mind. If it was an already fully complete project, it would be made public, not so secret. So she would have access anyway.<p>

Keeping her notes, she didn't begin to process everything she knew until she was out of the files room, and back at her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**24th July, 987 ANM**

**Hephaestus Facility, Living Quarters**

**Sketch's apartment**

"Wait? They told you?"

"Yeah, they said I should know, and so I don't hear about it later on, or in ways I might not like." Garnet said.

Sketch was quiet, as she knew exactly what that meant. She had received a warning, though she wasn't fired for it. For snooping around in files she wasn't cleared to do so.

She knew she hadn't seen anything incriminating, so they didn't go further than a warning to her against any more unauthorised access.

"Garnet, they told you, because I found out. I snuck in, and I looked at what they had planned. I didn't like how you only found out the day you were to start each thing."

* * *

><p>Sketch told him everything, and eventually, Garnet had to process it all.<p>

Some news, like Project Tiresias, revealed how a Unicorn that lost his magic almost entirely, was granted magnetic telekinesis to compensate, made easier by his remaining magical physicality. Also, it was a compensation for what a rogue Hephaestus Inc group did, under Tul'rok, who had been mentally unsound since Sa'ral's death a week or so before he had Charge Bolt tortured and 'interrogated' without Varkan approving. The Hephaestus Inc. effort, the last one before they split into two groups, one under Varkan and the other those that followed the disappeared Tul'rok, was classified beyond her clearance, only that it was an extremely secret matter, but had reason for the creation of the Lazarus Initiative.

A handful of years later, and in 981 ANM, Charge Bolt was granted new abilities, but mutated to part Changeling out of necessity. He took on the name Ohmen, and the rest was history. The Unicorn that collaborated with them remained unknown, living secluded in Northern New Daeland.

But for Garnet, this was indicator that the risks were worth it, even with the untested mental experiments under Project Athena.

But deep down in her gut, some things said in the files disturbed her. Like Karrav being so passionate about both bringing back the Wyverns, and two, 'equalising' the balance of power that he says Equestria, under Celestia, unfairly held.

Karrav had been a protege to the three Wyverns, mainly Varkan, but not much else was known. Maurik, the Orangutan CEO, was clear enough but Karrav was an enigma. He showed fierce loyalty to anything Varkan had though, and but was much more cold and calculating, and was never seen far from Faral Kol, once Varkan's second in command.

She thought there was a hidden agenda in all these experiments, and Project Lazarus was it. It wasn't incriminating, nor was it innocent.

But with her close friend, and adoptive brother, getting mixed up in all this, she couldn't help but be afraid for him, and the potential risks involved in some experiments.

_**Sentient subject test yet to begin**_

That single line in the files summed up all her fears. Never before had any tests Ganret been taken been the first among sentients. But someone had to be the first, and this time it was him.

Sketch would keep to her promise, and stick with Garnet through these trials. But she saw now that a hidden agenda was driving the entire company's genetics division, perhaps the entire company. All companies wanted dominance for the sake of influence, it was good business. But this drive was beyond financial concerns, it was political in some deep parts of it, at the highest levels.

And Garnet was a willing, but unknowing subject to their efforts to expand their capabilities.

Within 2 decades after these tests, it would come back to haunt the company, and much of the globe, in ways no one could have predicted at this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Part of a 2, maybe 3 parted story of Garnet's history.<strong>

**It was requested, it was considered by me, and now here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>The entire moral is that while 'sane', Garnet is largely being set on paths of life by other people. <strong>

**Dropped off because he couldn't be supported, getting the short end of the stick among his birth siblings. **

**To some relief, taken in by Hephaestus as part of an eventual testing program, with full compensation, and away from a somewhat judgemental, conservative village. He hadn't been there long, and him leaving with the Hephaestus dog that helped refund the mining village and ranch village was a boon for his morale.**

**But its Sketch, his friend, that begins to look out for him. In his story, until she's dead of course, Sketch is largely the proactive one, making sure nothing too bad happens.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 is next, and if anyone's versed in Garnet's history in the Volumes enough, you know what is coming up fast. The various projects that Sketch snoops into also offer plot insight, why she becomes suspicious, and also some worldbuidling.<strong>

**The Unicorn that helped with Ohmen getting his powers in 981 ANM, Starswirl, was still withdrawn at this stage, at only nearly 5 years since he was ejected from the Elements at that stage.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter[s] will be shorter, as I had a lot of background to cover in one chapter here.<strong>

**Please review/critique as one would.**


	11. Tragedy: Garnet part 2: Wrath

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Garnet: Evil from Wrath**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

**14th August, 987 ANM**

**Hephaestus Facility, Living Quarters**

**Sketch's apartment.**

The tests for the first project, Project Ares, had begun 2 weeks ago. As Sketch saw when she snooped in the files, Garnet was developing muscle mass at an extraordinary rate, evident by his ravenous appetite, particularly for protein rich food.

And with that muscle mass came growth, as Garnet was in a small deal of physical pain from his rapid growth in height. Other than needing routine pain meds to feel normal while the growth dialled down, things were normal for Garnet.

But the arrival of a special flight, from the Hephaestus HQ in Singapaw, would signal the beginning of Project Athena. With Athena, there was the risk.

Garnet would be the first test subject of Athena, and with the side effects of aggression, there were risks.

However, Sketch just took her time to make sure Garnet was comfortable during the procedures.

* * *

><p>"Who?"<p>

Rolling her eyes, Sketch told the now bigger red dog: "Smoulder. You know, red Fire Drake, she's been a pen pal of mine for a few years. I helped her and her clan by finding someone trying to poison their local water supply in Sri Draka?"

"...Oh, yeah. Big drake. Wait, wasn't she in one of the breeding programs? The one you read about?"

"Yeah, Project Drake. She had 2 sons, 1 daughter, but the girl died, part of a cross breeding experiment. Her other son was, sent off to a secret place to be raised, but it didn't say where." That part she'd read in less secret files puzzled her, as there was no classified files, just a literal blank information part.

Still, it would be good to see an old friend, who had been asked to oversee the experiments. Sketch took this as a good sign, because she heard that Smoulder was keen to make sure these experiments didn't cross any lines.

Smoulder's involvement, to varying degrees, with Projects Phoenix and Eclipse, as Sketch recently found out by mail, was something that alleviated her fears somewhat.

But she still couldn't help but worry for Garnet. The next experiments concerned mental manipulation after all.

Finishing his plate of eggs, something he had as a source of high protein, Garnet stretched his aching arms: "Urgh, good thing I'm getting paid well for this. Every part of my body aches."

Sketch saw Garnet stretching, the muscles rippling slightly beneath his red fur. Even with her bulky build for her size, she was smaller than he was. She didn't know whether to be impressed or intimidated.

"Hmm, well maybe I should find something to help, besides the drugs. A massage maybe?" Sketch suggested, her coy smile clearly showing she was joking.

Garnet was wise to this, and replied: "I think baths, instead of showers, would be good."

"Alright, but make sure you don't line the bathtub with that shedding hair of yours. This is my apartment after all." Sketch muttered. Reaching up to put away the breakfast stuff, she heard Garnet jab back at her:  
>"Didn't stop you from shedding your skin everywhere when we shared a room."<p>

"That was 3 years ago."

"Yeah, and I'm still finding bits of your skin between my toes."

* * *

><p><strong>Late Morning<strong>

**14th August, 987 ANM**

**Hephaestus Facility, Laboratories**

**Outdoor botanical gardens**

Sketch had met with Smoulder, wanting to catch up with her friend, and also have some fears over Garnet possibly assuaged.

She was surprised to see Smoulder a good deal, smaller, than she last recalled.

"How did they do this?" Looking over the now much smaller fire drake female, Sketch stared in surprise still.

Gesturing, Smoulder explained that the neck implants were new, a way of controlling, at will, a dragon's growth, normally triggered by greed or anger bursts. Now, they could alter size at will, within reason, so not too big or too small from default size when relaxed. It was a technology to help dragons and drakes try and blend in with the worldwide societies of, obviously, smaller races.

Talk eventually turned to Smoulder's recent motherhood:

"So, how's, uh, Razak, was his name. And what about Kurze."

"Razak's fine, I've left him in the care of the lead genetics expert at HQ. Hi'mari, young Salaman scientist, nice girl. Kurze, he's fine where he is, we have tabs on him, we'll go get him when time's ready, ask him if he wants to come back or stay."

Things went quiet, but Sketch didn't press about the obvious 3rd child, Neisha, that didn't live. She however, couldn't put off this any longer.

"Smoulder, please, I, saw a few things in the files, relating to the upcoming experiment. Project Athena. I'm worried, that Garnet might be affected. Aggression? What is that all about?"

Trying to calm her nerves, Smoulder raised an arm/wing, noting how she was still 1 and a half times Sketch's height, dwarfing the Komodo female at her current size: "Jia'lan, I know the ins and outs of these experiments. If something was too risky, I'd be the first to intervene. Yes, some animal subjects showed aggression, but it settled after a bit."

"But so soon after Ares? He's already had gene therapy to boost his growth from that, what if something goes wrong, some sort of bad mixing of treatments? I don't want to lose Garnet, mind or body." Sketch stressed. She was beginning to worry a great deal now, having someone before her that would be able to answer her questions.

"And what about the agenda that this whole Lazarus Initiative clearly has? What is this, OBSESSION, that Karrav has about bringing back the Wyverns, and 'Equalising' the power that he thinks Equestria holds?" Sketch blurted out.

Smoulder was quiet, the botanical gardens rustling overhead in the treetops in the wind. The various scents from the exotic, experiment related plants were an irony amidst the suddenly tense atmosphere.

Smoulder looked at Sketch, a little wary now: "Karrav has strong feelings about this. He saw what happened to the last few Wyverns. He doesn't think they deserved it."

Now Sketch played her trump card: "But why? Why does he care, by all records he wasn't under them for long, even Varkan, the last one. I've heard what he's like at times, how can someone so callous, uncaring, have such a passion for that."

"How can Faral Kol, once Varkan's second in command, serve as his head of security with such apparent enthusiasm?" Sketch almost hissed.

Smoulder's eyes darted a few times, and Sketch's trained mind began to see some hidden meanings:

"There is something about him. What is it? Why is this whole thing so important to Karrav?"

Smoulder turned stern slightly: "No one, can know."

"Tell me, or Garnet is out of the program. Contract be damned."

Smoulder gauged her 'friend's' stance, and with a sigh, she admitted:

"Karrav, is a lie. He's a false identity. Varkan wanted to work without the obtrusion of being a Wyvern in public. Not until he's ready to come out."

Everything about this whole passion suddenly clicked into place, and Sketch turned away for a moment, wrapping her head around this all.

Shaking her head, Sketch said: "You knew?"

"In exchange for me being part of Draco, he told me. I was a more regular contact, and, he trusted me."

"I thought I trusted you too. But I might still, if you promise Garnet won't be harmed in these experiments." Sketch growled.

Smoulder all but pleaded: "Jia'lan, I will do what I can. But if anything goes wrong, just know that we couldn't foresee it. They've made every foreseeable test already."

"That's good enough from you." Sketch said. Now things were tense, but quiet, until Sketch sighed a little, admitting: "I, I just don't fully trust this company anymore Smoulder. I know some of its dirty secrets."

"Nothing is black and white Jia'lan. Everyone has their secrets." Smoulder replied, trying to ease things down a little.

The next few days would test that though.

* * *

><p><strong>18th August, 987 ANM<strong>

**Hephaestus Facility, Laboratories**

**Testing lab**

Hephaestus had contracts from Caninberia, and New Gryphon, but didn't reveal they were serving both sides in their 'Cold War'. In truth, by the time they finished the formula, the 'Cold War' would be over, given the economic strains faced by the Caninberian People's Union right now.

Garnet had been 4 days into the procedures behind Project Athena now, and the results were already appearing.

It had been going smoothly, the engineered virus and drugs designed to improve brain cell growth and regeneration.

Project Athena was uncharted territory, augmenting abilities found in other sentient species for benefits. Chief among them was enhanced intelligence, and triggering the brain to begin sending out new signals to the body.

When paired with Project Ares's muscle growth capabilities, the results promised rapid healing on top of the increased intelligence, faster reflexes/reaction times, and increased muscle mass. Projects Ares and Athena were a dual process procedure to create a 'super soldier' procedure.

Already, Garnet's body healing was seen to be evidently faster, his reflexes sped up, his strength increased, and most importantly, his various intelligence and reasoning test scores had begun to increase greatly, with no revision on his part. The most evident sign was his increasingly eidetic memory, which on its own would grant anyone a genius level capacity.

On the fourth day, when Garnet was brought in for further trials however, something was wrong. He had a slight fever, his body temperature raised slightly, and his heart rate above normal resting level. By all signs, he seemed normal.

* * *

><p>"Trials show raised heart-rate and temperature indicate the signs of aggression seen in animal test subjects. Injection of appropriate control drugs should solve the problem."<p>

As the visiting Cattle scientist, from Singapaw, approached the gantry, eyes set on the currently inactive drip feed. Strapped down, but not too tightly, Garnet began to waver in his vision:

"N-noo...No, keep, away. I don't, want, Sketch, she, they're, hurting me.."

"Calm down Garnet. We're just going to put you to sleep, you'll be fine after this."

_Put you to sleep. Just like an owner would say to a lesser dog when they have to kill them. They don't care, they never cared._

"Never, cared..."

Turning to the monitors, the cattle scientist heard some worry: "What's going on?"

"Heart rate increasing, sedate him now."

Reaching forwards, the cattle scientist fiddled with the narrow tubes, letting the IV fluid of sedative begin to run down towards Garnet's arm.

The fluid went in, but after few minutes, Garnet began to get more agitated.

"Heart rate not dropping, temperature increasing, he's reacting to the sedative!"

"Strap him down!"

Shaking on the gantry, Garnet growled a little as some guard Dingos rushed in, throwing themselves atop the red dog to hold him down on the bed, still.

"This is testing, subject Garnet is having a reaction to the drugs and therapy, the sedative too! We can't reverse it!"

Garnet's hearing too, was enhanced, and he heard the very sentence that set off the building force, from a prompter call on speaker to the scientist dingo.

_**"Control him. He needs to be kept under control! Use force if you have to!"**_

_SKETCH WAS RIGHT! THEY HAVE OTHER IDEAS! They're using me! Using US!_

_Us? _In Garnet's reddening vision, he didn't know where that came from. He thought it meant him and Sketch, but the way he thought it wasn't fully that way.

_THEY USE US! THEY WANT TO HURT US! WE'RE NOTHING BUT A TOY! DUMPED BY PARENTS, PICKED UP BY THEM FOR 'RESEARCH! TIME TO TEACH THEM!_

Not completely in control, Garnet felt his form stiffen, as he all but exploded off the gantry, ripping through the straps with ease. The Dingos guards were thrown off, as Garnet seized the gantry bed and drip feed and threw them at the nearby two way mirror window.

The bed shattered the window, the black glass shattering loudly. Alarms blared as Garnet heard the faint sounds of shouting and stomping. More guards, and fleeing workers and scientists.

Seeing one of the Dingo guards charge him, gun in hand, Ganret was unaware of just how fast he moved. In a flash, he'd grabbed a shard of black glass off the lab floor, and put it between his paw fingers as he punched the throat of the Dingo guard.

The guard flew back, blood trailing from his ruptured and crushed neck.

Turning to the other guard, Garnet hissed a little as he saw the 2 scientists, the Cattle female and Dingo male, fleeing the lab. The guard pulled out a pistol, firing as Garnet charged.

As the lab area was sealed off, the guard's gunshots fell silent very quickly. The two scientists didn't make it to the lockdown door before he got to them too.

* * *

><p><strong>8 minutes later<strong>

**Hephaestus Facility, Laboratories**

**Central Atrium**

Smoulder had taken the initiative with security, ordering guards and lockdowns accordingly. Behind her, Sketch rushed up, hearing what was happening:

"I want any doors locked down, keep him inside the lab areas. We can't let him get out and loose!"

The dingo security guards rushed off, while Sketch ran up: "What's happened? Where's Garnet now!?"

"On the loose in the labs. He's already killed 2 guards and 2 scientists. I was on the phone to HQ, Karrav wanted tabs on this experiment. He says to contain Garnet at any cost."

"Any cost?" Sketch asked. She began to get angry, but Smoulder had little time:

"He's not his old self, he's killed 4 already, more if he's not stopped. He's too dangerous to be free and loose."

Tackling Smoulder, Sketch screeched: "THEY DID THIS! I THOUGHT THESE EXPERIMENTS WERE DANGEROUS!"

Kicking Sketch off, Smoulder ordered 2 other Dingo guards: "Get her out of here. We need no outrages while we get Garnet under control."

Thrashing, Sketch was seized by the 2 guards, but Sketch was stronger. The female Komodo headbutted one, and drove her elbow into the other's face, before she ran off down the hallways, towards where Garnet was known to be.

"JIA'LAN!" Smoulder screeched.

* * *

><p>Running along, Sketch saw a lockdown door shutting, but jumped through before it shut very much. She stumbled to a halt as she saw the door shutting behind her.<p>

Now, she was locked in the lab areas, and Garnet was in here somewhere.

"Come on, where are you."

Sounds of crashing and growls came from down the hallways, and Sketch knew where she had to go next.

* * *

><p>"Get this door open!" Smoulder yelled, worried her old friend was acting foolishly.<p>

The Dingo guards got the lockdown door open, and 8 of them went inside, weapons ready.

Shutting the lockdown door behind them, Smoulder ordered out: "Split up, find Garnet, and subdue him. Avoid killing if you can. I'll find Jia'lan."

The Dingo guards ran off, and Smoulder was off alone within 2 minutes. They fanned out, hoping to find Garnet before calling in all the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Hephaestus Facility, Laboratories<strong>

**Lower level hallways**

Scrambling and growling, and eventually Sketch saw a hallway, torn apart with some bloodstains and scratch marks across the floor.

The cantina, a small lunch area for the scientists, had its doors all but destroyed. Inside, some shuffling sounded.

Peering in, Sketch saw a hunkered over dark red form, shaking behind a few overturned tables. As quietly as she could, she snuck over, hearing the muttering:

"She was right, they're using me, using us. Afraid of me, living weapon like they wanted, but more than they wanted. I know, I know, they want me dead, autopsy is more useful than living when I can't speak back and-"

He suddenly went quiet, and Sketch was only 5 metres away. She heard the faintest sniff, and then a low growl sounded.

He stood up, hunched over but somehow taller, as he growled more in surprise than anger:

"Sketch?"

Sighing a little, Sketch walked over carefully. He didn't look much different from his muscle growth, but the look in his eyes, like an animalistic fear, was new:

"We've got to get you out of here. Or at least show them you can be calm."

"Nonononono, they want me dead, nice body to examine, trial and error, now I see it all, that's all I've been."

Sketch, as much as she wanted to see the good in them, particularly Smoulder, found herself agreeing.

"Not if I have anything to say. We're leaving Garnet, so stay with me, keep close, I'll tell anyone we see not to attack."

Stiffly, the ruffled looking dark red dog shuffled behind her, looking more like a dog/gorilla hybrid by the way he walked now.

* * *

><p><strong>4 minutes later<strong>

**Hephaestus Facility, Laboratories**

**Ground level hallways**

They had met 2 guards on the way, but Sketch managed to at least get them to not fire, even though they trailed 10 metres behind them. It put Garnet on edge though.

Up ahead, a dark red dragon rushed around the corner, a few blades ready on her arms:

"Jia'lan! Step away from Garnet! We need him sedated so he won't act out!"

Garnet growled more loudly, while Sketch stood in front of Garnet, the female Komodo adamant: "No. He's not going to be your lab experiment anymore."

"He's dangerous! He's killed at least 6 people today, millions in equipment damages! Something went wrong, and we need to find out!"

"No, no, NO! NO! YOU WON'T CUT ME OPEN!" Garnet screeched, and he nearly had to shove Sketch out of the way as he charged Smoulder, claws scratching the flooring of the hallway as he charged like a rabid animal.

Behind her, the 2 guards opened fire, and to Sketch's horror, she heard gunshots, not sedative darts.

Grunting, Garnet saw some blood from his arm, and staggered slightly before he continued to tackle Smoulder. The Fire drake and Diamond dog began to wrestle, blows exchanged as it quickly became evident that at her shrunk size, Smoulder was outmatched in strength and speed. And by now, it was clear Garnet's healing and strength made him less prone to gun wounds.

Meanwhile, as the guards had tried to approach around her, Sketch lashed out, having enough at last.

She grabbed a pistol from one Dingo's belt, and shot him in the back of the knee, the Dingo howling as he fell. The second charged her, punches thrown briefly before Sketch seized his torso and ran him headfirst into a nearby wall, knocking him out cold.

"GARNET!" Sketch screeched.

Ahead of her, was thrown back, as Smoulder began to rapidly grow in size. She grew more to her default form, deciding to end this now.

Snarling, Garnet saw a glow in Smoulder's belly, and heard a faint warning:

"Move Jia'lan!"

A stream of fire burst down the hallway, as Sketch leapt behind a nearby table past the edge of the flames. But before they hit him, Garnet had leapt up, towards the ceiling.

Smoke filled the room, but shuffling meant that Garnet was approaching fast.

Something tackled Smoulder's lowered head in the smoke, and in an act of instinctive defence, she lashed out with her tail, getting her neck clear and attacking.

A slash of flesh, but as the smoke cleared, the body that was hit was revealed.

Gasping in shock, Sketch writhed as the evidently deep wound in her side began to bleed profusely, lying prone on the hallway floor a few metres back from where Smoulder's tail had slashed and thrown her back.

"No..I.." Smoulder said in shock, reverting in size slightly.

"AARGGGH!" A banshee like bellow proceeded Garnet's fist sending Smoulder to the ground headfirst, as he scrambled over to Sketch frantically.

Not pausing for a moment, he ran for the nearest exit, into the botanical gardens.

* * *

><p>Glass shattered as Garnet leapt out the window, holding Sketch to his chest in one arm as he dashed into the gardens.<p>

He was a member of the Hundonesian dogs, which like Equestrian diamond dogs, had good digging skills. And his immensely boosted physicality and stamina would aide in his escape.

At speed surpassing any of his kind, he found a spot in the gardens, and ripping out a small size group of shrubs, he dug into the earth, knowing by instinct to keep digging north. He'd encounter no deep building foundations that direction, before he cleared the facility.

By the time guards found him in the gardens, or at least, the hole he'd dug, he was already 30 feet down, and 150 feet along.

The closest they came to being caught was when he made a tunnel to the surface, just barely before the perimeter fence. He and the wounded Sketch needed air, but he made good progress through the softer dirt beyond the facility.

They never found where he came out of the tunnel he dug, and after so many years of never seeing him, they presumed he and Jia'lan Neken died in the Dingolian outback mountains to the northeast of the facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon<strong>

**19th August, 987 ANM**

**South Western Dingolia, Bushire mountains.**

**Garnet's cavern**

It was in a small canyon, but it was the best Garnet could find.

They slept here, but Sketch was suffering. He did the best he could, easily killing small local animals for food.

But she was fading now, she'd healed a little, given Garnet's bandaging he'd tried with her clothing rags, but they were limited. It was a miracle she'd lasted 25 hours since her wounding.

As she was weak in her makeshift bedding, Garnet made sure the nearby fire was well tended to:

"Gar..."

"I'm here. What is it?" He padded over quickly, wanting to help her. She sighed a little, saying:

"You, need to know. Before I die, why they did all that. Its their leader, he has so many people convinced, even Smoulder.. Garnet, I'm sorry, I should have tried to-."

She coughed a little, but Garnet kept quiet, knowing he had to let her finish.

"Please. I want you to promise me something. Garnet, Karrav, the owner of Hephaestus, his plans, I can't see them causing anything but harm, even war."

"Karrav, is Varkan, the last Wyvern. Its why he's so cold, so passionate about these experiments, why you were used so readily."

"He wants a rebuilt Wyvern race, at any cost. He wants to equalise the world, he hates Equestria's leadership, and all these programs Hephaestus is doing."

"Garnet, if all this comes to pass, Varkan may start another war, global. All this technology he could use, with someone like him wielding it."

She wracked into another coughing fit again, and Garnet listened intently, his mind racing as he said:

"What is it?"

"Stop him. Technology like that, in the hands of someone like him? I don't care if bringing the Wyverns back is right, the reasons he wants it and other things, he's too dangerous. He proved it, look at you!"

"What about you? Smoulder, your FRIEND, stabbed you." Garnet spat the word 'friend', his voice turning an unusual, harsh, high pitch as he said it. Something about him was off, a duality he was developing.

"Please. She's loyal to Varkan. Just, promise me, stop him. However long it takes, stop HIM!"

"Alright Sketch.. Get some rest, I'll see what more I can do with that wound when you wake up." Garnet said calmly, stroking Sketch's head.

In that night, she developed a mild fever, a slight infection from her wound. And given her delicate situation as it was, it was the last nudge to send her onwards.

* * *

><p><strong>27th August, 987 ANM<strong>

**South Western Dingolia, Bushire mountains.**

**Garnet's cavern**

Sitting on a nearby rock, Garnet eyed up the grave once more.

_**Jia'lan 'Sketch' Neken**_

_**973-987**_

_**Parents killed by Fire Drakes**_

_**Friend to a lonely Red Canine.**_

_**Hidden terror to her Enemies**_

_**Killed by a Fire Drake**_

_**The Red Canine will have Vengeance**_

He had been thinking of Smoulder, on top of his promise to Sketch. He hated her for killing Sketch, more than he thought it was possible to hate someone.

He hated her so much, he thought it wasn't just one person's hate worth. Somehow, and a part of him agreed with this, the part which whispered and harshly yelled the darker parts of his thoughts, he thought a slight change to the grave was in order.

Kneeling down, he extended a claw, as his voice shifted between slight tones, low and cool, to high and harsh, as he scratched one more letter into the last line:

"Yes, two, yes, two ones worth of hate, that's what she deserves. That's what Varkan will get."

The final line now read of multiple red canines:

_**The Red Canines will have Vengeance**_

Standing up, he began muttering to himself more of what he needed for his long term goals:

"Money, resources. But off record, yes, I need the less tracked methods. All anonymous, no one must find me."

* * *

><p>In time, he would find his first criminal contacts, at first employing himself as a disguised, grey furred diamond dog of bigger size, doing jobs better than others of his kind.<p>

But anything he gathered, anything he could find, he brought it back to this cave. As he had also promised Sketch himself, he never left her alone for very long.

In time, he would grow in influence. And in time, he would have certain encounters that would further chart his course.

As it would turn out, what 'turned' him was his enhanced knowledge from the Athena project, had a 'reaction' with the gene therapy and drugs from Ares project's enhancing of his physicality. He was, metaphorically, driven mad by his own power and intellect. He was no longer of a sane mind.

Nor was he, as would increasingly emerge over time, of a truly single mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2, and part 3 will not be quite as long by my current looks.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sketch's death at Smoulder's tail was accidental, but also not quite, as Sketch attacked Smoulder to try and get her off Garnet. The smokescreen her fire unleashed didn't help though.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	12. Crime: Garnet part 3: Psychotic Scheming

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Garnet: Psychotic Scheming**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd May, 999 ANM<strong>

**Kotyo, Salaman.**

**Hoyona warehouse district**

Disguised in grey fur paint, Garnet wished he didn't have to leave the cave. He had accumulated enough wealth between 987 and 993 through dealings as muscle for various groups, and investing in the emerging online stock exchanges, to gain his influence. He was smart to invest stocks in companies that the Hephaestus Research Company was assisting in.

Great minds think alike.

But sometimes, Garnet saw a need for a personal touch, and it usually always meant extra persuasion, or a reminder of current deals.

This time, it was both.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the small warehouse, which he carefully selected for its soundproofed walls, Garnet fiddled with the tools on the workbench.<p>

Where an aircraft or car engine testbed might rest, instead a tied up male Salamander was, gagged and restrained.

Ignoring his mumblings, Garnet muttered aloud:

"If you'd kept up your ends of the bargain, my boss wouldn't have to ask me to do this. We just wanted you to give us more security while his guys in the Kayuza brought in the supplies to the city."

Grabbing a towel, and a can of gasoline, Garnet walked over, stopping in front of the wide eyed Salamander with the equipment.

"But you had to go running to the mayor. Too bad my boss's contacts have ties there. He makes sure he knows what's going on where he has investments, and where any squealers might be."

With one foot, Garnet shoved the chair over onto its back, throwing the towel over the wriggling Salamander's face. Ignoring the muffled screams, he said aloud:

"If you cooperate now, I won't go through completely with what this stuff can do."

The muffled screams were music to his ears, and Garnet's voice rose in pitch a little as he said:

"Relax, you won't die. I think."

He tipped the gasoline can up, pouring it over the towel covered police sergeant's face. Gurgling screams from beneath the towel were all he heard, as the even more dangerous form of waterboarding took hold. Writhing, the salamander was horrified, and it was apparent that gasoline wasn't chosen just for extra torture. If he'd used water, it wouldn't be torture. Not for an amphibian at least. The gasoline fumes began to overwhelm the Salamander, adding to the illusion of drowing, making holding his breath for a while like they could difficult.

After a full 30 seconds, and repeated 3 times, Garnet heard only whimpering.

Pulling the gasoline soaked rag off, Garnet looked into the tear streaked eyes of the Salamander, Sergeant Akihira Sito, of the Kotyo police department. He was a 'crooked' cop, who had begun having second thoughts.

"So, you ready to reconsider going back on our deals?"

Nodding vigorously, Akihira began pleading the moment Garnet cut open the gag with a claw, his words in panicked Salamese:

"Yes, yes, no more, please, just don't hurt me again!"

Looking into his eyes, Garnet smiled a little, and got out one last piece of equipment.

Flipping the lighter on, Garnet asked quietly one last time, in fluent Salamese: "You promise you won't go goody goody again? Keep the police off our boy's tails as good as you can?"

Almost sobbing, Akihira nodded, seizing up as Garnet waved the lighter, flame lit, close to his gasoline soaked face. One slip up...

Shutting off the lighter, Garnet then asked: "By the way, your other boys in blue you contacted, about wanting to come clean. I want names, boss wants them cleaned up too."

Akihira sobbed a little, but he admitted to it. He was cunning enough not to 'come clean' to anyone who was a personal friend or family. People where, he regretted, he wouldn't fully miss them if they were axed off.

* * *

><p>Garnet was on a plane out of Kotyo within a day, but new reports spoke of a few apartments ransacked, the police officers living in them and their families, murdered, and the apartments set ablaze. Blame fell on arsonists, or the Kayuza, but nothing was certain.<p>

Garnet had plenty of contacts, and he'd simply issued a payment, promising killing those cops and families would get any potential information leaked sealed. They'd lay low from the police retaliation, but all was well now.

Garnet's investment was secure.

He wished he hadn't been called out here, as a surveying company he owned majority stocks in wanted to call him out to a remote location in Mid-Dingolia, where a supply of rare minerals had been found. If he'd been called it, it was likely a rare find, but worryingly, slightly radioactive.

One such buyer was the Hephaestus group, and the governments of Dingolia, Hundonesia, Indo-Burma and Changelia. But Garnet's desire to stop Hephaestus was fueled by what these minerals could be.

After all, big prices were promised for uranium. And some programs Garnet knew Hephaestus, and historically Wyverns, had development history of gave him reason to claim it, so they couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>5th May, 999 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**Dingolia, central mountains.**

**Survey site**

"We cleared everyone out, just me and you on site sir."

Garnet, still in his grey fur disguise, listened as the Dingo female foreman rattled off what the survey team had found. The outback had plenty of minerals, but the remoteness of the area made it difficult or not worth it if not a valuable find.

The team was camped a half mile away, but as Garnet surveyed the area, he noted how odd it looked.

A sort of crater like place, with odd greyish/blue stones jutting out and around the ground, also covering it.

"We thought it was thorium, given the radioactivity. Not Uranium, too low. But it doesn't match up, so we did some tests."

"Get to the point! What am I looking at?"

_"..help...please...free..."_

"-essenite."

Shaking his head, Garnet looked at the foreman, asking her oddly: "What?"

"Quintessenite sir. It has value, among magic users. It sort of, catalyzes any magical energy put into it. Useless among tech users, but its not valued highly among the chief buyers. Equestria has many sources of it anyway."

If it hadn't been for that voice, like wind, Garnet would have instantly decided this small alcove of valuable, but useless rocks was not worth his time or presence.

Turning to her, Garnet said: "I'll log this location. Your team must move on, see if we find anything useful in ways of mineral deposits out here."

As she left, Garnet made sure to come here on a later date, after he'd checked some things.

_"..Sa'ral...Varkan...never cared..."_

_"...You!...Help!"_

Garnet heard that last one, but ignored it for now. Now he would definitely return. He heard voices in his head, a second personaility that took on his darker traits almost. One that even had its own name.

Tyree.

But this voice was new, desperate and pleading, weak, but emanating with raw power.

And Tyree was never pleading.

* * *

><p><strong>10th May, 999 ANM<strong>

**Near midnight**

**Dingolia, central mountains.**

**Survey site [abandoned now]**

Back in his cave, on the data he'd compiled on his computers, Garnet had double checked the coordinates, and after extensive research, he finally found it. The incident of October 9th, 976 ANM, under the old Hephaestus Incorporated organisation.

Shortly following an attack on Celestia by Varkan, and the death of the last female Wyvern, Sa'ral, there was an extensive cover up on behalf of Equestria, as Celestia quickly healed to maintain the Sun and Moon cycles.

Meanwhile, Tul'rok had gone rogue, needlessly torturing Celestia's student, Charge Bolt, to the point of crippling his magic. Varkan had tortured a pair of other, unknown Unicorns captured during the Dingolian revolution, killing them, but only after interrogating them for information on Unicorn magic physics and horn biology theory.

After tracking Tul'rok, and reigning him in, he went with him to the exact site where the Quintessenite deposit had been found recently. But everything else was covered up, or not documented at all.

This was enough to pique Garnet's curiosity, as it was potential dirt on He'phaestus, and Varkan, who still masqueraded as Karrav, the Komodo.

* * *

><p>Stepping further into the alcove, Garnet heard the geiger counter clicking more and more. It was still in safe limits, though it had risen above background levels already.<p>

_"...Quiet...Free..."_

_"Who is that?"_

Hearing the voice, Garnet noted it was louder as he reached the centre, where on what looked like remarkably smooth stone, a few crystal shards resided, all sticking up from a larger, pegastal like crystal.

The tingling he'd been feeling, not usual for radiation, was strongest around it.

A pulsing, like a heartbeat almost.

_"Sense, presence. Do not fear."_

_"Your fear, it is unfounded."_

_"...Varkan?...You know him?"_

Narrowing his eyes, Garnet asked sternly, to the crystal, clearly the source: "What are you? A ghost? A curse? Am I dreaming?"

_"Dreams are the organic mind communicating from the subconscious, where you can be contacted by what is simply, more."_

_"And in many respects, what you feel, see, sense, is a ghost. A fragment of something gone, but also more than it could have otherwise been. Even here, trapped in these confines, we are more than it ever once was."_

"Why me? What do you want?"

_"Your mind was strongest, among those that visited, and would visit our site. Had you not come, one of those, searching for rocks deemed valuable, would have been contacted. And what is desired? More than could be described in a short time."_

"I don't trust things I can't kill or control." Garnet backed off, knowing this thing wasn't natural.

_"Like Hephaestus?"_

Stopping, Garnet knew it had peered into his mind, and asked aggressively: "What, do, you want?"

_"Touch the crystals. I shall tell you what should be known. And when it is over and done with, an offer will be made, one which will fulfil this desire to be free, able to interact with this world beyond one organic, you in this case. And in exchange, anything you desire, that we can accomplish once freed."_

"What can you do?"

_"For now, trapped in this form, nothing. But help me be free, and what can be done for you, and me, will be done. Even in this form now, you can be helped in planning your own ambitions, and tell you what is needed to help you assist us."_

_"Touch the crystal, and muse on the offer."_

Tentatively, Garnet reached out a claw. As soon as he touched the crystal with the barest of fingers, he felt no expected energy surge, a betrayal blast of some sort.

But images began to swim, and knowledge fill his mind.

Unknowingly, the Entity was only letting Garnet know all he needed to know, and nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>19th December, 1004 ANM<strong>

**Mid afternoon, local time**

**South Western Dingolia, Bushire mountains.**

**Garnet's cavern HQ**

Over the last few years, the news had arrived from Garnet's few Equestria sources, and according to the crystal contained Entity, it was right on schedule.

As it turned out, the Entity was knowledgeable of Equestria's 'predicted' future and history, because Starswirl the bearded had spent a good deal of time as its source, before Tul'rok the wyvern took his place. Where Starswirl was now was unknown, but not a concern.

The second, was Princess Celestia. After all, the experiment that caused Tul'rok to be assimilated used her horn, and the magic from her horn used to channel the overall magic that sucked him in took imprints of her memory, traces of the Elements of Harmony with it, to the Entity.

As such, the Entity had an awareness of anything pertaining to the Elements of Harmony, by Celestia's prior use, and Starswirl's trace from before, which was appropriate given he'd assimilated himself into the Elements. But the Entity was still a being separate from them, bourne more from the greater cosmic infinite where magic stemmed from.

It would be equitable to a god, if it weren't for its handicap of being a paperweight in the corner of Garnet's cave for now.

Princess Luna had returned, and been cured, in June 1000 ANM, as the Entity stated. Then came Discord's return, which was unexpected, but the Entity sensed it happening shortly before it did. Then came Sombra's return, which Celestia's memories served well to remind it of, and finally, the last indicator that the plan was ready to go ahead, the Everfree forest vine incident.

That ended with the Elements being returned to the Tree of Harmony, making them ripe for the taking.

But the plan required alarge distraction, and would require at least a year to be ready. This meant missing that year's dragon migration of 1003 ANM. Frankly though, Tirek's rampage that year would have made the plans go on hold anyway if they were ready.

But now, they were set. The various contacts Garnet had gave him access to all he needed to set the 1005 ANM dragon migration to be a carrier of a manufactured, altered rabies strain, much more appropriate of the term 'rage virus'.

And amidst the chaos, some of Garnet's hired dragons, already made immune, would slip in and help the Entity gain a corporeal form.

And with it, drain the Elements of Harmony.

Ironically, Garnet would be helping accomplish one of Varkan's goals, or 'equalising' the playing field by taking such power from Equestria.

But Garnet was playing all sides. It was him and the Entity, nothing more.

* * *

><p>Getting off the messaging service, Garnet listened in as the crystal mentally contacted him:<p>

_"Everything is in order now. You did better than possibly hoped."_

"All we do now is wait. Just make sure you keep up your end of the deal in the end."

_"In time, once a form is achieved, testing of abilities, making sure it is fully usable, will need to be done. But soon enough, you shall have my abilities to help you damage an area, frame Hephaestus, and expand your 'influence'."_

In another corner, with one of the 2 crystal shards alocated with it, a series of machinary that would eventually be rigged to the tree of harmony rested. When the time was close to the migration, Garnet would discretely have it picked up by a dragon mercenary, one of a few immunised to go amidst the rabid packs in the incident.

As for the infection itself, he already knew where to start it. The far east, and Min-Wei, his newer contact, a freelance magic using Eastern Dragon, was perfect to subtly drop the disease in a clan he visits.

He wouldn't tell him it spread much more easily than he thought. Rapid incubating rabies was hard to manufacture after all, and the Caninberian genetics team in exile after the fall of communism had to be paid handsomely to manufacture the strain.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the cave for a while, as Garnet felt the Entity retreating into itself to 'muse' he walked out to the familiar grave in the canyon.<p>

Staring down, he eyed up Jia'lan's, Sketch's grave.

"Its almost ready. Its not as 'morally just' as you'd want, but its all for what you want. I've got millions, but I'm still here because its to do it all for you, for us."

"Like you said Sketch, he has too many plans, He'phaestus has done too much, can do too much. Anything I do is child's play to what they and their Wyvern leader can do."

His tirade was in a higher voice, as Tyree, his alter ego he'd come to name affectionately, was more apparent here.

He didn't like his more aggressive side, it didn't seem like the old him, more spontaneous, brutal, enjoying his power drunkenness. So he called him Tyree, and he liked it. He could differentiate now, thinking there was still a part of him that was his old life.

It gave him some sanity, what little of it remained, to seperate by conscious effort his dual morality. Even so, Garnet wasn't hesitant to use brutal methods, the difference was that Tyree enjoyed it.

All the while though, they didn't know the Entity schemed longer term than they could even comprehend. Because, tragic as it was, Garnet was being deceived one last time in his life. It would take a while, and like before, he would try and correct his error in judgement in what warped heroics he saw himself doing.

* * *

><p><strong>10th July, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

**Forensics labs**

The red dog, his head opened where the Entity 'centipede' drone had burrowed through, lay on the table, coated in embalming fluids and kept cryogenically frozen when not out for examination.

Here he lay, being subtly dissected in small parts, his tissues tested for their healing. But out of 'respect', his body was largely left untainted, so he could be eventually buried alongside Jia'lan 'Sketch' Neken in that canyon in Dingolia.

Or was it guilt?

Garnet, if he lived, would have laughed just as hard as Tyree. He didn't think Varkan capable of guilt, even when he had him cornered at gunpoint in the city moments before death, the moon princess between him and a bullet.

He had died knowing that he had tried his best, and even though he'd failed in taking down Hephaestus himself, he knew somehow, he would be proven right. That Varkan wasn't someone to be trusted, that Hephaestus was just a tool of his ambitions.

Garnet died with few regrets, only over some methods he used in his ambitions to carry out his promise to Sketch, warping with time and his growing madness, and partnering with the Entity. Tyree died with only one regret, that he hadn't live to see it happen, to see Varkan get his comeuppance, either by the Entity, or the world turning against him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Garnet trilogy is done.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For the next oneshot, something of a single parter preferably. Something more lighthearted perhaps?<strong>

**Pitch me ideas, because I have few in this regard myself for now.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	13. Family: Cadance: Crystalline Legacies

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Cadance, Lucius: Crystalline Legacies**

* * *

><p><strong>December 4th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Crystal Empire**

_To Princess Cadance and Consort Shining Armour,_

_Regarding the most recent, and last of deals for trade arrangements with the Changelia, New Changelia, Hundonesia and Komomatra territories._

_The Oceanic Alliance officials delegated to these negotiations have succeeded in negotiating the deals, and on behalf of the various Alliance states included in the deals, various corporations under regulation by the Alliance shall initiate the first wave of trade._

_The Jai-kel corporation, under jurisdiction by the Indo-Burmese coalition, shall arrange for new trade routes on Equstria's behalf to be opened to the region. Their extensive shipping fleet will help kickstart the trade routes. Headed by Shreya [CEO and majority shareholder]._

_The other major partner, responsible for kick starting trade, is the Hephaestus Research Company, joint headed by Maurik [CEO] and Varkan [Majority shareholder]. Defence contracts require them to trade in information, not solid goods, and researched anti-Entity measures and technologies [see details on recent Northern-Economic-Military-Affiliation/NEMA defence council meeting]._

_On agreement, the Hephaestus Corporation notes the interest in the Unicorn clone, Lucius. A statement has been issued in regards to efforts to alter the Crystal Heart artefact to allow him access to the city [unique magic prevents otherwise]._

_Any success in allowing him more access shall be met with gratitude and further cooperation from the company._

_Summary of Oceanic Alliance letters, _

_Topaz Trotskee, Secretary to the Crystal Imperial council._

* * *

><p><strong>December 4th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Afternoon**

**Crystal Empire, Royal Palace**

The Crystal Empire was the furthest north large settlement in Equestria, and even most of the New Gryphon Republic to the east, on the other part of the North-Western continent.

As such, in the winters, night fell more quickly, and the days shortened dramatically.

Mid Afternoon was pretty much sunset, so Celestia's 'sun moving' would be seen as slight slows and speeding up of the sun's path, below the horizon.

On the other hand, Luna's moon moving was more visible, as was the night sky.

Though the night sky shimmered from time to time, it wasn't the stars, or a comet, nor an aurora.

Every time Lucius tested the new boundary of the crystal heart's field against him, it lit up briefly.

They'd finally found a feasible strategy, after months of research, albeit disrupted by various events, that would allow the field to go to full force in case of an emergency still.

Lucius would need to be sure to get out fast if that happened.

* * *

><p>Standing out on the castle balcony, Cadance watched the progress through a telescope, relieved much of her day's work was done so soon.<p>

Down below, in the plaza, Shining Armour and a few choice Unicorn guards followed instructions sent to them by 'Canterlot' [in truth, Starswirl had collaborated with the Princesses to find a solution].

Now only half a mile away, instead of 3 miles, Lucius used a dark aura blast against the shield to test its new perimeter in this gradually shrinking 'safe mode'.

Every time he tested it, they dialled it back further.

Rubbing her slightly swollen stomach in some soothing to the developing foal, Cadance mused aloud:

"So strange, him getting closer being a good thing."

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

**Crystal Central plaza**

"One more time!"

Lucius muttered, as he fired one more dark blast, a small one.

The blue field shimmered, now only 10 feet away from the crystal heart, but still impenetrable by his magic. By the heart, Shining Armour and his guards stopped the spell, while the 2 guards beside Lucius stayed alert.

Walking up to the clone, impressed that it worked, Shining Armour said with a modest, but still proud tone: "Its long overdue, but welcome to the Crystal Palace."

"As long as I'm 10 feet from that thing-" Lucius gestured to the Crystal Heart: "Yes."

Behind Lucius, a pair of representatives arrived from the Oceanic Alliance, both Cattle members, made their way to the palace now. They were told to not proceed unless this part of the deal was carried out. A gesture of goodwill from Equestria to the Hephaestus company.

It also put Equestria against certain radicals speaking out in rebellion to the Oceanic Alliance, Hephaestus, or just Varkan and his various cloning endeavours, Lucius among them.

Still, for Lucius, this place was beginning to seem eerily familiar, though from what he'd heard from various scientists, and magic experts, surrounding his creation, he'd expected it.

The Crystal Empire seemed foreign, yet so familiar to him all at once.

* * *

><p>As they came up to the castle entrance, Shining Armour gestured to the horizon:<p>

"Blizzard due for tonight, there's some weather that even the pegasi can't stop."

"Hmm, so its going to get even colder?" Lucius asked. He was already feeling a little chilly.

"Its not too bad, once you get used to it." The Consort prince admitted, gesturing for the guard flanked clone to follow.

"I was raised in Singapaw. Seasons don't exist there, except for two: Wet, and dry. I hate the cold." Lucius muttered.

Chuckling a little at the young clone's complaint, Shining Armour commented: "My wife agrees. Well, she was alright with the cold times before the baby."

Remembering the announcement, and how it was plastered over tabloids around the world that cared about Equestria, Lucius asked: "How along is she now?"

"'Bout 5 months."

"So, you've got 7 months before your life ends." Lucius commented dryly.

"I see it as the beginning a new life." Shining Armour commented sharply.

"Yeah, yours still ends with the baby's new life though. My point remains."

Shining Armour wasn't impressed with Lucius's wit, until the clone admitted: "You realize I'm not serious about that?"

Laughing it off, the consort stopped with Lucius at the castle atrium stairwell, replying: "Yeah. But the Canterlot guards when I was still captain said my life would end when I married Cadance."

"What do you think?" Lucius asked.

Looking around briefly, sighing a little to exaggerate his point: "If anything, becoming a full on ruler, or co-ruler, did that, not marriage."

"And that's why I legally signed away any right to the throne by effectively 'being' Sombra those months ago. I took one look at you, and decision made." Lucius said cheekily.

Ignoring the dark chuckle the clone had, Shining Armour told him to stay behind, as he'd been invited to dinner with his newfound 'freedom' in the empire.

As Shining Armour left to retrieve Cadance, who was presumably upstairs in her offices, Lucius decided to take a look around the castle atrium.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later<strong>

**Crystal Castle, main atrium**

Waiting for Cadance and Shining Armour, Lucius was looking around the castle atrium, but was remembering some things a little too clearly to be comfortable.

He saw stainglass windows of the oppression of Sombra's rule, and the events leading up to his curse banishing the Empire for just over a millenia. Yet he could mentally recall it as well as his own life. He wasn't a normal clone, but one from magically infused DNA, based on his crystalline magic DNA sample recovered from the caves decades ago.

Remnants of Sombra's magic, too small to be self conscious, but enough to echo his actions. It was why Lucius had an 'episode' when Sombra returned, up until his destruction.

Now, he could wander the halls of the Crystal Empire without risk of disintegration. But with all the memories coming back, he wondered if he might ever come back out of choice again.

He saw the way some citizens shirked away from him, mostly out of his uncanny resemblance to the former tyrant king, though slightly younger.

Him being a clone was less widely known, but those who viewed it badly in the radical groups emerging in the eastern regions had given Lucius some experience with 'haters'. Though this was more a case of fear of his looks.

Some legacies of the Crystal Empire were burdens to those who were never aware of them.

At least helping the Empire during the dragon migration, and the Manehatten incident, had earned Lucius some credence here.

* * *

><p>Walking down the atrium steps, Shining beside her, Cadance saw Lucius staring up into a certain stain glass window, barely visible in its imagery by the reflections from interior light. It was already dark outside the castle.<p>

"Lucius, welcome."

Turning to face her, and giving a respectful bow, Lucius replied coolly: "It worked well, decreasing the heart's field range except in emergencies."

Giving a small smile, Cadance asked as Shining went on to the dining room, seeing if everything was ready:

"You will be staying?"

Gazing out the nearest window, Lucius saw the rustling snowstorm brewing outside, and gave her a flat response:

"I'm in no hurry to be buried. Besides, I, well, know how bad these storms can get. Can't say exactly how, but I remember them well."

His careful words confirmed suspicions that had been passed onto Cadance and Shining, the former of whom would be sure to stress that he wasn't Sombra. Those memories were simply imprints by the magic he was bred from, which imprinted from Sombra, and nothing more.

Turning away from the window, Lucius gave a small nod towards her growing stomach: "So, Celestia went 1000 years without a child or marriage. You couldn't wait more than 3?"

"10, if you count when I first met Shining." Cadance said, laughing warmly at that fact. But secretly, with Discord in the picture as he was, Celestia's record might come to an end within 2 decades for almost certain. She had an intuition for those sort of things.

"Dinner is served. Your husband is waiting Princess."

A butler earth pony called from the dining room door, which prompted Cadance and her guest to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

**Crystal Castle, dining hall.**

The dinner, of what Lucius called fancy salad in his mind, was over soon enough. He noted how Cadance ate as much as Shining and himself did put together, for obvious reasons.

Now, talk turned to social affairs. Ever since the Manehatten incident, Lucius had formed a sort of kinship with Shining Armour and Cadance, and not just because they offered some comfort when Razak and Ohmen's lives were at stake by injuries sustained then.

But Cadance had taken bit of sympathy with the clone, and had offered something of good worth to him:

"What do you say Lucius? Full citizenship under the Crystal Empire, especially now that you can actually be in it. I think you deserve a more, normal life, or at least the option."

Cadance saw Lucius give a small smile back, as he replied: "Yeah. I mean, Razak has his parents, Ku-Spike has his friends and so on. Kynok..." He trailed off at mentioning the wyvern clone, still a sore spot.

Shaking his head a little, Lucius more than accepted: "Yes. But, why are you doing this?"

Shining looked at Cadance, who gave a nod of agreement as he continued at his end of the table:

"Well, even though you officially signed away your claim to the throne, sort of being Sombra and not at once, you're still part of this Empire's history in a way. We think you deserve a place long denied to you here."

Smiling warmly, Cadance then added: "Plus, with a little one coming along, it got us thinking about the legacy of the Empire's history it will inevitably become a part of."

"Besides, you helped defend the Empire, and Equestria, enough to clear your name of any doubts. Also, you seem like a nice kid anyway." Shining Armour replied.

Lucius scowled slightly at being called a kid, but suppressed it amidst his overall happiness with the whole situation.

Making the last point, Cadance then asked: "But you also mentioned a, uh, Hi'mari? She raised you?"

"Yeah, all us clones, though others helped. Well, Razak had Smoulder, so it was really me and Kynok more so. But, she's been off with Varkan since July, wherever they are, on the new spate of Wyvern cloning." Lucius admitted. Clearly, he had no idea where the cloning site was.

"We don't want to drag you away from your home, but if you want to come here-"

Cadance was cut off when Lucius asked, somewhat unsurely:

"Well, uh, I know a lot of aggressive magic and so on, but less in more, precise and controlled magic. I was wondering if you might be willing to teach me more, peaceful magic, if you can, Princess?"

Thinking for a moment, Cadance looked at Shining as she spoke: "Well, I'll probably be on maternity leave within 2 months, for the last 5 months of my time, so less work. But teaching just you?"

Shining shrugged: "He could help with guards anyway while he's here."

Turning to Lucius, Cadance replied with a welcoming tone: "I'd be happy to teach you when I'm off for those 5 months."

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

**Crystal Castle, master bedroom**

Settling down for the night, the blizzard halting any possible late business after dinner, Lucius and the 2 cattle delegates, who had busied themselves with a curious peek around the library that evening, had settled in their guest rooms for the night.

In the master bedroom, Cadance sat up slightly, her backaches from her increasing weight beginning to be noticeable.

As Shining Armour came over, ready to sleep, Cadance asked him honestly:

"Am I getting fat?"

He thought long and hard, and said: "No, the baby's getting big."

"Don't blame the baby for me being ugly!" She said suddenly.

If he hadn't got used to the first 3 months, he would have been caught off guard by this mood swing. But Shining simply said:

"No, a growing baby means its healthy. Isn't that good?"

Settling, Cadance shuffled under the covers slightly:

"Yeah."

Getting in himself, Shining asked: "By the way, you sure you'll be fine when you're further along? Especially teaching a Unicorn a lot of magic."

"He asked for more delicate magic, no high power stuff. Lucius's magic is like a hammer, he can't do delicate magic. I'll teach him low level stuff only, because he wants it that way."

Letting the warmth of her husband and the covers take her, she murmured: "Still, he's nearly an adult, it'll be easier than teaching a filly or colt."

Murmuring into her ear, Shining asked: "Having fears about our kid being a pain to its teachers?"

"No, I helped Twilight, so there's that. But if he takes after his father at all.." Cadance whispered as she became sleepy.

"He? What makes you so sure? I think it'll be a daughter." Shining replied, stroking her mane as they both succumbed to sleep.

"We'll see, my first full scan is in 3 weeks anyway." She said.

* * *

><p>As she slept, Cadance wondered whether it was right, that Lucius represented the past legacy of the Crystal Empire, dark as it was, even though he was innocent in all of it. And her child, representing the future legacy.<p>

No, diplomatically, and morally, it was the right thing to do to try and reconcile old with present, to ensure the future wasn't disrupted before it could live.

Lucius was as much her responsibility as any subject in need was, and with him being an abdicated royal, to make no competition for the throne, she felt indebted to him, even if he gave it up for reasons to avoid job stress. But more to the point, she felt for the boy, nearly mature yet lacking in a proper life by normal standards.

Besides, it would be like going straight to the late teen stage with him anyway, so practice for when that stage came with her child.

* * *

><p><strong>4 days later<strong>

**December 8th, 1006 ANM**

**Early Morning**

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

**Living quarters**

Any doubts, minor though they were, didn't come until after Lucius had returned from the Crystal Empire.

Eyes snapping open in his bed, Lucius recalled the odd, vivid dream he had.

A large presence, with one inside it, commanding him, berating him for mistakes, and offering the barest of praise when he did something right.

Running a grey furred hoof through his black mane, Lucius murmured to himself:

"Accepting magic lessons from a pregnant, hormonal mare. Why the hell did I agree to that? Why?"

He hoped any myths of dreams being premonitions were fictional, for his own hide's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Setting groundwork laid between the Crystal Empire couple and Lucius, and the inevitable Sombra history connections there. Also, acknowledging Lucius's inelegant magic uses before as something he could seek help for, from someone well known for elegance in magic. Someone who'll likely be off for a few months on less work anyway.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I had to make that joke. Celestia: 1000 years and no children [legitimate ones, though a bastard is harder to conceal if the monarch is female].<strong>

**Cadance in story: 3-4 years of marriage and already expecting. I think she hasn't fully grasped Alicorn longevity as a reality **_**quite**_** yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would. Requests welcome while I have this story active. Remember, once I get Volume 3 up and running, this story goes back into limbo until Volume 3 is done. So anything you want done, throw it at me now.**


	14. Romance: Rarity, Vogue Volatility p1

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Rarity: Vogue Volatility pt. 1**

* * *

><p><strong>November 27th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**Ponyville, Carousel Boutique**

"See ya sis, ya sure you don't want me to help?"

"Oh no dear, you'll be in your first lesson by the time they arrive. Now run along, you don't want to miss your lessons."

Sweetie Belle rushed out with her bag, being in her first year of 'middle' school. She had a good head for the academic subjects it seemed, her mathematical skills in particular.

As her sister left, Rarity saw Spike coming over now, walking towards the boutique as agreed.

"Hey, 1 hour right?"

"Yes Spikey. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Spike entered the boutique after Rarity, coming to sit in the living room. As Rarity left to get some supplies to pack in the suitcases before the delivery came, he noticed once again how her fur and mane had become normal again. She'd fully recovered her looks from the Manehatten incident it seemed.

As for mental issues, and magic making them worse by illusions from paranoia, those episodes were very infrequent now, and less fierce. In fact, Pinkie and Applejack were well along the road to recovery by now, even if some steps remained.

But the worst was past at least.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Carousel Boutique**

As the doorbell rang, Rarity knew who it was already.

Nearby, she saw Spike get off the couch, walking over with her. He'd arrived earlier this morning to help her. After all, her trip to Manehatten would be important, and she'd need support with the few days there.

Practically, and emotionally. She still bore some mental scars from the whole ordeal just over 5 months ago now. Spike, being supportive as he was, and having witnessed it, was more than willing to help her.

Besides, the gala itself would be less formal than other occasions she'd been to in the big city before. Reconstruction efforts were still ongoing after all.

Any and all donations went to charity, along with any profits aside from those needed to cover travel costs and so forth.

As she opened the door, what she'd been expecting wasn't quite what she'd expected on delivery from Canterlot.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, I only ordered 2 crates worth of the various items I requested. Why is there a 3rd crate?"<p>

"Ma'am, I was told to simply give you this, and that the 3rd crate isn't to be charged for. One of your clients wanted you to have it, that's all I know."

The delivery pony tipped his hat, as Rarity signed the document for a delivery payment to be taken from her account.

Looking over the crates, 3 identical, but one more than she ordered, Rarity looked at Spike, her magic illuminating one of the crates:

"Be a dear Spike, I have this one."

As she hovered the crate inside, Spike grabbed the other two crates and dragged them in too.

Grunting, Spike set them just inside the doorway, where Rarity already set about opening the first crate.

"Well, everything's fine with this one. But that third crate is marked a little differently."

Walking over, Spike saw as Rarity took a small note left on the crate something odd:

"Weird, why are there holes in the sides? Some sort of fabric inside them too."

Looking over the note in her magical grasp, Rarity's eyes widened a little as she read it:

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Ms. Rarity,<strong>_

_**Explaining the third crate, included with your delivery of the requested manufactured copies of your designs, please accept this payment in advance for your troubles.**_

_**In an envelope inside this crate is a prepayment of 20,000 bits, equivalent of a quarter of your earnings. In exchange for this, the Ministry of Internal Security has asked for your assistance in smuggling one of our agents into Manehatten, undetected. He is inside the crate, and cannot travel inconspicuously due to his appearance.**_

_**The Ministry requests that you smuggle him into Manehatten, where he shall carry out his assigned tasks to do with clearing up some targets in the Manehatten mafia groups running amok as the city recovers. They are corrupting the city as it recovers, exploiting for their gain. We wish to see their leaders captured, or eliminated, so the city can recover with less concern for organised crime, until attention can be diverted from recovery efforts.**_

_**His targets are known, and all he is tasked with is going after them.**_

_**His task will be done in line with your schedule, and he shall be smuggled out of Manehatten, with your travel arrangements, at the end of your 4 day stay.**_

_**If you accept this, please know that an additional 60,000 bits will be paid to your account.**_

_**Prince Blueblood suggested you, considering the notoriety you've built up, and the useful circumstances you are travelling to Manehatten for. He also suggested that, considering your dragon companion is with you frequently, he may help keep him in line, as our agents will be taking a more 'hooves off' approach here, testing the indentured agent's behavior outside of our influence.**_

_**He will be on best behavior, as this is his second to last mission he must do to earn his freedom.**_

_**From: Edmund Blacksaddler, Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard.**_

_**PS, He has supplies to stay in the crate, so keep him hidden in the crate. He will fill you in on the details. If he complains about the conditions, ignore him, he's on indentured service after all.**_

* * *

><p>Looking at the crate, Rarity narrowed her eyes, having some suspicions about who it was.<p>

"Rarity-" Spike asked, but she shushed him, as her blue magic hovered over the latches holding the crate shut.

Quickly, they popped out, and the crate swung open, a black scaled tail flopping out slightly.

"ARGH!" The smuggled 'agent' cried out at the sudden light.

"Kynok!" Spike all but yelled, his claws going out slightly. Groaning, Kynok flexed his toes and tail slightly.

"Yeah." He muttered.

Rarity walked over, commenting with some harshness: "I should have known from the note."

"..So, you in?" Kynok asked, knowing full well this nag had seen the deal offered.

"...Why should I?" Rarity said. Beside her, Spike took the note, reading through it while keeping his eyes on the Wyvern. He still sat inside his box, though he stretched his legs and wings slightly more now.

"C'mon! 80,000 bits! Anyone with half a brain would take that offer!" Kynok said.

"Like you accepted a big sum to kill Twilight?" Spike jabbed.

"Half a brain to take 80,000 bits. Much less to take 20 million dai for one dead n-princess." Kynok said, shrugging his shoulders.

He muttered under his breath: "If it hadn't been a lie to send me to a suicide mission that is."

Rarity glared at Kynok, her horn flashing a little: "Deceived by Garnet or not, you still threatened Twilight's life, nearly killed Spikey!"

Kynok paused, looking oddly at Spike for a moment, before he laughed a little:

"Spikey? *Snort*, I'll remember that one."

Spike growled a little, until he asked the Wyvern: "So, is this your first 'task'?"

"Nope. And I've been a good boy so far, so, you've got less to worry about."

"How can we trust you again?" Spike asked.

"I'm not risking my freedom only 2 missions away from it! I've already done 6 shitty hit jobs, 3 of them I was told no kills or else!" Kynok's outburst was his response.

Looking at the clock, Rarity then said: "You have one final chance to convince me to take up this offer, otherwise you're going back, all the money with you."

Sighing in aggravation, Kynok said: "Look, I'll level with you. I heard a lot more about Garnet than most know, from multiple sources. I know all the messed up stuff he did, what he did to you and, the pink one and the cowgirl, and much more. And I got duped by him too. I'm trying to clear up his mess, what he gathered that was to try and stop that Entity thing."

"I know I don't like ponies much, but, I don't hate them. I hate Garnet, for what he tried to do to me. For what he tried to do to Razak, and many others. Yeah, I got mixed up in crime when I went on the run, but I know how bad some people in crime gangs are because of it. I didn't like being a slave at first, but, by the 3rd mission, I saw I was actually doing good. They're exploiting recovering ponies, I'm going in to stop them. And besides, some of those gangs helped arrange all the stuff that led to Garnet gunning you and your friends down in the city streets. Don't you understand why I have to be in the city? I want it, the Ministry wants it, and surely you want it?"

Turning to Kynok, Rarity maintained: "Justice, isn't the same as revenge."

"But isn't it helpful when both apply to the same problem? Or should I say, targets? If not for your own desires, then help me help those being exploited by these gangs."

Kynok's last words, cruel but true, hit Rarity deep. She had her anxieties from the Entity's grip for sure, but she had nightmares of the criminals that helped gun her, Pinkie and Applejack down.

And he was right. On this occasion, justice was revenge. Even if what they were being targeted for, exploiting the suffering, wasn't her own personal vendetta, it still applied.

Swallowing the fears that crept into her throat, Rarity sighed, and asked Kynok: "Where's the prepayment?"

Smirking slightly, Kynok tossed an envelope of money towards the Unicorn, who caught it in her blue magic grasp:

"We'd better go, if you want to make the train."

"Yes, we should." Rarity said, gesturing to the crate suddenly as she looked at Spike, a smirk on her face.

Smiling and nodding, and surging forwards, Spike kicked Kynok's tail and legs into the crate, and amidst his protesting yells, slammed the crate door shut and locked it.

"-THE FU-!?" The door's slam cut off Kynok's outrage at suddenly being locked up again.

"We'll let you out on the train when we're halfway there." Spike patted the crate as he began to lift it, grabbing one of the two clothing crates in his other arm.

"Blueblood lied! You're girlfriend's not a nice nag, she's an ASS!"

Spike dropped the box roughly, which made Kynok yell in pain, though it was muffled by the box:

"Oops, sorry.."

Picking up the box, Spike ignored Kynok's mumbling:

"-lucky I'm not allowed to leave this box.."

Sighing, Rarity hovered the last box out of the boutique, where Spike was hoisting the other two onto the waiting cart.

Her Manehatten events in city were unchanged, just the journey there and back. But she saw that Kynok was not completely guilty after he convinced her to take him along.

But, like he said, revenge was sweet. And she delighted that his accommodations were less than satisfactory.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later<strong>

**5 miles outside St. Lewis, train heading east to Manehatten.**

Halfway through the trip, and after the most recent stop in St. Lewis, the train journey had another 4 hours until it arrived at Manehatten. Though Equestria used steam trains, magical enhancement made them more fuel efficient and cleaner than they'd otherwise be, meaning coal, wood or oil burning trains were less dirty than they'd otherwise be.

Thankfully, with some of the payment on Rarity's part, she and Spike had a private cabin in the first class cars. And with the recent changes, they were only one car away from the baggage car. Kynok's crate was filed as an exotic animal, and allowed Spike and Rarity to 'visit' during the trip.

* * *

><p>"A fashion gala? In a recovering city? Tactful.." The crate muttered.<p>

"Its low brow, but I put effort into each piece. All profits from any sales go to charity and reconstruction efforts." Rarity said.

As they'd come to check in on Kynok, they still kept him locked up. Spike sat nearby, while they felt it owed to explain to Kynok what was his cover up.

"Well, at least I won't be there. None of my targets are anywhere near this, showcase thing."

At Kynok's utterance, Rarity had to ask:

"How can you live with yourself? After all you've done?"

"You don't get to judge me... I'm doing good work now, hunting those that hurt your kind."

"You're still a killer, and you kill for money among it all." Rarity commented. She added: "At least Varkan had better reasons for some of the stuff he did."

"Hey, I know some stuff he and some he worked with have done that makes me look tame! Besides, you want my opinion? Varkan's obsessed, even if its possible to bring back Wyverns, he's in many ways a sociopath, how else can he be so emotionless?"

Spike growled a little: "So what are you then?"

"Look it up dumbass. He's a sociopath, less emotion. I'm a psychopath, more violent emotions, but more emotions full stop. Varkan: sociopath, Kynok: psychopath. Deal with it!"

"...At least that's what my psychologist says.." He quietly said the last bit.

Spike looked at Rarity, uttering quietly: "I still think he's not trustworthy."

"Anything to get me away from Blueblood. Asshole.." Kynok muttered.

"Oh, don't remind me. You're more tolerable than even he is.." Rarity's eyes nearly went inside her head as she recalled her disastrous first gala, and her encounter with said prince.

"...Oh, so something we agree on. Well, you should hear some stuff I sussed out about him. Captain Blacksaddler's got some opinions on him too.." Kynok's voice turned a little amused.

Somehow, Rarity couldn't walk away from this opportunity, and even Spike got into it:

"What exactly is his deal then? Why's he so uptight? So, despicable?"

"Oh shit, where to begin.." Kynok muttered, still locked inside the box.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

The train guardsman noted how the two passengers seemed to be gathered by their animal crate in the cargo car for quite a while now.

"If that dragon's with her, what's in the crate?"

He dismissed his thoughts, they paid to be allowed access, and that animal must be high maintenance, or volatile.

* * *

><p><strong>Baggage car<strong>

"-end of it all, he just says it plainly. He served his time in the war, associated enough with the 'commoners and soldiers' to justify not mingling with them as long as he wants. I guess he's had enough of getting down and dirty for one lifetime, even if his is longer than other ponies. Seriously, guy looks about 30 when he's actually 80!"

"So he's an ogre of a stallion because he feels he's earned it?" Rarity wondered. It changed nothing of her opinion of him, but at least it was clear.

"...Pretty much. He was clear about his officer career in the Wyvern/Changeling war, and certain run ins which got really dirty for his taste. Gotta say, when I heard he protested not getting involved in active battle, unlike other officers, I was impressed. He's still an asshole though."

"Even so, he's still such a stuck up, boisterous, arrogant Cob Bucker!" Rarity almost blushed as she used the last word, a very rude insult in pony terms?

"Cob Bucker? Never heard that one." Kynok muttered.

"It means, uh.." Spike leant in to whisper the meaning into the box.

"Wow, and all these years I thought nag was the best I could use in anger."

Calming herself, Rarity wondered: "If he's really so arrogant because he feels he's earned it, is that why so many ponies put up with it?"

"No, you must have got him on a bad day. Me, I'm under his charge, so I expect it."

Rarity looked at Spike, who had noticed the time:

"We'd better get back to the cabin, we've been here a while."

Getting up, the large dragon gave Rarity a quick kiss on the forehead as he muttered: "Coming?"

"In a second, I just want one more question."

Eying the crate carefully, Spike wandered out of the baggage car, while Kynok quietly said to Rarity unexpectedly:

"Hey, uh, if its any consolation, I heard about what happened, after Garnet, uh, 'killed' you. Heard it from intelligence before I came on this mission."

"No one deserves what happened, by Garnet or that, thing, bringing you back to save itself, for whatever reason. If you want any advice on how to cope with trauma, just make sure you have at least a few good people to lean on. I had Razak, Lucius, Hi'mari, and on occassion Varkan. I screwed up by being tricked by Garnet."

"I see what you're like with Kurze. He's lucky, as are you. Just, learn from me, don't let anyone trick you into a bad decision."

Rarity listened, and asked: "Razak told me, before the Migration fiasco, that you always were jealous of Spike, for having an easier life. Is that true?"

"Its a big reason why I have such a dislike for ponies. That, and what Celestia did, and general history of them with Wyverns, but that's more Varkan's stigma. But yeah, Kurze was lucky. At least Varkan might get better at being a 'father' if his cloning slate goes well this time. I'm reserving judgement, but I'm willing to try and mend things."

"How is he?" Rarity asked.

"I've been locked down from much knowledge, I know jack shit where he is, or the cloning site. All I know is he's hiding it for safety of the clones and surrogates, that's it. He did the same when he had Kurze bred with Razak, me, Lucius, much of it."

Thinking on it all, Rarity looked at the door, saying to Kurze:

"You shouldn't be jealous Kynok. Maybe your luck will turn once your internment ends."

Rarity left the baggage car at that moment, mulling over her last words to the Wyvern.

* * *

><p>Kynok sat back inside his dark crate, thinking over everything for the next few hours. He would finish his ration supplies he had in his box for that leg of the journey, disgusting enough to prompt no snacking, but food for when he needed it.<p>

His mind wandered over his talk with those two, his mission right now, and personal musings.

And a developing problem

"...I need a piss. Why didn't I ask when they could've opened the crate? Gonna have to hold it."

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later<strong>

**Manehatten northern terminus station**

Manehatten central had been flooded, and wasn't fully in service just yet. Many trains to the city were rerouted through other stations, but luckily, Rarity's and Spike's hotel was closer to the north anyway.

A waiting taxi carriage was parked nearby, as the driver pony helped Spike load the two crates of clothing items onto the back. Nearby, Rarity saw a second carriage, more darkened in colour, and a pair of armoured stallions loading the 3rd crate into the back.

A quick flash of badges showed they were Ministry of Internal Security workers pegasi.

Soon enough, they went their separate ways.

For the next few days, Rarity would try and take her mind off her smuggled cargo, as Spike joined her on the charity showcase they'd booked for a few weeks now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this story is filed under romance, but that will apply more so to part 2. This part 1 sets up events to occur in Manehatten, though SpikeRarity's doings and Kynok's won't really mix until they naturally would, given the setup. Besides, romance is often involved in doses of humor and drama intermingled anyway.**

**...And the chapter name text wouldn't fit romance/drama in it. Character limit, so I went with the best category for both parts.**

* * *

><p><strong>A 2 parter, tackling 2 different issues.<strong>

**1. Kynok's tasks as his indentured service.**

**2. Rarity and Spike's status. In part 2, some memories of the Manehatten ordeal, given they're back in the city as it recovers, will come into play. **

**On that note, its been over 5 months since the Manehatten incident, so Rarity's fur and mane will be back to normal by now for at least 2 months, especially with magical recovery spells and so forth.**

**Also, defining Varkan as a sociopath and Kynok as a psychopath is as best, and accurate, as they'd be. Certainly by any psychological evaluation. Just because those tendencies are shown doesn't make them irredeemable characters though, just operating on a different compass.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would.**

**And any further requests for Untold tales stories welcome, after I've finished part 2 of this story.**


	15. Romance: Rarity, Vogue Volatility p2

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Rarity: Vogue Volatility pt. 2**

* * *

><p><strong>November 29th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Evening**

**North Manehatten, Cremont Business Park**

**Convention Centre, Hall H.**

"-all these lines made of the new fabric, as with all lines here. Sturdy, fireproof, and yet still able to be made into many varieties of outfit."

The announcer pony, a handsome stallion in a suit, spoke into the microphone as he introduced the line of outfits. Unlike other types of fashion or clothing retail events, this one was less in pomp and circumstance.

It was made to be low brow, but all to entice local business, or bring in new trade deals of any sort, along with the short term employment of preparing and throwing this event.

As Rarity's line of clothes was introduced, the emphasis on practicality, rather than style, was reinforced. Looking from backstage, she knew none of these outfits were her greatest work aesthetically.

But her unique material used, an import from Sri Draka's Baragh clan fire drakes, made her outfits stand out among others.

For the purpose of it, Spike had volunteered to come onto stage, where he used his breath to incinerate a trio of mannequins, clad in various outfits.

What parts of the mannequins were covered by her outfits were well protected from his fire. It certainly meant less for the stage crew to extinguish.

As other lines showcased either cheap, readily manufactured clothing, new materials or any other fashion aspects focusing on practicality, the event went smoothly.

And with her success on today's show, Rarity's line was received well. Now all she had to do was attend the other days, and the prizes or deals made for certain lines on the final date, on the 31st November.

And given the buildup to the Hearth's Warming Heath season, the shopping season had started already.

* * *

><p><strong>Convention Centre, main atrium<strong>

As another stallion finished asking her about her line, Rarity calmly composed herself, breathing calmly. She was relieved it had gone so well, given she usually preferred more aesthetically pleasing designs.

But it seemed even what she viewed as sub par work was still well received, at least when it involved a new fabric.

A claw tapped her on the shoulder:

"Need a drink?"

"Yes!" She magically snatched the drink from Spike's hand, quickly gulping it down.

"Hey, relax, it went alright." Spike admonished, as he held his own drink.

"Yes, yes, but, I guess it just means waiting to see if anyone takes orders from the line. It wasn't my best work." She admitted.

"I set fire to it, and they didn't burn. I doubt any other designers here today can have that to their claim." He shrugged.

Giggling a little, Rarity looked at her drink, commenting: "Cherry Martini, you always know what I like."

"Heh, well, uh, I saw it on the table and thought you'd like it."

Looking around, Rarity saw a familiar face approaching:

"Rarity, how've you been?"

Coco Pommel had wandered up, as what looked like one of her assistants wandered off in his own direction.

"Hello Coco, I've been fine actually."

"You're designs were really good, where'd you get that material?"

"Ah, Spike's birth family, their clan manufactures a fireproof fabric, for obvious reasons. I went there, and asked if I could promote it for possible trade in future." Rarity nodded to Spike, who shirked down a little as attention was brought to him.

"Well, he's, grown, since I last saw him." She commented, noting how Spike was now double Rarity's height.

"Should've seen me 5 months ago.." Spike whispered to himself.

Looking around, Rarity nearly hissed as she saw another face, talking amidst some businessponies:

"Suri Polomare. I didn't know she was here.."

"Oh, yeah, her line's on tomorrow." Coco muttered, still recalling how she'd been an overworked, less appreciated assistant under her.

Spike commented with some bitterness: "At least she won't copy Rarity's fabric, not since Rarity got it out first."

"Yes there's that." Rarity said.

Seeing someone she was looking for, Coco smiled a little as she said: "I need to speak to someone, nice meeting you again."

As she wandered off, Spike said with some surprise: "I guess what we did in Manehatten 5 months ago was downplayed."

Sighing a little, Rarity said with some regret: "Yes, for the best. Just, its too bad much of the city is still rebuilding."

"You wanna get somewhere quieter?" Spike asked sensitively, looking at some less crowded areas of the atrium.

"Yes, it is getting a little flustered here all of a sudden." Rarity admonished, letting Spike lead her to a less crowded area of the atrium.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time<strong>

**Nightfall/Evening**

**Mid Manehatten, Grenville warehouse docks**

"Lock it up!"

The henchponies locked up the doors of the warehouse, while the truck readied to drive off to the final stop.

"Hurry up! Boss wants us there in 20 minutes!"

"We're comin'!" The two henchponies galloped over to hop in the back of the truck, not seeing the dark shape peering out from an alleyway, having snuck out.

The intruder had snuck in inside one of the crates, and broke out subtly, his hirers having replaced one of the crates dropped off for 'pickup' with his own.

Driving off the henchponies in the back muttered: "This better work, turf wars been getting up and nasty since Obsidian got killed by that rogue guy."

"Yeah. At least Trampler and Hookclaw got things straightened out, too bad all these new bosses didn't get the message."

The truck drove off, but the small tracker Kynok had dropped, part of his 'requested' equipment, showed him on his phone where it was heading.

Spreading his wings, he took off.

He was lucky, much of the city was still darkened around the areas, given the warehouse areas were of less priority to rebuilding, after they were flooded, and partially attacked.

Still, things were right on schedule.

And anyway, Kynok had agreed with Blacksaddler and Blueblood to not make it too suspicious. An accident, preferably, would be the cover.

And accidents he could do quite easily, given the city environment he was working in.

* * *

><p><strong>North Manehatten, Cremont Business Park<strong>

**Convention Centre, main atrium**

As Prim Hemline finished speaking with the other judges regarding the day's lineups, she finally found time to get the drink she'd been wanting for many hours now.

Sipping the white wine in her hoof, she made sure to stay on the edge of the atrium. She wasn't needed for much else, and she'd leave soon anyway.

Still, some ponies in the hall at the moment stood out.

Coco Pommel, meek, but her designs of very cheap, but sturdy fabrics, were a boon. She had opted completely for practicality over style, as all her designs were others she'd licensed, or ones she'd already made. It was perfectly suited to the event's theme. Numerous charity and relief firms were expressing interest already.

Rarity had surprised everyone with a unique fabric, fireproof and still sturdy, malleable to many clothing styles, but again, favouring practicality. They were new outfits, though obviously not her best, still garnering some points for trying for creativity.

Some public service firms expressed interest already, such as the fire department, police, and even some celebrities [why they were interested Prim didn't understand].

Others opted for style, wanting to attract sheer business to donate towards the charity by any profits, such as Suri Polomare [who was actually creating her own lines, unlike a past incident a few years back]. Thoughtful in its own right.

She also saw what celebrities were here, and some were big in their own regard, either genuinely caring about this cause, or being here out of duty of self promotion.

Even royalty had shown up. Well, one member.

Prince Blueblood went wherever the creme de la creme were gathered, but this was a stretch for him. His reason: He brought publicity wherever he went, and that all the other royals had other engagements.

But with her trained eyes, she could see Blueblood was eying up, subtly, certain business ponies in the crowds.

And some of them had suspected mob connections.

* * *

><p>"Blueblood? Hide me!" Rarity whispered, as she pulled Spike around by her magic to be between him and the wall.<p>

"C'mon, he's too busy socialising." Spike reasoned.

Suddenly, Blueblood's gaze found Spike, and he began to subtly wander over.

"Crap."

He pretended to be simply standing off to the side, but Blueblood wandered over through the crowds to begin speaking:

"You, Spike isn't it? And how are you enjoying this evening?"

"Uh, fine I guess. I didn't think you'd be here." Spike said, with all honesty. He flared his wings a little so Rarity was obscured behind him.

"Yes, well, wherever Miss Rarity is, I'd like to thank you for, cooperating on the little matter that was asked for you to deal with. I figured in person was best."

"Oh, sure, he-"

"He? You're mistaken, it was simply a *letter*, nothing more." Blueblood stressed the word letter, and it was obvious Kynok was a secret to the public.

"Oh, yeah, I was thinking of someone else." Spike replied smoothly.

"Have a good evening, and keep setting an example for your kind as civilised beings...Spike, Miss Rarity."

As Blueblood wandered off, he almost rolled his eyes as he heard Rarity give a stifled curse behind the dragon's back. Clearly, she was still sore about the gala a few years back. Blueblood cared little, he had important things to do, and ponies to keep an eye on.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Late Evening**

**Manehatten, Oberlander Drive**

The two of them walked down the city, coming to a walkway bridge over the large avenue. Rarity had laughed as Spike recounted a story he'd heard, but she fell silent a little as she recognised a lit part of the large road down the way.

"Oh, this is where Garnet. Down there.."

Looking down the road, Spike saw the part of the road, now clear of the construction, where Garnet's ambush had taken place. Wrapping a wing around Rarity, he calmly said:

"C'mon, we just passing it by."

"Yes, he's gone now. He can't hurt me anymore."

A brief moment of sadness, but Rarity knew that part of Manehatten would always hold bad memories for her.

As Spike walked her on, he asked her: "After that all, I still count it lucky that you still lived in the end."

"What made me live was something I wouldn't wish on anyone. I'd rather not open up old wounds unless I have to." Rarity said in a hushed tone. Knowing not to pry on what she'd largely recovered from, Spike dropped the subject.

Around them, the quieter city night echoed with pedestrians and traffic. Spike led her to a multicultural area, where it wasn't so pony dominated.

There was still a sort of unspoken stigma in the 'Upper Class' areas over a Unicorn dating a Dragon, which while not outspoken, made them uncomfortable at times.

So what was known as 'middle' class, or lower class areas of social activity, became Rarity and Spike's preferred places in this city. Besides, it was easier to relax in what upper classes often turned their noses up at.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<strong>

**Mid Manehatten, Little Chamitaly**

**Benicci's dining**

Little Chamitaly served as the focal business area for the older Chamois families, immigrated from Chamitaly starting over 200 years ago. One of many centres in Manehatten, such as Pandinatown, that were the focus of 'minority' groups in Manehatten from the far east, or central Eoropean areas.

Spike had found this place on his wanderings when Twilight needed him as she travelled to the city over the past year.

While the Chamois were the dominant Chamitalian species, the Jackals were the other big group. In that respect, Benicci's dining was a Chamois family owned restaurant that catered to both carnivores and herbivores.

* * *

><p>"Told you you'd like this place." Spike said, as Rarity had finished half her pasta dish already, a vegetarian option. He had asked for a vegetarian dish too, though a spicy dish. He still wasn't comfortable eating meat, even more if he did it in front of friends or Rarity.<p>

"Mm, a good meal to end a good day." Rarity said.

"Yeah." Spike said, distracted from his own food by her.

"Spike, dear, you're drooling." She giggled a little.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, little distracted." Spike said, getting the napkin to wipe the thin trail from his chin.

"All these months, and you still seem head over heels for me. Even during times when I was, less well composed, mind and body." Rarity said, smiling serenely as she laid a hoof on Spike's clawed hand.

"That meant a lot, you know. Some other ponies I went out with may not have had such patience or dedication."

"Well, I'm not a pony, so already I'm different." Spike said.

"You're right there. I always liked exotic, be it food, locations, other things.." She suggested the last bit with obvious meaning.

Spike felt warm all of a sudden, and not to do with the spices in his pasta dish.

Seeing his scales darken slightly on his cheeks, Rarity admonished: "I still can't get over how adorable you can be, even after your growth spurt."

"Well, I'm no longer a little dragon at least."

"Certainly not." Rarity said, now gazing at Spike herself.

"Perdonatemi, but would the couple like to see the dessert menu?"

A Chamois waiter, the equivalent of a deer with more goatlike horns on the males, had arrived. His thick Chamitalian accent added to the authenticity of the restaurant:

"Oh, sure." Spike said.

Handing the menu over, the waiter left promptly, a nearby table calling for an order.

Looking over the menu, Rarity said: "I fell I shouldn't, to watch my figure and all."

"One night won't hurt. Think of it as a celebration for your success today."

"Alright, but as long as you share it with me."

Rarity's suggestion was all too good for Spike.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Mid Manehatten, Grenville warehouse docks**

**Grain warehouse**

Having staked out in the overhead rafters of the warehouse, Kynok saw, to his bitterness, that the meeting wasn't set for tonight.

Some of the mob leaders attending wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning, and the henchponies he tracked were just making sure to plan out ahead for guard positions, escape routes if things went sour, and so forth.

He'd made a covert message to his boss, as Blueblood hadn't just come to Manehatten for the fancy gala up in the north of Manehatten. He was keeping an eye on certain suspected mob contacts attending himself.

Plus, the Prince was watching Kynok on his last mission working directly for Equestria, before he was handed to an outside source to finally go after his final targets, the Diamond Dog and Wurmrider gangs in Mutthico.

For now though, he had to camp out in the nearby warehouse.

"Least I'm not in a box." He muttered, as he quietly slipped out of the warehouse roof rafter area.

Down below, he noted how this whole building was filled with flammable grain stores, on the ground floor and upper level. Perfect for his arranged 'accident'.

* * *

><p><strong>Near midnight<strong>

**North Manehatten, Hobble Boulavard Hotel**

Arriving back just before midnight, and a little tired from the day and night of business and celebration, they settled down for a good rest.

At least the rest of the show was mostly watching, and if her suspicions were right, accepting at least one award or a few contracts.

Having relaxed in her bed, after her nightly ritual, Rarity saw Spike ambling out of the bathroom, getting ready to head to his room:

".Night Rarity.."

"Spike, thank you for the wonderful night at the restaurant. And, everything on this trip."

"Sure. *Yawn*, g'night."

"Spike. Why don't you, sleep here tonight. I'm sure you're bed is a bit lonely."

All thoughts stopped in Spike's brain at her sentence, until he asked with a stammer:

"Wait, uh, are you.."

"Shush, now don't think. I want some company as I sleep is all."

Swallowing his nervousness, Spike crawled under the covers of Rarity's bed. He was thankful it was a queen size bed at least, otherwise he'd take up too much room.

Shutting off the bedside light, Rarity snuggled into Spike's scaly flanks, mumbling:

"Now, go to sleep. We have 2 more days, and I intend to make the most of it."

Relaxing himself, Spike let his dreams take him, even if one had already come true, sort of. But he loved Rarity, not lusted after her. That was the last thing on his mind right now.

The soft bed and softly breathing mare next to him lulled him asleep within minutes, even as the mild rainfall outside finally started, rattling against the windows slightly in the dark bedroom of the hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time<strong>

**Mid Manehatten, Grenville warehouse docks**

**Grain warehouse, neighbouring warehouse.**

In his stakeout position, Kynok settled down on the hard floor, the door of the service stairwell to the roof nearby.

He'd slept in worse when he went AWOL in Changelia, and at least this was only for one night. Still, the rain would keep him up all night.

Grumbling, Kynok settled into sleep. He needed to be awake for what he had to do tomorrow. At least he had that to look forward to.

Spike and Rarity had their good time tonight. Kynok was yet to enjoy his stay in the city, but he would. He would, or at least, he hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 will come later, as soon as I can get it out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tying up the loose end of Rarity's fabrics she found in Sri Draka's clans, and bringing in faces seen in 'Rarity takes Manehatten'. <strong>

**Also, Bueblood is a socialite, and he's overseeing Kynok's last mission before he's traded to Shreya's company for a more 'dirty' mission on Equestria's behalf, so him being there isn't unexpected in the comtext of it all.**

**Also, Chamitaly=Italy. Dominant species is Chamois, but with some Jackals as the next big, and only sentient group.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	16. Romance: Rarity, Vogue Volatility p3

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Rarity: Vogue Volatility pt. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>November 30th, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Morning**

**Mid Manehatten, Grenville warehouse docks**

**Grain warehouse**

2 parked vans, and armed or magic ready ponies, mostly stallions. Parked inside the warehouse, the groups had met on a quickly made up table, where negotiations were being made over recent deals between gang families. In the months following, some sort of stability between the various crime families was needed, as the city was no longer a chaotic mess to exploit.

And it seemed that Bautista Hookclaw, the Gryphain migrant who had collaborated with Garnet for various activity prior to the Incident during the summer with the Entity, was the 'head'. Behind him, his half dozen armed Pegasi stood, his assistant presenting his gang's money to pool together.

Beside him, 2 seats, but only 1 of them was occupied. It seemed that Rosamunde Trampler hadn't shown up, rudely.

The third, Obsidian Hustler's replacement [after Garnet killed him for getting cold hooves in the dealings], was Jade Slickhooves, his niece. She had quickly got her gang into smuggling black market supplies, at higher prices, into the city as it recovered.

"We've waited long enough, she's not coming!" Jade said, her voice echoing slightly in the warehouse.

"She could've at least sent someone to-" Bautista said, until his assistant's phone went off. Surprised, the pegasus mare checked the ID, and quietly spoke soon after hearing the voice:

"Sir, its for you. Its Trampler, she says she's not in, she has another way to make her money."

"WHAT! Give me that!" The Gryphon snatched the phone from his assistant, while Jade Slickhooves banged the table with her hoof loudly, the earth pony mare cursing loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>2 minutes later<strong>

"-CK you Trampler!"

Bautista shut off the mobile, nearly throwing it at his nervous assistant mare. Behind him, his bodyguard pegasi stallions exchanged nervous looks. Bautista wasn't known for his cool temper.

"That bitch! I thought she was just socialising at that stupid fashion show. Now she's gone and made deals behind out backs, and thinks she doesn't need us!" Bautista cursed aloud, kicking the third chair from the desk suddenly.

Jade Slickhooves scowled, while her Earth Pony and Pegasi bodyguards were alert. Her voice cut through Bautista's tantrum:

"We'll go on without her. Leave it to a Germaneigh to think they're better than us. We'll just let her play in the upper classes while we take her territory from under her."

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse rafters<strong>

Hidden in a dark corner of the warehouse roofing, Kynok had already sent a text message to his correspondant, about Rosamunde Trampler's absence. Not part of the plan.

He quickly got a response:

_**Proceed as planned, then meet outside for transport to Trampler. You must be one to execute, as ordered, and so Equestria has plausible, and provable deniability.**_

Cursing loudly, Kynok figured he'd at least vent himself before he let them all have it.

He hadn't rigged this warehouse for nothing.

* * *

><p>"Calm now?" Jade snidely nagged the still seething Gryphon.<p>

Bautista sat down, as Jade suggested with her own suitcase of bit notes:

"So, as I agreed, I'll pool this, along with yours, to expand into the southern shipya-"

"Can I join in on this deal!?"

Guns trained to the voice, as a flashlight zoomed up to see a komodo, with a long cloak of sorts, covering him.

He gestured a claw towards Jade, then Bautista, and then all the guards.

And finally, at the detonator in his clawed hand:

"WASTE HIM!" Jade Slickhooves shrieked, her Unicorn guard charging his horn. Nearby, Bautista reached for his pistol, while his pegasi raised their rifles to shoot.

"BOOM motherfu-!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mid Manehatten, Grenville warehouse docks<strong>

**2 minutes later**

The warehouse had suddenly gone up like paper in a fire, a massive fireball consuming it from the inside. The dry grain silos had burst into flame to add easily combustible fuel, very quickly, to the incendiary bombs Kynok had planted inside them in the night.

The darkened dockyards lit up, but the fire department was quick to respond, as trucks and carriages were already on the way.

But before that, a single carriage had pulled up, darkened in its windows, to where the fireball had been.

A slightly smoking Wyvern stumbled out, his gas mask slightly crooked as he'd quickly donned it before the heat and smoke got too thick for his draconian boosted lungs.

Ripping it off, Kynok scrambled into the carriage, as the pulling earth pony, a secret Ministry of Internal Security driver, pulled away.

"Cremont Business Park! Make it snappy!"

Kynok's haughty yell made the driving pegasus roll his eyes, as he'd already been ordered anyway.

The inside of the carriage began to smell of smoke, but Kynok was pleased. Despite Wyverns not being resilient to lava like dragons or fire drakes, they could survive fire well enough to say, survive an incendiary explosion.

Still, he knew taking out Miss Rosamunde Trampler would require subtlety. At least Blueblood and his people there on 'social' business had taken it up to track her associates she was making these new deals with.

She was cornered, and so Kynok could relax for now.

He'd leave figuring out how to get her alone and out of the way for when he got there. Even better that he could possibly show up Blueblood, seeing as this was his last mission before being sent to Indo-Burmese areas to act through another company on behalf of Equestria, for an 'International' mission.

A plan began to form in Kynok's mind already.

* * *

><p>"HEY! Change of plans, right at Studmarket Drive, then follow what else I say!"<p>

Kynok's yell came from inside the carriage, as he read off some detailed information from his phone device he'd requested. Apparently some short term deliveries for the fashion show were delayed, and still on route.

The driver Earth pony turned down Studmarket drive, the carriage weaving through traffic disguised as a police carriage in its dark colours.

* * *

><p><strong>North Manehatten, Cremont Business Park<strong>

**Convention Centre**

Prince Blueblood eyed up the various ponies in the audience, in particular a Germaneigh Unicorn mare sitting near the front rows in the auditorium.

He could relax a little, as he heard Kynok was on the way already, all other targets killed as ordered.

With practiced indifference, Blueblood maintained his watching of the show, all the while cogs of the operation he was making sure ended well fell into place.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

**Convention Centre, Main Atrium**

As the last model for Suri Polomare's line went off stage, that marked the end of the first half of the charity and relief fashion show for this day. A lunch break, then another 3 hours in the afternoon.

Yet again, more businessponies had come to Rarity, who hadn't managed to get to her yesterday, asking personally and giving contact information for arranging trade for the materials she used from Sri Draka. All with some payment for showcasing it of course.

But today, as she had no showcase, she was observing, and enjoying the mood and atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Rarity wandered over to a seperate hallway, where a temporary restaurant in the convention centre had been set up.<p>

Out of nowhere, as Spike watched, a group of stallions barged past, leg by a Foreign Unicorn who seemed to be in a hurry:

"Aus dem Weg!"

"Pardo-how dare!" Rarity paused, but not until one of the stallions firmly shoved her aside as they all but barged past. Clearly they were heading for the building's exit.

Unseen, other stallions and mares, disguised as attendants, kept their eyes on the group. They also made sure to keep tabs on the behaviour of certain businessponies the Germaneigh Unicorn had spoken to over the last few days at this whole show.

Brushing her formal wear down, Rarity wandered over to where Spike had reserved them a table in the corner, for a quieter lunch.

"Hey, I got you're usual on order, if that's okay.." Spike asked, trailing off as she half looked back at the exit.

"Huh? Oh sorry, just someone obviously not enjoying this gala enough. She and her escorts all but threw me aside."

"Can't please everyone I guess. Want me to go find them?" Spike offered, his claws extending ever so slightly, but his face showing he wasn't serious.

"No no Spike, you're better than they are. And I like that, so settle down." Rarity said, sitting down beside him.

A brief moment of silence, until Spike asked: "So, uh, 'bout last night."

"That's why you've been so quiet, I knew it. You really are a shy one Spike." Rarity said, laughing slightly as Spike lightly blushed.

"So, er, you wanna order?"

"No, I asked to meet you here because, well, having nothing to do but watch is a little boring. And, well, we have about 2 hours until the shows start again.."

"Where did you have in mind?" Spike answered quickly.

"Some place private. Plus, I'd rather not run into Suri Polomare again. She was badgering me about where I got the fabric from exactly, and I don't want to give that away until I've got some deals officially done."

"You don't want her stealing the location. Nice. So, shall we just get a taxi carriage quickly?"

"Yes. Lead the way." Rarity said, as Spike stood up to offer his arm to her. With a light giggle, she let Spike pull her out of her chair to stand.

* * *

><p><strong>North Manehatten, Cremont Business Park<strong>

**Convention Centre, Main car park**

**Taxi depot, garage.**

"Where the buck have you been!? _Sie waren zu vor einer Stunde hier sein!"_

As she marched up to the arrived cab noting the damage to one side from a collision. The bulk earth pony stallion sheepishly backed off, his mutterings unntelligeable as Rosamune Trampler ordered her guards stallions forwards:

"Get the delivery inside. My assets are at stake!"

Turning around briefly, Rosamunde heard series of loud cracks, and a few thumps behind her. In front of her, a small, bloody hole exploded in the head of the only stallion not at the carriage.

Behind her, a brief scuffle, and the carriage drawing pony briefly begging, before he started choking.

As she whipped around, she saw a black wyvern, with the carriage drawing pony in a chokehold, backed against the carriage's open door.

Inside, the 2 Unicorns elivering the last of the clothing for her owned designers lay unconscious. As he choked the carriage pony to blacking out, Kynok had his gun aimed at Rosamunde.

Around him, 3 other dead stallions showed he wasn't kidding, along with the one Rosamunde had seen.

She cursed her decision to ask for this late delivery to be secret, to not look sloppy in this judgemental world of fashion:

"You're coming with me someplace quiet, or else."

Kynok dropped the suffocated carriage stallion, while Rosamunde quietly complied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour ago<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Studmarket drive<strong>_

_The carriage slammed suddenly, as a loud careening of wood and metal sounded. The two Unicorns inside yelled out, while the earth pony pulling the carriage came to a halt._

_A black carriage, decked in police colours had slammed unexpectedly into them. But the earth pony pulling it had run off._

_Inside the carriage, some yells sounded, and scuffling sounds:_

_"-even trying!?"_

_"-You wanna say that without my claws round your throat!"_

_The noises settled, but before he could run off, a voice sounded behind the now timid carriage Earth pony, as a lizard like head poked out, a gun in hand._

_"Hey. Get me to where you were going, or you get a bullet in your head."_

_They were moving again within seconds, but the crashed police carriage stayed behind._

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>North Manehatten, Cremont Business Park<strong>

**Convention Centre, Main car park**

**Taxi carriage depot.**

The taxi carriage they rode in, back towards the hotel for a lunch, stopped as it came to a stop behind a truck waiting to leave.

"So, you feel like something fancy my lady?"

"No, maybe something more, down to earth, for just a quiet lunch. No showing off." Rarity replied, using Spike's wing as a sort of cloak in the taxi carriage.

The truck moved off ahead, but the carriage didn't move for some reason. In front, some shouts came.

"-someone's in!"

"-don't give a damn, they'll have to make do! Now shut up and take my money!"

A bit of quiet, until the door wrenched open.

A familiar Germaneigh mare was literally thrown inside, her mouth gagged and eyes wide.

"MMPH! MMPH!"

"Hey, remember, quiet time! Step on it driver, wherever you're headed!"

The carriage was moving before Kynok had even shut the door.

He focused on Rosamunde, the gun in the Unicorn's face as he turned in the seat a little, somehow not noticing the two opposite him:

"If you'd not dropped you're mob buddies at that meeting I roasted, you'd not be in this-."

"WHAT ARE-!" Rarity's shriek filled the carriage, as Kynok suddenly lurched a little. Her shriek was suddenly drowned out.

BAANG!

* * *

><p>"SHIT!"<p>

"OH GODS!"

"AAIEEE!"

Kynok, Spike and Rarity all respectively screamed as the gunshot rang. Even a suppressed gun shot was loud inside the carriage. Not that Rosamunde was complaining.

Spike and Rarity had jumped back as blood splattered the carriage's other side from the shocked Wyvern accidentally pulling the trigger, and as the carriage moved on, Kynok quickly thanked whatever deities there may be that the curtain had been shut, meaning no window blood.

He now had something of a problem regarding his, current travel companions, despite his job being done now.

"ITS ON MY SCALES!" Spike yelled out, seeing some blood over his arm.

"Ah man, I wasn't meant to kill her here!"

"WHY THE BUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?" Rarity nearly blew out Spike's eardrums as she shrieked.  
>"I didn't mean to, just that you surpris-why the hell am I explaining myself!?" Kynok caught himself mid sentence.<p>

"YOU SHOT HER!" Rarity's voice was like a banshee's as she laid into Kynok. Given the situation, and she wasn't in complete shock, she seemed as level headed as any normal pony would be. Beside her, Spike winced at her volume and pitch as she yelled.

"HEY, DON'T ACT MISS HIGH AND MIGHTY, I JUST DID MY JOB! Now there's blood all over the carriage, how we gonna explain this!" Kynok exclaimed, now his shock giving way to anger.

"WE!? You chose this bucking carriage! You do the explaining!" Rarity was full on enraged now, more so at fate playing this hand.

"Why the hell were you even leaving anyway!? Its lunchbreak at the show, not the end!" Kynok yelled.

"We were going out for lunch, till YOU came in and turned our alone time into a crime scene!" Spike roared.

"WHY DID WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU NOW!?" Rarity lunged for Kynok, who by now was putting up his legs to hold her off.

He'd discarded the gun, knowing it was empty, and that it caused enough trouble by his surprised trigger finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Convention Centre, Main Atrium<strong>

His earpiece chimed in.

**"Sir, its done, we heard it. He tried to take her in a taxi to the secluded place for execution, but something happened and the gun went off in the carriage. Now there's shouting and all sorts inside. Looks like he picked an occupied carriage and something happened."**

**"Shouting's not Germaneighish, so Trampler's likely dead."**

Blueblood overheard it all on his own earpiece, while he listened to a visiting duke from Trottingham comment on certain clothing lines. Another officer said what Blueblood couldn't without being noticed:

**"Divert the carriage. We'll go in now."**

* * *

><p>They stepped in front of the carriage, hooves raised. The carriage pulling stallion turned white as they stopped him, but no shouts about the carriage stopping came. All they heard was the argument already taking place.<p>

"You, carriage tug, go with him. Rest of you, we're getting them out and quiet."

The carriage puller was walked away b a fourth agent, relieved to be away from where a gunshot had gone off inside the carriage just over a minute ago.

The trio of MIS stallions moved in, earpieces ready to hear commands, all of them magic users. Though to persuade Kynok to keep cooperating, they each had a gun.

Noises inside gave them pause, but at least it confirmed that Rosamunde TRampler was dead, and nobody else.

_"-igger happy lunatic comes barging into our private time together!"_

_"I don't give an pig's ass about private time with your boytoy dragon here, just getting the job done so I get my freedom!"_

_"SPIKE IS NOT MY BOYTOY!"_

_"BULLSHIT!"_

_"Don't speak to her like that you bastard!"_

_"Bastard huh! Coming from someone whose mother's a fire drake!"_

_"You're just lucky none of that mess got on my dress or Spike's tuxedo, otherwise you'd be joining that, WHO IS THAT ANYWAY!?"_

_"She's-"_

"Okay that's enough.." The lead stallion muttered as he surged forwards, his voice commanding:

"M.I.S! Open up!"

The carriage was quiet, until the door window curtain moved, and the window slowly opened.

Spike's nervous face appeared:

"Uhm, is there a problem...officer?"

Peering inside, he blinked a little as he saw the dead Unicorn mare in the corner, and the blood splatter on the carriage there. Beside it, Kynok and Rarity sat opposite each other, clearly having been the ones shouting at each other.

Perking up slightly, Kynok said sheepishly: "This, was not my fault."

"You were told to take her to a secret place to execute her. Why are these two here?"

"Hey, they're not exactly civilians.." Kynok offered.

Narrowing his eyes, the stallion turned to Rarity and Spike:

"You'll need to come with us. We'll need your side to fully document everything that happened here."

Rarity glared straight at Kynok, who leered right back. Spike wanted to hold Rarity back, try and calm her.

But common sense warded him off.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

**Cremont park, adjoining marketplace**

"Completion of everything, thank you for cooperating. We've already contacted on your behalf to say you'll be late to the viewing of the second half of the show today, guised as your hotel mail service."

"Thanks." Spike thanked, as he left Rarity and he alone. The MIS had taken them to a small shop, namely a backroom, for a quick impromptu debriefing. They heard everything Kynok had done, which given his track record, was less gruesome than expected.

A burnt warehouse full of mob bosses and henchponies, one crashed MIS police disguised chariot, along with a few dead henchponies in the Cremont business park delivery carriage park, any others unconscious. Then of course, the carriage incident with them in it, a case of unfortunate circumstance.

Rarity softened a little when she heard it was nobody but the mobsters he killed, and even then he didn't kill all the henchponies at least. Even more so when she heard 2 of the bosses helped to cooperate with Garnet to eventually have her, Applejack and Pinkie killed.

Only a little though.

* * *

><p>They found Kynok by the shop's back door, a carriage waiting to take him to wherever they were hiding him. He'd be back in his crate to be smuggled out of Manehatten with them tomorrow.<p>

"Is this all done then?" Rarity asked sternly.

"Nobody else on my list, so yes. Oh, but I just got this, to send to you. And, sorry about the whole, thing. I was in a hurry, and well, accidents happen."

Handing Rarity a letter, he saw Spike and her quickly read it. A small memo, with Prince Blueblood and the MIS's signature:

_**Compensation for the unexpected carriage incident with you as witnesses. Its been covered up, but for any grief, shock or compensation, the taxi company shall be refunded for cleaning the carriage.**_

_**Rarity, you shall be granted an extra 5000 bits for your troubles, on top of the 20000 prepayment and promised 60,000 once Kynok is smuggled out of Manehatten.**_

"Hey, at least they're apologizing." Spike offered. As Rarity looked at Kynok with some irritation, Spike noticed something on his scales. He'd missed a few specks of blood spray.

Kynok looked at Rarity, and said with some cheek: "You remember on the train ride here, how my luck may turn once my internment ends? Well, after this I can't wait to get on that last mission abroad."

"I think you should go now... I need a day before I'm ready to speak to you in a civilised manner after this." Rarity nearly growled.

Spike gulped a little, while Kynok's smirk dropped a bit. He looked out to his blacked out carriage, and said:

"Good thing you weren't wearing white."

The wyvern all but scrambled out the door to the waiting carriage, while Rarity, cooling off a bit, led Spike to a waiting carriage.

* * *

><p><strong>November 31st, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Mid Afternoon**

**North Manehatten, Hobble Boulavard Hotel**

The last day of the charity fashion show had ended, with Rarity taking the 1st prize for most innovative designs, and 3rd place for best aesthetic designs. She lost the latter to some higher end designers that simply had more experience than her.

Now, she and Spike readied to depart, ensuring everything was packed.

* * *

><p>"Last one ma'am."<p>

"Careful please." Rarity urged the baggage boy, as Spike had wandered over to the packed crates of clothing they brought.

A baggage boy wheeled over a familiar 3rd crate:

"Last one."

"But we, ah, uh, yeah, thanks." Spike trailed off, as he recognised the breathing holes in the box.

The baggage pony looked a bit fearful, but only slightly, as Spike tipped him for the service.

Rarity looked over, but her face darkened very slightly as she saw the third crate.

"Spike, you get the other two."

As Spike lifted the crates into the carriage, Rarity magically lifted Kynok's box:

"I'm still mad at you."

_"Screw you."_

"Its a good thing I got the prizes I wanted. Otherwise I might not be speaking to you." Rarity hissed, so as not to give away someone was in the crate. Her blue magic tied it into the carriage's rear, while Kynok whispered.

_"So, you got your prizes, Kurze got to spend time with you, and I got closer to getting off free. Its a win win deal."_

Rarity rolled her eyes as she joint Spike in the carriage.

But she told Spike that when they, checked up on him, mid train ride back, to not even let him out the box as punishment. Last time, they forgot to let him go to the bathroom. This time, they did it on purpose.

When they found Kynok had wet himself out of sheer desire not to burst his bladder, they called it even. How he held it for 6 hours they didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>December 1st, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**Ponyville, Castle of Friendship.**

"So, how was your trip. Anything exciting at the show?" Twilight asked.

"You and Spike have a good time?" Rainbow Dash chimed in, turning Spike red.

"DASH!"

As the cyan pegasus shrugged, Pinkie asked excitedly: "Tell us! Pleasepleaseplease!"

Rarity looked at Spike, who shared her uncertain look. They could tell them, as they knew about Kynok's sentence.

"Well, I won the prized I was after, and NOTHING happened Rainbow Dash with me and Spike, so kindly drop it."

"Alright, sheesh."

"But, uh, we had a bit of a, third wheel situation, that really gave us a shock on the 3rd day." Spike said, rubbing his back nervously, trying to find the right words.

"Wha' happened out there? Nothin' embarassing ah hope." Applejack asked.

"I thought it was just you two, what happened, we're your friends, we won't laugh." Fluttershy stressed.

"No, you won't." Rarity said, grumpily.

She turned to Spike, and said: "You tell them."

"Why me? You were the one that nearly blew my ears out when you argued with him!" Spike retorted.

"Because that will happen here if I have to speak about it.." Rarity warned.

Looking around, Spike saw Twilith and the others waiting with some uncertainty.

"Alright, I just hope next time we're away together its less.." Spike didn't know how to finish, but Rarity did.

"Bloody."

"Bloody? What happened?" Twilight asked, a little fearful.

"Kynok had a job to do..." Spike said.

The lessons learned at the end of this were two fold. First, try to keep dirty business under wraps, away from people enjoying more pleasurable time together.

Second, and most important, don't take a taxi with a hostage if someone's already in it.

* * *

><p><strong>**One question however I have, regarding a theme in Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes I have planned.<strong>

**-Time travel in the MLP series, aside from the episode where Twilight went back to stop herself from overworrying about her own warning, are any other instances of time travel present? And flashbacks don't count, aka the crystal vines episodes.**

**Twilight's time travel spell falls under the causal loop theory of time travel. But any other time travel in the MLP series is welcome, so I can maintain consistency if I bring it in.**

* * *

><p><strong>A memorable time for Rarity and Spike in more ways than one. What was a somewhat straightforward romantic time and work time became something out of a Tarantino movie within a few seconds.<strong>

**And this ends this 3 part story.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual for Untold tales, requests welcome.<strong>

**I'll be starting Volume 3, at latest, this weekend. Earlier if I can't think of/get few Untold Tales requests.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would.**


	17. War: Blueblood: Cold War, Ruination

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Blueblood: Era of Ruination**

* * *

><p><em><strong>From the collected memoirs and diaries of Prince Blueblood of Equestria, distant nephew of Princess Celestia.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The date was July 12th, 958 ANM, when the war started.<em>

_Though perhaps, this was just the first acknowledgement that it was inevitable. The Changelia region had been brewing with turmoil for decades._

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps it truly started shortly after the 2nd Great war ended in 937 ANM, after 6 long years of nearly global fighting. The Axis of the Germaneigh, Salaman and Chamitaly, along with their smaller partner nations, had been defeated. In the surge, those on the winning side were either stronger, or in some crucial cases, weaker but determined.<em>

_Unlike Eorapean countries, the Indo-Burmese territories were borne out of the Shetland Empire falling apart, exhausted by the 2nd Great war. Packistan, run by wolves and dogs, split from it due to religious and cultural differences. However, these former colonial territories wanted to expand, to secure their new governments._

_They turned to Changelia, a country that was under the crumbling Faroench Horse empire. When Changelia's population began revolting, the Faroench, desperate to keep their assets, agreed to allow Indo-Burmese Cattle, Peacock, Tiger and Elephant principalities, under a contract, to expand into Faroench territory, in exchange for keeping the Changelings subdued._

_Changelings had always been viewed as different, in their appearance, and untrustworthy due to their shapeshifting abilities. It also is strongly rumoured that stories of the Changelings abilities regarding magic and emotion feeding inspired certain vampire fiction and myths._

_But nevertheless, the Changelings situation under the Faroench became a quiet, internal affair. Smartly, the Indo Burmese held off, and as history would show, they thought it better to wait until more active conflict before moving in and taking more control than the Faroench had tried to negotiate._

_Then, the unthinkable happened, on two occasions._

* * *

><p><em>The New Gryphon Republic prided itself on the atomic bombs, using two on the Salamans to end the 2nd Great war at last in 937 ANM. However, the Caninberians detonated their first nuclear test in the vast tundra of their country in 939, just 2 years later. Suspicions had risen about the capabilities of the communist government regarding nuclear weapons.<em>

* * *

><p><em>But the 940 ANM detonation of a nuclear bomb in the Wyvern islands came as a complete surprise. A smaller nation, but individually more capable in each member of its race, had demonstrated their technological capacity.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Soon afterwards, finding attention drawn to them, the Wyverns sought allies. First they turned to the Komodos, but unfortunately, tribal uprisings in 942 set back the Komatra nation by a few decades. Instead, the Wyverns set their sights on a capable, suppressed, and likely grateful species. The Changelings.<em>

_The 945-949 internal skirmishes in Changelia brought the country to its knees, and as the Faroench imperial influence dwindled, the Changelings fought back. Then came the Cattle, Peacock, Tiger and Elephants from the Indo-Burmese regions, and as they allied with the Faroench, they brought Changelia under the barest degree of control._

_957 ANM, 8 years after the skirmishes, and unsuccessfully bargaining for a coalition with the Faroench and Indo-Burmese power grip on Changelia, the Wyvern government forced their hand. They prepared, and over the next year, tensions rose, as they secretly began arming themselves and any Changeling clans they could get at. NEMA nations, mainly the New Gryphon Republic and Equestria, wanted to aide their Faroench ally, and saw it as an opportunity to remove the troublesome Indo-Burmese clan influence from the joint control of the Changelings. They wanted a stable buffer state from communism's spread, and the Changelings would likely ally with the Caninberia and Pandina nations, given their treatment._

_Finally, in 958, when a NEMA frigate, operated by the New Gryphon Republic, was attacked and sunk by a joint strike team of Changeling freedom army troops and with Wyvern assistance, the Wyvern/Changeling War started. That was on July 10th, 958 ANM. _

_2 days later, the New Gryphons and Equestrians sent their first forces to Changelia, the hub of the conflict, along with naval and air force to combat the more well defended, advanced Wyvern nation. Due to the advanced technology and initial strikes against cargo convoys, shipping to aide the war was quickly diverted south. The Dingolia passage it was called, where ships were sent south to sail along Dingolia's northern border, and up the western side of the Hundonesia and Komomatra regions, outside of Wyvern air strikes._

_After that, all conflict occurred at sea or on land in and around the Wyvern islands and the war torn nation of Changelia._

* * *

><p><em>Very quickly, it became clear that the Changelings, by necessity, used guerilla tactics, and given their abilities, they were masters of it. Meanwhile, their more technology using allies, the Wyverns, fought a more mechanised war, providing fewer troops, but more advanced equipment to each troop. Much of the air and sea power on their side was Wyvern, but the ground fighting was mostly Changeling.<em>

_All it amounted to was a war of two kinds in one. Heavy, straightforward but costly fighting, with advanced technology or large forces. The other, covert, and unpredictable insurgent tactics._

* * *

><p><em>As I served as an officer, I had the misfortune of experiencing both types of warfare. I had already served in the 2nd Great war as an officer, though I was younger at the time. I saw with some disgust in that war how officers avoided the battlefield often.<em>

_Despite any incidents, I don't regret taking a more active role. And though I exercise what may seem like arrogance, any soldiers that served under me, or officers I reported to, would argue that I, and many other similar cases, have justification for such an attitude._

_I will not try and act innocent, nopony in battle is. If I have one regret, it is that if I hadn't joined the army, and stayed in politics from the start, I may have been able to sway decisions that would have repercussions later on._

_Maybe if I'd had my say, the Wyverns might still live. Dingolia may not have fallen into revolution. My aunt may not have been hurt by Varkan._

_But if I hadn't joined the army, I would have lacked such perspective to think of the possibilities, and the mistakes made._

* * *

><p><strong>Late morning<strong>

**January 24th, 961 ANM**

**Chaigon city, southern Changelia**

**Equestria main garrison base**

A month ago, Hearth's Warming Heath music had played on the radio, a forwarded broadcast from Equestria. Officers and off duty soldiers on the base enjoyed the holiday, but even the on duty guard soldiers on the base were in a better mood.

The dip in Changeling insurgency attacks across Southern Changelia was seen as a relief in the last few weeks. But it quickly became apparent, as reports streamed in, that this was a ruse, a buildup.

Across the South, sudden attacks across multiple garrison bases in the early morning were reported. Carriage bombs, patrol ambushes, bridges blown up, and southern railway trains derailed or bombed by Changeling ambushes. They either attacked from the jungles and mountains like bandits, or using their disguises, attacked from within, suicidal or managing to escape in the end.

Now, a month after, and just at the end of these series of strikes that became known as the Kek Offensive, and the south was under control.

A month of surged conflicts, attacks on Equestria, New Gryphon and Faroench airbases and garrison bases. Thousands of troops had been killed on both sides, though the Changelings took more casualties.

But they were on home turf, with many more troops to lose. And already public opinion of the war was losing favour in the Faroench Republic, Equestria and the New Gryphon Republic.

All the loudspeaker on base played now was the usual warning sirens or orders.

* * *

><p><strong>Head officer's quarters<strong>

The Unicorn saluted Blueblood, as General Moorhooves spoke to him:

"Good luck Blueblood. Its good to have volunteers for postings nearer the north."

"Believe me sir. I feel I can be more use on the front than back here in the capital."

"True, but I haven't met many officers that would willingly go out there, also willing to fight on the frontlines." Moorhooves commented.

Blueblood sternly said: "I feel the direct approach is best."

"Good man." Moorhooves congratulated.

Within a week, Blueblood was on the front lines, posted along various bases at the north south divide. Here, the fighting was most frequent, though not always heavy. Soft of heavy fighting, it was just most frequent.

* * *

><p><strong>March 12th, 962 ANM<strong>

**Dawn**

**Ka Dang, NEMA airbase**

Blueblood's most recent posting, the Ka Dang NEMA airbase, was a crucial launching point for the New Gryphon Republic's heavy bombers, which bombarded the north Changelia area, including the areas where Pandina was shipping war supplies to the Changelings in the north.

For Equestria, their job as part of the NEMA group was to attack or defend with their own forces, which given their lack of long range, heavy attacks, meant Equestria was usually in smaller, faster or more discrete strikes. However, defense of vaulable targets, and counteracting Changeling infiltration, was something the Equestrians did well.

It seemed simple, that Equestrians used magic to match Changeling magic, and New Gryphon technology to counter Wyvern technology.

But today, Blueblood's site would see a daring raid combining both.

* * *

><p>"Get the sentries up! Changers to the west, coming through the jungles!"<p>

Distant gunfire and magic blast noises were what reached Blueblood's ears as he heard another Gryphon captain yelling orders. Seeing an Equestrian skiff readying to take off, he leapt aboard. The skiff, like others, was ready to lay down heavy fire with the Unicorns and armed Pegasi/Earth ponies.

Tracer fire from Gryphons and magic blasts from both sides exchanged in the west, lighting up the early dawn darkness.

Then, louder cracks, and a fireball erupted on the other side of the airbase's runway. The fuel depot had been hit.

A sonic boom, the flare of twin afterburners, and the roar of a jet overhead, gave them away. A Wyvern designed attack fighter, likely 2 of them, sneaking up in the night for a fast strike.

Blueblood recognised the noises of the jets, despite it being too dark to make them out. Booming, but low pitched, meaning they were Ghoul aircraft. Fast, and equipped with good night fighting technology, showcasing the Wyvern's aptitude to fighting just as well at night as in the day.

Gunfire exchanged across the base, as green magic bursts came dangerously close to the perimeter fence. Sentry gunners and Equestria strike teams held them off.

Searchlights went up, and what was feared was confirmed. Black shapes descended, as a cargo aircraft flew away high overhead, having dropped its air trooper Wyverns and Changeling off, the equivalent of a paratrooper raid.

Blueblood ordered aggressively: "Get us over there and pin them down! We're not losing this airfield!"

A few minutes later, and an intense firefight broke out, right in the middle of the runways areas and hangers. A few bombers were sabotaged, along with half of the fuel silos, but eventually, the Changelings on the borders fled. The air dropped Wyverns and Changelings either surrendered, died or were executed by troopers out of aggression.

Blueblood would personally interrogate some of them.

* * *

><p><strong>March 13th, 962 ANM<strong>

**LateMorning**

**Ka Dang, NEMA airbase**

"So, why did you attack this base?"

"I don't know. I just did as I was ordered." The Changeling, a horse shape one from serving a Faroench family, spat at Blueblood.

Scowling, Blueblood used his magic to press the Changeling's head into the table between them, as he asked aggresively:

"What did you think this would accomplish? Other than getting many of your friends killed?"

"After what I lost in Ha Choi city 3 years back to your NEMA forces, the bombing, trying to keep us 'free', any way we can hurt you is worth it." The Changeling wouldn't say anything after that. But it got Blueblood thinking of Ha Choi city, all but levelled by NEMA, mostly Gryphon bombing runs.

* * *

><p>Blueblood, and the Pegasi restraining the Wyvern, interrogated her thoroughly:<p>

"You personally killed 13 Gryphons and 11 Equestrians, so unless you tell us what we want to know, you'll face worse than what we can do to you." Blueblood warned.

Narrowing her eyes, the female Wyvern marine said with resignation:

"Do your worst. We're a tough species, so try me. Not like I could offer you anything anyway."

Blueblood would later hear that she'd been executed as promised, and the other Wyverns and Changeling paratroopers had similarly been executed or imprisoned.

But with all that would happen to her kind, she was somewhat right. Wyverns were a tough species, but not invincible.

* * *

><p><strong>November 3rd, 964 ANM<strong>

**Chaigon city, southern Changelia**

**Equestria main garrison base**

Blueblood was headed home, the Equestria involvement in the war winding down, along with New Gryphon Republic support and the Faroench giving up territory to the Changelings entirely.

In truth, they could have won the war, but public opinion of the war was at an all time low when it looked like it could actually be won.

* * *

><p>The May 2nd, 964 ANM Wyvern nuclear strike against an affiliated cargo shipping fleet from the Indo-Burmese CattleElephant tribes, had garnered enough attention to freeze the war at all but the guerilla levels. As the NEMA forces fully comprehended the Wyvern capability, they also fought an enduring enemy from the Changelings.

Unbeknownst to Blueblood, but he would later find out anyway, the NEMA command saw a need to attack the Wyverns, try and get an edge by sabotaging their strength, their research into new technology.

A secret raid on a heavily fortified, well guarded secret Wyvern research base. It was thought to be their nuclear weapons division. What they found was worse.

* * *

><p>There had been outcry against the use of chemical weapons on the part of the New Gryphon Republic, such as Agent Lime, and defoliating chemicals to remove jungles to hide insurgents. The nuclear use by Wyverns, and threatening to target southern or NEMA civilian sectors, was a step further.<p>

But reports stated that the lab was a Biological weapons depot, a militarized medicine and disease research centre. The raid was a failure, most of them killed. But in the chaos, they unleashed an unfinished disease, which the Wyverns were in the process of trying to eradicate from their own species.

* * *

><p>Karvax virus it was known as, but it was not truly that. In an attempt to try and cure it, the Wyvern scientists has boosted its activity, making every act it did more pronounced, so a weakness could be better spotted to develop a vaccine. The vaccine was in the development stage, based off a select few members of Wyverns genetically immune to the virus.<p>

But the strengthened virus was breached from containment, as it was never intended to be, by reportedly a few stray bullets, which also disabled any warning it had been released.. And with the base in chaos, there was no quarantine shutdown. And it being an airborne virus, it spread quickly when relief efforts came in, or the first surviving scientists fled.

Thus, the extinction of the Wyverns began, the virus affecting up to 80% of all Wyverns, when the un-strengthened Karvax virus only affected up to 20% normally, and even then it was slower.

The virus slowed when Wyverns that survived quarantined or killed their own infected, letting the virus not spread from one living to another. Within the space of just 3 years, the Wyvern race declined from 2 million to just 400,000.

* * *

><p>The fact that those that survived also had to fight the end of the WyvernChangeling war meant further costs. The Wyvern/Changeling war officially ended in 964 ANM, but what continued was simply called the Wyvern Eradication.

It got bad enough that 2 nuclear bombs were detonated over 2 larger cities, which were heavily infected by the Karvax virus. Springing to action, not knowing just how deadly this joint virus and war against the Wyvenrs would be, NEMA forces turned most attacks against the Wyverns, leaving the Changelings be. By the end of the war approach, with the Wyverns becoming broken, their numbers were down to 10,000 by the time the NEMA bombings, invasions and infighting amongst them died down.

Ironically, the Changelings earned their freedom in the end, as the Faroench government pulled out by 980 ANM, but between then and the end of the Wyvern/Changeling war, a lot changed.

* * *

><p>Among it all, I lost my desire to rejoin any war anytime soon.<p>

I saw paranoia about Equestria losing control of its place on the international stage make us ruin other countries that otherwise may have turned out better for its citizens and ours. I saw a race reduced to extinction by war, its intended and accidental consequences, and a persecution of a race because their capacity for destruction or knowledge had proven dangerous over a short period.

But the biggest change overall is that this was the last war fought for old fashioned 'Imperalist' reasons. The Dingolian revolution about a decade after the end of the war in question would reinforce this opinion of mine.

* * *

><p>But what exactly can be learned from all this violence? For myself, it was revealing of the true nature of conflict and civilisation. War brings out the best and worst in anypony involved, and erases any self delusions they have about what sort of morality they have.<p>

I have seen how brutal, callous, and indignant I was in a time of war. And while I am told it isn't suitable for a prince, or anyone in peacetime, to have such an 'arrogant' or 'uptight' attitude, I say they know nothing.

What they call arrogance, I call self honesty. I found who I really was in the war, and if fellow Gentry ponies or commoners do not like it, then I cannot and will not change their mind or my personality.

I would just be lying to myself about who I really am, or in the least, what war revealed to be my greatest qualities, for better or worse. In the end, what I can say about war is that it is one of the greatest teachers of truth about yourself. What we find out about ourselves we or others may not like, but we clear our minds of self questioning about who we are, and what we believe, what we value, and what we feel we are entitled to.

I earned my right to be who I am, and I will not apologize for being truthful to myself. If being at peace with who you are is selfish, then I am happily selfish.

* * *

><p>But in embracing what I learnt about myself, and what mistakes we as a country made, I will do my part to ensure war is avoided. Sometimes, not knowing who you really are is more freeing.<p>

War broadens your perspective, but narrows your mindset. You see everything, including the part of the grand scheme you fall into in terms of morality. In knowing what war either made me, or who I really am, that is the only mystery I have about myself.

If self honesty is arrogance, then so be it. I earned my right to be honest to myself, even if it makes me less amicable than others may like.

* * *

><p>In recent years, despite my misgivings about them, I encountered a few who I feel have too learned this full embracing of their true self, regardless of if they started that way or were molded by war and experience.<p>

I voiced my misgivings of Varkan, the last naturally born Wyvern alive, to Celestia, shortly following the Migration incident of 1005 ANM. But despite it all, I can see he is at least transparent in who he is. For that reason, above all others, I shall always respect him, even if I don't trust him.

* * *

><p>It is a sad fact, that many Equestrians in peacetime like to forget or suppress. Those that are cruel or antisocial, are often those being most honest with themselves, out of fear or entitlement.<p>

A smile takes less muscles than a frown, but a frown holds more honesty often than a smile can, which can hide lies far too easily. Politicians vying for votes are the obvious example.

This muscle increase for negativity, pessimism, is a sad reflection of it all. It takes more effort to be honest with oneself, then it is to lie to oneself for the sake of popularity.

As Prince, I have popularity merely for my title and heritage. But I know I am less liked. But I do not care.

I may not be a happy stallion to others, but I am a stallion at peace with who I am.

**Prince Blueblood.**

* * *

><p><strong>A three part series, memoir style, covering the WyvernChangeling War, the Dingolia revolution, the years between those two, and other things.**

**Next part is covering the post Wyvern war years, meaning Varkan, and his buildup to Hephaestus, meeting Faral Kol and others, the Wyverns Tul'rok and Saral, etc. It ends with the Dingolian Revolution.**

**Part 3 shall be from Charge Bolt/Ohmen magnes's perspective. Meaning his life as Celestia's student, up until his kidnapping during the ambush of Celestia rescuing some Dingolian revolution Equestrian hostages. Also, Tul'rok's torture, Ohmen leaving Equestria's limelight, and his eventual contact with Varkan to get replacement abilities.**

* * *

><p><strong>After this 3 part series, I have at least 2 other stories I want to do with Untold Tales, before I commit to my next big project. Now, this next big project is Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes.<strong>

**But, I had an idea for a slightly smaller volume afterwards, or even at the same time:**

* * *

><p><strong>Volume 0: Shattered Harmony.-It shall be from Starswirl the bearded's perspective mostly, his journey, younger CelestiaLuna, Discord's life/rise and brief reign, Sombra, all the early stuff basically. And the civil war of more Alicorns, and triggered conflicts worldwide with it. It shall end with Starswirl forging the elements, and Celestia/Luna's rise to power over Discord, with brief mentions of the Nightmare Moon, Tirek and Sombra incidents. Also, the destabilizing of the moon and sun/earth spin behavior, and Discord's solutions which Celestia/Luna then adopt with their control of them.**

**Please give opinions on my idea for this Volume 0. It was an untold tales idea I figured warranted a story on its own, considering the story potential.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	18. Friendship, Faral, Cold War, Revolution

**Sins of Harmony**

**Untold Tales**

**Faral: Cold War: Era of Revolution**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Personal writings of Varkan and Faral Kol combined, mostly Faral<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd March 963 ANM<strong>_

_**Wyvern Archipelago,**_

_**Wunae Islands, Bahmalk capital city**_

_**Engineering Corp facility.**_

_Back in the Wyvern civilian areas, the economy and military had good support in their cause to help the Changelings. After all, changeling infiltrators had helped them gain awareness of other countries' technology status for decades already. It was one way how the Wyverns advanced so fast. The Changelings helped them catch up, and that left only advancing further to pure Wyvern intellect._

_The majority population was proud of what the Wyvern nation had become, what it was doing. And patriotism was seen in loud, vibrant forms, down to the less pronounced, but equally strong ways._

* * *

><p><em>"Watch it dumbass!"<em>

_"Sorry!" The meek Wyvern, dark black in scale colour, stooped over to pick up the files he'd been carrying. The grey wyvern, clad in a test pilot outfit, recognised him then:_

_"Varkan, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah, Civil Engineering deputy, sorry again." His voice was embarrassed, as he made to head where these proposals were needed._

_The grey wyvern recognised some of the blueprints, remarking: "Hey, aren't those of the shot down Gryphon bomber we had shipped back yesterday?"_

_"Oh, yeah. I was just, off with some reports on what we found. Weaknesses, things we could learn about from the designs, you know.. stuff I'm sure a pilot would find, boring."_

_"Are you civil engineer types always so, subdued?" The grey male wyvern asked, jokingly. It was well established that the military had an earned superiority over civilian engineers, even if it wasn't flaunted enough to be called bullying._

_"No. I just, I have to get going." Varkan pushed past, the designs in hand as he focused on his task._

* * *

><p><em>The Grey Wyvern chatted to his friends, usually fellow test pilots or crew in the military branch. Talk turned to some of the people on base, when he, Kai'nal, mentioned Varkan.<em>

_"Oh, total bore. He doesn't have many friends, but buries himself in his work. Biggest problem with him is he seems to lack a drive to socialize."_

_"Yeah, I wonder if him getting laid might help him." A more dirty minded male Wyvern jabbed._

_The one female pilot gave a quick jab in addition: "If he gets laid."_

_"Forget it. He's a shy little guy, but a damn good engineer if he got that far with less of an aggressive attitude."_

* * *

><p>It was true about that. Back then, before it happened, Varkan was meek, withdrawn and shy. He had few friends, and had really family and friends he could number less than 12. Everyone else was an acquaintance, and he didn't have any enemies really.<p>

He was content with living a quiet life, subtly doing his part for Wyvern kind. He wasn't prominent, but he was loyal as they come.

Life would change him, and he would change out of necessity, and experience.

A year later, the Karvax plague was unleashed accidentally in a NEMA raid, an enhanced virus, enhanced to more easily find a weakness, which spread like wildfire. Varkan's home was destroyed, him being among those evacuated because he was cleared for a genetic immunity to the disease.

He had been lucky, as his immunity was random. The rest of his family and friends remained behind in nuclear fire in Bahmalk city.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faral Kol's entry<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>5th January 969 ANM<strong>_

_**Island of Gatala, medical research station**_

_The Komodo military had ventured out here, hearing of Wyvern survivors fleeing here, attempting to cure the disease. The Komodos, having been recovering from tribal warfare just over 20 years ago, now had resources to afford a risky expedition. Karvax virus wasn't as lethal to Komodos, just Wyverns, but a disease that was worth knowing how to prevent its outbreak again._

_The team investigated, and found a single Wyvern, hiding in a quarantined vault, a few dead Wyverns clearly locked out from him._

_From what I heard, he struggled and begged to remain there, locked up, hallucinating that the team were the dead Wyverns, finally coming to claim him and rip him apart for surviving when they didn't._

_When I first met Varkan, he was quiet, almost dead. He cried in his sleep at least once a week, but he didn't make a sound._

_He had a hard time adjusting, as he volunteered to join the Komodo military as an assistant and consultant with what he learned, and could access. The Komatra government agreed, and he quickly showed his intellect._

_But he always said he was thankful, because I personally helped him adjust to a new life as a potentially lone Wyvern._

* * *

><p><em>Varkan had provided the location, and he had promised a great deal of research potential to be recovered from the Gatala island facility. He proved he was genetically immune to Karvax disease, and insisted he accmopany the team that made sure the Komatra government secured the islands that once belong to the Wyverns.<em>

_He had said in a letter to the Komatra government that Komodos were intended as allies, along with the Changelings, and he was honouring old intentions._

_Still, he carried his share of the load, but I could tell he was having a hard time. He could handle physical training, as he went through basic, with me as one of his melee combat instructors._

_I saw him as a hurting young wyvern, and even though I had no siblings, no family to speak of, I protected him, helped him. I guess at first it was sympathy, but it evolved into more things._

_Though as I would eventually find out, he didn't share the highest of feelings I had. Even then, he held me in high regard._

* * *

><p><em>We took a break, as our commanding officer called for a rest. We'd been excavating a part of the Gatala island labs that had caved in, due to a bomb going off when the Wyvern survivors were fighting to try and get in at the scientists after thr outbreak. That was before Varkan and his associates came here, hoping to find a strain of Karvax, to reverse it.<em>

_I saw Varkan sitting by a small fire he'd made, a few others like it along the moss covered hallways of the labs. He slowly cooked the fish rations he had, before I sat down beside him:_

_"Hey, I got some spare pork strips. Room for two?"_

_Varkan flashed a sliver of a smile, as he shifted his own ration pot over the fire slightly. Cooking the pork strips, Faral asked gently as she looked about:_

_"You okay with all this? Being back here?"_

_"I volunteered to come here, this is where I survived. If its where I can help build up again, then, then all the better for it. From the ashes and all." Varkan muttered quietly._

_Down the hallway, Faral saw other Komodo soldiers looking around or resting during their break. Even their commander was taking time off, as Faral was pretty much the 3rd ranking officer here after him and another._

_Looking at Varkan, she said with a stern look: "Varkan. I know when you're hurting. If you need to say anything, just tell me. No one else will know."_

_He was quiet, as he finished cooking his fish rations. Before he took a bite, he paused, breathing slightly:_

_"I can still hear them screaming to let them inside. It was them or all of us dying."_

_A few minutes later, and Faral would shuffled around to lay a comforting arm over Varkan's shoulders. They were similar in size, though Faral was heavier as a Komodo._

_He felt safe in her presence, a trusted friend and ally. Something he had actually lacked many of when the Wyverns lived and thrived._

* * *

><p><em>When Gatala was cleared of debris, and information recovered, Varkan, with help from our squad, found technology that would help the Komoatra government stabilize easily. What he proposed in exchange was unusual.<em>

_He asked for this squad I was in, that helped him clear out Gatala, be a security team guarding the facility. And that he be made head of all research done here. Enthused by the technology offered by the initial findings, such as communications, resource surveying technology, and fertiliser formulas for crops to trade with Hundonesian cattle, the Komatra government agreed._

_By March 5th, 969 ANM, we were working on behalf of Komatra and its allies, few of them, with research. Varkan was hesitant to dole out weapons research he could compile from Wyvern archives, but all else he was cooperative._

_I was promoted to his defacto 2nd in command, though mainly for security matters. He favoured me out of knowing me well, not that the ones before outranking me liked it._

_He wasn't all to displeased when in 970, the hunting ban on sentient species meant any Wyverns in hiding may more safely come out. But the lack of much response didn't help his fears._

_Finally, the turning point. In 971, accumulating enough withheld Wyvern technology, and even some developments of his own, Varkan officially severed his contract with Komatra, instead becoming an independant organisation. He still traded with Komatra, the Orang-utans and Hundonesia, and even Changelia's shattered tribes, but on his own terms now._

_Named after Grecian mythology, the forger of the gods' weapons and tools, he called it the Hephaestus group, and later, Hephaestus Incorporated._

_That same year, I saw part of hope I didn't know was lost return to Varkan._

_Tul'rok and Saral, a mated pair of Wyverns, hearing of the group, arrived. With their news, Varkan knew just how limited the Wyverns were now. But he had plans to expand his influence, secure his future._

_I was privy to his long term goals, and that if he wanted to rebuild the Wyvern race, he needed to use methods that the limited supply of female Wyverns didn't impede upon._

_It took a year for him to begin getting Sa'ral and Tul'rok more involved in Hephaestus, as they volunteered to simply go out searching for other Wyverns on Hephaestus's behalf._

_By the time we'd got alliances with Smoulder, the Baragh clan and many other Fire Drake clans, the pair had found no other Wyverns._

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd August, 974 ANM<strong>_

_**Evening/Sunset**_

_**Sri Draka, Baragh Clan Colony**_

_**Beachfront**_

_It was a festive evening, as Smoulder's clan, having had 2 years of plenty they hadn't had under their previous leader, had a good fishing haul from the last week._

_We had come because of someone we'd heard stories of and sought out. A roaming, rogue dragon of extraordinary physical ability, and surprising gentle nature._

_We reached out to him, and offered him to take him somewhere that might serve as a home when he wanted it. Cal'vel, a blue and red dragon male, and one who would become useful, and treasured, later on._

_Smoulder's clan accepted him, hearing of how he was ousted from his clan because their leader hadn't trusted the boy when he beat dragons much older than him in fights too easily._

_It was Smoulder that reached out to Cal'vel first, showing compassion to the dragon for his exiled life, and admiring his unique gentleness in spite of his life._

_If only such a gentle, amicable trait had been possible for Varkan. I saw him becoming more and more cold, except to a few._

_To Sa'ral and Tul'rok he was friendly, but withdrawn. He told me he had been a shy Wyvern when he had his old life, and was only really 'friendly' with me._

* * *

><p><em>Sitting beneath a makeshift canopy of leaves, slung between two beach trees, Faral and Varkan took the end of their Sri Draka mission, as did Saral and Tul'rok meeting with them to bring Cal'vel here, as a brief rest.<em>

_"So, you decided not to head to Bahmalk city this year?" I'd asked._

_Sitting up slightly, Varkan commented dryly: "Actually, I did, about 2 weeks ago. It wasn't long though."_

_"Let me guess, still not safe, even for Wyverns?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 weeks ago<strong>_

_**Bahmalk city, exclusion zone.**_

_**Former Wyvern Confederacy Capital**_

_No fence existed yet, but Varkan knew already by the clicking on the Geiger counter that he was was close as he could go without a radiation suit. Closer than any other organic species could, save perhaps cockroaches._

_Looking at the sign, Varkan mind blanked as he read it:_

_**Bahmalk City, downtown. 3 miles.**_

_Looking and hearing the Geiger counter's clicking, Varkan saw what he'd expected,_

_His wing slumping, Varkan cursed under his breath._

_"Every 2 years, and I'm not even in downtown yet."_

_He turned back, not bothering to try an press further into the city. He wasn't feeling suicidal._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Present<strong>_

_**3rd August, 974 ANM**_

_**Evening/Sunset**_

_**Sri Draka, Baragh Clan Colony**_

_**Beachfront**_

_"I give at least another decade before I can get all the way downtown. Not the blast crater itself, no way there." Varkan commented._

_"You did give yourself a thorough shower after you got out of there right?" I asked jokingly, but seriously at the same time._

_As Varkan nodded, he heard a distant song playing, a local singer and some fire drakes playing some ambiance music. He looked over, and saw what he should've expected._

_Tul'rok and Sa'ral gently dancing on the beach. If it weren't for how rare it was to see a Wyvern pair like them, Varkan would've rolled his eyes._

_"He is head over heels for her." I commented dryly._

_"And he can't get away. She was a soldier before the plague, he was an architect. He tries to leave her, chances are she'll kill him."_

_"Please. You'd try and stop her. I know how much you care about your kind not dying out."_

_"Nope. I'd let him die. If I tried to stop her, I'd fail miserably." Varkan said, taking a sip of his drink, plain fresh water._

_"C'mon. I taught you how to fight well. Are you saying you couldn't take her in a fight?" I said, laughing at the idea._

_"Yes I am." Varkan said, not at all joking._

_Silence between us, as we watched the Wyvern couple finish dancing, gently kiss, then retreat to where they were sitting beneath a similar tree slung canopy._

_"So, you dance ever?" I asked, trying to keep conversation alive. I absentmindedly rubbed my grey scaled arm in some sort of blush. The faintest of feelings.._

_"Never tried it." Varkan said. He then quietly said afterwards: "I never had anyone to try it with."_

_"I taught you hand to hand combat, surely that's-"_

_"Dancing of some kind." Varkan finished. I looked at him, as he laughed very slightly at our shared ideal. Neither of us could dance just to music, and neither intended to learn unless we needed to._

_Besides, we had bigger things to plan._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faral Kol's entries mixed in with Varkan's for joint, cohesive narrative detailing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 12th, 976 ANM<strong>_

_**South eastern Dingolia, Muttbourne**_

_A descendant of the 'democratic' government that had been supported during the Wyvern/Changeling war to secure shipments to NEMA forces. Dingolia's government was corrupt, its business people serving themselves and their capitalist, western proponents._

_Ever since 972 ANM, and the influx of the most recent political party, one of neo-conservative nature, uprisings had been rampant across the country. 974 ANM made things worse, when New Daeland, their closest trading partner, cut off ties out of fear of the rebels._

_The Hephaestus Group had seen this as an opportunity. The Komatrans, Orang-utans and Changelings, and to a lesser extent the Hundonesia dogs and cattle, viewed the Dingolian government as corrupt and serving the west. Even the once enemies of the Wyverns and Changelings, the various Indo-Burmese species, would like to see their government 'altered'._

_So Varkan, at a coy suggestion of his and other government members, suggesting fanning the flames. The sparks of revolution were there, all the rebels needed was resources, and incentive._

_By 976, it happened, the rebels were ready for a series of massive raids across the country._

_But amidst it all, Varkan wanted to solve a problem he could already foresee. He knew that the downfall of Dingolia would upset the Western powers, and he wanted to make a statement, and a warning._

_But he wanted to avoid a large scale conflict on an international level, as did Sa'ral and Tul'rok. In fact, it was Sa'ral who suggested that they attack a few individuals, powerful ones thought untouchable. Ambassadors maybe._

_As they thought of who might oppose Dingolia's fall, they came upon New Gryphon Republic and Equestria as the main threats._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muttbourne, unnamed hotel.<strong>_

_They met in secret, as they were here to check any final details from the various hundreds of rebel cells across the nation before the big operations in the next few months. But Hephaestus's role was mainly as a supplier, and a liason to other Oceanic region governments_

_They stayed in the hotel room, discussing anything that could be gained in the short term from this revolution if it succeeds, as it likely would. Their thoughts turned to the retaliation that may come.._

_It was Faral who said the words that inspired Varkan's greatest achievement to be conceived._

_"Isn't the Equestria leader, Princess Celestia, considered a powerful magic user? She controls the sun, making her effectively a god. She has a whole religion around her for pete's sake! What if she comes after us, we or the rebels wont stand a chance."_

_Saral spoke, the female Wyvern's military expertise giving her wisdom here._

_"The rebellion is underway, it can't be stopped. They're well supplied, and all we need to do is be there to show our support. I want to be there when Sydnaye and Caninberra fall."_

_As Sa'ral smiled, Tul'rok said: "But Faral's right. What about Celestia? Or frankly any Unicorns like her? And lets not forget what New Gryphon has developed since the Wyvern/Changeling war."_

_Varkan knew of some technology, developed during that same war, that proved extremely useful against magic users. And with it, and certainly hostages that would inevitably be taken if ambassadors were sent, it came to him._

_Varkan thought briefly on it, realizing, just as Faral did, that her insight would give birth to what would make her good friend infamous, and what would follow the greatest success story of their lives, and precede their greatest loss._

_"Celestia is viewed as a god. We are Hephaestus, named after he that forged weapons of the gods. If we can prove to the world that we can make a god bleed, or bend to our will, then ally with the New Dingolians, we'll secure their future through showing that the common power of the people, not dictatorships of the old times, will be the new way."_

_"If we make that which is immortal wounded, we shall secure our own agenda's immortality."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present date<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12th November, 1006 ANM<strong>

**Singapaw outskirts, Hephaestus HQ**

**Living Quarters**

Closing her journal, Faral mused on wherever Varkan was now. She just hoped his dreams after so long, and so many hardships, would succeed.

Even so, they had come so far, but reading through her journals reminded her of how much had changed since they first met, and how much of the world they had changed together.

She had been there for him when he needed her, and vice versa. Faral Kol, Varkan's trusted liason. Even if he rejected her as a lover, and proved himself to have surpassed her, she would remain loyal to him.

She looked at the secret letter Varkan had sent her, from wherever the cloning facility was with the fire drake surrogates and Hi'mari.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faral,<strong>_

_**I wanted this to be brief, as I'm not good at, expressing myself.**_

_**Its unusual for us to not be involved together on something, so I figured a reminder of my trust in you was a good thing.**_

_**You were there when I was found, you helped me regain a purpose, helped me set up Hephaestus, helped me establish ties with Sri Draka and Smoulder, bring Cal'vel in.**_

_**We became friends with Tul'rok and Sa'ral. You were there when Hephaestus acted as liason for other governments with Dingolia's rebels. You were there when Celestia fell, and we made the Sun bleed.**_

_**You were there when my species was reduced to one.**_

_**In all my times of turmoil, you were there. I know I cannot return the feelings you hold, or after our little exploits with Garnet gunning after Hephaestus you no longer hold. But, I want you to know something.**_

_**Even before I was part of a dying species, when I still had a normal life, family, and friends. I was shy, reclusive, but content. I had few friends, enough to count on 2 hands. I lost every single one of them.**_

_**And since then, I had a hard time truly making friends, but more easily acquaintances or allies.**_

_**My friends now are counted on one hand, others are contacts or partners. You however, are the only person I truly trust. Your honesty with me about my treatment of you proves that. Anyone else wouldn't have said that if they wanted to still be my friend.**_

_**To put it simply. When I think of others, I usually think of their roles. Maurik: CEO, Smoulder: Contact, Hi'mari: Scientist, and so on. **_

_**You are the only one I think of as a friend, before anything else. I just wanted you to know that.**_

_**Varkan.**_

* * *

><p>Reading the letter carefully, Faral would remember to put it away with her journal. She wasn't soft often, being head of security at Hephaestus. But even as just a friend, Varkan was someone she explicitly trusted. She had to break away when he was risking her life by her tagging along earlier this year, but she would follow him if he truly, desperately needed her.<p>

Besides, she knew where Varkan's cloning base was. He trusted her that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 will be from other perspectives, Equestria mainly. It will cover the Dingolia revolution, and primarily Charge Bolt becoming Ohmen Magnes, and eventually meeting Caarim and Al'kur.<strong>

**Also, how Bruse Dunn and Bruck became contacts briefly, and how Hephaestus set up the southern base where Garnet would be warped.**

* * *

><p><strong>After this trilogy is finished, I urge readers to submit any requests. All the while, I'm refining Volume 3's story.<strong>

**Also, seeing the previous chapter of this story, can anyone give opinions on my Volume 0 idea? [see the bottom of the previous chapter].**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	19. War, Celestia: Cold War, Disintegration

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Celestia/Ohmen Magnes: Era of Disintegration**

* * *

><p><strong>July 12th, 995 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Celestia's office quarters**

"Good work, I think that's enough for today."

"But Princess, I can still do bett-"

"I know you can, but you shouldn't overwork yourself. Now, I'm sure Spike will be waiting for you to finish your lessons."

Celestia urged 18 year old Twilight Sparkle off. She'd promised Twilight the position of personal student, though after she had at least 5 years in the Canterlot Magic academy. She was already a prodigy, joining it at age 6 by hatching Spike's egg, a mysterious find near Everfree Forest.

With a sigh, Twilight resigned, admitting: "I am a bit tired. Anyway, I'll have that essay in tomorrow."

As the purple Unicorn bowed to her, Celestia smiled at her student's compulsion to work hard. Especially given that the 4000 word essay wasn't due for another 4 days anyway.

As soon as Twilight left, Celestia said to herself: "She's on her way to being a great Unicorn. If only the others hadn't.."

Her mind was drawn to old memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

**Celestia's private quarters**

She had in front of her a very old series of books, each her diaries over the centuries. In them, her deeds, alliances, any notes to herself. But personal things too.

She had open the one documenting her pupils over the centuries, namely, her previous two.

A yellow Unicorn mare, with a yellow and red striped mane and tail. Sunset Shimmer. She was a victim of her own impatience. A gifted Unicorn, but not enough to match her desire to rise in ability or ranking and standing. After she didn't get what she desired, raw skill, ability or notoriety as quickly as she wished, she began acting in a way that Celestia didn't approve of. Eventually, Sunset Shimmer split, proclaiming she'd find her own path.

However, that weakness of impatience, and unwilling to take things carefully in times of hardship and things not going her way, was something Celestia had learned with her previous pupil. Not him, but herself. Her own impatience and rash actions under stress drove them apart, in that she condemned him to a fate she wished on nobody.

Now, he had renounced Equestria, and last she knew was living in exile somewhere in Dingolia, or elsewhere in the Far East.

As she gazed over Charge Bolt's pictures, the memories of him as a student came forward:

* * *

><p><em><strong>-964 ANM<strong>_

_The grey Unicorn struggled, his brown mane sweating slightly as he barely surpassed the other Unicorns in magical ability. Looking on at the final year students, Celestia knew him well by reports. Charge Bolt didn't have the strongest natural magical ability, but his personality and intellectual ability compensated. She knew he was, as a complete package, the best student at the academy to consider._

_She'd picked raw magical ability with some students in the past, and found them to be temperamental or impatient. She desired a more manageable student this time._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_**970 ANM**__-_

_After 6 years, and Charge Bolt finished his training for the day. Precision magic was always his strong suit, not raw power, so today had been easier for him._

_He respectfully bowed to Celestia, who gave a smile at her student in return._

_Over their end of lesson discussion, he asked about the bill Celestia had signed between international leaders, about the ban on sport hunting of any sentients, dragons included. She simply replied:_

_"The most savage ones are often the ones most afraid. If we stop hunting them, they'll be better for it. We have to give them that chance. Nopony is inherently evil or violent."_

_Secretly, she knew from experience with her sister, so many centuries ago._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_**April, 976 ANM**_

_Charge Bolt, after another 6 years, decided to become a close associate of Celestia, maintaining close ties to her by becoming a sort of personal advisor type role. He was considered Celestia's right hoof, though he was somewhat of a son to her._

_But it was he that aided her with foreign affairs, offering insight into it and also acting as an ambassador frequently._

_It was he that had been among those that had tried to negotiate with the newly sworn in Afghoundistan government. Prime Minister Mutthamed Kaol Daan hadn't approved of the king's rule, and seized power in a brief coup d'etat in 973 ANM. DUe to Equestria's part of the NEMA group, meaning capitalist, the pro-people government under Kaol Daan allised Afghoundistan with the Caninberian People's Demoncratic Union [CPDU]._

_Just 2 years later, the rebels in Afghoundistan 'warranted' the CPDU to invade. Now, the New Gryphon intelligence community set about covertly training the rebels there guerilla tactics._

_Gradual radicalism rising in the country would unknowingly turn into anti capitalism with the cold war's end, and give way to groups such as the Tailabin, and other 'terrorist' groups. But that was in future._

_At the time of the Afghoundistan invasion, Equestria took a hooves off approach. Now they turned their attention east, to where the in power DIngolian government was proving unpopular._

_Dingolia's vast resources made its government a valuable partner with New Gryphon and Equestria. But the people there were getting fed up with the hardship, the high military spending and government._

_The issue was that they didn't mind the government at the Changeling/Wyvern war, except now that government was being propped up, just to have an anti-communism presence. But Dingolia had always been rebellious, and wanted to self govern._

_But with the cold war on the rise, the NEMA groups needed resources from Dingolia to help fuel the arms race._

_Eventually, the kindling of an uprising was there. Dingolians could be dominant in oceania, and prop them up to help them in turn, instead of acting as an economic footstool for the west's activities._

_And with secret intervention from other Oceanic governments, and the Hephaestus group, sich activities began to erupt very quickly. Starting in June, 976 ANM._

* * *

><p>Garrison base attacks. Car bombs, arson of government buildings, explosions ambushing or sabotaging factories or transport routes to cut off things the Equestrian or New Gryphon fuelling interests of the government depended on.<p>

This was different, these rebels were organised, equipped, and growing. Worse, after only a month, dissention and flat out fracturing of varous parts of the government began.

As soon as the military command in the government began seeing a few entire divisions break away, it became clear something needed to be done, otherwise full on civil war would occur.

It was together that Celestia and Charge Bolt proposed sending experienced ambassadors to negotiate with the local government to begin softening their approach. But the President of Dingolia and his government were known hardliners when it came to terrorism or rebellion.

It wouldn't be easy.

But as history would show, it wouldn't ever happen. Steps were already made, and the forces that drove the rebellion to happen just a few years faster than otherwise made their decisive move.

From there on, the Dinglian revolution spiraled out of control.

* * *

><p><strong>June 16th, 976 ANM.<strong>

**Sydnaye, harbour.**

**Dingolian destroyer DNS Stalwart**

"Rebel ship DNS Malgus, you are in Dingolian waters. Weigh anchor, and surrender your ship and crew to our custody, or we'll open fire."

_**"DNS Stalwart, we hear you. And I say screw you."**_

A few moments, later, the Malgus let loose a salvo of cannon and rocket fire. Sydnaye's 'liberation' began in the harbour, but the sounds of salvo fire out in the bay were the signal.

In the city streets, triggers were pulled. Sewer manholes rigged with explosives blew, turning large road sections into cratered wrecks. Thousands of citizens, spurred into action, charged any government buildings they could, or attacked any government officials not marked as a rebel.

All rebel allied Dingos were to wear a large patch of blue over their uniforms, be it armband, bandanna, balaclava or so on. It was chosen as it was on the opposite side of colour wheels from orange, the main official DIngolian government colour.

Police attacked police, the attackers wearing blue armbands quickly revealed, and as the local garrison intervened to try and quell the city, military that had defected moved in.

In 3 days, Sydnaye turned into an urban warfare centre. Sydnaye was always known to be the hardest target, simply for how big it was compared to other Dingolian cities. Caninberra would be the last major holdout for the government to fall.

Around the city, snipers waged secret wars, and every building became a battleground in itself.

Further south, Caninberra was already in sight, but not necessarily to be ceased outright.

* * *

><p><strong>June 18th, 976 ANM<strong>

**Caninberra, Dingolian congress**

**Northborne parkway**

The ambassadors visiting from New Gryphon had decided to go on the 2nd flight out of the city airport. The Equestrian ambassadors had left first, either less brave or less stupid.

Now, driving down the main road, the main Gryphon ambassador rode in the rear of the 5 protected cars. 2 guard Gryphons sat inside each of the 5 cars, each one carrying one ambassador.

All of a sudden, brief gunfire sounded in the distance, and a boom.

The car swerved, before the ambassador let out a squawk of panic as it suddenly crashed to a halt.

Ahead, the 2 lead ambassador cars drove away, while the others backed up. The middle car had been shot by a machine gunner on a rooftop, who had been quickly taken out by a sniper in a following car.

But as the middle car surged on, ignoring the bullet cracks in the glass, construction work finished the week before revealed itself.

All around the government building, the roads had been ripped up over weeks, faked as gas mains repair, and explosives of large size but cheap make were set up, ready to be triggered at a button press. And now they were used, only where the cars were.

From atop a building, Tul'rok, one of two male Wyverns, pressed the 4th button.

The entire Northborne parkway from one side to the other blew as soon as the third car passed over it. The car was obliterated as 100 pounds of explosives ripped the road up.

Behind it, the other cars halted from the blast and ruined car.

The 2 forward most Gryphon ambassador cars escaped, as allowed.

The 2 rear cars were stranded, and for 4 minutes fought off marauding snipers or gunners that fended off incoming government loyal soldiers.

* * *

><p>"SIR GET DOW-*CRACK*!"<p>

The gryphon's head burst open as a burst of gunfire hit him. The guard slumped in the driver's seat, as the rebels clambered over the car. One of them howled as a gunshot hit his leg, but the others climbed up onto the car.

Inside, the ambassador reached for his pistol, firing up through the car. At this range, the bullets went through.

He heard one howl, and fall off the car. But milliseconds later, a burst of rifle fire filled the car's interior, and the ambassador gryphon's body, along with his other bodyguard gryphon who had been reloading his rifle.

Nearby, the other gryphon car put up a better fight, until one Dingolian rebel, in a suicidal attack, ran up to ram his paws through the glass, shot twice in the shoulder. By his paws, a live grenade dropped into the car a moment later.

* * *

><p>On the distant building rooftop, Tul'rok made his escape unseen, but the Dingolian rebels managed to surge the two remaining cars before reinforcements arrived.<p>

A picture immortalising the revolution would show a group of Dingolian rebels standing atop a ruined black ambassador jeep, bullet holes in it, just like the other one nearby, and a grenade detonated inside for good measure.

The Gryphon ambassadors were lucky, at least their deaths were meaningful.

* * *

><p><strong>50 miles east of Caninberra<strong>

**Equestrian Zeppelin airship**

The Equestrians had flown out on a flight, making them head for New Daeland first, then on a long flight back to Equestria to safety.

But the airship was intercepted before it even got to the coast.

From above, just 50 miles after leaving the airport, an unmarked twin engined aircraft had dropped some parachute rebels to land atop the airship. One of them had flown down without a parachute at all, only her black wings.

* * *

><p>The compartment door had been sealed, but faint fighting and a few gunshots could be heard.<p>

Inside, the 2 pegasi ambassadors cowered, the mare backing away as the stallion readied to charge.

In the next moment, the door bust open, a black scaled form leaping in.

Sa'ral saw him charge before he could get close, and she quickly thrust out a wing, sending the male pegasus ambassador reeling back in a daze.

Her gun trained on them both, she said with adreanaline pumping: "We've got the others, you wanna live or not?"

As she said that, a pair of Dingo rebels were seen behind her in the next compartment, tying up the 2 Earth pony and 2 Unicorn ambassadors. The Unicorns had clamps over their horns to prevent magic also.

The female pegasus helped the male pegasus up, but both were quiet as a pair of dingo rebels came around Sa'ral, ropes and gags in paw.

Sa'ral's team had boarded the airship, and after quickly dispatching the crew, they went after the ambassadors. She personally dealt with the 2 Unicorn stallion ambassadors, given her Wyvern resistance to magic. Her Dingolian rebels with her dealt with the Pegasus Mare and Earth pony stallions, numbering 6 hostages in total.

Within the next half hour, the airship had been roughly landed, and a swift jeep convoy had taken the 5 prisoners, all of them Equestrian ambassadors, hostage.

1 day later, the demands came in. The hostages, and potentially more, are killed, until the NEMA governments stop sending support to the government in power.

Varkan was the key architect of the demands, though Tul'rok helped with some of the technicalities. Sa'ral was not involved in the negotiating, just acquiring the hostages full stop.

Fa'ral was charged with making sure the hostages stayed in their place.

But this was a threat to draw Celestia out, to have an even greater hostage. They needed an example. And they had 6 to pick just one from.

They waited, as Dingolia desceneded into infighting, and the Equestrian and New Gryphon militaries sent leased equipment and forces to help prop up their government they supported.

But it was a losing battle, as the rebels had a third of the military, and popular support, on their side.

But the final nail would be to draw Celestia out, and use the feat of subduing her as a statement to not mess with Dingolia, or the eventual Oceanic organiation that Hephaestus envisioned helping build.

And one of 6 hostages would help send this message.

Abroad, it would be a month really before action was taken. The policy of not negotiating with terrorists was a hard one to circumnavigate.

* * *

><p><strong>August 10th, 976 ANM<strong>

The recording had been subtle, sent by tapes to Equestria directly. As Celestia and Charge Bolt watched with some others, they contained their thoughts of anger, disgust, or anguish:

On the video, the male Pegasus ambassador had been shaven, and every feather from his wings plucked also. As he shook, a Wyvern of all things had him at gunpoint. He spoke very calmly to the pegasus, his black scales as he stood directly behind the tied up pegasus menacing in the gunshot room they were in. It had been filmed in one of the secured areas of Sydnaye by the rebels.

There had been reports of Wyverns, and the rogue research group, Hephaestus Incorporated, helping the rebels, and acting as a go between for them and sympathetic governments.

In the cold war climate, with the Afghoundistan war with the CDPU brewing, this wasn't a fight where communism was spreading. So many military generals paid it less heed.

This video changed that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Tell them your name."<strong>_

_**"Sl-Slipstream Gust."**_

_**"Tell them why you're here, and where the others are."**_

_**"Th-the-don't make me!"**_

_Another wyvern rushed up, her claws raking across his back. Sa'ral was clearly the controller. Tul'rok wasn't present, being a more gentle Wyvern. Off to the side, Fa'ral and 2 rebel Dingos waited for the word:_

_**"You, or them, which do you want!?"**_

_**"OKAY! Okay.. Don't hurt them."**_

_As Sa'ral walked back, Varkan continued, his own claws seeming to grip the Pegasus's shoulders in a menacing massage of sorts:_

_**"Go on.."**_

_**"T-To Princess Celestia. The Dingolian revolution is on the path to victory, despite your nation's and New Gryphon's best efforts to prop up a regime that supported your nations' interests, and not its own people's. We have 6 hostages, m-me included. Until such time as you and New Gryphon withdraw your support, and allow the establishment of a legitimate government in Dingolia, they will be kept in poor conditions, but alive, in a prison facility in Tumutt, 50 miles west of Caninberra. They will face tor-t-t.."**_

_Taking his claws off the Pegasus's shoulders, Varkan finished patiently: "Torture, but will not be killed. They suffer because Dingolia suffers for your country's interests."_

_Backing up slightly, Varkan commented: "But one thing is different. There will be only 5 hostages."_

_The Gryphon's eyes widened as he heard faint clicks off to the side, but before he could even screech, the bald shaven pegasus was shot through the head with a burst of rifle fire._

_As soon as the pegasus slumped forwards, Varkan finished: __**"We work for Hephaesstus incorporated, and the Dingolian revolutionaries contracted us to send this message on their behalf. Pull out support, let Dingolia decide its future. No more need to die on any side, unless you continue."**_

_**"However you come, we shall present the hostages, and their fate shall be determined by how you decide to cooperate with these demands."**_

_The video cut off at that point._

* * *

><p><strong>September 4th, 976 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Armoury**

Nearly a month of planning, and feeling guilt ridden over the inevitable torture the 5 remaining hostages had to go through in that time, but finally they had something.

Celestia insisted she go along with them, knowing that Wyverns had a high tolerance for magic. As he requested, and she agreed, Charge Bolt went with her.

They had their best forces, and a place to secretly head up the coast from the south east to sneak into Tumutt, briefly engage and be out.

Not even Wyverns could stand up to such raw magical skill, Let alone their hordes of allied Dingo rebels.

But it went wrong. It went so very wrong. And worse, Charge had doubts about their approach.

* * *

><p>"Princess. I-I'm not sure this approach of overwhelming indivdual power will work. We'll just prove their point of us forcing against their will."<p>

"They're terrorists, they've proven they don't abide by laws, so why should we to rescue our own? Sometimes the peaceful ways aren't the best, or practical ways."

"But the elements? Why those?" Charge asked.

Celestia looked at the 6 jewels she had hidden inside her golden collar, ready to catalyse her own magic at a whim:

"Anything we can use to save them."

Charge was uncomfortable with such aggressive force being potentially brought into play. He had always never used magical power, as he was more gifted in intellect and dialogue. As such, he saw less merit in overwhelming power.

He knew Celestia had more experience, but new threats sometimes made such experience meaningless.

* * *

><p><strong>September 13th, 976 ANM<strong>

**Early afternoon**

**Tumutt outskirts**

Varkan could see the gunship approaching, along with a rapidly gaining white alicorn he was sure was just a mile behind. He knew that the gunship was doomed already, and merely hoped the crew would escape when she caught up.

But the radio call a few minutes earlier still rang in his mind.

Sa'ral, the last female Wyvern, was dead. Any cloning hopes for the Wyverns had becoming nigh impossible now. His species now numbered only 2, and Tul'rok was an emotional mess by reports. He had already reportedly taken his group off, against orders, with Celestia's apprentice, again against orders.

"Sir? What should we do?"

Fa;ral asked. She and a few Dingolian rebels had been told to drive the hostages out, having heard of Celestia's escape before Sa'ral's death was reported.

"Have weapons ready. She'll see us coming and meet us. We're changing plans."

Varkan had his electro gloves and armour ready, along with his weapons.

What he did in the next few hours would be a benchmark in both his and Celestia's histories.

* * *

><p><strong>September 28th, 976 ANM<strong>

**Southern Dinglia, Edalaede city.**

**Vehicle garage**

5 days since his capture, and Charge Bolt had been wishing for death for two of them now.

Apparently, Tul'rok's Hephaestus branch was still doing the same work that Varkan's was doing, namely the specifics of Unicorn magic, tapping into a well of potentially unlimited energy for anything.

But every time Tul'rok entered, Charge Bolt knew he wasn't being tested.

"You hear? Varkan got a Unicorn trooper sneaking about, interrogated him, found out about how magic horns work from him, more to add to his research.."

Tul'rok said it, voice cracking. He fondled the tools he'd come in with, varying from pliers, to tiny knives, and tasers.

"Maybe I can donate what I find from you to the cause..."

"THIS IS TORTURE! YOU HAVEN'T MET HIM IN WEEKS!" Charge Bolt bellowed from his restraints, ears tearing and heart beating in terror, his flank already scarred and bruised.

Tul'rok pulled out a water filled bucket, and a washcloth inside it. He moved towards Charge Bolt, who tried to jerk away as he tied it around his horn.

"Funny how electric currents can disrupt magic so much. Lets see what we can find out about just how much it can do it.."

Grabbing the taser, Tul'rok jabbed it against the wet cloth, the water making the sheer agony to his horn and heard even worse.

For 20 minutes, he was shocked repeatedly. Out of sadism, Tul'rok nicked him with a knife around his horn and on his shoulders at times to see if he could feel it while being shocked. He didn't know, but he didn't care.

As he stopped the taser, only because its battery had been drained, Tul'rok roughly grabbed Charge's head with 2 claws, whispering:

"Don't leave in such a rush. I'm sure if you die, Sa'ral will have her fill with you for even longer. At least then, you'd get to be with her..."

Tul'rok seemed to trail off, tears coming to his own eyes but not leaking.

Composing himself, Tul'rok got the needle out:

"This stuff will hurt like hell. Its like what lethal injections use, except not strong enough to kill you. Now you'll know what I feel with when Sa'ral was killed by your 'teacher'.

"..Please..I didn't, we just wanted to.."

"SHUTUP!" Tul'rok stabbed the needle into Charge's neck, pushing the plunger in.

As he left, he heard Charge Bolt begin screaming as the painful chemicals triggered every nerve they could.

* * *

><p>After every therapeutic, 'scienticic' torture session of Celestia's pupil, Tul'rok would kneel by Sa'ral's body, preserved inside a casket with embalming fluids to keep her in shape.<p>

As he walked out of the warehouse, to where his group were staying, he paused as he saw what he least expected.

"Tul'rok. We have a lot to do, and you've been out of line for too..."

Standing before him, Varkan trailed off as he heard Charge Bolt's screams from inside the warehouse faintly. Fa'ral and the 4 Dingo soldiers with him stayed quiet. Behind him, Tul'rok's rebel Dingos had been subdued by Varkan's.

"You found then. Sorry if I wasn't in the mood to pursue the plans. Its over.." Tul'rok said.

"No it isn't. But you need to get over her death, lay her to rest. She's dead Tul'rok, and we need to move on."

"She was crucial, to your plans, and to my life! WE HAVE NO FUTURE!"

Varkan held out his hand, a white Alicorn horn in his claws. He growled in anger and anticipation:

"Yes, we do. A Unicorn or two I questioned, and this from Celestia, will help us create a future for our kind."

But Tul'rok would never be fully on board. Most of him died with Sa'ral.

A few days later, and Sa'ral's body was cremated atop a pyre of wood and kindling, her ashes spreading across the skies. Tul'rok was dejected as ever, but Varkan seemed emblazoned by their potential plans. Fa'ral kept quiet, being merely friends with Sa'ral. She, Varkan and Tul'rok would be going about the next part, alone.

As for Charge Bolt, after Varkan found Tul'rok, he ordered his troops to head off.

Unknown to anyone but Fa'ral, Varkan wanted to assist one innocent.

* * *

><p><strong>September 28th, 976 ANM<strong>

**Southern Dingolia, Edalaede city.**

**Residential area**

**2 hours after Tul'rok was 'reacquired' by Hephaestus core.**

The Dingo widow had answered the door, and had almost been shocked when the black Wyvern brought in the heavily wounded and near unconscious Unicorn.

The grey furred, brown maned Unicorn lay on her couch, a cover over him. Varkan had done what he could, bandaging his wounds and giving him pain killers to supress the remnants of the tortutous injections.

The Dingo female looked at Varkan, promising softly as she rubbed Charge Bolt's mane in comfort:

"I'll take care of him, until he can fend fro himself."

"Good. My comrade was out of line, this Unicorn was a victim of his grief. Here, for your trouble."

Varkan passed a wad of Dingolian currency to the widow, who kindly said:

"Oh, I can't.."

"Spend it on caring for him. Anything you don't use, give to him to help him get going."

Without another word, the black wyvern left her house.

Little did he know, Charge Bolt had been awake just enough to hear the words the wyvern exchanged with the widow Dingo.

Within a month, Charge Bolt healed, and left the kindly widow's house. In generosity, he gave some of the moneyVarkan had left her that was spare in her care.

As he recovered, he heard that the 2 Wyverns behind the Hephaestus group had disappeared after some incident in central Dingolia, but not much more.

His final turning point was when Equestria and New Gryphon finally settled down for talks of legitimising the new Dingolian government, where the rebels had pretty much gained control.

He was brought to Equestria, where Celestia was still somewhat recovering from her 'accident'.

* * *

><p><strong>October 14th, 976 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, throne room.**

"Charge.. Just, speak to me."

Celestia's plea was hollow, just like all her words. He had tried to warn her, told her not to fall into their trap.

"You betrayed me, my trust. I followed you, I knew their plans, but you valued your own experience over mine. So, I don't have anything left to say."

Charge Bolt turned around, ignoring the stares of other guards as he exited the palace, and ignoring Celestia's heartbroken face.

* * *

><p><strong>July 3rd, 981 ANM<strong>

He knew Varkan had helped him, and out of prhaps spite to Celestia, he looked for Hephaestus, and anyone who served close to him.

He found Faral Kol, who took him to Karrav. In 977, in line with the agreement to legalise New Dingolian governance, Hephaestus Incorporated broke up. But in a loophole, the Hephaestus Research COmpany was set up in its stead.

Their owner, Karrav, a black Komodo, met Charge. Quickly, he revealed he was Varkan, the last Wyvern.

Charge Bolt wanted a purpose, and help.

He'd struggled ever since Tul'rok's tortures ruined his magic abilities permanently. In exchange, he promised to help Varkan with his long term goals, within reason.

After years of research, and the complete liberation of Changelia from imperial influence in 980 ANM, the opportunity arrived.

In a series of experiments, Charge Bolt's magical horn was altered, along with his body, to grant him telekinetic abilities to compensate for no magic. Changeling DNA helped his transformation be easier, though his default form altered to a gorillashape changeling/Unicorn hybrid.

It would be the first of many breakthroughs by new Hephaestus's genetics programs. Unknowing to most, the revived Starswirl the Bearded offered guidance in particular with magical related genetic modification.

Now more representative of Changelings, Charge Bolt renounced Equestria. To make it official, his cutie mark, one of a lightning bolt with a blue minus and red plus sign each side, was charred black with a brand out of spite.

Over the next few years, he gradually adopted a new name. Ohmen Magnes.

He kept tabs on Equestria, amused when Sunset Shimmer fell out of favour with Celestia, and Twilight Sparkle eventually took her place.

He became friends with a telepathic King cobra from the Indo-Burmsese region, who became a valuable partner. And he became a frequent go between for King Metamorcus of Old Changelia and Hephaestus, though he found the Changeling King to be somewhat arrogant and ill tempered, despite having a good heart.

When the Changeling invasion of Canterlot was repelled, and Chrysalis's changelings set up New Changelia with the help of Hephaestus and the Orang-utan clans, he found a Changeling leader he got on better with.

Along with developing working relationships with the Hephaestus clones, Ohmen found he had a new home, a new place to belong.

Of course, come the date of February, 1005 ANM, he would be ordered to head to Canterlot, in the midst of the aftermath of the Oceanic Alliance officially being created. He had to make it clear to Equestria that they were not a superpower any longer, even with 3 extra princesses in just 5 years.

In that respect, Ohmen Magnes was the first sign of the return of problems Celestia regretted in her reign. She had regrets, and then she had failures. And Charge Bolt's fall, and how the whole Dingolia and Hephaestus mess turned out was among her biggest failures.

* * *

><p><strong>980 ANM<strong>

In the case of world politics, not much more occurred regarding the Oceanic region after that of significance to Equestria. Most attention went towards the Afghoundistan war between the rebels there and the Caninberian People's Democratic Union.

Other incidents were non-political, such as the Charnebel nuclear reactor meltdown of 984 ANM, in the CPDU region of what would become the country of Eukrane. Eventually, under leadership of a less extreme party leader, Makhel Garbochav, peace talks grew between the CPDU and the NEMA groups, namely Equestria and New Gryphon. But the CPDU was for too long totalitarian, and collapsed as a surge of long suppressed demands for rights overwhelmed the rate that they were being adopted. A shaky democratic government was established, and the fall of the CPDU was officially recognized as the summer of 988 ANM.

* * *

><p>998 ANM saw a surge in anti terrorist activity by the New Gryphons, but Equestria largely kept to its own affairs, wanting to maintain a golden age of prosperity that had grown since 988 ANM. Of course, 2 years later, the first of many incidents with old enemies would occur with Nightmare Moon's return.<p>

* * *

><p>But all the while, Hephaestus, and Charge Bolt, remained but a memory to Celestia.<p>

And while relationships with them would improve, their initial return would be rocky at best.

* * *

><p><strong>More of a narrative based chapter, but enough inside to shed character light.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to submit requests, but as I said:<strong>

**-WW2/2nd Great war stries, and the depression before it, are a colelction of short stories in themselves.**

**-As is Volume 0, of the Equestrian Civil war and Starswirl's legend and exploits, Discord's rise, and so on and so forth.**

**So any requests besides those. **

**I have an idea of at least continuing the one of Cadance teaching Lucius finer aspects of magic, given his brute force approach and not much else, also with her developing pregnancy.**

**Any other ideas are welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Some ideas may well actually end up being covered in Volume 3, keep in mind.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	20. Spiritual: Cal'vel: I : Reluctant Titan

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

* * *

><p><strong>Cal'vel: Part 1: Reluctant Titan<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Entarktika, <strong>_

_**Mount Erebus, 2000 miles directly south of New Daeland/Dingolia**_

* * *

><p><em>The most dogmatic of ideologies can begin with a single determined, well meaning individual thought.<em>

* * *

><p><em>400 years after the Nightmare was banished to the moon, in a time when the dragons were beings of legend, harbingers of destruction or magnificence, or mysterious forces. Some clans fought one another, and some grew.<em>

_In one clan, where like others it was destroyed, a mating pair survived. Their clan was overpowered, dominated. They vowed to rebuild, gathering other wandering dragons, to create a dragon clan that was cut off, where only the strongest could survive._

_They would only ever venture out beyond to find new dragons, to maintain biodiversity, and improve the gene pool. But the Erebus volcano clan followed one ideology, and no others._

**_Strength is the most priceless treasure to hoard and grow. Weakness was a curse to be destroyed._**

* * *

><p><em>For centuries, this dragon clan lived undisturbed by sentient species. They had no reason to exercise their power. But due to their strength in surviving the harshest of environments to dragon, or any kind, they took immense pride in themselves.<em>

_With that pride came greed, and what they couldn't acquire easily, they fought other dragons for._

_The Mount Erebus clan fought hard for their territory, an active volcano to raise their young until strong enough to endure the temperatures. For centuries they held a tenuous grip, their control gradually becoming dominance._

_In time, they were the only dragon clan on the entire Southern Pole continent. And due to the limited gems to satiate their natural greed, they grew in size and power through other means._

_Their clan changed, altered, favouring physical strength over a hoard. Yonglings and breeding groups were chosen, nay, dictated, in an effort to ensure the next generation was as physically strong in power, stamina or flight as possible, if not more._

_At times, magic users from abroad were kidnapped, forced to experiment on dragon males and females, to ensure their genes passed on to children would be stronger than ever._

* * *

><p><em>By the year 800 ANM, it was apparent just how powerful some dragons were in this clan. They could endure the harshest of winter temperatures, the sharpest of most weapons, and their physical strength was unmatched.<em>

_But over time, even the leaders began to see a pattern forming. Their numbers were dwindling, not growing. Infighting due to the sheer arrogance and pride of some dragons was greater, and worse, the declining numbers meant more and more inbred 'defective' dragon children were being born._

_Such defective children were thrown to the icy sea, to be devoured by the various carnivorous sea mammals._

_But rumours spread, that they had perhaps reached the pinnacle of their strength, that this clan would destroy itself._

_Weakness was not tolerated, nor was mercy, physically or otherwise._

_But destiny was a funny thing, and sometimes cruel. The legacy of the Erebus clan, its sole surviving member over time, would be an outcast. The ultimate conundrum to its philosophy. The most powerful of the most powerful, but the least willing to exercise his power._

* * *

><p><em><strong>814 ANM<strong>_

_"GET UP BOY!"_

_"No, please.." The adolescent Cal'vel quietly pleaded, as he saw the younger dragon beneath him. The training elder bellowed at the younger dragon, a pale silver male, who Cal'vel had thrown to the icy floor._

_"Urghh,,,"_

_Not taking it anymore, Cal'vel stooped down, grabbing him and hoisting him up. The younger dragon's arm was clearly broken:_

_"Here, you need-"_

_THUD!_

_Cal'vel was blown back as the elder nearby had swooped in, his fist driving into the boy's face:_

_"ONLY THE WEAK HELP THE WEAK!"_

_Turning to the younger silver dragon, he grabbed him by the neck scales:_

_"And you, you will not cry! You will not groan! A true Erebus clan doesn't feel pain!"_

_As Cal'vel staggered to his feet, following after this training session, he sadly wondered quietly:_

_"I wonder if a true Erebus feels anything..."_

_The elder's punch had blown him back, but it hadn't hurt as much as he thought._

* * *

><p><em><strong>819 ANM<strong>_

_He kept quiet, but he wished it hadn't come to this. He feared what was about to happen to his sister, a similar blue dragon, but with grey highlights instead of his red._

_His parents had tried to urge her to leave the clan, but his sister was adamant she could negotiate her way out of being killed._

_She failed._

_"Please, I can try with another, please!"_

_"Clan Leader Gatarak says you've produced too many whelps to be worth keeping in our clan.."_

_"But we're so few.. If Gatarak allowed some other dragons..."_

_"Erebus has enough strong blood for our future generations. Your weak-willed son is only alive because he has great potential. You, he can do without, such a soft heart..." The clan leader's close soldiers commented._

_Around a corner, Cal'vel bit his fist as he stopped from crying out. Inside the ice cave that was his home, his elder sister faced her final minutes._

_"Please, I have birthed many sons and daughters, I have served this clan loyally!"_

_"The clan will survive better without you."_

_A flash of fire and sounds of claws and screeches filled the cave. Cal'vel's only sibling, his older sister, killed because of one too may whelps that had to be slaughtered by clan law._

* * *

><p><em><strong>820 ANM<strong>_

_Cal'vel was taken in by Clan leader Gatarak, to be taught._

_Gatarak ruled with a fist of iron, and fire like the sun. A titanic silver and black striped dragon of massive size, he took only the strongest and most ruthless as his 'sons and daughters', regardless if he sired them or others did._

_He made it clear, every day, that if it weren't for his physical strength, speed or all around power, that Cal'vel would be killed for his soft behaviour._

* * *

><p><em><strong>824 ANM<strong>_

_Eventually, it came to the day of deciding who would be the new second in command, the successor should anything happen to Gatarak._

_There were 6 of them, 4 males and 2 females, sent out to the southern icy wastelands, to survive. To hunt the local wildlife around the ice shelves._

_Possibly even hunt each other, whatever it took to survive._

_It was on this coming of age trial that Cal'vel saw his opportunity. Many dragons in the past had perished on trials such as these, the 'weak'. Cal'vel knew he was strong, stronger than all the others._

_Before the day of the trial, when Cal'vel was nursing some minor wounds from a brutal training session with clan leader Gatarak, his parents had pulled him aside._

_It seemed all along his ability to dominate was what made him gentle. He feared his power, and he didn't feel the need to show it off._

* * *

><p><em>"Gatarak fears you, what you could become. You've beaten everyone else in the clan, and he thinks you're dangerous."<em>

_"But why? I don't want to hurt anyone..."_

_"I know son, but that gentle soul of yours is the only reason you're alive so far. You are powerful, but gentle. Had you been aggressive and strong as you are, or weak as you are gentle, you'd have died." His mother, a dark brown dragon, nuzzled the adolescent in comfort as she revealed his precarious survival in the clan._

_His father, a large white dragon, then said with some reluctance:_

_"Do what we wanted your sister to do. Run away, make your own life. You have the power to do it easily."_

_"Da-"_

_"Please.." He pleaded to Cal'vel, who nodded after a while. His mother then told him:_

_"Head south, through the frozen wastes. No other dragon will follow you that far. You have the trial tomorrow, please son, disappear during it, they'll believe you died in the wastes."_

_He savoured his last night with his parents, before he departed with the other 3 males and 2 females._

* * *

><p><em>The trials began.<em>

_For many days, up to a month, they would prove they could survive the worst conditions._

_On the 8th day, as he had long split off from any of the other 5 on this month long trial of survival, he headed south, further south than any dragon had ever gone._

_He passed the south pole, and then went north. For days he starved, but he didn't stop. If he faltered before reaching the coast, he'd die of the cold._

_But he made it._

_So hungry was he after his thousands of miles flown, that he devoured the first humpback whale he spotted over his first 3 days there after dragging it to shore as it surfaced to breach._

_He lost track of how long he had traveled, given how days and nights were different this far south. But he was done with his harsh life. He could go anywhere now, and he could survive anything._

_Nobody would be able to stand against him one on one. But somehow, that saddened him. If no one stood a chance of beating him realistically, aside from his own clan he was abandoning, he would likely be an outcast, out of the fear of others._

_Resigning himself, the blue and red dragon headed north. Compared to crossing the vast Entarktica wastes and over the south pole, traversing oceans and continents proved easy._

* * *

><p><em>Over time, he grew used to his lonely life, but he seldom used his vast power often.<em>

_In time, any sightings of a massive blue and red dragon came few and far between. He wanted to avoid being hunted, and so he never attacked sentients. If they were witness to him, he did set an example of what could happen if he had to defend himself._

_For their own safety, and for his own desire not to be an engine of destruction, Cal'vel chose a life of solitary travel._

_But eventually, the sins of the clan, whose efforts over generations gave rise to is birth, would have to be finally resolved._

_Generations of slaughtered baby dragons for their imperfections or weaknesses, and a tyrannical desire to produce a clan of dragons that would make even legendary stories of their kind seem like child's play. Kidnapped magicians experimenting, and forced inbreeding as their population dwindled in the harsh campaign for an elite dragon future, was slowly destroying the Erebus clan. And those that were slowly left were both the greatest, and the worst._

_In time, it would need to be stopped, before the ideology spread to other dragon clans, eager to become powerful. Sad as it was, traditional greed growth was less self destructive than forced breeding and pure aggression to dragonkind._

* * *

><p><strong>July 12th, 912 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**Southern Landmass**

**South Africka, Port Ilezabeth**

**Bronze Anchor tavern**

At the southern tip of the southern landmass, known collectively as Africka, the colony, like others, continued life as normal.

Steamships sailed and milled in the port, and the cloudy skies hung over the Port Ilezabeth in a dull manner. A prominent fishing and trading port, and one of the stops along the southern passage between the Hundian and Adlantic oceans.

It had been 3 years since the end of what would become known as the First Great War, and despite many things chancing in the world, some life remained the same.

The Shetland empire depended on its colonies during this pareiod of postwar reconstruction, so business was booming for the colonists around the world.

Tales and legends continued to spread however.

* * *

><p>"Aye, nev'r seen nuthin' like it befor' I reckon. Lucky to be alive, though mighty strange he didn' take us and the ship too."<p>

"It wasn't that big was it?"

"He was massive! As if the sky itself came crashing down atop the ocean!"

Inside the tavern, the crew of the Whaling vessel Commodore Crambler regaled the strange, and awe inspiring story of their latest joruney's latter end, having made port just today. They'd been out hunting the local fin whale population mostly, along with a single minke whale, for the past 2 weeks.

But it seemed they ran afoul of a legend, and myth, though all it/he did was steal one of the Fin whales they had been working to kill fro their catch.

"So we were there, our small boats in the water, harpoons ready. The Fin whale already skewered by at least half a dozen of our harpoons and trailing blood in the ocean. Our ropes dragged 2 of the boats with it as it swam away, and our lads were about to strike a few final blows."

The Shetland Fox, a member of a lesser race in the Shetland Pony, spoke with obvious awe in his voice. Around him, local dogs and his fellow crew foxes or Shetland ponies listened in. Port Ilezabeth was a mostly Shetland empire port, so Shetlish was the common tongue.

"Then he came, out of the overhangin' clouds. A dark blue dragon, whether he was roaring or the wind was as he dove to the sea I don't know, but he came crashin' down on the wounded Fin Whale. A mighty splash, with blood and water everywhere."

Then, with spray goin' everywhere, I saw it flap his mighty wings, red as a blood moon, and fly away, the entire whale in his claws. If my other lads hadn't cut their lines, their boats would've been dragged skywards too."

"As if, I think you hit the drink too hard there.." A few dismissive chuckles rose. It was no different from other tall tales some sailors told. Mermaids, Kraken, Sea Serpents. A dragon stealing a whale about to be killed as its own meal was tame compared to those.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**South Africka, 30 miles east of Port Ilezabeth**

**Seal Island**

It was the 2nd day that he was gorging himself on the Fin whale's blubbery meat. Cal'vel knew he wouldn't have to eat for another month or so after a meal like this, and all the fat he would use as stores would be in his tail, so he could move if he had to.

Around the tiny island, the seals barked their usual chorus, and the over 200 foot long, blue and red dragon, bringing full size whales onto the small island's centre to eat, had become natural for them.

Of course, Cal'vel was a 250 foot long dragon, and the island was about 600 by 400 feet. His sleeping and eating area of the island was measured in halves of total landmass. He had no cave, and slept in the open air, able to endure the sea winds and cold easily.

At first, nearly a century ago now, the seals protested, because he and his kills took up a good third of the island at least, given his taste for whales every month. But in time, they grew used to him. Some of the seal pups even took to playing remarkably close to him, for a dragon. He came back here for 3 months of every year, so he had become a part of the environment there anyway.

One big whale filled him better than lots of smaller seals anyway,

Over 88 years since he made his way north from Entarcktica, he had largely travelled the world. Wherever he went, he stayed near the coast, as he found that hunting whales, or large sea creatures, meant he had to eat less often, and he could stay out of sight and safely alone more easily.

He had it easy, with his physical strength making any hunting a trivial matter. As such, he could afford to hang around a location for 3 months at most, then migrate up to thousands of miles in a few days to a new place for another 3 months.

Shadowing the local whaling or fishing vessels, and letting them do some of the work, gave him quick and easy meals to steal. They hunted many whales and schools of fsh at a time, so surely they could spare some?

Of course, if he really had to, he could dive quite deep, and for a while.

He liked South Africka, particularly because it was the first place he arrived at after he fled from the Entarktik ice wastes. His life was good, though lonely. He made sure to avoid conflict with the sentients and civilisations as much as possible, so as to not have the foolish hunters coming after him as a trophy, or out of revenge.

He didn't like how outmatched they were if they tried, even if they used their guns. His scales were like steel, and nothing could truly harm him.

He had even become numb to the loneliness that had plagued him during his first decade alone, as he aged from adolescent to young adult.

He was now more of an adult, and had reached what would be considered the prime of his age and power. But he hardly tested his true physical limits too much, he didn't need to.

And after his trials in the Erebus clan as a child to teen, he didn't want to use his full power if he could help it.

* * *

><p><strong>August 25th, 912 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**South Africka, 50 miles south east of Port Ilezabeth**

The dark grey dragoness flew along, skirting the bottom of the rain clouds as she flew. She heard rumours of a dragon near here, living alone, who would be perfect for what she was supposed to be finding for her clan.

Down below, she saw a fishing boat, the locals on board struggling in their choppy waters to haul in their nets. With her keen vision, she saw the nets full of tuna thrashing about.

And a few angry gunshots at some marauding sharks, a half dozen large great whites.

Making sure to fly so as to peer her head beneath the rough overcast rainclouds, what she saw confirmed her search.

* * *

><p><strong>Scamander Rigger, Fishing vessel.<strong>

"Back yer black eyed beasts!"

The fox deckhand took a pot shot at a great white, which had tried to chomp at the net to get at the writhing tuna inside it. Hoisting the net aboard with the ship's small crane, the Shetland ponies yelled over the storming rain:

"Don't let them sink their teeth in or we'll have to haul sharks up too! Our crane's not that strong!"

**WHOOSH!**

A rush of wind echoed overhead, and looking up, a dark blue mass dove through the cloud base like a falling mountain. Its teeth were outstretched, wings folded in to dive atop the water. RIght beside the boat.

"DRAGON!"

Ducking back, the Shetland ponies and foxes grabbed the railings as the blue dragon crashed into the water, taking one of the Great White sharks down with it in its mouth.

The wake rocked the ship, and the other sharks were scared off as the dragon didn't resurface.

Over the rain, they saw the blue dragon explode out of the water, the 16 foot great white limp in its mouth like a small snack. The dragon made the shark in its mouth seem like an apple in size to a pony.

"Slap me silly, it could'a eaten the boat whole..." The captain, a grizzled shetland pony commented.

The tuna net was still intact, and they began to hoist it quickly aboard. They at least didn't have to worry about the other sharks coming back, but neither did they wait around to see if the dragon was hungry still.

Overhead, hidden in the clouds, a dark grey dragoness followed the dark blue male of larger size.

* * *

><p><strong>August 25th, 912 ANM<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

**South Africka, 30 miles east of Port Ilezabeth**

**Seal Island**

He had the Great White more for taste than sustenance, though he had dove into a large school of tuna elsewhere a few days ago. He felt like smaller meals this month than gorging on a single whale.

As he swallowed the shark's tail end, and nibbled at its torso, he heard wingbeats, and the seals on the island panicking.

Whipping around, Cal'vel saw a dark grey dragoness landing nearby:

"Who are you!?"

"Easy there.. I come as a friend." She said.

Cal'vel quietly replied: "I don't have friends, so you want something."

Snorting, she said with sincerity: "I came on behalf of my tribe. We're low in numbers, and, we welcome newcomers. I was sent out to chase rumours of wandering dragons, and I heard about you."

"How did you find me?" Cal'vel asked. By now, half the island was empty of seals, them fleeing out of fear of this new dragoness, 150 feet long herself, dwarfed by him but not a known presence.

"You come back here every year for 3 months, you have a yearly pattern. One of few dragons that do. Habits are dangerous you know." She said, her dark grey scaly lips in a coy smile.

"I can handle any danger, believe me." Cal'vel muttered.

Looking him over, she marvelled at what a specimen he was, commenting: "I'm sure you could."

Looking at him, she introduced herself as she sat on her hunches: "My name is Qurin. You are?"

"..Cal'vel.."

"Cal'vel.." She paused for a moment, letting his name roll off her tongue. Looking him over, she said with some genuine sympathy: "Will you at least come with me, visit my clan leader? He wants to grow our clan, spread our ways to ensure the survival of dragonkind."

"I don't know.." Cal'vel said. Qurin stared at him, asking with a pleading tone:

"We need any dragons we can get. We found a good place, but taking it from that Erebus clan cost us.."

"Erebus clan! You mean they're.." Cal'vel remarked, suddenly alert.

"Yes, Mount Erebus is my clan's now." Qurin said, her sad smile reflecting this.

"..I ran away, they were too violent, too self destructive. I guess I could come with you, just to see what became of my old home." Cal'vel agreed, a longing tone in his voice.

He rose on the island, his dark blue scales reflecting as the raindrops and sea spray from the small island glimmered.

"Thank you. It'll be a fair distance, so, if I could stay the night, hunt for food, before we go?"

"I, guess so. Just, don't eat any seals, they may be loud, but they're the only company I have here." Cal'vel said, a small laugh on his scaly lips.

Looking about, Qurin saw the seals barking loudly as they seemed to already be growing used to her, though they didn't seem to like her very much.

* * *

><p>They hunted, and rested, and by the next day they flew a long distance south.<p>

Within 2 days they reached Entarktika, but had to fly along its coast to reach Mount Erebus. Hugging the coasts meant avoiding the wastelands near the south pole, and they could hunt the coastal penguins or other animals for food in these cold climates.

* * *

><p><strong>August 28th, 912 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**Mount Erebus, Entarktika**

Landing on a mountain nearby, the ice shelf dividing it and the volcanic island, Cal'vel marvelled at how little it changed.

"Welcome home." Qurin said, the grey dragoness smiling at him as she said it. The large blue male knew not to be hopeful. His parents were likely dead by now, but he'd long accepted that.

He at least could see his home for the good memories, and permanently bury the bad ones. Clan leader Gatarak's perverse, twisted ideology could hurt nobody again, dragon or otherwise.

Flying with the dark grey dragoness to his ancestral tribal home, Cal'vel would be able to finally move on after today's events. He would be a changed dragon after this.

* * *

><p>Inside the Volcanic, snow covered mountain's largest cave, the silver and black striped dragon waited, gesturing to his other dragon inside:<p>

"Greet Qurin when she arrives with the new dragon, he looks strong and powerful, a good find."

The younger dragon left, leaving the clan leader alone. The aged dragon knew that the strongest of the Erebus clan had returned. But he was not afraid, he had never been afraid of the boy, and nor would he fear the adult.

But in this time of need, his clan dwindled to so low, he couldn't afford any wasted potential. Cal'vel would be his greatest asset, like it or not.

Gatarak knew Cal'vel was always weak willed, and his 88 years of exile after running away at that trial of survival proved he was no fighter. Strength alone was nothing, will was everything.

* * *

><p><strong>A two parter, Cal'vel's history. 1st chapter is buildup, 2nd will be payoffhim meeting Hephaestus/Smoulder.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cal'vel's power was a product of generations of breeding by a dragon clan hell bent in ideology on creating the ultimate dragons for power, to dominate or defend themselves, choosing to live in the harshest environments to simply learn to adapt and thrive.<strong>

**Kidnapping magicians to experiment on brood mothers helped their cause, but the eventually paranoia gave way to too much inbreeding, and eventually, more and more whelps/defects were born. But those that did turn out alright became stronger with each generation, just fewer in number each time.**

**Cal'vel was the final product of the Erebus clan, him and half a dozen others that were on the trials he fled during, given how it largely self imploded in his absence. His parents were wise to make him leave, given his older adult sister's failed attempt to negotiate her way out of being killed for producing too many whelp children.**

* * *

><p><strong>As for Seal island, look up Seal island in South Africa, its a damn small spit of land. If Cal'vel is 250 feet long head to tail, he would take up a good deal of it, and he'd displace some of the seals in its peak times of year.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, dragons would have high body temperatures, so surviving cold would be easier than other races, just requiring them to eat more like anyone. Although in universe, it takes a mighty strong dragon clan to thrive in what equates to Antarctica.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would.**


	21. Suspense: Cal'vel: II: Defiled Destroyer

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Cal'vel: Part 2: Defiled Destroyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon, twilight light in the sky.<strong>

**August 28th, 912 ANM**

**Mount Erebus, Entarktika**

**Qurin's cave**

"Sorry the clan leader's late. He is paranoid, so he goes out patrolling often." Qurin admonished, as she led Cal'vel into her own cave.

Stealing a gaze back at the winter wastes beyond and around the island, Cal'vel asked with some amusement: "What for? Even my old clan leader didn't bother as much, no one else wants to come this far south."

"Well, whalers are well armed to deal with their prey. And he says they may be armed enough to risk us dragons. He just goes out to see if they are too close." Qurin reasoned.

As Cal'vel fully entered, she gestured to the quarters: "Come on, I'm sure you're tired. I sure am. I'll bring some food."

Settling onto the ice and rock floor, Cal'vel wondered what became of his old tribe. Perhaps their declining population finally caught up with them. Qurin was far too nice to be from his old clan.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later, evening.<strong>

**August 28th, 912 ANM**

**Mount Erebus, Entarktika**

**Qurin's cave**

Cal'vel had finished the meat, a pair of leopard seals, that Qurin had brought. As he settled down, he was beginning to feel a little tired.

Settling down for the night, though it was a constant twilight considering the time of year, Cal'vel saw Qu'rin say drowsily:  
>"Just relax okay? He'll be thrilled to meet you. Its not often we get visitors. Did you miss your home much?"<p>

"Not really, but maybe, I'll, stay, now that they're, *yawn*, gone..."

Cal'vel fell asleep at that stage, and not a few minutes later, Qu'rin slept too.

She woke not a few minutes later, sneaking out of the cave to fetch the others.

* * *

><p>The clan made a deal with the whalers that visited, who always came here for the past 10 years with the humpback whale migrations, as they followed the daylight.<p>

They had been tracking Cal'vel for years, and plotted this.

They arranged a trade, acquiring a few tonnes of Opium from the Pandina empire, and a few tonnes of Yohimbine extract from the West African Shetland Leonyan colonies, on delivery from the whalers.

In exchange, they would give them an easy whale hunt that year.

But their plot for Cal'vel involved those two things.

As Qurin had snuck out, they set makeshift Opium burners at the ready, always having one on hand to keep Cal'vel all but completely sedated.

The Yohimbine extract was an aphrodisiac, and while Cal'vel was at their mercy, their first reason for having him here was carried out, his willingness not a concern.

They carried on for months, keeping Cal'vel fed and watered, but under sedation.

What he dreamt was a warped vision of the extent of the last cruelty his own clan would do to him, for the sake of strength.

* * *

><p><strong>Cal'vel's dreamscape<strong>

_The murky grey shapes swam, time seemed as fluid as the oceans._

_A grey dragoness, like Qurin, but different. He felt her, felt his need for her, but he knew it was a dream. He did nothing, yet she gave herself to him all of her own._

_Many times they would share pleasure, but in time, she seemed to grow more sly. As if she had what she wanted, and now merely toyed with him._

_His vision swam, and he felt water and food registering barely. He often dremat of good food, and a good mate, the basest of desires any dragon could have._

_Then, a black shape, looming over him, Familair white stripes, and a scowl mixed with a smirk of success._

_Behind him, A grey Dragoness, her rear torso bloated, with what he knew was someone's brood. Gatarak stole his mate, and he'd pay._

_More vision swimming, and now, he saw Qurin over him, definitely her. And beside her, Gatarak stood._

**_"They're healthy, strong, just as promised."_**

**_"Good, the lowlifes will have him. I won't have his weakness tainting our clan."_**

* * *

><p><em>Clan leader Gatarak would visit him from time to time as he lay unconscious, Erebus's wayward son.<em>

_If his strength in his genes was wasted on his soft heart, it wouldn't be on his heirs he sired with Qurin. His aroused state, even while barely conscious, was enough for Qurin to have him sire his children to her._

* * *

><p><strong>November 2nd, 912 ANM<strong>

**10 miles north of Mount Erebus, Entarktika**

**Rock shoreline**

The dragons had dropped off their sedated brother and left without another word. The massive blue form was barely conscious, and they told him to keep him sedated during the journey.

The Pandina whalers, the ones who provided the Opium from their homeland and travelled to West Africka for the Yohimbine, knew that a full dragon was a fortune on the markets, once he was shipped back and sold for 'parts'.

The panda captain ordered his crew members, mostly tigers, to load the Dragon aboard. Luckily, a 250 foot dragon could be lifted by a crane designed to haul whales.

Still, the boat was a small fit for him.

* * *

><p><strong>November 4th, 912 ANM<strong>

**Early morning**

**Southern Ocean, 1800 miles south east of Dingolia**

The storm raged, rain and heavy waves thrashing the boat.

"The Sea's too rough!" A tiger bellowed from on deck.

The sea spray and rain lashed over the steamship's steel decks, but the captain saw heard something.

"SIR! The cargo hold's flooding!"

"Get the pumps going!"

* * *

><p><strong>November 5th, 912 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**Southern ocean, 1500 miles south east of Dingolia**

The cargo hold had flooded, along with damaging much of their cargo. But what was worst, was that the flooding had seeped into the Opium and Yohimbine stores, ruining them.

Now more awake, Cal'vel groaned as he saw harpoons being thrust unsuccessfully into his body as he strained to stand, still somewhat weak.

"GET MORE ROPES ON HIM!"

Growling, Cal'vel remembered what he thought he'd dreamt. Qurin betrayed him, somehow Gatarak was involved. She violated him, used him to sire descendents, but for what?

He couldn't let this slide.

With some groaning, Cal'vel whipped his tail around violently many times, destroying the ship quite easily.

As the ship sunk the crew took to the lifeboats, though their chances of rescue this far from shore were less hopeful than they wished.

They saw Cal'vel swim south, but after day of swimming, and resting, he would gain enough strength to begin flying.

He had business with his old clan, clearly not as gone as he'd hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>November 8th, 912 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**20 miles from Mount Erebus, Entarktika**

Clan Erebus, or what remained of it, number only 5. The 'breeding' for strength had diminished the population so much that Cal'vel wasn't the first outsider that Gadarak had tried to have sire heirs. But he was the only Erebus member of the 6 who he went on his trials with to survive to this day.

Qurin was in fact, the daughter of one of the other males of that same trial. The male in question had been killed when he had tried to stop Gadarak from killing his mate for producing too many 'whelps'.

Only 5 they were, including Quirin, Gadarak, and 3 others. One elder female, and 2 young males.

One of the males, Varul, a white and blue striped 200 foot long dragon, spotted Cal'vel as he flew fast overhead, approaching the cusp of a smaller mountain north of Mount Erebus.

Not taking a moment to hesitate, he took off, roaring as loudly as he could. He alerted the clan to an intruder.

As soon as he finished the roar, a dark blue blur desceneded overhead, a midair tackle of extreme power breaking his wing, and causing him to nearly black out.

The male fell to the ice shelves beneath him, his wing broken as he spiralled down.

Struggling, he landed atop a large iceberg, but broke his arm as he landed hard.

He would struggle to move, but with his wing broken, and arm broken, he was stranded here. The iceberg was already broken off from the ice shelf. He was doomed to die at sea, frozen to the 'berg', only to submerge when it too began to melt a flipped.

His carcass would be consumed while it was underwater, a icy grave adrift at sea, then a meal for scavangers.

Meanwhile, his harbinger knew he needed to resolve the issue that was his clan. But he needed to go low, unseen, for now. That roar had undoubtedly drawn attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Erebus, Entarktika<strong>

**Qurin's 'real' cave**

Gadarak and his elder female mate, Kuval, had rushed out upon hearing the distant roar. The other young male, Jai'nel, a similar white and blue striped youngling, remained with Qurin.

The grey dragoness had not left the cave for a good few weeks now, not since her eggs had been laid.

She had taken drugs delivered by the whalers they made deals with, anything to improve her own fertility. As such, she had a total of 5 eggs in her clutch, all undoubtedly strong, with her own and Cal'vel's genes.

She almost pitied how easily she'd fooled him into thinking his clan was dead. Her father always said Cal'vel had been soft and idealistic, more than his parents.

Crooning over her 5 eggs, she mumured to them:

"Be strong, you will be our future. You shall be great, now that the strongest of dragonkind has been achieved. I and your sire, in all of you. My children, Erebus's children."

A low growling echoed, and up ahead, there were suddenly flashes of red fire in the dark cave. A few crashes, and the rumble of some falling ice boulders.

His red flames shining in his mouth, Cal'vel stepped into the cave, his hurt and rage filled gaze growing as he saw Qurin's fearful look.

His eyes fell on the eggs, and he knew.

"You used me. Violated me. Why...? I trusted you."

She stood in front of the eggs, growling menacingly: "I serve my clan, not like you, a disloyal, soft hearted whelp! You were remembered as a weak willed waste of potential when you ran, by what my father said!"

"You're all brainwashed. You would force yourself to have my children, just for my strength to be in them? What then, will Gadarak warp them to be his soldiers?"

Qurin was quiet, but her silence confirmed what Cal'vel guessed. He grimaced, and said darkly:

"I can't let Gadarak spread his ideas he's been brainwashed by, and you too. And my heirs won't be a part of his scheme."

At this, Qurin's growls erupted into full roars:

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!"

Cal'vel paused, as Qurin warned him: "You can't carry them all out. We will find you, and them! I know what you have to do to stop them ever becoming true Erebus clan.

He stood still, knowing Gadarak and his mate were minutes away. He had wanted to save the eggs, get them away.

He had to choose, because if he turned away, they may flee to a place he wouldn't find them, and the entire cycle of Erebus's rise and self destructive fall would happen again, and possibly forever. An idea wasn't easily killed.

Knowing he'd be disgusted by his actions, Cal'vel charged Qurin.

The Grey dragoness was shaken as he charged her, throwing her aside from the eggs all of a sudden. With his fists, he punched her repeatedly in the temple, until her hearing was ringing and her vision nearly black.

He turned to the 5 eggs.

He was finished and gone before Qurin fully realized what he did, and before Gadarak and Kuval had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

**Mount Erebus, Entarktika**

**Qurin's 'real' cave**

Qurin was inconsolable, and was slumped in a corner in complete depression.

The elder female, Kuval, had already disposed of the crushed and incinerated 5 eggs, but she herself was beyond hoping.

Inside the cave, Gadarak had seen this before. The black and white striped dragon knew that Qurin would likely follow this depression with starvation, and a slow, agonizing death.

He knew this, as it was common knowledge that overwhelming grief weakened a dragon greatly.

But more to it, their ideology demanded it be removed.

Qurin blankly looked up at Gadarak, saying sadly: "I go, my failure my legacy."

"You didn't fail, you were honourable to the end. The weak hearted one destroyed out future for our clan." Gadarak growled, but he leant down to nuzzle Qurin in some comfort.

She exposed her neck, asking him tearfully: "Let me be with them. I have nothing else to give the clan. Its over, I wish to die by an Erebus clan."

Gadarak had unfortunately had to do many of these 'mercy' deaths, as suicide was frowned upon. Over the last few decades, the increasing killing of whelps was accompanied by increasing 'assisted suicides'.

So entrenched in this dogma that they couldn't see how self destructive it was.

"Rest, young mother. Go be with them." Gadarak muttered.

His jaws leapt forwards, clamping and crushing the exposed neck of the female dragon as she yielded to death willingly.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Mount Erebus, Entarktika**

**Ice shelf shoreline**

Standing at the edge of the island, Gadarak saw his mate ready and waiting. She was older than he was, but he kept her around because she had been powerful in her prime. Strength was measured by one's maximum ability, as age weakening was tolerable. Age after all, was inevitable.

She however, was not overcome by grief, but acceptance. As was he. She knew the clan Erebus's dogmatic regimes as well as he did, and knew this was the end.

"The sea will claim me. Will you promise me, Gadarak, that however it turns out, you will join me soon?" Kuval asked. Her aged grey and black scales heaved with a sigh, as Gadarak nuzzled her one last time.

"Yes. I shall ensure the last true Erebus goes down with honour."

"I shall meet you in the next life, soon." Kuval presented her neck. She knew when he mercy killed her, she could fall into the sea from this ice shelf edge, a cermeonial death for a clan leader's mate.

For the 2nd time that day, he mercy killed a clan member,

As he gently nudged Kuval's slumped grey and black scaled form over the ice shelf, it splashing down into the sea below, Gadarak turned his eyes north.

Cal'vel would pay for all he had done. He had destroyed what he could've helped create, a great new future for clan Erebus.

In a fit of rage, his roar echoing across the plans, Gadarak took off, wings beating hard.

Cal'vel may have the strength beyond any Erebus before him, but Gadarak came close. And still, Cal'vel lacked the one thing Gadarak had always had, even more so on his charge to kill Cal'vel now, and however it turned out, reunite with his clan in death.

The will to use his power, and sheer drive to destroy any opponent.

* * *

><p>The black and white striped dragon would spend the next day flying north, where he sensed Cal'vel had flown.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I saved the 3rd part for last, as it will be a much more flowing chapter.<strong>

**Cal'vel was kept 'under' for 3 months, and exploited, for time references.**

* * *

><p><strong>The idea of clan Erebus is of a dogmatic ideology that was warped so much that they can't comprehend how doomed they are, and even when they do know they're doomed, as they are now at the end of this chapter, they have nothing but their beliefs to die by.<strong>

**Also, as for Cal'vel 'destroying' the future of Erebus, its a twisted deed of his, but little choice given. All this will serve as a lesson for him to avoid contact, remain alone in future, and as part 3 will see, restrain his physical power.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	22. Action: Cal'vel III: Maxim of Erebus

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Cal'vel: Part 3: Maxim of Erebus**

* * *

><p><strong>November 9th, 912 ANM<strong>

**Late Morning**

**250 miles north of Mount Erebus, Entarktika**

**Koulman island, 5 miles from Thompson whaling station**

Over the cold winds, which felt like nothing to his hardened body, Cal'vel gazed out across the frozen coastal village and the surrounding areas. He was hunched inside a small cavern, overlooking the village and inlet far below.

His cave was inside the sheer face of a 400 metre tall rock and ice cliff.

Nestled in a natural bay, but flanked by a massive ice shelf a few miles south, where his cave was, the village was covered in snow, though gentle smoke from its small few dozen homes there showed life existed.

He had stayed here the night, but hadn't seen any sign of pursuit, from Qurin, the elder female Kuval, or Gadarak.

He couldn't shake the horror of what he had to do. 5 eggs crushed and incinerated, and he knew what Qurin must be feeling. Any mother would, especially after such betrayal.

He'd waited too long, lingered, and he needed to head north, away from Entarktika. Forever.

He'd ensured the Erebus clan's destruction, and he had that to console his guilt.

* * *

><p>Overhead, on the icy clifftops, the air whistled as it flew over the icy, fortress like ice shelf edge.<p>

A deeper rush of air sounded as a shadow passed overhead.

* * *

><p>Sighing to himself, Cal'vel spoke to himself to console his self loathing:<p>

"They would destroy other clans with their ideas. I had to, I had to."

The blue dragon saw the clear skies, and the whistling of the wind. Crawling out of the crevice, he began to spread his red wings to fly north.

Ice and snow exploded above him, and a black and white striped form tackled him:

"WRETCH!"

Gadarak pounded and clawed at Cal'vel as he dove to the sea, the stunned blue and red dragon matching him in size, but outmatched in aggression:

"The stench of treachery carries well in the frigid air! Now you will make your choice!"

With a severe headbutt, Gadarak sprang from Cal'vel, flying level as the blue dragon crashed head first into the water. The thin layer of crushed ice fragments broke easily, as Cal'vel crashed into the frigid ocean beneath.

* * *

><p>Down and down he went, his breath held as he saw the gargantuan ice shelf and cliff rock underwater, the southern ocean crystal clear but dark as an abyss further down.<p>

Struggling, he righted his wings, as he hit the sea floor, 1000 feet down. The pressure was immense on him, and reacting instinctively, he rushed up to the surface.

Seeing daylight above, he swam. He had not held his breath much in the shock of the attack, and his lungs were straining.

Breaking the icy surface, Cal'vel felt very cold, and quickly swam to the massive ice cliff face he had been thrown from. Climbing up, he found a slightly flat section he cold prop himself inside, as he felt his vision darkening.

In the distance, he could hear faint screams, a dragon's roar, and fire blazing over the whaling station.

He settled, and let his eyes shut for a moment.

He would awaken about 2 hours later, his body warmed. But all the while, Gadarak made sure to be ready.

He would give Cal'vel no choice in the matter, an ultimatum.

* * *

><p><strong>November 9th, 912 ANM<strong>

**Midday**

**250 miles north of Mount Erebus, Entarktika**

**Koulman island, Thompson whaling station**

2 hours passed, and Cal'vel was conscious enough to fly again.

But he had heard the vague noises, and flew to where the whaling station was.

As he got there, he saw exactly what his ears had warned him of.

Wooden huts of fishing and ship equipment, homes, sheds, and a few destroyed ships.

Coming to hover overhead, his wings beating the air, the smoke swirled as the fires gently simmered under his wingbeats.

Breathing gently, Cal'vel landed, his heavy footfalls sending ash laced snow into the air. Around him, timber burned and lay in ruins, some still smoking.

In the houses, he saw, and smelt, burnt bodies. Thompson Whaling station had been home to a few dozen pandinan Pandas and Tigers, and even a few Caninberian migrant workers. It had been a corporate dock, no country affiliation, but a place where workers fished the local whales and fish to the southern continent.

Now, as of 2 hours ago, and undoubtedly Gadarak's ruthless attack as Cal'vel lay near unconscious on an ice cliff a few miles away, it was a ruin.

Sifting his head, Cal'vel blinked a few times, surprised he cared about these innocents as much as he did. He was a loner, he cared about protecting himself, and not harming anyone.

But what he did to his clan out of necessity, brought this on them.

True enough, after a few minutes of sifting, some wing beats landed nearby, and a throaty growl echoed across the village.

Gadarak stood, his expression eerily calm, neither happy, nor angry.

"Why? What did they do?"

Gadarak replied coolly: "Nothing. But that is why they died, because you did everything to us, your clan, MY clan."

"You doomed our clan to extinction. I've already had to mercifully let Qurin pass on, the grief you caused her too much. And Kuval was too old to do what I must, so she asked it of me, her own mate." Gadarak's voice broke a little at the last part.

Cal'vel's expression softened slightly, but he smelt the burnt wood and bodies, and he regained his vigour:

"Your clan was self destructive. I couldn't let it continue, especially if you planned to spread it to other dragons. You let the dogma of the clan's traditions indoctrinate you, ones that undoubtedly were corrupted over time."

"...But they are tradition. And you know, that you committed an act that warrants your death. After which, I shall continue on, as I did now."

Cal'vel was puzzled, as he asked: "What do you mean?"

"Once I've killed you, I shall do to other villages, towns, and cities, what I did to this village. By Erebus tradition, I am forbidden from taking my own life needlessly. So, if our clan is doomed to die, I wish it to be a noble end."

Gadarak slowly stomped towards Cal'vel, his front paw flattening a house he'd torched in his blazing strikes in the past two hours.

"You must be put to death, and I must die a noble death. So, we'll let fate decide. You WILL fight me, NOW. If you win, you will wander the earth, shamed as an Erebus member, and I shall have a noble death in combat against a traitor. However, if I win, I shall honour Erebus afterwards, and die a noble death. We may be strong, but at some stage, I shall encounter a settlement I cannot destroy alone without death."

"No, you can't! You don't know how many could die! Innocents, families, WHY!?"

"Because you forced me to do this, Cal'vel. I must honour our clan traditions, especially if you reject and betray them, like the weak hearted whelp you are. You took the future of clan Erebus from us, to make use of your genes without your soft heart. You won't, take my honour, FROM ME!"

Gadarak charged, faster than Cal'vel could fully react, and sent the blue dragon crashing into the shallow waters beyond the village shores. As Cal'vel groaned, Gadarak made it perfectly clear:

"You will fight for once in your pathetic life! If you run away, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth! I shall kill, and kill, until you finally grow the backbone to FACE ME! I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY HONOUR!"

Growling deeply, Cal'vel replied with some hatred:

"There is no honour in this. I won't kill you!"

"You have no choice, unless you want more deaths like this village on your conscious."

He saw the flashes of the village Gadarak, the black and white striped elder clan leader he hated so much, had destroyed. In the water, Cal'vel flexed his red wings, and a blast of water flew as he leapt at Gadarak.

Flying towards the elder dragon, he and the mad leader collided, and a massive snow shockwave rose in the town, some burnt houses collapsing.

Spinning as they wrestled midair, Gadarak kicked Cal'vel away, the blue dragon spinning to fly north, with Gadarak in hot pursuit.

Flying low, Cal'vel weaved as Gadarak dove, the black dragon catching up. Cal'vel had natural strength, but Gadarak was older, but at the stage just before age started to weaken him. Even so, Cal'vel was stronger.

But unknowingly, his cold dip 2 hours ago slowed his flying just enough to where escape was not an option.

* * *

><p><strong>November 9th, 912 ANM<strong>

**Midday, 250 miles north of Mount Erebus, Entarktika**

**Koulman island, 10 miles from Thompson whaling station ruins**

Their fight headed north, to the massive ice shelf cliffs, beyond where Cal'vel had spent the night.

In a midair tackle, Cal'vel went crashing through a small crevice, loose ice tumbling everywhere as he settled inside.

Grappling into the opening, Gadarak's throat glowed, and with an ear splitting roar, a fountain of flames filled the crevice, as hot as he could manage,

Water and steam rose, and some loose ice chunks broke apart inside as the crevice quickly expanded. Exhausting his inner flames, Gadarak's eyes widened briefly as he saw Cal'vel panting, pushed further into the ice cave, but alive. The blue dragon looked around in shock, as more and more ice boulders began to fall.

Overhead, Gadarak saw cracks forming, and in a fit of rage, he fired one last burst at what he sensed was a shatterpoint.

Hearing the thunderous cracks, Gadarak leapt off the disintegrating ice cliff, and flew as fast as he could away as it began to crumble and fall.

* * *

><p>Inside, Cal'vel flew as hard as he could, tumbling as loose ice chunks struck him as he made his escape. As the massive ice cliff section calved into the sea, massive spray and small chunks flew, and a streak of water and ice followed Cal'vel as he flew out.<p>

In a blind bid to escape being buried beneath the ice cliff, he landed on a large flat section of ice, obviously a large flat iceberg half a mile wide in all directions. With a large thud, he crashed atop it, tumbling over end as he slid to a stop.

The iceberg, despite how massive it was, rocked as the wave from the ice cliff collapse hit it. Blearily, Cal'vel got up.

A jackhammer blow to his back drove him with a crack into the ice, as Gadarak had flown down to ambush him.

Ducking, Cal'vel backed off, their claws both digging into the ice as they ducked and weaved, Gadarak's tail, hands and mouth darting back and forth to try and strike Cal'vel hard. All the while, Cal'vel blocked and deflected.

He was a strong dragon, stronger than any he had met. But Gadarak had things he didn't have. A drive to kill.

* * *

><p>Catching Cal'vel with a feint tail swipe, Gadarak's black and white scaled foot drove into Cal'vel's chest, knocking him down on his tail end. Growling, Gadarak charged, grabbing Cal'vel in both feet as he flew them back towards the ice cliff section which had collapsed.<p>

Slamming Cal'vel into the freshly exposed ice face, Gadarak headbutted Cal'vel hard, and then with a blow that nearly broke his knuckles, the black and white dragon uppercutted Cal'vel as he flew upwards.

His sickening crack and cry of pain followed the blue dragon as he flew up the vertical cliff, higher than the blow took him as he tried to stabilise his flight and get away. He clipped the top of the ice cliff, coming to a painful hover just above the cliff top, 300 metres above Gadarak far below, sending a small avalanche of ice chunks down.

Panting, Cal'vel heard Gadarak's maniacal shriek from below:

"You know the only way this will end!"

* * *

><p>Crouching, Gadarak grappled up the ice cliff, charging up like a mad bull, taking flight right after smashing past the small avalanche Cal'vel's clifftop collision had sent down.<p>

Pumping his wings to fly down, hoping to drown Gadarak, Cal'vel collided with him right at the cliff's ledge. Before he could grab Gadarak, the black and white dragon had flipped midair, his tail swinging up to slam into Cal'vel's face.

The clifftop detonated as the tail swipe sent the blue dragon through it, to land like a meteor on the flat ice plains beyond it. Streaking after him, Gadarak didn't give the soft hearted one any respite.

Tumbling to a stand, Cal'vel shot fire at Gadarak, who stumbled to the floor to block it with a wing. Over the smoke, Cal'vel's wing shot out, slicing across Gadarak's forehead scales.

Over the pain, Gadarak swung his arm out, sending Cal'vel sprawling across the massive flat ice plains.

* * *

><p>Feeling the slight bleeding on his forhead scales, Gadarak saw how tired Cal'vel was, and felt disappointment at such a strong dragon:<p>

"You have great strength, more than me, even with my age over you. But you lack the will, the combat training, which I have a wealth of. I trained my entire life, to be a force of nature and destruction, while you ran off and wasted your potential!"

Growling, Gadarak flexed his broad black and white limbs, his wings extending as he readied for round two.

Staggering to his feet, Cal'vel paused as Gadarak growled a last insult:

"At least your parents were loyal, despite convincing their son to flee. Was it love, or was it not wanting a disappointment in the clan by their blood?"

Seeing more and more how far fallen Gadarak, no, the entire Erebus clan was, Cal'vel unleashed a bellow of rage, fire flying as he charged Gadarak. Grappling and flying skywards, the blue dragon was stunned as the black and white dragon violently headbutted him, and then threw him a distance in the air before pursuing.

* * *

><p>At speeds around 150 mph, they flew in corkscrews, clawing and jabbing, fire bursts flying as they fought. Streaking over the ice cliff ledges, and the hundreds of metres of near veritical cliffs to the ocean below.<p>

Diving in, Gadarak roared as Cal'vel crouched midair in grapple, his fierce kick sending him flying uncontrollably upwards. Gaining fast, Cal'vel grunted as he punched with all his strength, his blows like thundercracks as he sent Gadarak flying more and more through the skies.

Growling, Gadarak grabbed Cal'vel by the neck before he could punch him away again, his teeth sinking into Cal'vel's back scales. Shrieking, they pair fell, until Cal'vel gained control for a moment and swerved into the ice cliff face they flew alongside.

Ice flew and crashed to the water hundreds of metres below as Gadarak was brushed off, while he turned midflight to seize Cal'vel's tail, pulling him back and down as gravity took them both.

Spiraling, Cal'vel headbutted the black dragon as soon as he was close, and as they fell, he grabbed and slammed Gadarak into the ice cliffs, scraping the dragon along the rocklike ice wall as the ocean drew closer and closer beneath them.

* * *

><p>Breaking apart, they broke the ocean surface, loose ice flying as they fell into the watery dark blue abyss. Muffled roars and thuds sounded as they exchanged blows, until Cal'vel let loose a torrent of fire underwater.<p>

His mouth sent a stream of superheated steam bubbled right into Gadarak's face, who reeled away in shock. The black dragon flinched long enough for Cal'vel to grab him, and swimmig underwater in the freezing water, slam him into the massive sheer ice cliff face.

Again and again he slammed Gadarak's head into the ice wall, but as the black and white dragon's body began to weaken, Cal'vel began to slow, his eyes widening as he remembered.

* * *

><p>All the beatings he took during his training under clan Erebus. All the savagery they supported as building strength.<p>

* * *

><p>Releasing Gadarak, Cal'vel quickly swam to the surface, pulling Gadarak with him.<p>

Breaking the water, Cal'vel saw a flat ice sheet plateau, and threw Gadarak onto it, who coughed and hacked violently as Cal'vel leapt ashore.

* * *

><p>"No, this isn't me-AARGH!"<p>

Before he could even finish, Cal'vel felt a set of jaws clamp around his shoulder, as Gadarak drew blood. His roar shook the ice, as Gadarak then kicked Cal'vel roughly.

"GET UP! YOU WILL GRANT ME THIS!"

Blood boiling, Gadarak pressed himself atop Cal'vel, his hands gripping the massive, similar sized blue dragon's throat as he squeezed hard. Growling as Cal'vel began to choke, he hissed in utter spite:

"You want to let potentially thousands die, before I am finally slain, before clan Erebus falls!? If you have such a soft heart, then do what you are so hesitant to do! OR I WILL!"

Wheezing and choking, Cal'vel saw the utter insanity in Gadarak's eyes, as he began to charge his fire breath, slowly and sadistically. In that moment, Cal'vel understood.

* * *

><p>Gadarak wanted to die, otherwise he would be readying his fire quickly, or biting his throat, not strangling.<p>

* * *

><p>Wheezing, Cal'vel charged his fire as fast as he could muster, and it erupted out, directly into Gadarak's throat above his face.<p>

Shrieking in pain, Gadarak reeled away, as Cal'vel nearly choked as he leapt up, grabbing Gadarak in a stranglehold. Pulling his head back vertical, Cal'vel charged his fire breath.

As he bent over Gadarak's forced open mouth to unleash it, he heard the faintest hiss:

"See you, in hell."

* * *

><p>Gadarak lay on the ice plateau, the sheer ice cliff rising far above him.<p>

His torso, mouth and head were incinerated from the inside, as no dragon was safe from damage internally like they were on the outside.

After regaining his composure, Cal'vel had knelt over Gadarak's corpse. He should hate him, hate clan Erebus. But he didn't. It had been his home, his heritage.

Generations of selective breeding, and even kidnapped magicians enhancing egg growing dragons, had created stronger, but less genetically diverse dragons. Cal'vel and Gadarak were their progeny, the best, and among the last.

Now, Cal'vel was the last.

* * *

><p>The black and white dragon below had burnt and entire village, and threatened to kill thousands unless he did this. But this, destroying Qurin's eggs, and killing those two younger male sentries of clan Erebus, and the grief and suicidal drives he put Qurin and Gadarak's elder mate into, was too much.<p>

* * *

><p>With as much care as he could, Cal'vel had gently shoved Gadarak's body out to sea, off the low ice cliff section. It seemed as good a place as any, a burial at sea.<p>

As he flew off, Cal'vel headed north. But for all his years, he knew he had done enough killing, enough brutality. He was both a product in his strength, and a reaction in his morality, to his own clan.

He would even avoid the yearly dragon migrations, as Clan Erebus had always done. For the next few decades, as he wanted, before clan Erebus lured him back in their final hours, he would fade into legend as a solitary dragon, one unexpectedly less aggressive for his size, but keen to avoid contact.

* * *

><p><strong>61 years later<strong>

**Late 973 ANM**

**Saysalles islands, Hundian Ocean**

**Shadow island**

As he rested on the island, a small, uninhabited island off the Saysalles islands, a former Shetland empire colony, he was surprised to see a ship.

He frequented here, as he was confident no more Erebus clans would track his 'routine' migrations once very 3 months. And frankly, he liked the tropical temperatures better than the cold, despite being raised in the coldest place on earth.

As he was surprised to hear, these visitors had heard of his 'routine' and legends.

A team of komodos, and Hundonesian dogs, and oddly, a trio of Wyverns.

Watching them, he heard a faint loudspeaker call from the boat.

**"To the blue dragon! Come on out! We mean no harm! We wish to speak to you!"**

Now Cal'vel was curious. What sort of people actively sought out a dragon? They weren't armed enough to stand even a slim chance against him, so they weren't kidding, or were fools.

He flew out to meet them on the beach.

* * *

><p>The wyverns, two males, black and grey each: Varkan as the 'brains', and Tul'rok as a partner. A brown female: Sa'ral, the militant among them. And leading the other komodos and dogs, only a handful of them, was a grey female Komodo, Faral Kol.<p>

He was uninterested in their offerings, until Varkan mentioned a fire drake clan in Sri Draka, where they would be willing to have him.

They said the rumours suggested he was more gentle than the average dragon, despite being the most powerful. In a short while, he would prove them right, as he agreed to at least see this fire drake clan next year.

Sure enough, a year later he was brought to the Baragh clan, where he met Smoulder, and others.

* * *

><p>He would continue to wander, but would frequently visit, enough to donate his DNA to Varkan's cloning experiments. Bringing back his race was a noble goal, but he took convincing when he mentioned the desire for his DNA being a way to make strong dragons, with better survival chances.<p>

After 'fathering' Smoulder's clone children, he would stay in Sri Draka more and more often.

It would be after the migration incident of 1005 ANM that he finally, permanently settled there.

* * *

><p>After his early life of hardship, wandering and betrayal, and what he had to do, many who knew Cal'vel thought it a miracle about how gentle he turned out.<p>

But ever since he had to kill Gadarak, he hardly ever used his full power ever again, and avoided killing, save to hunt, whenever possible. He had enough of savagery for one lifetime, even for a Western Dragon.

After all, Smoulder was the first he told his unabridged, complete story to, and her understanding was one reason why he gradually settled in Sri Draka anyway. Even if they were fire drakes, their more social culture was more appealing to him.

He had great power, perhaps the most powerful dragon there was. For that reason, he felt no reason to use it much, to preserve the stability he'd acquired after nearly 2 centuries of life, most of it wandering and fleeing his heritage.

He however, had decided he would never return to Entarktika, or Mount Erebus, even if he felt a need to rest old ghosts. There was nothing for him there, not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Just something I want to say about volume 3:<strong>

**I want to wait and see the season 5 premiere before I begin the intro for Volume 3, for the purposes of getting any vibe of any changes to the historiography I've made it may entail.**

**Hopefully not too drastic, but even so, things like Twilight's palace 'alerting' them to issues across Equestria is something I have some ideas for already, but want to 'see' before I fully form them.**

* * *

><p><strong>As for this story, it turned out longer than I thought, but I did it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For the next chapter, I thought of continuing the short story with Lucius learning finer magic from Cadance, along with her pregnancy. In fact, the timeline of such a story's end would play closer to when Volume 3 is set to start.<strong>

**As for other ideas, please present them. **

**But, in the case of one proposal, such as Pinkie Pie visiting Hephaestus headquarters, I can't make that easily work. Either she'd be part of a group visit [I can try that, given hers, Applejack and Rarity's 'ordeal'], or I'd have to make it part of a 4th wall murdering storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review and critique as one would.<strong>


	23. Comedy: Cadance: Laborious Lessons

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Cadance/Shining Armor/Lucius: Laborious lessons**

* * *

><p><strong>Mid Afternoon<strong>

**June 28th, 1007 ANM**

**Crystal Empire, Cadance's offices**

"Good, keep calm, now focus, as you were."

The black aura coated needle gently threaded the cloak, while Cadance sat beside Lucius as he focused.

She was all but due, her belly distended very noticeably now.

As he finished, Lucius looked at his handiwork, frowning a little.

"Not sure it came out right."

The exercise, which was actually suggested by Twilight as an idea Rarity used to improve her magic growing up. Magical knitting would improve Lucius's precision control, on top of certain lesser power spells Cadance could teach him.

The cloak, more just a sheet for Lucius to knit an image onto, now held an outline of the crystal empire palace tower.

"It looks good, you're getting very precise now." She reassured him.

"Its progress at least. If only it was going as well as training your guards was." Lucius admitted.

"Speaking of which, Shining told me about some of your training methods. How you seem a little harsh on the recruits."

"You want the best, right?" Lucius asked incredulously. Cadance blanched:

"I don't want too few to sign up because they're scared of you training them."

Sighing, Lucius promised one thing to the princess: "Alright, you know what? How about I only take on the best among the recruits, once they've proven themselves. Meaning only the ones I know can handle my teachings?"

"I guess that would be-oh!"

Her hooves went to her stomach, as Lucius's eyebrow arched a little: "Its not acting up is it?"

"No, he isn't, he's just kicking."

"Well, maybe he'll settle once he's out." Lucius commented, magically setting aside the cloak.

At that point, Cadance asked sensitively: "Do you, remember your mother? Who was she? I know you had to born by someone. Was she special?"

Lucius recalled the somewhat lacklustre, though predictable story behind his surrogate mother:

"My mother was a Fillypine mare promised freedom from her prostitute career if she carried me."

"What happened to her?"

"Lost track of her. Hard to keep track of ponies at the time, the Fillypines wasn't exactly a 1st world country at the time, hardly 2nd world right now, and she changed her name shortly after I was born. Kind of why me and, Kynok, were friends. Both of our mothers left us, though mine earned her freedom, his flat out rejected him."

Giving the dark Unicorn a hug, Cadance felt tears come to her eyes, more emotional from her inevitable hormones in her state:

"Well, you are welcome here, even if you decide to leave in future."

Not changing his expression, Lucius pulled away and said to Cadance: "Well, its alright. Not all the guard recruits are a bunch of pansies. Why would I leave?"

A knock came on the door, as Shining Armor poked his head inside to see his wife and Lucius finishing their lesson.

"Hey."

"We're just done now anyway." Lucius commented. Magically storing the cloak he practiced on inside a small bag he had, Lucius walked past the Prince consort.

Watching Lucius leave, Shining heard Cadance sigh a little as she walked over to the bed, her ankles a little painful:

"Ahhh, I'll be glad when this is over."

"Sore again?" Shining came over to shine his magic on her hooves, relaxing the pregnant Alicorn immensely.

"Better. Thank you Shiny."

As he massaged her feet, Armor asked her: "You sure you wanna handle the agriculture meeting alone tomorrow? Its only some transport officials I'm meeting, I can put them off."

"No, its fine. Everyone deserves our attention. But, maybe one thing you could do for me."

"Sure."

"Visit Lucius's training. He'll be taking the best guards only from now on, I'd like to see if he's eased up at all on them."

As he massaged his pregnant wife's hooves, Shining Armour agreed. He trusted Lucius now, but he was more callous and abrasive than most equestrians, at least in public.

* * *

><p><strong>Mid Morning<strong>

**June 29th, 1007 ANM**

**Crystal Empire, Palace grounds.**

**Guard barracks, training yards.**

"Basic Laws of physics showed me something key. You can use the kinetic energy of an already existing object as a weapon, with an equal amount of power behind it for less effort, more easily than using the same amount of energy as a direct energy blast."

Lucius droned as he levitated a group of small lavender crystal fragments around him in a ring formation. The guard paid attention, though there was always some doubt considering this 'unusual' teacher. Usually new recruits, who would quickly learn.

Sensing one new recruit, a youngish Unicorn stallion, eying Lucius cautiously, the Sombra clone barked out:

"You. You disagree with my teachings?"

"No sir."

"No, you shouldn't. Now, I may not have a mastery of less powerful, refined magic, but what you as guards can learn from me is crucial. I already had success with last year's new recruits, so pay attention."

A few of the crystals glowed black, as Lucius turned to face some dummy targets behind him:

"A flung object, like these crystals, takes less effort to use as a weapon instead of a spell."

One of the black highlighted crystals shot forwards, and soon penetrated and carried through 2 of the dummies like a javelin, before it began to return back in midair.

With an explanatory flourish, Lucius finished: "Call it indirect magic. Making your surroundings, or objects you have on you, work for you. You use less effort in each instance, and therefore your stamina and endurance grows immensely. Enemies and criminals will learn to fear everything you could use against them around them, and not just what you could fire from your horn at them."

"Any questions?"

One hoof was raised, to which Lucius all but leered at the young Unicorn mare recruit:

"Is it true you took down a full grown dragon with tactics like that?"

**SHUNK!**

Behind Lucius, every crystal he'd been levitating around him skewered into the furthest away dummy, turning it into a pincushion.

"Yes, but the crystals were bigger, from underground. I prefer crystals because their properties make them easier for crystal ponies to manipulate. I recommend you all keep that in mind."

Gesturing to some various materials, Lucius commanded:

"Now, target practice Unicorns! Try different materials, see what ones you have the easiest time moving, using as weapons or entrapment tools!"

Walking off to the side, Lucius began to watch as the dozen Unicorn recruits began experimenting with different materials as projectiles, or entrapment coils or hoofcuffs.

Crystals, metal, ice, and even wood in one odd case. Still, all of them quickly began to see the benefit of using 'tooled' magic as a combat means.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

Shining Armor marched along the corridor, hearing the training still ongoing.

Waiting around a corner, he saw Lucius command his Unicorns as a team:

"Okay, now, let's try it again. Fire!"

All 12 of them fired their material projectiles as hoofcuff forms at the dummies, not quite all in sync.

"..Not quite in sync...Again!"

12 Unicorns fired them all again, but some of them were a bit too slow. Shining thought they were quite good, but Lucius was demanding it seemed.

"AGAIN! In sync dammit!"

Another 12 volleys, one of the metal projectile volleys being the slowest.

**SHINK!**

The Unicorn stallion ducked, but the black hued crystal would've barely missed his head anyway. It struck the wall behind them, and all 12 looked at the Sombra clone in fear now.

Shining frowned a little, but saw Lucius patiently sigh, before asking directly:

"Streak, why do you think I hurled a shard near your head?"

"...I'm, not sure.."

"Yes you do."

"The shots?"

"Were you slow, or in sync?"

"I, uh, slow.."

"SO YOU DO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Backing off, Lucius sighed, his red horn flashing in anger a little as he muttered aloud:

"Streak, you're slow, but frankly, all you cocksuckers using metal are slow, why I don't have a bucking clue. In fact, I highlighted Streak because he was the fastest, you other two make him look like a damn cheetah in his firing."

Looking at the 9 other Unciorns that used materials other than metals, he commented dryly:

"We're gonna take the midday break now. You 9, you go on, take the first hour back off, 2, maybe 3, the whole day. We can't make any damn progress until these slackjawed metal users can fire in time."

Looking at the other 3, he said with a complete lack of patience at this point:

"You three, I'm going to keep you here this afternoon, because I know for a fact none of you worthless sacks of shit can fire off only that fast. You can do better, and we are going to drill until at least one of you can fire off in time, or I will stop being so nice to all of you."

"Dismissed."

Lucius wandered off, leaving the 3 metal using Unicorns to look at each other in slight trepidation.

This Hephaestus newcomer had been uncertain at first, but quickly established himself as a tyrannical, but successful instructor in combat.

Some rumors said he was simply exercising his Sombra routes this way. The last pony who said that was found hanging upside down by his saddlebag, a series of crystal shards fired around him to trap him on a 3rd story building wall in the Crystal Empire.

Besides, despite him being here, he wasn't the main source of tabloid news in the Empire. The main draw would prefer it not be, but royalty came with that price. As did expecting a child with it that was due any day now.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

**Midday**

**Crystal Empire, Palace grounds.**

**Main courtyard**

"I still think you're being too hard on them Lucius. You might discourage them, scare them off." Shining Armor stressed. He was prince consort, so Lucius had to at least explain himself. He figured Cadance would ask her husband to make sure he eased up on the recruits. And he had.

That said volumes about his prior harshness in seeking perfection in combat training.

"If they get scared off, they weren't dedicated to becoming guards. Any true guard Unicorn, or warrior as the ones who come to me will be, won't be discouraged. The ones who stick with it will be some of the best you've ever had as guards."

Lucius's words were harsh, but they were methods Shining couldn't argue with. He'd had his fair share of hard military training in his day.

Perhaps it was due to Lucius being only 15 or so years old that made such teachings surprising, despite Lucius physically being closer to 20.

Behind the, a set of frantic hooves ran up to them:

"Consort Shining! Princess Cadance demands your presence!"

"What is it?"

"During her meeting with the agriculture manager an hour ago, she experienced her first contractions. Doctors are there, but she requests you join her!" The aide, a youngish Earth pony mare, breathed.

"Wasn't she due next week?" Lucius wondered.

Looking to his side, Lucius saw that Shining Armor was already rushing off, a brief teleportation flash signifying it.

Beside him, the aide nervously looked at Lucius:

"So, aren't you going?"

"Why?"

"Well, you have private lessons with her from what I've heard, so I assumed-"

"Don't assume, that's what the tabloids do enough of." Lucius muttered. Unlike Shining Armor, he fully expected the labor to last much longer than he could get there.

It wasn't like in movies, where miraculous minutes long labors occurred. These things took a long time often.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<strong>

**June 29th, 1007 ANM**

**Crystal Empire, Royal Palace,**

**Medical ward.**

Tired as another contraction wave hit her, Cadance had become long used to the activity around her bedside. Once nervous, now Shining was a constant presence, even after arriving and being here for 9 hours now.

"9 hours, half dilated."

The doctors and nurses milled about, but all was going smoothly. It was however, looking to be a long night before anything really happened.

Stroking her forehead, Shining reassured her: "You're doing fine. Keep it up."

"This isn't a sports match, you did this to me!" Cadance hissed, as she squeezed Shining's hoof tightly. Gritting his teeth, he nearly squeaked:

"It'll be worth it, right, when he's out?"

Sighing, Cadance released her clamp hold on his hoof: "Yeah. It will be."

* * *

><p>He had no deep interest in Cadance like her husband did, but he cared enough to want to see how she was coping at this moment.<p>

Wandering along the open corridors towards the medical ward, Lucius noticed a crowd of obvious photographers all but camping outside the royal palace, more than usual.

Groaning, he knew exactly what must have happened in the last nine hours. Somebody blabbed about the labor beginning to the tabloid presses.

Walking down to the entrance hall, he decided to make one thing clear to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<strong>

**June 29th, 1007 ANM**

**Crystal Empire, Royal Palace,**

**Entrance gateway.**

"Its Lucius!"

"Lucius, do you have any word on the Princess's state!?"

"What about rumours of your close involvement with her in private magic lessons, does Prince Shining Armor know how often you spend time with her?"

"Has the baby been born yet?"

Staring blankly at them all, Lucius gave a command to the guards:

"Anyone trying to sneak a photographer into the medical ward, or snoop while Cadance is obviously unable to answer questions, arrest them."

Some reporters heard this command, and more questions raised. Losing his temper briefly, Lucius roared with some black aura around him:

"Come back when there's an actual story you greedy vultures!"

A black flash slammed the gates of the castle shut, while the guards outside handled the crowds getting rowdy.

* * *

><p><strong>Near midnight<strong>

**June 29th, 1007 ANM**

**Crystal Empire, Royal Palace,**

**Medical ward.**

"Thank you. I couldn't stand them hounding me or the castle." Cadance breathed.

Nearby, Lucius merely nodded. Beside her, bed, Shining asked the doctor:

"How is she now?"

"3 quarters dilated, still a ways to go."

Sighing, Shining Armor muttered: "My hoof is killing me."

"Oh, you're hoof hurts. Well, try being where I am, dear husband..." Cadance hissed from bed, squeezing extra hard.

Looking at Lucius nearby, Shining Armor asked: "You're just going to watch?"

A smirk was all he got from the Sombra clone.

In bed, Cadance relaxed, as she felt another wave of contractions, not indicitative of the final stages yet.

"I want this bucking kid out now.."

"I heard the first kidusually takes longest." Lucius muttered.

"FIRST!?" Cadance hissed, looking at Lucius, then at Shining Armour: "We'll see about more after I'm through with this one!"

Yelping, Shining Armour sat by as Cadance squeezed his hoof painfully again. All the while, Lucius slipped quietly out to ensure no tabloid reporters got in somehow.

They often found ways in, like rats.

And besides, Shining was the husband, not him.

As for Cadance, she merely knew what Lucius said was true. However, her current state warped her judgement and normally even temperament.

All the while, the doctors and nurses tracked her progress.

* * *

><p><strong>2 parter, and contrary to many fictions, I've seen how long real labor is in land mammals and humans. Its long.<strong>

**Really long.**

**Props to anyone that gets a slight reference in Lucius's 'teaching' methods to a recent film.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	24. Family: Cadance, Princess Flurry Heart

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Cadance/Shining Armor/Lucius: Reward of New Life**

* * *

><p><strong>Early Afternoon<strong>

**June 30th, 1007 ANM**

**Crystal Empire, Royal Palace.**

**Main entrance steps**

"This is brutality!"

A blue photographer Earth pony screeched, as she was hovered to the front doors of the palace. Groaning, Lucius gestured to the guards to open the doors.

Outside, he saw the other reporters and 'snoopers' he and the guards had caught a few of trying to trespass to picture the royal birth and/or baby:

"You're trespassing, so you're not exactly a victim! Now beat it!"

Hurling her down the steps, the Earth pony mare grunted as she hit the plaza floor, her camera shattering as she landed:

"CRETINOUS SOMBRA SPAWN!"

Glaring at one of the reporter pegasi stallions, Lucius spat back: "Shove it up your ass you vultures!"

"What's going on here!?"

Turning to the new voice, amidst the disgruntled reporters, Lucius saw 6 mares, an armoured pegasus stallion, and a dragon twice their size approaching. As if turned by a switch, Lucius became more composed:

"Princess Twilight, and her associates. No need to guess why you're here?"  
>"I got the message, and we wanted to see Cadance. What, was.." Twilight asked, seeing the various reporter ponies either glaring at the Unicorn on the palace steps, and the grumpy crystal guards with him.<p>

"Snooping reporters, we threw them out after trespassing."

"You had no right to throw us out so violently!" One stallion screeched.

"According to Empire law, trespassing like you did could land you in prison. Would you rather that happen?" One of the guards alongside Lucius commented, not once shifting his threatening stare at them.

That shut the reporters up, as the most protesting ones began to disperse.

Looking around, Lucius saw the 8 of them standing before the steps of the castle. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike and Flash Sentry, all here to see the royal birth.

In the least, they actually were on the list of people allowed in. As for Flash Sentry, being a former crystal guard was a sort of visit home for him anyway, even if he was brought from Canterlot to be an empire guard when Cadance took over.

"I guess we'd better get inside. Less public that way." Twilight reasoned.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Castle<strong>

**Medical Ward**

"I can't wait to see it! Is it a boy, a girl! What is it! What is it!?" Pinike asked excitedly, bouncing around as Lucius led them on.

"Not sure. I've been busy getting those hounding reporters out of the castle. Some places they were trying to get in through astounded me."

The Sombra clone led them into the medical ward, where the doctors and nurses were in a more calm state now.

"How's she now doctor?"

"She's stable. Birth was alright, as of 4 hours ago. But her longer labor was explained when she was born."

"Oh my, what was the baby's problem?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Not a problem, but Alicorn wings are bigger than expected in babies it seems." The doctor, a red Unicorn mare with a blue medical cross mark, explained, somewhat smiling after the long ordeal.

Out of the door, Shining Armour exited, but Twilight was hugging him before he realised what happened.

"Brother! You must be so happy! And an Alicorn too!"

"OW!"

"Sorry, Wait. What happened to your hoof?"

As she recoiled, Twilight saw Shining Armour's hoof in a small cast, which she'd squashed a little when she hugged him.

Lucius began roaring a little in laughter, as he knew exactly what happened.

The doctor commented dryly: "The high magic in Alicorns must have disguised the baby's features somewhat when we checked her before, disrupted our spells and machines maybe."

Seeing Shining nursing hid hoof, she dryly ordered a nearby nurse:

"Bring Prince Armor's next dose of pain meds please."

Turning to them all, the Doctor explained:

"No more than 3 visitors at once for now, besides Shining Armor obviously. We can't have you crowding the medical room."

Turning to them all, Pinkie had pulled a small bag out of her mane:

"OKIE! There's 8 deflated balloons in this bag, 3 of them are red ones. Red one means you go in first!"

Looking at her oddly, it was Rarity who asked the universal question:

"Uhm, dear, why do you have a bag of balloons hidden in your mane?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Realising something, Flash looked around: "Wait, you said, 8, what about Luc-"

The delivery room door was already shutting, as Lucius had gone on through. Nearby, Shining Armor shrugged:

"He said something about what she wants done with the reporters out front."

* * *

><p>"You threw one down the steps?"<p>

"She was hiding in a vase in the main hall, that was the final straw." Lucius explained.

In her bed, Cadance sat, exhausted but alert, while her newborn gently nursed. The doctors and nurses had returned them after the usual post birth tests and so on.

Looking at the two of them, Lucius said with a quiet mutter: "I can see why they'd want to get pictures of her though.."

Gently smiling at Lucius's comment, she asked: "Where's Shining? I hope he got his hoof fixed. He soldiered through for me when I needed him."

"He's getting his next med dose... I'm guessing the unexpected Alicorn combo made it harder than expected?"

Narrowing her eyes a little, Cadance said with some tranquil tones: "Yes, harder, but worth it."

"And what about the menagerie of visitors that arrived just now?"

"Twilight arrived? Send her in."

"Alright." Lucius turned around, just in time to see Shining Armor enter through the door, looking less pained now with a dose of meds in his blood. A purple Alicorn strode in with him, along with Flash Sentry.

"Never mind." Cadance added, and Lucius politely let them pass to see the Princess.

"Wait, Lucius, before you go, thank you for all you did. This was a private moment you helped maintain."

He was quiet, but the clone turned around and nodded with a small smile in his sharp toothed mouth.

"Thank you, Princess."

* * *

><p>"LEMME IN! I WANNA SEE 'EM!"<p>

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow Dash restrained Pinkie from darting through the door as Lucius exited. Seeing the excited mare being pulled back, Lucius rolled his eyes slightly.

"Keep her out until she's calmed down. Nobody wants those the child screaming her lungs out from being made deaf after just a few hours of life."

Giving a quick bow to each of them, Lucius walked on.

"Is he always this, abrasive? How can Cadance have him as head of security?" Rarity asked aloud.

"Well Shining was a little rougher before he and Cadance really got going." Spike said, having grown up enough under Twilight to know what 'earlier' Shining Armor was like.

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful." Twilight breathed.<p>

"Yes she is." Cadance breathed, holding the pinkish/white Alicorn in the swaddling cloth close to her forelegs, the filly's large wings tucked in [barely], and her pink/blue hued mane short but brightly sparkling.

Still in the bed, Cadance just laid there with her children, while Shining sat beside her bed with similar pride.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Twilight admitted: "You must be happy, after so long carrying her."

"Yes. An Alicorn was a surprise, but these things can happen."

"I guess Alicorn births are rare then, little miracle." Flash Sentry assumed, unable to help being taken by the filly's charm as she slept.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here Twilight. Who better to see her than her godmother after all." Cadance said.

"I can't get over that you picked me still."

"You were our first pick." Shining Armor chimed in.

In Cadance's arms the for now unnamed Alicorn newborn filly soundly slept in her mother's hold.

Outside, some commotion sounded.

"I guess we'd better let Pinkie in before she dies from excitement." Twilight suggested

After some persuasion, the doctors allowed more of them to come into the room. With all of them in there, it was a good thing Lucius had left, as it left breathing room.

"An Alicorn! YAY, oh this is so-!"

"Shh!" A collective hiss rang out.

"..exciting.." Pinkie whispered, sheepishly keeping her voice reeled in.

Each of them looked at the two children, while Spike wondered aloud:

"I guess she'll have a good teacher, eh Twilight?"

"Yeah, if I can make time for them." The princess of friendship admitted.

Frowning a little, Shining Armor said: "We can have others help her handle her magic, we'll do our part too."

"Why not ask Lucius?" Fluttershy said, a smile on her face.

At that moment, face falling, Shining had a vision of one of Lucius's training sessions he watched from afar:

* * *

><p><strong>3 months ago:<strong>

_"You'd better start shaping up you worthless sacks of shit! So help me, if I get any idea that your inability to hit moving targets dead on every time is holding back my elite battalion, I will impale you on the highest tower flagpole on the castle!"_

_Bellowing into an experienced guard's face, Lucius then whipped around to further command:_

_"Now, try it again! And this time, try to prove me wrong in thinking you couldn't hit water if you were swimming in it!"_

_Standing up above, Shining Armor was having some flashbacks to his training times for the more elite guards in Canterlot._

_He didn't envy them, but he new this would get results._

_He'd started uncertainly, but the moment he hit his stride, Lucius proved he was scary in pushing magic users beyond what was expected, both by themselves and others._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"No! Uh, I think Lucius might not be suited to teaching, children in general."

Shining Armor replied hastily. Unsurprisingly, Cadance silently agreed.

"Well, she'll have the best parents ever, so there's that." Applejack smiled, letting the Alicorn baby gently grab her hoof as she held it out. She recalled when Applebloom was this small, having the vaguest of memories that far back. So too did Rarity, with Sweetie Belle.

"You'll be awesome at this parenting stuff!" Rainbow Dash encouraged.

"Are you sure you can handle the responsibility? I know how energetic fillies can be, let alone Alicorn ones." Rarity asked.

"We'll manage." Cadance reassured.

"Any thoughts on a name?" Twilight asked, to which Shining and Cadance honestly looked puzzled, admitting:

"We're kinda overwhelmed, her being an Alicorn, we'll think of one I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

**July 1st, 1007 ANM**

**Crystal Empire, Royal Palace.**

**Royal bedroom**

"Shh, shh! Its okay, I'm here."

Cadance gently rocked the baby as she cried. She didn't know why she woke, and was trying her best to calm the filly down.

She hadn't had a peaceful night for a while. Her children woke up frequently, that was expected. What wasn't welcome as the influx of paparazzi with the royal birth. Poor Lucius and the guards were on overtime often making sure none got illegal photographs or anything.

Groaning, Shining Armor dragged himself out of bed, the curtains drawn making the room dark. Lucius insisted on blocking the windows in case someone tried to snoop from the air.

Walking over, he wrapped his forelegs around Cadance's neck, as she looked at him with tired eyes:

"The kid is fine, just a bad dream, or, Oh!"

She'd started nursing, obviously having some hunger in the night. She held baby more firmly, while Shining simply looked at them and his wife.

"Well, she's here now."

"Yes. At least we had her in a time where nothing significant was happening within the Empire." Cadance admonished.

Quietly, Shining was thankful for this quiet moment. It was worth being sleep deprived on this first night.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Midnight**

**Crystal Empire, Royal Castle**

**Kitchen service corridors.**

The shipment of market supplies was being prepared for storage in the royal pantry, Earth Ponies and Unicorns packing the supplies away in their carts.

At that moment, the doors opened, and Lucius strode in with 3 other Crystal guards.

"As you were. Routine inspection!"

After a brief pause, they resumed storing the fruit, vegetables and other foods into the pantry. With each cart passing by, Lucius and the guards inspected each one carefully.

As a cart full of imported fruits and vegetables passed, including avocados, bananas and others, Lucius's eyes narrowed as his sensory spell went off.

"Thank you Cadance." He quietly muttered.

"Stop the carts." He hissed, and the guards magically stopped the fruit cart.

Walking around carefully, Lucius levitated a knife slowly from the nearby open kitchen, past where the carts were being pulled.

Covered in a black aura, he told the guards:

"Check the other carts."

The knife pressed into the fruit cart, passing through and shifting fruits out of the way until it came out the other side.

2 carts down, one guard lunged his hovering knife into a cartload of hay.

"AARGH!"

The hay exploded as a photographer leapt out, rubbing his hind quarters in pain. Lucius's black magic seized him, as he then heard a plea from the last cart.

"Wait, don't check, I'm coming out!"

A female Pegasus stumbled out of the apple cart, the fruits falling as she was seized by a guard. Muttering as her and the male Unicorn's cameras were seized, she resigned: "I wasn't paid enough for this."

Grumpy from all these attempts to get unofficial photos of the royal babies, Lucius had enough:

"Prison for a night, then release them."

"Wait, that camera cost me 1000 bits! Give it back!"

Lucius looked at the male Unicorn, and then uncaringly crushed the camera to a ball in his black magic. The frightened Unicorn didn't reply as he was hauled away to be imprisoned for the night. A hefty fine awaited his and the female Pegasus's employers tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>July 4th, 1007 ANM<strong>

**Crystal Empire, outer reaches**

They'd been out on a patrol of the far territories, ensuring the borders didn't have any marauding creatures that may pose a threat to the Empire or Equestria's security in general.

That was 2 days ago.

What Lucius hadn't expected was to be snowed into a cavern with 2 other guards as they waited out what could only be described as a massive blizzard that came out of nowhere. Weirdly, Sombra felt a sensation similar to the Crystal Heart very shortly before it hit, as it it had suddenly surged and faded in power.

Digging their way from the cavern, Sombra's black magic blasted the last of the snow out the way, as daylight burst into the cavern they'd been buried in. Clear skies in the tundra, no blizzard.

Behind him, one of the two guards, a crystal Earth pony, murmured lowly under his breath: "Please don't let the other guards know I spooned you guys in my sleep."

Lucius and the other guard, a male pegasus, cast a wary glance at the guard, to which Lucius coldly replied: "Consider this an order, we keep what happened in that cave for the past two days to ourselves."

Nobody disobeyed that order.

* * *

><p><strong>July 5th, 1007 ANM<strong>

**Crystal Empire, city outskirts**

Wandering back into the city, Lucius had dismissed the two other guards when they arrived back to their duties, as he noticed a celebration of some sort in the distance palace square.

The crystal heart seemed to be glowing unusually bright, almost like-

**BZZTT!**

Lucius cursed like a sailor as the full fledged Crystal Heart shield repelled him, due to his lineage of Sombra, as if struck by half a dozen knives. Thrown backwards into the tundra snow and dirt, Lucius seethed under his breath:

"I was gone on patrol with them for two days, TWO, DAYS. What the buck happened while I was gone!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Empire, royal palace<strong>

Winding down, the newly named Alicorn baby, princess Flurry Heart, cheerfully played with the girls. 2 days of hectic activity. The Alicorn's uncontrolled magic had wreaked havoc, shattering the Crystal Heart, destabilizing the weather control and letting loose a built up blizzard across the Tundra region.

Only the arrival of Starlight Glimmer, reconciling with Sunburst in the Crystal Empire, and their cooperation to finding a means of reconstructing the heart had spared the Empire from destruction by nature's uncontrolled wrath the Heart held back.

Staring on from the balcony at their child, Cadance turned to look down at the heart in the plaza, sighing with stress relief to her husband who hugged her in turn:

"She was a hoof-ful these past few days."

"Yeah, our little Flurry Heart. I guess many will be happy to know she has a name now."

At that moment though, a slight blue flash appeared, a scroll sent by one of the guards. Pulling it open, Shining Armor saw the rather brief note, his reverie dimished with an awkward realization:

"Uh, hey, Cadance, you know how the heart is back to full power again. Well, Lucius is, waiting outside the city. And he's wondering what he missed."

"Can't he come...oh." Cadance blushed slightly at the realization, as she swore she could see a rather black pony of some sort far in the distance city borders with magically enhanced vision.

Staring down at the heart in the plaza, Shining Armor gave a slight tut, as he snorted the chore at hand:

"Okay, now we have to dial back its boundary line against his brand of dark magic...Again."

"One problem ended, another arises. That is how ruling works dear." Cadance said, her tone a mixture of honesty, and sheepish lament. She merely hoped the fact that the princess had a name now would alleviate Lucius's slight bitterness that the baby's uncontrolled magic had for lack of a better word, trapped him in a cave for two days with a too sleep cuddly guard and locked out of the empire for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by the hullabaloo around the royal birth to William and Kate. If the tabloid press in the USA were telling the truth, she'd have had 6 miscarriages before the birth.<strong>

**AMENDED FOR SEASON 6 premiere.**

**While I realize the events of season 6 are still underway, I wished to incorporate Princess Flurry Heart instead of the two twins, now defunct and being erased from the stories [minimal to no real story impact thank god…]**

**I would like to keep this story as unobtrusive to canon events as much as possible, barring any dramatic changes in season 6.**


	25. Suspense: Twilight: Harmony and Aeternum

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1.5: Untold Tales**

**Twilight Sparkle: Harmony and Aeternum**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Morning<strong>

**August 27th, 1007 ANM**

**Ponyville, Friendship Castle**

**Meeting room**

Sat around the table, the transparent 3D image of Ponyville was up.

The 6 of them were sat on their thrones, though Spike was off to the side ever since he had his forced growth spurt 2 years ago now. The 6 of them saw the map showing no 'serious' problems that needed addressing. Affectionately known as the 'friendship brigade', a not often used term, their role was equitable to internal civil dispute or tension negotiators/officers.

Alternately, they sent guards out, now serving on Twilight's behalf, to 'scout out' any highlighted areas by the map and castle. The worst problem areas required their attention by priority, and so on. The lesser problem areas however, often a single pair or so of guards on Twilight's behalf could negotiate a deal to ease the situation.

Of course, this meant what situations they directly had to resolve were usually, unorthodox.

In this case however, the situation was with the castle itself.

Despite the entire fiasco of the Entity 'sucking dry' the Elements, the castle was powered more directly by Twilight's Alicorn magic, and her 5 friends' influence. The Elements of Harmony had been 'copied' in their signals, to create a similar system exclusive to the castle.

But today, something was wrong with the castle it seemed.

* * *

><p>The 3D map was 'fuzzy', for lack of a better word. Thankfully the friendship or relationship 'problems' highlighted across Equestria were all very dim signals.<p>

Simply put, the brighter the shining signal on the map, the worst it was. And none of them were medium or higher level.

Regardless, the entire map being on the fritz was unusual.

"I don't understand it. I've been trying to fix this, but every time the middle of the month comes up, its always this, murky state." Twilight said. She'd summoned her friends to sit on their thrones to activate the map, knowing this would happen. No big problems required them to leave, but the problem was here.

"Well, maybe one of us is, sick, perhaps?" Rarity was grasping at straws, but she knew sickness could affect magic users, so perhaps it too did magical castles.

"Maybe we should get someone who knows what the hay this might be." Applejack said, her hoof passing through the fuzzy mountains where Equestria's southern area was. Beside and around her, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash looked on, sat on their thrones so as to keep the map up:

"Maybe the princesses will know." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Or even Starswirl!" Pinkie added.

"Pinkie's right. He made the Elements, so maybe he knows about the nature of this castle." Fluttershy reasoned.

"I'll see what I can do." Twilight said. Spike breathed deeply, muttering:

"I'm on it." Green flames trickled in his throat slightly, of a magical variety.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Princess Twilight Sparkle,<strong>_

_**I received your letter, and yes, you are correct. I noticed that strange pulses have been emitted around the same times each lunar cycle, or months as we call them.**_

_**The Entity is creating these pulses. Why, I do not know.**_

_**But it seems these pulses may be the source of the interference, though how is again unknown. I know only of the elements, but not much of the castle they created for you and your friends. I do not understand creations of my own creations, or else I'd understand the Entity better.**_

_**For now, I recommend you and your friends investigate by your end, through the castle's magic itself. By what I've seen, these pulses aren't harmful, but they surely serve a purpose.**_

_**If you're careful, you may well gain insight into its mind, its intentions, its fears.**_

_**Starswirl the Bearded.**_

* * *

><p>Starswirl's letter, which arrived 20 minutes ago by Spike's flames, was read aloud. Around them, the 6 sat on their respective thrones, the fuzzy state of the map clearly visible.<p>

Standing beside Spike, having come here on a brief visit, Princess Luna yawned as Celestia looked at the map. The Night princess was interrupting her usual sleep for this.

"Thank you for coming on such shrot notice, but its been going on like this for a while." Twiligth said graciously.

While Luna groggily looked at the map, Celestia replied with a smile: "We can spare some time. Besides, I trust Discord enough to leave him alone in the court for no more than 2 hours."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He doesn't have your patience." Rarity asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Midday**

**Canterlot, Parliament session**

"-upward government expenditure rising to an unacceptable level of 4.5 percent in the 1st quarter of the year."

"But it must be reminded to everypony here listening that-"

Up in the royal box, Celestia passively listened in. But beside her, Captain Blacksaddler muttered into her ear:

"Any mayhem, and she'll hear of this. You know how testy these councillers get."

Disguised as his lover/day princess, Discord kept his/her face straight.

Inside, mentally however, he was zoned out. It seemed that Discord had a weakness of succumbing to boredom related comas when he had no choice in the matter, or forced himself to behave.

Either that, or he had learned to sleep with his/disguised Celestia's eyes open.

All he knew was that Celestia owed him big time.

* * *

><p><strong>Midday<strong>

**Ponyville, Friendship Castle**

**Meeting room**

Luna was the expert in 'walking' in other people's minds, so she was the one who orchestrated the effort to concentrate on finding the source of the interference, and looking into its mind.

"Focus together, and the map will let us see into it."

All 6 of them focused, knowing what it was they were looking for. Around them, the doors had been sealed shut, given the secrecy of this attempt.

The map image flickered slightly, and began to zoom out from Equestria, the glowing dots of friendship related 'problems' vanishing.

A blue coloured globe of the earth showed, until it began to zoom on the Hundian ocean, right on the Equator.

A ragged island, clouded in a visible but transparent veil of ashfall. Beneath it, and dotted in smaller parts inside and on the island, were bright glowing spots. Unlike the friendship problems, which glowed in a 6 coloured pattern of their 6 cutie marks, these glowed a constant piercing white.

As they relaxed, they saw a new image.

The new Volcanic island in the Maldives, grown at a record pace by the Entity triggering its growth. The volcanic ash veil lifted, its steepened slopes showed how much of a natural fortress it was.

"That's where it is." Celestia remarked. Looking at the map, Spike saw the ashfall veil around it:

"Anything trying to get close would die from that ashfall."

"Focus girls. Maybe we can see into its mind." Twilight said, on edge now that they had a view of its 'home'.

"I don't want to go back there." A small voice squeaked.

Looking at Fluttershy, all were surprised when she said: "That wasn't me."

Looking around, they saw Pinkie's eyes shrunken, as she looked at the island. Subconsciously, she had images of when she was controlled/resurrected that day in Manehatten.

"Pinkie, we have to."

"No, that place, that, thing. She's right, its not worth it." Applejack said, trembling slightly as she spoke.

Rarity swallowed her nervousness, and said: "Well, I will. This time, we'll be invading its mind, not the other way round. We'll be in control."

"Besides, we'll all be here." Spike reminded the 3 affected ones, as did the others and the 2 princesses present.

Waiting a few moments, all 6 of them focused once all were calm. Commting to it, Luna and Celestia kept an eye on the map, while Luna spoke reassuring, calming words:

"Remember to keep your own mind clear, let its mind become your mind, let yourself dictate what it shows."

The map altered, but this time, moving images.

Opening their eyes, Twilight spoke quietly: "There. We'll know what we can."

What they wanted to see, or what they could at least get at, played out. The Entity's thought processes, illustrated by 3D memories and plans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Down in the deep, the Source resides, plots, and schemes.<strong>_

_**And the host dwells with it, helpless other than to live in dreams.**_

_**To yearn for the life he had and could have gained.**_

_**Now he submits, from direct action abstained.**_

_**Down in the deep, despite all the power that they yield.**_

_**The Entity was conflicted, its mixed thoughts concealed.**_

_**The full Elements made it worse, confusing its frustration.**_

_**But pain was its birth, for Tul'rok's pain was forever its foundation.**_

* * *

><p><strong>It is Energy, which cannot be created or destroyed, but simply exist. Without beginning or end, but now aware, and given purpose.<strong>

**Magic that birthed the elements that now fully power it, more than originally intended, had a spoken language. It was the magical tongue of Starswirl, their first host, one of few things of use they took from his time with them.**

**Now, it sought identity. As its mind became cluttered with the chaos the early full Element absorption created, it needed identity, clarity, a unifying trait to control the memories of others that it held on to, and sometimes gave into.**

**Energy was eternal. Aeternus. And they, IT, operated as a unified, single entity.**

**Aeternum, the Eternal One. **

**All others were servants, tools, projections to serve the one will that was Aeternum.**

**Even Tul'rok, though he didn't resist, served the greater mind of Aeternum now.**

* * *

><p><em>Its volcanic and construction chambers seethed with heat. Drone units of varying shapes and sizes milled about, as more and more varieties and quantities were designed, tested, and disposed of. It had no need to mass produce what it already had, not when its defences were so well established for now.<em>

_It needed to prepare its most crucial stage, and the timing was of utmost importance. By now, the precise energy requirements it needed to harness were calculated, but attaining such energy for its needs would take time._

_For its goals, magical energy was the incorrect sort. The problem it needed to resolve, one too long left as a temporary fix, had been caused by magical energy, and was kept as a problem by magical energy._

_Its solution was two fold. First, removing the magical 'damage'. But after that, more straightforward energy in the form of 'physical' effects were needed to get what must be restored back into its natural state._

_And as it knew all too well by its plans, Time was its greatest resource it needed to acquire. For the Entity, it knew it had more time than any organic, and if all went according to plan, its solution would be carried out too fast for any of the nations or world powers to interfere or attempt to stop it._

_Once this phase was complete, the 2nd phase would begin, regardless of its level of involvement in of itself._

_Aeternum was above the worldly concerns that would dictate how phase 2 of its future plans played out._

* * *

><p>"It doesn't sound good." Twilight mused.<p>

Looking around and at the map, Fluttershy asked with some worry: "What did it mean, phases 1 and 2?"

"Its planning something! But what?" Rainbow Dash realised.

"Nothin' good for sure. I sure didn't pick up any good vibes from that, now, or ...before." Applejack finished, keeping calm.

Rarity was the one who subconsciously focused deeper onto the island projection, and she quickly recoiled with a gasp as the island zoomed in, beneath the mountain.

There, in the central magma chamber of the island, a single, pulsating light, like a star, rested. Threads of light stretched out like tree roots, the geothermal well of energy more than helping it thrive.

She shook a little as she knew that was the source.

"Hey, calm down." Spike said reassuredly, as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Off to the other side, Pinkie's mane deflated ever so slightly at the sight of the true heart of the Entity, even if just an image.

"Aeternum. The Eternal One." Celestia mused on the name. It used the ancient magical dialect, such as what Starswirl utilised in his advanced magic, or was used mentally.

The moment the name was uttered, with the map zoomed in on the source's heart, the castle flashed very slightly.

A flash of blue erupted briefly from the image on the table, and engulfed everyone around the table. The 6, Spike, Luna and Celestia. It was Luna and Celestia who knew what was going on, as where they were going, they had been before, but only rarely. Twilight herself had only been once, when she ascended to Alicorn level.

* * *

><p>But the Entity, now called Aeternum, had brought them here. The moment its 'name' was uttered, as they foolishly looked directly at where it was most aware, it found them. And it disapproved of snooping in on its plans.<p>

They hadn't found anything out, and it intended to keep it that way. Not that they could stop it, but it liked to keep them guessing.

For now, it would try a tactic that its recent Element infusing 'emotions' had inspired him to do. Intimidate them with its power, its very nature.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmic plain, 4th Dimension<strong>

A dark, but glittering expanse flew around them, as they seemed to find solid ground that couldn't be seen beneath their feet.

"Where are we!?" Rainbow Dash yelled out, stunned to find she couldn't fly here.

"ECHO!" Pinkie yelled, though her nervousness was evident as she tried to break the tension.

Keeping calm, Celestia told them:

"Relax everypony. This is the cosmic plain, where magic is drawn from as an energy source. Very few ponies ever ascend here, but to be brought here by another, requires a great deal of energy."

Looking around, they seemed to float in a void between stars. Cautiously, Luna called out: "Show yourself!"

A dark blue orb appeared before them, and it formed very quickly into an Alicorn shape.

Nightmare Moon appeared.

**"Why do you pursue us?"**

Jumping back at the alien tone in the corrupted Alicorn's voice, Twilight demanded: "Why did you bring us here!?"  
>Turning around, Nightmare Moon morphed into a stoic looking Starswirl, the grey and brown Unicorn looking on at the distance as stars shot past:<p>

**"You are intervening in affairs that must not be stopped."**

Turning to face both Luna and Celestia, Aeternum morphed into the image of Discord, his unnatural calm not matching his visage:

**"No one present, or alive at present, is to blame for the issues. They existed long before any of you. But regardless, intervention is unacceptable, and any cost to combat it is acceptable."**

Not taking the Entity's/Aeternum's intimidation any longer, Applejack screamed at him: "YOU MONSTER! HOW MANY HAVE TO DIE BEFORE YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT!?"

Whipping to face the cowpony, Aeternum morphed into the twisted visage of Garnet, the dark red diamond dog glowering at Applejack like he did when he had her carriage shot:

**"The only reason you are still alive is because we were afflicted by emotions that confused us at the time. Allowing your death, and the other 2 you obviously mean also, would have compounded that distracting confusion. Such base mental impediments must not interfere, so if saving you was ideal at the time, it was done."**

**"Don't expect the same in future. Such confusion has long since dispersed."**

As the dark red dog shifted yet again, it turned into a direct copy of Applejack, right before her eyes. Though the Aeternum Applejack was just as she was in Manehatten: Scarred, riddled with control nodes, and dishevelled, with glowing white eyes.

Shaking in fear, Applejack backed off, until Rainbow Dash ran between her and the false Applejack:

"Back off!"

Not caring, Aeternum turned to the others, while Luna carefully asked: "You brought us here. Why?"

Focusing itself, Aeternum sent the stars flying much faster, until eventually they were zoomed out atop the very galaxy their planet inhabited.

**"To demonstrate my awareness, and what you confront if you continue to interfere."**

* * *

><p><strong>"We, Aeternum, exist on the very precipice of the 3rd dimensional space. As such, we have an awareness of dimensions between dimensions. In short, we are a soul without a body to constrain us, but able to interact with the physical world."<strong>

**"When organics, namely sapients, die, their souls and memories 'ascend' to a higher dimension between dimensions. The realm I inhabit exists between this realm, and the physical realm. As such, we can see the living, as much as we can see the dead and unborn. The dead are beyond interaction however, while the living world is not."**

**"We are, unique. You cannot comprehend us, so do not try to resist us. We urge you to not foolishly throw your lives away opposing that against which you cannot win. How can you, when you have no idea what my plans are, or how to counter them?"**

Spike registered what was arrogance, and he growled lowly: "We will find out. There is always a way to stop you. I'm sure you're not the first to be where you are."

**"You are correct, more than you realise. Indeed, we are not the first being to be 'trapped' in this space between spaces. Those yet to be born, and those already born, come here to linger until they pass on."**

A blank space zoomed in on a pair of lone, dim lights, clearly 2 unknown souls, identical in almost every way, hanging around in the space before them.

**"These two are both of the same soul and mind, but split when they were cloned, and transferred. An imprint is left during a possession of a body, be it by someone else, or the original of that body. As such, the mind and soul left a trace, a ghost, in the bodies passed on, and waited in limbo for the person to die entirely, before finally going on."**

* * *

><p>The 2 lights grew brighter, as a 3rd joined from somewhere unknown between the stars. Briefly, the 3 lights formed into vague shapes.<p>

3 bipedal, 2 legged and 2 armed beings, with 4 fingers and 2 thumbs each hand. The first to be there had a hideous scar on his right shoulder, and battle scarred, futuristic armour. The 2nd was all but incinerated from a colossal explosion all over. The 3rd, and the true one to die, was an older, grizzled male. All sported the same scar on their left cheek from their chin to beneath their ear.

The 3 humans, all the same person melded, before going on. It was unclear exactly when in time he finally died at long last.

* * *

><p>Auternum turned to them all, commenting: <strong>"He was but one of many, many of whom were clones of similar cases through time. I however, am always here. Always watching, aware."<strong>

**"Let it be known, that I have seen the timeless dimension where the dead reside. I have seen, every single one of you there already. The ultimate fate of all life, except for me. I shall outlast the longest of stars, and when the Universe finally dies, the last star burning out, I shall remain."**

Looking at them all, Aeternum mentioned in passing: **"You have each served your purpose, vessels for the Elements that catalyse us now, be it simultaneously or one each. But as of now, you are irrelevant."**

All of a sudden, Aeternum shifted one more time, but before them, as the abyss of stardust and light vanished, it multipled. Dozens of forms appeared, all of them echoing the same voice.

Images of all 6 of them, Celestia, Luna, Discord, Nightmare Moon, Lord Tirek, Varkan, Starswirl, Sa'ral, and dozens of unknown others of mixed race.

**"Do not interfere."**

It was Tul'rok who then stepped forwards, the grey Wyvern clear as day, as if he were standing there. His voice was different, his own.

"Trust it, it wants only to restore the natural order of things. And this world has been too long out of order."

Glaring right at Celestia, as memories played out around them of the Dingolian incident and Sa'ral's death, he spat:

"But you're first once we're done. And if you think I'm the only one who will be after you when you're no longer relevant to this world, you are wrong."

Flashes of others, namely current, rogue political leaders around the world. One face flashed by, and a voice familiar:

_**"You may be immortal, but you can still be killed."**_

Aeternum faded away as it morphed to Varkan, echoing his threat to Celestia decades ago as he defeated her.

Tul'rok began to fade now, as they all stared on in horror at his parting words:

"When natural order is restored, you'll be surprised how much hidden aggression there is against Equestria's unnatural supremacy by its rulers. I wonder which shall attack first when that supremacy is removed?"

* * *

><p><strong>Early afternoon<strong>

**August 27th, 1007 ANM**

**Ponyville, Friendship Castle**

**Meeting room**

Back in the real world, they all recovered from the magic infused trip into the cosmic plane.

"Its bluffing, it must be." Twilight reasoned, trying to make sense of this ambitious threat.

"I don't think it bluffs. I never does." Rarity breathed a little. She had been back there now, but this time she had not been controlled directly. Spike's wing wrapped around her in comfort, while the others tried to make sense of this.

"It wants to restore natural order. Why that image at the end?" Fluttershy thought.

"Who cares, we can stop it!" Rainbow Dash declared angrily.

"How? How can we stop that?" Applejack asked nervously.

"Calm down, we will find a way to stop it." Celestia declared. But the last part of the image had her and Luna both nervous, as they shared knowing looks. What it inferred was that its actions would spur other nations to attack Equestria, and its allies, and possibly turn allies against them.

Pinkie thought for a moment, as she paced with her mane half deflated now: "Why couldn't it just tell us if its so confident that it can win?"

At Pinkie's nervous comment, Twilight's eyes lit up:

"Maybe, because we can beat it! Why else would it withhold information? If its so confident, it would boast about its plans, right?"

"It seemed arrogant enough already." Spike dryly added, earnig a giggle from Rarity.

"A slim hope, but hope nonetheless. We may not know how, but there is a way to beat it. Otherwise, it wouldn't be keeping secrets." Celestia realised with her student.

Beside her, Luna became somewhat relieved, but personally was affected by seeing Nightmare Moon, a clear image of what she once was, again.

All the more reason to try and find the way to beat it, which it clearly knew was a possibility.

* * *

><p><strong>A slight teaser for Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes, and also an insight into the Entity.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, an Easter Egg from my Dark Hunter story series, concerning a central character's circumstances. It is however, not just a throwaway cameo, as it holds greater meaning in this world's context.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**


	26. CH 24 updated for Flurry Heart

The entry of Cadance: Family, princess Flurry Heart has incorporated a slightly altered epilogue, really an abbreviated inclusion of the events of season 6's premiere, those that occur from the moment Flurry heart accidentally shatters the Crystal Heart.

Reviews would be welcomed for this edited chapter, as I've also altered volume 3 to make it be Flurry heart as the only crystal couple baby.


End file.
